


Lightning in a Bottle

by fuckboydirection



Series: Let Me Be Easy To Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Out, Dating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, au where morning breath doesn't exist and kissing after rimjobs is encouraged, lots of 'i love yous' and smut, there's a bit of angst if you squint, there's a surprise towards the middle/end, they were supposed to have an open relationship but, things happen, this will be the fluffiest thing i ever write i swear, when we get there i'll tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You just make me really happy you know that?” Niall beamed up at him as he pulled Zayn’s hand down from where it was perched on top of the bench to press a soft kiss to his skin.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Well I’m glad I can do that,” Zayn smiled.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Really though, you know,” Niall continued, his face growing more serious as he blinked and slowly sat up beside Zayn, still holding his hand. “I feel like- safe with you. Like I never have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of you or saying something wrong. I can just be myself with you. And I can go to sleep and know you’ll still be there when I wake up in the morning and you’ll still love me. You love me for me and it’s nice. It’s so much more than nice really.” <i></i></i></p>
<p>  <i><br/><i>Zayn and Niall love each other more than anything. They smoke a lot of weed and have a lot of sex. It's all quite simple . . . pretty much.</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised, here is the Ziall spin off I promised at the end of Let Me Be Easy To Love. This can be read as a stand alone fic but there are a few mentions of things that happened in LMBETL. The other boys will be featured at some point but the main story is going to focus on Ziall. I already know what I want to happen at the end of this but it's really just what happens between now and then that needs to be worked out. Rest assured this won't be NEARLY as angsty as LMBETL because it's Ziall, I mean really. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write or what they'll be about really but expect a lot of sex, drugs, and rock & roll (sex and drugs yes, rock and roll not so much)

_“Weeeee I’m a princess,” Niall screams at the top of his lungs as Zayn carries him over his shoulder out of the bar. It’s not the first time and it probably won’t be the last. It’s a wonder how Zayn’s not completely over it by now; if it were anyone else, he would have been done two minutes into the first time but he’s got a soft spot for Niall for whatever reason. Well, he knows the reason actually. He loves the kid, more than any of the other three (but they don’t have to know that). He feels protective over him, he likes seeing him pliant and warm and happy like this. If it were anyone else, they’d just be a drunk, annoying menace but this is Niall. This is_ his _Niall and that makes this so ok with Zayn._

_“I’m king of the world!” Niall shouts and Zayn lets out a little chuckle as he rolls his eyes and keeps walking down the street._

_“That’s an oxymoron,” Zayn laughs._

_“You’re an oxy, moron,” Niall slurs, rubbing his hands through Zayn’s hair. And that’s just how special Niall is to Zayn. He can be an obnoxious drunk asshole and mess up Zayn’s quiff but Zayn will still carry him down the street because that’s the love and fond he’s grown for the kid._

_“You’re so drunk,” Zayn smiles._

_“Soooooo drunk,” Niall bellows._

_Zayn tucks Niall into bed (as per usual when Niall’s drunk) but Niall takes hold of his wrist as he’s turning to leave. Zayn looks down at his hand and then into his eyes in question. It’s dark, the only light in the room streaming from the window, nonetheless he can still make out Niall’s piercing blue eyes and how blown his pupils are. Zayn raises his brows and Niall chews at his lip as he gently tugs Zayn’s wrist to pull him closer and Zayn knows he’s not walking out of this room untouched tonight. Something’s gonna fucking happen, he can feel it._

_Niall wraps his other arm around Zayn’s neck and pushes their foreheads together still chewing at his lip as he whispers a quick, “thanks” and rubs one thumb over the tattoo on the back of Zayn’s neck and the other along his knuckles. Their mouths are mere inches apart and Zayn wants to break that space and kiss him but he stops himself because no, Niall is drunk. So drunk and this is not a good idea. But then Niall looks up into his eyes again and tips his chin up, running his tongue over his lips._

_Zayn closes his eyes as he slowly starts to shake his head but Niall drops Zayn’s hand and wraps his other arm around Zayn’s neck and closes the space for him. They hadn’t kissed for a while and it had never been anything like this. They’d all made out before back in high school and when they were drunk. But this was different. This is more than a kiss. This is a full blown snog. Niall’s pulling Zayn down and parting his lips with his tongue to gain more access and Zayn is letting him. Niall runs his tongue over Zayn’s teeth and pulls on Zayn’s lips when he backs his head away for a bit of air and brushes their noses against each other. Zayn tries to tell himself that this is nothing. This is just drunk Niall being extra affectionate but he knows it’s a damn lie._

_“You ok?” Zayn asks, looking down at Niall who’s panting a bit like a tired dog as he runs a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down._

_Niall just nods in return with no words spoken before he pulls Zayn in by the collar of his t-shirt to lock their lips again._ ‘It’s nothing,’ _Zayn thinks as Niall smooths his hands down from around Zayn’s neck to the sides of his hips. Niall backs away again as he moves to unbuckle Zayn’s belt but he’s stopped by Zayn putting his hands over his._

_Niall looks up into his eyes again, so innocent and fragil yet so fucking faded and gone into the night and Zayn lets out a little wince as he surrenders and lets Niall pull down his boxers and trousers mid thigh to expose his hardening cock._

_Niall gives him a smug smirk as he runs his tongue along the vein at the underside of his cock, maintaining eye contact through the whole process. He grabs one of Zayn’s hands and rests it on the back of his head as he goes to wrap his mouth around the head of his now leaking cock._

_Zayn lets a little moan slip out from the back of his throat and gulps while Niall dips his head down and slowly brings it back up, grazing his teeth along Zayn’s dick. It’s so wrong but it feels so good._

_Niall dips his head back down and slurps around Zayn’s dick, actually slups, rubbing his tongue around Zayn’s head like it’s a fucking lollipop and it really makes Zayn wonder how Niall got so good at this since he’s ‘straight’ but he’s also so fucking thankful that it’s just them sharing this apartment because God forbid any of the other boys ever hear the moans that are now crawling their way up his throat and pushing their way out of his mouth._

_‘_ Guy friends blow their guy friends all the time,’ _Zayn tells himself, ‘_ This doesn’t have to be weird.’ _But Niall’s sitting up in the bed and swinging his legs over the side as he starts to stroke Zayn’s shaft, now slick with his saliva, and he’s putting a hand down his own boxers and good Lord what has Zayn gotten himself into?_

_Niall pulls his mouth from Zayn’s cock abruptly and pulls Zayn down for a chaste kiss._

_“Wanna fuck,” Niall mumbles into it._

_“What,” Zayn retorts, taken aback. He heard Niall but he can’t believe what the fuck is happening right now._

_“Let’s fuck,” Niall repeats, backing his head away to pierce into Zayn’s eyes again._

_“Niall, you’re drunk. And straight,” Zayn chuckles as he drops his head._

_“Mm, Zayn. I don’t care. Wanna fuck,” Niall hums as he gives Zayn a few soft strokes._

_Zayn lolls his head to the side but doesn’t make Niall stop as he slowly strokes at Zayn’s length, looking up at him with those damn innocent baby blues that are waning because Niall’s pupils are dilating even more than before._

_“C’mon Ni,” Zayn pleads for mercy. He doesn’t want to say stop. He doesn’t want Niall to stop. But they_ can’t _._

_“Do you not want me?” Niall asks, pausing his hand for a moment to look up at Zayn again. Zayn sees something. It’s quick and it’s gone in a flash but it tells Zayn that he’s damned if he does and he’s damned if he doesn’t. He could walk out right now, leave Niall in his bed rejected, and pray that Niall won’t remember any of this in the morning. Or he could stay and give in and give them both what they want. But that flash is almost like a plea, a plea that says that Niall is really hoping for the latter._

_“No Ni- I didn’t- of course I want-“ Zayn stammers._

_“So c’mon then Zayn. What’s stopping you?” Niall asks, looking into his eyes one last time, sealing their fates._

_Zayn takes one last sigh as Niall trails the pad of his thumb over his ‘Don’t Think I Won’t' tattoo and pulls Zayn down to reconnect their lips._

“Good dream?” Niall joked as he nuzzled his hair into Zayn’s chest.

“How long have you been up?” Zayn yawned as he stretched one arm and pulled Niall closer into him with the other.

“Not long. But you’ve been rock hard against me for a bit now. What were you dreaming about?” Niall asked again eagerly like a little puppy.

Zayn smirked, still not opening his eyes, “Well wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Mhm,” Niall smiled, trailing his finger over the line where the blanket was covering Zayn’s lower half, “maybe if you tell me, we can reenact it.”

Zayn’s smirk widened into a smile as he opened his eyes slowly to look down at Niall who was looking up at him.

“I was dreaming about the first time we-“ Zayn started.

“Mhm,” Niall nodded encouragingly as he straddled Zayn’s hips and gave him a small peck on his jaw, working his way down from Zayn’s neck to his chest.

“Fucked,” Zayn moaned out as Niall wrapped his hand around the base of Zayn’s cock.

“That was a fun night,” Niall giggled as he drove his palms against Zayn’s hips and sat up.

“Mhm, very fun,” Zayn agreed.

Niall smiled and shook his head as he leaned back down to give Zayn a kiss. Neither of them cared that they had morning breath and were both still kind of groggy, Zayn just ran a hand through Niall’s hair and put the other on the small of his back while Niall picked up stroking Zayn again.

“I love you so much,” Niall murmered against his lips.

“Love you so much more,” Zayn mumbled back.

“Impossible.”

“Anything’s possible, baby.”

“Shutup.”

“Make me,” Zayn challenged. Niall nipped at his lips, causing Zayn to yelp in surprise.

“You’re such a wanker,” Zayn whined.

“Mm I don’t have to since you’re always up to fuck,” Niall joked.

“Oh shutup you know you’re the bigger fucking hornball between the two of us. You’re practically a fucking sex addict,” Zayn laughed as he gave Niall’s bum a small squeeze.

“It’s not like you’re complaining though,” Niall waggled his eyebrows.

“True,” Zayn conceded, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Niall smirked at him smugly and let out a little wince as he ground himself down against Zayn’s groin.

Zayn laughed as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulders and pressed him down to lay flat against him with his head burrowed into the crevice of Zayn’s neck.

“You wanna know when I really figured out how much you love me?” Zayn giggled.

“When?”

“When you put my dick before food,” Zayn barked out in laughter.

Niall laughed into his chest and rocked with the thunder of Zayn’s laughter as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s stomach.

“I guess I really am fucked then, huh,” Niall said with a kiss to the lips tattooed on Zayn’s sternum.

“ ’Fraid so.”

“What’s the cure, Doctor?”

“Hmmm maybe a blunt? Then my dick?” Zayn suggested.

Niall bit his lips as he stretched his arm out to grab a pre rolled blunt and lighter off of their night stand all while Zayn kissed at his stomach and rubbed at his sides.

He rolled from on top of Zayn to laying snug beside him, put the blunt to his lips and held the lighter until he could feel the smoke curling into his mouth. He just sat their sucking it in, Zayn smiling at him proudly until he’d had his fill and exhaled a nice long stream.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Zayn moaned out, hardening as he watched Niall move the blunt back to his lips for another inhale. He could already see the effects as Niall’s eyes set lower and his pupils dialted.

Niall smirked at him again as he passed the blunt over to Zayn, waiting to see what he’d do. Zayn held the blunt between his lips as he crawled ontop of Niall and dragged his hands down his sides once more. He passed it back to Niall and rolled his neck, landing on Niall’s, making his way through his exhale by kissing down the side of Niall’s neck.

Niall shifted around beneath him a bit as he took another drag but Zayn held him down with soft palms as he continued to suck little bruises down his neck and along Niall’s collarbone.

“It’s your hit,” Niall reminded him as he offered the blunt back up to Zayn.

Zayn took it and inhaled once more, holding it in before he leaned down and tapped Niall’s chin, cueing him to open his mouth. Niall obliged and Zayn let out a perfect little stream of smoke into his mouth. Niall exhaled and took another drag from the blunt before he ashed it and let out a ghost inhale.

“My little frat boy,” Zayn giggled with a small bite to Niall’s arm. Niall smiled up at him lazily as he scratched at the back of Zayn’s hair and pulled him up for an excruciatingly slow kiss.

“Mm I think we’re done with the blunt part of my prescription, what about that cock?” Niall joked as he rolled them over in the bed so that he was on top of Zayn again.

“You gonna ride me or what?” Zayn asked while Niall stubbed out the blunt and pulled out the lube.

“Mm, I could. I know you’re too fucking high to fuck me. Like really fuck me,” Niall said.

“Are you challenging me, Horan?” Zayn slurred out.

“Nahh babe. Not this time,” Niall pressed a kiss to his lips, “I like when we fuck slow when we’re high. Makes the whole thing soooo good.”

Niall rubbed some lube down Zayn’s cock and lowered himself on top of him, letting out a moan that was mix of pain and pleasure. Even though it had been less than 12 hours since their last go, Niall was still as tight as the night Zayn had been dreaming of and every rock, roll, and throw of his hips had Zayn babbling a spew of curses and ‘Niall’s’ like they were the only words in his vocabulary.

Niall cupped Zayn’s jaw in his hand and forced him to keep his eyes open the whole time that he rode on top of him.

“Look at me baby, eyes on me,” Niall huffed out and Zayn followed the orders. He was too high and too filled with fucking want to make fun of Niall for being so demanding in keeping all of Zayn’s attention to himself so he just kept moaning and gripping Niall’s hips. He was pressing his fingertips so hard into Niall’s soft pale skin that he was sure it’d bruise but it didn’t matter because Niall always wore the marks like fucking badges of honor anyway.

When Zayn started to drift back out again, Niall dug his finger nails into the taut skin covering Zayn’s hip bones to focus him. It was hard to believe that there was a time when they tried to be gentle and treated each other like works made of glass because every time they fucked now, they were both left with scratches and crescent marks dug into their hips and asses and bruises littered everywhere on their skin.

“Touch me baby,” Niall demanded and Zayn picked up stroking him. Niall dipped his head back and moaned as he continued to ride on top of Zayn.

When Zayn could feel himself nearing the tip of being close, he rolled them abruptly and brought Niall’s ass up so that his face was on the bed and picked up the pace, fucking into Niall’s ass and earning screams of pleasure in return. Niall jerked himself off quickly as he tried to muffle his shout of obscenities into the bed at how suddenly the fuck had gone from a slow morning get off to Zayn fucking into him like he was trying to break Niall into a billion fucking pieces. He could tell Zayn was getting close by how his thrusts were losing their rhythm and he reached out a hand to claw at Zayn’s back.

Zayn dug his fingernails into Niall’s ass even harder as punishment, leaving behind raised crescents and thrusted into Niall once more with all the life that was left in him before he collapsed ontop of Niall.

They rested like that for a moment before Niall muffled an, “ ‘m not done you asshole,” into the bed. Zayn giggled, spit into his palm and jerked Niall off at track star speed until he was spilling all over Zayn’s hand.

“Fuuuuuck,” Niall bellowed out.

“Fuck,” Zayn repeated after him with a smile.

Niall threw his arm around his neck again and pulled Zayn in for another long, open, smiley kiss.

“We need a shower,” Zayn laughed, taking into account their glaze of sweat and stench of sex.

“Agreed,” Niall said. Zayn gave him one more peck before he got up from the bed and reached out his hand to pull Niall up. Zayn put his arms under Niall’s knees and his back and scooped him up into his arms.

“What are we doing for breakfast? I’m fucking starving,” Niall complained as Zayn carried him to the bathroom.

“Whatever you want,” Zayn said as he put Niall down on the edge of the shower tub.

“Mm, McDonalds,” Niall smiled to Zayn’s back while he turned on the water.

Zayn let out a little laugh as he stepped around Niall to get into the tub and then pulled him to his feet.

“You know, I love this so much,” Niall started as Zayn pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and rubbed down his back with the soap.

“Mhm,” Zayn muttered.

“I love that we’re so happy together and we can just fuck and smoke and eat McDonald’s and be so simple. I love that about us, that we’re so simple,” Niall continued.

“Mhm, I love it too,” Zayn smiled because Niall always did this. They loved each other, it was so obvious and they told each other all the time. But there was always something that made Zayn feel so special about the fact that even when Niall’s mind was clouded and intoxicated, he still wanted to praise Zayn on how happy he made him.

“I love you so much, Zayn. So much,” Niall said as he stepped under the water to wet his hair.

“I love you too, Ni.”


	2. Chapter 2

Niall heard the pumping beat of Usher before he even opened the door and smiled to himself as he turned the knob and gently shut the door behind him.

“ _You know yo daddy’s home; it’s time to play_

_Said you ain’t got to give my lovin away_

_Hey hey, hey Daddy”_

He walked into the kitchen to find Zayn moving his hips sultrily to the rhythm of the beat as he dashed salt into a pot on the stove. Niall smirked and walked up behind him silently, fighting back his laughter. He pressed himself up behind Zayn and placed his palms on his hips as he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, Zayn still dancing to the music.

“Well this is a new one,” Niall joked with a nod toward the steaming pot, noting Zayn’s treating the kitchen as a place for cooking instead of another place to fuck for once. “What’re you making?”

“Soup,” Zayn said abashedly as he rubbed his hair against Niall’s jaw, as if Niall hadn’t already known about his lack of culinary skills.

“Well I’m sure it’ll be great,” Niall hummed into his neck. Zayn raised one of his hands to scratch at Niall’s scalp, the way he knew Niall liked.

“ ‘m not so sure. I’ve kinda just been throwin’ stuff into the pot. Felt like pretending I was a housewife or summat but I forgot I can’t cook worth shit,” Zayn admitted.

Niall laughed and flipped Zayn over so that his back was pressed to the counter and he was looking up into Niall’s eyes. Niall looked down at him fondly, scanning over his face from his full pout to his eyes and back to his lips as Zayn continued to look up at him and cocked his chin just a bit to pressure Niall into kissing him.

Niall kept one hand pressed to Zayn’s hip and moved the other to cup his cheek as he pressed their lips together. Zayn kissed him back firmly and raised his hand to pull at the darker strands of Niall’s hair as he rutted up against him. Niall pressed into Zayn’s mouth, tracing over his teeth, gums and tongue like they hid a secret code to his heart.

Zayn hurried to undo Niall’s trousers and tugged them just low enough to expose his hard cock as he backed them up to press Niall against the island behind him. He smirked against Niall’s lips as he placed his palms under his thighs and picked him up, sliding his hands up further to cup Niall’s bare bum.

Niall backed his head away for a moment to take a deep breath and smiled down at Zayn before he reconnected their lips. Zayn gave his ass a little squeeze before he put Niall down on top of the island, tugging his trousers down lower so that they were now pooled around his ankles.

“The soup,” Niall mumbled as Zayn went to work at sucking on his neck and slowly jerking him off.

“Told you it’s shit anyways,” Zayn murmered into his throat, “We’ll order in.”

“Done with playing housewife so soon?” Niall giggled.

Zayn backed his head away to look into Niall’s eyes again. Niall smirked up at him coyly and Zayn did his best to look smug, trying to bite back his laugh but he failed. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Can I tell you something, Ni?” Zayn asked when they broke apart, pushing their foreheads together.

“What is it?” Niall asked as he ran his thumb over the tattoo marking the top of Zayn’s spine.

Zayn clenched his jaw and looked down but Niall ran his free thumb over his cheekbone and nudged his forehead slightly, encouraging him to continue.

“I was only trying to cook because I was kind of jealous,” Zayn confessed with a slight squeeze to Niall’s hips.

“Yeah, I knew something was up,” Niall nodded.

“Tell me about it?” Zayn asked, backing away from Niall slightly. He knew that it would only add salt to the wound to hear about Niall’s rendezvous but he couldn’t help it, he needed to know.

“Ugh, Zayn. It’s Ellie. It’s the same thing every time,” Niall groaned as he sat back on the counter top.

“I know, I know- it’s just. I don’t know,” Zayn paced around a bit as Niall sat and watched him.

“Zayn, you know if you don’t like her, you can just tell me. All you have to do is say the word and it’s over,” Niall assured him.

“No no. I don’t want- you don’t have to do that, Ni. I know you like her. I just- I get worried sometimes you know,” Zayn confessed as he leaned back against the countertop across from the one Niall was sitting on and ran a hand through his hair. Worried that Niall might remember that he was in fact straight and dump Zayn to go back to the vagina squad.

“Zayn,” Niall sighed as he scooted up farther on the counter, “What are you worried about? I love _you_. You know that right?”

“I know- I know. I’m just-,” Zayn sighed. “I’m just being paranoid,” Zayn shook his head as he moved to turn off the stove.

“Zayn Javaad Malik, I love you, ok?” Niall said as he jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind. “I love you more than anything on this earth even though you can’t cook for shit but that’s ok,” he laughed and he could feel Zayn smiling at his words too even though he wasn’t facing him. “I want you and only you. Ellie, nice las she is, but she’s not you.”

Zayn leaned his head back to rest it on Niall’s shoulder and Niall squeezed his waist tighter.

“I’m sorry for being a tampon,” Zayn pouted. He hated this feeling that Niall gave him sometimes. He enjoyed the warmth and butterflies that Niall instilled in him 99% of the time but the other 1% that was dedicated to this fear and jealousy that Niall would one day leave him drove Zayn absolutely mad. Niall locked their lips again in reassurance.

“Don’t be. That’s part of this; that we talk about this stuff. I’m glad you told me baby,” Niall said with another kiss to his neck. Zayn didn’t say anything but Niall could tell that he was still tense and broody underneath him so he flipped Zayn over like he had before so that they were facing each other again.

“I,” Niall started as he pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Love,” he continued as he sank to his knees and pulled down Zayn’s joggers.

“You,” he finished with a kiss to the heart on Zayn’s left hip.

“I,” he repeated as he kissed the ‘Don’t Think I Won’t’ on his other hip.

“Love,” he said as he gripped Zayn’s semi in his hand and pressed a kiss to his head.

“You.” Niall started out slowly, running his tongue over the slit of Zayn’s head as he started to jerk Zayn off. Zayn immediately moved his hands to Niall’s hair out of habit and scratched at his scalp, letting Niall know that he was doing a good job.

Niall moved his free hand to press Zayn’s hip down firmly, the edge of the counter digging into Zayn’s ass but they appreciated the pain. Niall dropped his hand from jerking Zayn off and lowered his head to take all of Zayn into his mouth, earning a blissful, drawn out “fuuuuck,” from Zayn in response. He pulled back slowly and repeated the gesture again and again, taking Zayn down his throat right to the base. He stared up at Zayn with his innocent blue eyes and dug his nails into the flesh of his ass to call his attention when he noticed that Zayn’s eyes were screwed shut instead of trained and focused on him.

“Good boy, so good for me,” Zayn moaned out as he scratched at Niall’s scalp.

“Show me how much you want me; show me how much you love _me_ ,” He said with a gentle tug.

Niall nodded and drew his head back again, bringing his hand back up to stroke at Zayn’s cock as he traced his tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock. Niall removed Zayn from his mouth and pressed another kiss to the head of his cock, running his tongue over the leaking slit to get all of his pre cum up before he pressed kisses all the way down his length.

“Mhm, that’s it, baby. Show me how much you can love me,” Zayn moaned as he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“Love you so much, Zayn. Want you. Just you,” Niall said as he pressed kisses to Zayn’s hips and continued to stroke his cock.

“How much do you want me?” Zayn prodded as Niall sucked a bruise into his thigh, “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Niall murmured into his skin.

“No, Ni. Tell me what you _want,_ ” Zayn pushed as he raked his fingers deeper through Niall’s locks.

“Want you to pick me up and pound into me on top of the counter. Want you to pull my hair and leave me with bruises and scratches all over. Want my dick smushed against the counter top. Want you on top of me, inside me, all over me,” Niall elaborated with a filthy smirk splayed across his lips as he continued to jerk Zayn off.

Zayn’s eyes flew open as he looked down to where Niall was smirking with his nose pressed into the olive skin of Zayn’s thigh and picked his head up to press a kiss to his lips, licking the taste of himself off of Niall’s tongue.

Zayn placed both of his hands under Niall’s thighs and picked him up to throw him back on to the island again. He continued to kiss him as he fished a bottle of lube out of the drawer and slicked up two of his fingers to press into Niall.

“Want _you_ ,” Niall pouted against his lips as he gripped Zayn’s cock in his hand again.

“Show me,” Zayn challenged him with a menacing smirk.

Niall batted Zayn’s fingers from his hole and slid Zayn into him himself, eliciting a moan from the both of them. He ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair and pulled as he brought Zayn to lay his upper half ontop of him where he laid on the counter.

Zayn thrusted into Niall with all of his might, trying his damndest to break Niall’s walls as he pounded into the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of Niall that made him scream in pleasure with every push. Niall kept Zayn pressed against his mouth while he clawed his nails over Zayn’s back leaving railroads of angry raised red. Zayn drove one palm into Niall’s hip to keep him steady on the counter, digging his fingernails into the pale flesh as to be sure to leave his mark for the next time Niall went to go screw around.

“This what you wanted?” Zayn provoked him as he drove himself into Niall relentlessly.

“No, if I recall, I said I wanted my dick smushed against the countertop, not against you, Malik,” Niall teased with a bite to Zayn’s lips.

“You little fucking wanker,” Zayn scoffed as he pushed into Niall again before flipping him over to the position that he’d asked for, his dick on the counter and his ass in the air. Niall nodded silently in encouragement and anticipation as he bit down on his lips and waited for Zayn to retake his position of pounding into him. Zayn pulled Niall closer to himself with possessive hands to hips and slipped back into Niall, running into his prostate again, now assuming a wheelbarrow position.

Zayn pounded into him mercilessly as he gripped at Niall’s ass so hard his knuckles were white and Niall’s ass cheeks were changing from shades of red to purple where Zayn held him. Niall stretched an arm behind to wrap around Zayn’s neck and listened as Zayn whispered bullshit into his ear.

“Ellie could never fuck you like this. Couldn’t hit that spot inside you like I can,” Zayn groaned out as he pushed himself as deeply into Niall as he could go.

“Never,” Niall barked out.

“She can’t feel how tight you are around a cock. So. Fucking. Tight. Such a surprise too since you’re such a slut,” Zayn grunted.

“Your slut though,” Niall clarified, “You’re the only boy I let inside me, Zayn. I’m yours. This is yours.”

“Is that right,” Zayn said as he squeezed at Niall’s ass even harder.

“Uh huh,” Niall keened at the pain, “Yours. I’m yours. All yours.”

“Mine?” Zayn asked as he flipped Niall back over so that Niall’s dick was now pressed back against his stomach as he leaned down to connect their lips again.

“Yours,” Niall murmured against his lips as Zayn gripped his cock suddenly, making like he was going to jerk Niall off again but instead just held him still in his hand with a tight squeeze.

“What’re you doing?” Niall asked.

“Was gonna jerk you off but-“ Zayn teased with a smirk on his lips, “I think little Niall had enough fun at Ellie’s.”

“You bitter bastard,” Niall gasped.

“Yeah, think you’ve had enough fun for the night,” Zayn said as he bit down under Niall’s jaw and slowed his thrusts down so that he was now just grinding, balls deep against Niall’s prostate.

“Fuck me,” Niall whined as he clenched himself tightly around Zayn.

“Close?” Zayn teased.

Niall dragged his nails down Zayn’s back in response.

“ _Fuck me you bloody fucking prick_ ,” Niall demanded.

“Is that what you want,” Zayn continued provokingly.

Niall pulled him back down for another, deep greedy kiss that ended in him biting down on Zayn’s lips so hard that he could taste blood. Zayn pulled back to stand up straight and Niall followed, continuing the kiss with his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s neck.

“Finish what you started, Malik,” Niall said into his mouth.

Zayn pulled Niall off the counter and flipped him over one last time and pushed into him again and again going as deep inside of him as he could possibly manage. He dug his nails into Niall’s hips while Niall dug his own into Zayn’s ass to keep them pressed against each other as close as humanly possible. Zayn rested his dampened forehead on Niall’s shoulder and continued to fuck into him until his thrusts lost their calculation and he was left just pounding into Niall until he felt the familiar warmth that a release on the horizon set in his stomach.

He took one last gasp as he pushed himself, hard and strong into Niall and released his load with one long drawn out groan. Niall rubbed his scalp gently through his orgasm and turned when Zayn finally pulled out so that he could rub their cocks against each other as they kissed once more. He moaned against Zayn’s lips in pleasure but Zayn caught onto what he was doing and stopped him in his tracks.

“Uh uh,” Zayn smirked as he backed away, shaking his head.

“You can’t just leave me like this Zayn,” Niall whined as he crossed his arms and pouted at the other boy.

“I’m not touching you, Niall,” Zayn laughed as he went to fish a takeout menu from the drawer.

“You just fucked me!” Niall protested.

“I did,” Zayn agreed, “But I’m not getting you off, Ni. That’s your punishment.”

“Punishment for what? For fucking Ellie? Zayn you’re being such a brat,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Hm pizza or Thai?” Zayn asked, ignoring him.

“Both,” Niall frowned, “Jerk me off you twat!”

Zayn frowned and raised his finger to silence him as he waited for the pizza place to pick up the phone.

“Jerk me off,” Niall whisper-yelled at him.

Zayn rolled his eyes and turned his back as the hostess picked up on the other end to take his order.

When Zayn finished placing the order, he turned around to find Niall frowning at him.

“That’s cheekbones,” Niall continued to frown.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asked incredulously.

“One for being a prat about Ellie, two for shushing me, and three for turning your back,” Niall explained as he moved from around the counter.

“I’m entitled to jealousy, Niall. It’s a natural human emotion,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Which I let you have. We just had the best round of possessive jealousy sex we’ve ever had if I’m not mistaken but I’m also entitled to the right to cum and a boyfriend who’s not gonna turn his back on me,” Niall said as he grabbed a fistful of Zayn’s hair and nudged him down to his knees. “You know our rule. No back turns after sex.” And Zayn knew he was right. It was small and in a situation like this, it was easy to forget but among the rules they’d set up when they’d gotten together, not turning their backs after sex was one of them.

“I was on the phone,” Zayn rolled his eyes from the ground though there really was no point in arguing at this point because he was already on his knees and had Niall’s hand in his hair.

Niall shushed him as he raised his finger and pressed it against Zayn’s lips.

“Just sit there and look pretty, yeah?”

He jerked himself off quickly, and it didn’t take long before he finally fell over the edge of sweet release that Zayn had pushed him to and spilled all over Zayn’s cheekbones.

“You know you look so pretty with my cum on your face,” Niall gloated as he pulled Zayn back up onto his feet.

“Shut up,” Zayn grumbled as he grabbed the towel off the stove to wipe off his face.

“You got hot jealousy sex and I got cheekbones, everybody wins,” Niall smiled.

Zayn just rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

 

 

They ended the night with pizza, beers (Niall’s idea), a joint (Zayn’s idea) and shower sex (both of their ideas). And as they laid cuddled in bed that night, Zayn molded tightly on to Niall’s back, they told each other how much they loved each other and how lucky and happy they felt to have one another. Niall continually assured Zayn that no one could ever make him feel the way that Zayn did and Zayn apologized for being a jealous brat and turning his back on Niall.

“I just love _you_ ,” Niall mumbled as he fell into sleep, his hand gripping Zayn’s fingers tightly, “Just want _you_.”

“I know baby, I know,” Zayn whispered, “I love you too,” and it wasn’t long until he was following Niall into deep sleep, their chests rising and falling in unison like even their whole bodies, not just their hearts and minds, were synchronized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come up with an actual plot which kicks in next chapter! Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think we shouldn’t see other people anymore,” Zayn blurted out the next morning as soon as their episode of Breaking Bad had cut to commercial.

“I figured it wouldn’t be too much longer until you said that,” Niall replied as he took a bite of his toast.

“I mean like we should properly date. We live together and we fuck but we’ve never been on an actual date,” Zayn pouted.

“That’s not true,” Niall argued, trying to think of a time that they had actually spent time alone together outside of the flat but of course he came up empty handed, “Ok it’s true.”

“But what does going out on dates have to do with us fucking other people?” Niall asked.

“Well I mean it doesn’t but-“ Zayn bit his lip, “You called me your boyfriend last night.”

“Did I?” Niall asked trying to recall.

“Yeah you did. You said you’re entitled to a boyfriend that’ll let you cum and won’t turn their back on you,” Zayn said with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

“And what makes you so sure that you fit the bill?” Niall joked as he pulled his legs off of Zayn and sat opposite him on the couch in challenge.

“Well I’m pretty hot, a great fuck,” Zayn started.

“Narcissistic, can’t cook,” Niall said to himself.

“You’re already madly in love with me,” Zayn continued.

Niall stroked his chin jokingly in mock thought, “Well, you have raised quite a few interesting points Mr. Malik.”

“When will I know my results?” Zayn asked, going along with the joke.

“I don’t know, tune in next week to find out if Niall will accept Zayn’s boyfriend application! Will they get together for a blissful romance? Or will Zayn’s storybook dreams of a romance with the beefy Niall come crashing down to burn in his face?” Niall finished in the voice of a TV announcer.

“You are such a fucking dork,” Zayn giggled as he pulled Niall back down on top of him for a kiss.

“But I’m _your_ dork,” Niall beamed against his mouth.

“So is that you accepting the position of my boyfriend?” Zayn asked.

“I mean I guess. I just don’t understand why you’re so hung up on monogamy and labels all of a sudden,” Niall shrugged.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Well look at you using big words.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence. I refuse to be a part of an emotionally abusive relationship,” Niall folded his arms.

“Shut up. And I’m not ‘hung up on it all of a sudden’. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while actually.”

“So then why bring it up now? Scared I was gonna leave you for Ellie?” Niall joked though it caused Zayn to visibly prickle at the subject. “Hey, hey I was just kidding, Zayn,” Niall apologized with pleading eyes.

“Truth moment?” Zayn proposed. Niall nodded at him encouragingly.

“I told you last night already but I actually do get nervous sometimes that you’ll- you know- go back to girls. That’s why I wanted to keep things open so you wouldn’t get like tempted-“

“What, you thought I’d cheat on you?” Niall frowned.

“I mean- I trust you, Ni. But I know you like girls. You’re straight.”

Niall rolled his eyes and sighed, “Zayn how many times do I have to tell you I-“

“I know you love me, Niall. I know that. But you know the crap I’ve been through and-“

“But I’m not like those guys, Zayn. I care about you. I love you. I wouldn’t hurt you like that and it kinda pisses me off that you still think I would do that to you despite the fact that I’m always telling you that you’re the only thing that I want,” Niall stared up into his darkened hazel eyes.

“I like what I like Zayn. I did _only_ like girls before this and then we got together and I kind of liked guys too sometimes- I don’t know. It’s confusing. But the point is that I like _you._ You’re what I want and I wish you’d quit doubting that and my ability to be completely committed to you,” Niall finished seriously.

Zayn looked down and frowned in disappointment at himself. Niall had only ever shown that he was completely committed and madly in love with Zayn and it wasn’t fair to him to have to keep going to bat for it just because of Zayn’s personal issues. “I’m sorry Ni,” Zayn apologized, leaning over to pull Niall back into a cuddle, “I trust you, ok? I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Niall assured him as he brushed the pad of his thumb over Zayn’s wrist, “I’m here for you,  Zayn. _You._ I like being able to see other people but at the end of the day, you’re the one I wanna come back home to. I don’t want you to feel like we have to be open just because you’re scared I’ll cheat. I would _never_ cheat on you.”

“But would you be happy with just me though?” Zayn questioned, “Like you’d be ok with not screwing girls anymore?”

“Why not?” Niall shrugged, “I like girls but I _love_ you. I told you that. I keep telling you that. Just because you’re not a girl doesn’t mean that I can’t settle down and be with just you, Zayn.”

“So you want this then? Just us?” Zayn asked.

“I want what you want,” Niall said, leaning back into Zayn’s chest.

“Ok, then let’s do this. Let’s be together,” Zayn said with a small smile and a breath of relief.

***

“What the hell do you even do on a date?” Zayn asked Liam a couple days later as they sat around in his and Louis’s flat, playing X-Box.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, not taking his attention away from the TV screen.

“Like what do you _do_?” Zayn asked again.

“Anything you want.”

“Like what? I need ideas,” Zayn pushed, putting the game on pause.

Liam turned to look at him quizzically, “Who are you trying to impress so bad?”

“I’m not trying to ‘impress’ but this is gonna be me and Niall’s first date and I want it to be good,” Zayn admitted with a little blush of embarrassment.

“You mean as long as you two have been together, you’ve never been on a date?” Liam questioned with a small smirk.

“It’s complicated,” Zayn said brushing it off.

“How so?” Liam inquired.

“Well I mean. We weren’t like together-together like how we are now. We weren’t really ‘dating’ per se,” Zayn stumbled through the explanation because this was the first time he’d really had to explain what him and Niall had. Up until this point, they’d never really had a label; they just were what they were.

“You just lived together and fucked,” Liam tried to clarify.

“I mean basically,” Zayn shrugged, “But we’re like serious now. Like proper relationship status and I wanna take him out; do something normal monogamous couples do.”

“Well dinner and cinema’s always a good option,” Liam suggested.

Zayn screwed up his face. “What?” Liam asked.

“That sounds so bland,” Zayn frowned.

“Well I mean it’s what ‘normal monogamous’ couples do.”

Zayn just pursed his lips and shook his head and resumed the game but he couldn’t get the thought of date ideas out of his head for the rest of the afternoon or even after he got home. He found himself curled up in his bed hours later, glasses perched on his nose and laptop resting on his knees, looking up the perfect date ideas. He was so preoccupied with his search that he didn’t even realize Niall had gotten home until he was shrugging his jacket off on the floor and planting a kiss on Zayn’s head. Zayn tried to minimize the browser quickly but Niall took notice anyways.

“What are you doin there, Z?” Niall asked with a cock of his eyebrow as he pulled off his jeans.

“Oh nothing,” Zayn shrugged, pushing his hair back from where it had fallen in his face.

“Were you watching porn?” Niall smirked, “Couldn’t wait for me to get home?”

Zayn rolled his eyes and scoffed, “No.”

“So what were you doing then?” Niall asked, pulling off his shirt and walking back over to open back up the browser Zayn has been on. Zayn didn’t even bother with trying to fight him off; he just sighed and covered his face in embarrassment while Niall picked the laptop up from his lap and started to read off the list of results Google had given him.

“ ‘Top Ten First Date Ideas’ ’50 Alternative First Date Ideas’ ’27 Fun First Date Ideas’. Zayn Malik, were you perhaps, by chance, thinking of asking me out on a date?” Niall beamed. He crawled over Zayn to get into bed beside him and lifted one of Zayn’s arms to wrap around himself.

“I mean I was until you ruined the surprise,” Zayn said.

“Oh no,” Niall pouted, “Ask me still!”

“I dunno. I’ll have to think about it,” Zayn shrugged noncommittally.

“Oh no, come on Zayn!” Niall plead, tugging at his arm, “I’d be a fun date!”

“Would you now?” Zayn questioned.

“Mhm,” Niall nodded, “I’d be so fun. I’d touch you under the table and blow you in the bathroom. I’d probably even let you fuck me at the end of the night if you’re a good date too.”

Zayn let out a little laugh, “You’re so classy, Niall.”

Niall smiled wide, “I know. It’s one of the many reasons why you love me.”

“Oh really?” Zayn asked.

“Mhm,” Niall nodded again.

“What else do I love about you then?” Zayn challenged.

“Well,” Niall started as he wriggled from beneath Zayn’s embrace to straddle his hips, “You love when I’m on top of you like this.” He grinded just a bit on top of Zayn, they’re clothed dicks rubbing against each other, “You like when I do that, too.”

 He leaned down to press a kiss to the crook of Zayn’s jaw and a few more across his neck, making a winding pattern until he was up to the side of Zayn’s mouth. “You like it when I kiss you,” Niall mumbled against it.

Zayn nodded encouragingly and placed a hand at the nape of Niall’s neck to pull him into a slow kiss.

“Show me what else I like,” Zayn murmured against Niall’s mouth as he wriggled underneath him and grasped his waist.

***

“Nervous?” Zayn asked, taking note of the way Niall was chewing on his nail, the way he always did when he was anxious. He stole a quick glance over at him and placed a reassuring hand to squeeze on his knee. Niall placed his hand on top of Zayn’s and brushed his thumb over his knuckles.

“I don’t know why,” Niall shrugged, “I’ve had my bloody kit off in front of you about a thousand times but I’m nervous about our first date.”

Zayn smiled, “Same.”

Niall had given him a stellar blowjob the night before, though the convincing wasn’t necessary, and Zayn finally agreed to ask re-ask him on the date. The internet wasn’t much help in providing unique ideas but he’d remembered Niall saying something once or twice about golf, and though he was complete rubbish at it, he decided they’d go to a driving range.

“Golf. Really?” Niall asked incredulously when they finally pulled up to the range.

“Well I mean you said something about it once I think,” Zayn shrugged, trying his best to be cool and not show that he was freaking out inside about whether or not Niall thought this was a terrible idea.

Niall’s face softened into a fond smile and he moved a hand to cup Zayn’s cheek, “I can’t believe you remembered.”

Zayn smiled back. He wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Niall but he’d promised himself that this date was to be strictly PG (at least until they got home) and that they were going to dedicate it to actually getting to know things about each other like a real couple.

 

Unfortunately for him though, Niall was not on the same page. He took every opportunity to mold himself onto Zayn’s back to ‘help correct his swing’ and whisper dirty things into his ear to make him blush. Zayn was really starting to wonder what the hell else he could have expected from it but he wasn’t complaining about watching the way Niall’s muscles flexed when he swung along with the way he grunted and moaned.

Niall beat him obviously and Zayn, being the sore loser that he is, laid down, picked up grass and threw it at him while Niall towered over him and gloated in triumph.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Zayn complained, throwing his arm over his face to shield himself from the sun.

“Oh whatever. I tried to help you,” Niall shrugged.

“No, you distracted me by rubbing your crotch all over my ass and whispering filth into my ear. You just can’t help yourself can you?” Zayn threw more grass.

Niall sat down on top of him and leaned in to give him a long, dirty kiss like they weren’t in the middle of a golf course in broad daylight.

“Nope, guess I can’t,” Niall smirked when he finally pulled away.

“I mean is it possible to do anything with you that doesn’t involve sex?” Zayn asked, Niall still sitting on top of him.

“That’s funny. That’s the first time anyone’s complained about it,” Niall smirked.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Hey now,” Niall pouted, “Be polite. We are on a date after all here, Mr. Malik.”

“Looks like foreplay in the middle of a field to me,” Zayn laughed. Niall joined him and laid back down on Zayn’s chest like they were at home in bed.

“This was fun,” Niall smiled.

“It’s not over yet,” Zayn said into his hair.

“Oh?” Niall asked, sitting up with a smile, “There’s more?”

“There’s more,” Zayn smiled and gave him another kiss.

 

When they’d finally gotten up off the golf course, they got back into Zayn’s truck and went down to a pizza joint by the park. Niall of course wanted to sit down and eat immediately but Zayn had better plans and suggested they wait until they got down to a bench in the park. Their meal was near silent because they were both pretty ravished from the workout at golf but as soon as they were done they started talking.

“Are you having fun?” Zayn asked nervously as he reached his arm over Niall to throw the box in the trash.

“Yeah,” Niall shrugged.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked.

“I’m having _so_ much fun,” Niall gushed, crawling into Zayn’s lap and giving him a kiss.

“I don’t appreciate you mocking me, Horan,” Zayn pouted. Niall giggled and gave him another kiss until he stopped pouting. “I’m really tryin’ here,” Zayn admitted.

“I know,” Niall smiled, “and I appreciate it. It’s nice. No one’s ever done anything like this for me.”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean not really,” Niall shrugged, “Never really had to. Girls don’t really ask guys on dates and I never really ‘dated’ anyways.”

“Don’t do that thing,” Niall warned when he noticed the slight frown and distance in Zayn’s eyes.

“What thing?” Zayn asked.

“That thing that you do when we talk about me and girls,” Niall explained.

“I do not do a ‘thing’,” Zayn argued.

“Yeah you do! You do like a broody pout thing and get all huffy looking,” Niall said, trying to imitate Zayn’s look.

Zayn laughed at him and Niall laughed too, the way he always did when he made Zayn laugh.

 “Well I’m sorry I do a ‘thing’. It’s not on purpose,” Zayn promised, pressing his forehead into Niall’s neck with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Tell me something,” Zayn prompted when he pulled away to look back into Niall’s eyes.

“Like?”

“I don’t know, anything. Something I don’t know about you,” Zayn shrugged.

“Zayn, we’ve been best friends since high school and we’ve lived together for like 3 years; there’s not really much you don’t know,” Niall chuckled.

“Surely there must be _something_ ,” Zayn pushed, “Like stuff you think about that you don’t tell anyone, not even me.”

Niall shrugged and looked off, trying to think, “I don’t know. I think about the future sometimes.”

“Like what?” Zayn asked.

“Like if this is how we’re all gonna end up. Liam and Lou instead of Haz and Lou . . . you and me. If any of us will ever get married, have kids. Stuff like that,” Niall shrugged again. Zayn let out a little laugh.

“What?” Niall asked with a little blush, “You asked!”

“I just- you think about that stuff?” Zayn asked.

Niall frowned at him, “You don’t?”

“I mean I do- I just- I didn’t think you did is all,” Zayn said with a smile as he hugged Niall’s waist tighter in his arms.

“My asshole isn’t the only thing of deepness to me, Zayn. I actually _am_ capable of deep thought, you know.”

Zayn chuckled and slid from beneath him to stand up and pull Niall up with him, “You ready to go home?”

“The date’s over so soon?” Niall whined.

“Golf is exhausting. Wanna use the last of my energy to fuck you before I crash,” Zayn yawned.

Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes but held Zayn’s hand until they got back to the truck.

***

Literally as soon as Zayn had swallowed the last of Niall’s cum down his throat, he’d passed out, face down with his head in between Niall’s legs. Niall did his best to reach for his phone without moving too much and snapped a picture, laughing to himself as he pulled Zayn up and wrapped his arms around him.

“I had so much fun with you today, Z. Thanks for taking me out,” he whispered as he looked down over his beautiful boyfriend and stroked his back, though he was pretty sure Zayn was dead asleep.

“Yep, fun. Love you,” Zayn mumbled as he wriggled around so that he was on his back and pulled Niall to curl on his chest.

Niall pressed a kiss to his bare chest and fell asleep trailing his finger up and down Zayn’s abdomen and listening to the soundtrack of his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and all blah blah blah. But here's an update so enjoy!

Niall's the first to wake up the next morning (no surprise there). His legs were still wrapped around Zayn’s thigh and his cheek was still pressed against Zayn’s chest and Niall couldn’t imagine anywhere else he would rather be. He sat there still for a while, just listening to the sounds of Zayn’s heart beat and the even pattern of his soft breaths, in and out, along with the rise and fall of his chest underneath Niall’s weight.

It was a rare occurrence, Niall wasn’t really a fan of deep philosophical emotional pondering, but  sometimes when getting up from Zayn’s embrace just wasn’t worth it, he’d just settle in against the warmth of his skin and let himself get lost in the thought of the future. He’d wonder how long this would last; if this was what they’d be for the rest of their lives. Niall wouldn’t mind that. He’d like that actually. Girls were nice. Kids, picket fence, all that was nice but it didn’t compare to what Zayn made him feel.

Sure this thing wasn’t conventional. It wasn’t generic and it was confusing to explain, even to himself, but he liked what they had and he’d revel in it for the rest of his life if that’s what Zayn wanted too.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek and rolled his eyes at how fucking sappy he was being. One date and he was already drawing out a map of their future. Jesus.

He turned his head just slightly to look up at Zayn’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was shaped into a little pout and the look was comparable to when Zayn was awake and concentrating on an art project. It was definitely one of Niall’s favorite looks of his.

His eyes gleamed if only for a second in a moment of fondness and breathing got just a bit harder, the air turning thick like syrup around him because he’d just never been like _this_ before. It all went back to the date but really that was kind of important because it was _golfing_. Zayn was shit at golf, really wasn’t much of a fan of sports or dates in general, but he took Niall out to a range because he’d remembered a dumb hobby Niall had probably mentioned less than a few times. He really couldn’t even remember how Zayn had known. Sure they were best friends but still. Of everything Niall had ever told him, he wouldn’t have expected him to remember something so miniscule. _But he had._

Niall was broken out of his runaway train of thought by the feeling of Zayn’s hardened dick twitching against his thigh underneath where the blanket was draped over their lower halves and _that_ was a distraction Niall would gladly accept. He smirked to himself in thought of all the ways he could possibly approach the situation and lifted himself up to look over Zayn again before he unwrapped his legs from where they were slotted through Zayn’s and lowered himself to the end of the bed.

Zayn stirred at the sudden loss of contact but stilled soon enough, throwing his now freed arm over his face and spreading his legs even farther apart. Easy even in his sleep.

They were both still naked from the night before so there were no clothes for Niall to fumble with before he was granted access to Zayn’s cock and what a nice cock it was. God that date had really fucked him up. It made him see everything about them, even Zayn’s fucking _dick_ for Christ’s sake, in a new, sentimental light.

But Zayn’s cock; getting him off was the objective at hand and Niall was going to force himself to focus on that and _only_ that.

Niall pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Zayn’s already semi-hard cock before he took him all the way into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the vein on the underside. Zayn was still asleep but he furrowed his brows even deeper in a slight confusion. Niall dipped his head down and took Zayn even further into his mouth, raising his palms up to hold down Zayn’s now shifting hips.

Zayn cocked his chin up and slit his eyes open just a bit to look down at where Niall was bobbing up and down over his now fully hardened cock. He wasn’t fully awake yet but he raised a hand to grasp at the darker strands of Niall’s hair above the nape of his neck out of habit. He inhaled deeply and shifted his hips again to which Niall held him down firmly, still lapping against his cock.

“Mm, babe? Bebz? What are you doin?” Zayn mumbled against a stifled moan, eyes still closed as he scratched at Niall’s hair.

Niall smiled around the head of his cock and pulled off for a moment which earned a quick buck of Zayn’s hips in response to the sudden loss of contact, “Want me to stop?” Niall asked, though the answer was obvious.

“Mm no no,” Zayn protested, wriggling his bum again underneath where Niall was still holding him down, “Don’t stop, never stop.”

Nodding at the consent, Niall proceeded and took Zayn back into his mouth, looking up at him through his lashes, watching as Zayn slowly came through into consciousness and looked down at where Niall was taking him back down his throat all the way to the base.

“So good, always so good,” Zayn murmured in praise as he continued to scratch at Niall’s hair and ran a cool thumb over the nape of his neck.

Niall pulled off slowly and lapped at the precum that had gathered at the tip of Zayn’s head and now took Zayn’s length in his hand while he pressed soft kisses to the inside of Zayn’s naked and quivering thighs and raised his free hand to fondle his balls.

He started with a kiss on either side to the spots that marked where Zayn’s thigh turned into his bum and made a slow drawn out show of kissing his way up the inside of his thigh, stopping occasionally to nip at the soft skin and tease it gently with his teeth, pulling and sucking until the spot turned a darkish red-purple that met his satisfaction.

Zayn’s hips were now free to wriggle since Niall’s guarding hands had been removed to stroke him off and they did just that. When Niall had made his way fully up Zayn’s right thigh, he moved his head back between his legs to suck gently at the head of his cock again. Zayn responded by pushing his head down just slightly and Niall removed his hand to take Zayn down his throat fully again.  Zayn threw his head back against the pillow and fisted the sheets in his palms, face contorted in pleasure as Niall continued to suck him down again and again.

Niall moved his hands back to claim their previous spots on Zayn’s hips and held him down as he continued to go down on Zayn’s dick. He swallowed and let out a gentle moan which earned a groan and tightening grip in his hair from Zayn in response.

Niall raked his hands down from Zayn’s hips to smooth over his thighs and then back up to grip his bum suddenly which caused Zayn to buck his hips quickly as Niall sunk his nails deep into the skin of his cheeks. Zayn released a chorus of uneven ‘fuck’s’ ‘Niall’s’ and ‘so goods’ as Niall continued to take him down, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Zayn’s cock and swirling around his gleaming head.

“So close,” Zayn mumbled as he tightened his grip on Niall’s hair even more, “so so close.”

Niall hummed against his dick in response, the vibrations pulled Zayn even closer.

Zayn screwed his eyes shut tightly and continued with petting Niall’s hair until Niall grazed his teeth along Zayn’s shaft slowly and the slow draw and friction threw Zayn over the edge. He came down Niall’s throat as he sat up abruptly, a fist still clenching at Niall’s hair with the other gripping onto the sheets up so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Niall smiled up at him and Zayn watched him in awe, his mouth slightly slack, as Niall’s throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed Zayn’s cum down. He tore his gaze from his throat to his mouth and pulled Niall up to connect their lips in a deep, fervent kiss, disregarding the fact that neither of them had gotten a chance to even brush their teeth yet but all traces of shame between them had faded away too long ago for them to care about frivolous things like that anymore. He could taste himself on Niall’s tongue and _Jesus_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against Niall’s mouth when they’d finally pulled apart.

“Good morning?” Niall joked with that ever present, cocky grin pasted on his lips.

“Tell me about it,” Zayn chuckled as he pressed his slightly dampened forehead into the cool bare skin of Niall’s shoulder. Niall immediately wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and moved to straddle his hips which earned a wince from Zayn as their cocks rubbed against each other in the process.

“You ok?” Niall asked, slightly nudging Zayn’s head with his own.

“Yeah- just still kinda sensitive is all,” Zayn nodded, pulling away to lay back down on the bed, “Want me to get you off, too?”

Niall shrugged and _well._ Now he was even taking getting off as a casual thing that could be passed up? That date had _really_ fucked him up.

“This your thanks for me taking you out yesterday or a payback blowjob for last night?” Zayn questioned.

Niall shrugged again and smirked, “Dunno. Maybe both.”

Zayn let out a little hum and rubbed his hands up from where they were hugging onto Niall’s waist to pull him down by his shoulders until he was nestled against Zayn’s chest and his hair tickled Zayn’s chin.

He let out a little wince as Niall pressed a kiss to the lips on his sternum and really he might as well have just gotten the tattoo modeled after Niall’s lips since he liked it so damn much.

“What?” Niall asked softly.

“Nothin,” Zayn shook his head against Niall’s hair, “Just happy.”

“Same,” Niall smirked into the skin of Zayn’s chest.

***

“Hey, what are you doing Saturday night?” Niall asked a few days later, his face pressed into Zayn’s chest while Zayn brushed back his hair and read a book.

“No plans yet, why?” Zayn responded, still focused on the book.

“Have you ever been to a pop up art show?”

“I’ve been _in_ a pop up gallery,” Zayn chuckled.

Niall frowned. “Well there’s gonna be one downtown this weekend. Saturday only, actually. Wanna go?”

“Second date?” Zayn asked, finally pulling his gaze from the book to look down at Niall.

Niall shrugged noncommittally, “Could be.”

Zayn made a show of thinking it over in his head, “Will you take me out to dinner and buy me wine too?”

Niall grimaced up at him in response, “Since when did you drink wine?”

“I don’t,” Zayn laughed, “but I think it would be fun, you know? Pretending to be all modern and fancy. Drink wine, eat cheese, look at art; refined shit.”

“God you are so ridiculous,” Niall giggled and shook his head.

***

“Ok, so what does this one mean?” Niall asked for probably the thirtieth time since they’d arrived at the show. In his defense, Zayn was the art major; he may have been the one to plan the date but he never claimed to know anything about art. Zayn didn’t really seem to mind though. He smiled actually every time Niall asked him to explain what the pieces meant.

“Well I think the birds represent freedom which is cliché but you know to each his own. I think the mass flock represents a mass rebellion from an oppressive force that had been holding them all back. The focus on this one bird probably represents the actual artist. You see that gold fleck in its eye?” Zayn asked using his free hand that wasn’t being held in Niall’s to point at the spot in the painting.

Niall nodded. “I think the fleck probably represents all the good that did happen during the oppression though. Finding good even in the bad, all that.”

“God, you are so fucking hot when you get into stuff like that,” Niall rutted up against him, putting his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder where Zayn was turned away with a small smile on his face still inspecting the art.

“Niall? Oh my god, Niall!” A girl called from a distance away. Zayn turned around to look at him questioningly but Niall just straightened up and removed his crotch from where it had been pressed up against Zayn’s bum.

“Niall!” The girl said again as she approached them. She was shorter and round and had loud pink hair and hipster glasses on. Her face was decked with a Monroe piercing, nose ring, and a blood red lipstick that contrasted against her pale skin, which speaking of contrast, one couldn’t help but notice the tattoo of a colorful bouquet of flowers that peeked out from under her dress sleeve on her right bicep.

“Mary,” Niall said, reaching out to give her a half embrace, Zayn still holding his other hand. He made to loosen his hand but Niall subtly squeezed it behind his back telling him not to.

“Hey, I’m like so glad you could make it,” Mary said when they finally pulled apart. She gave Zayn a small smile and Zayn tried his best to send her a cordial one back.

“Zayn this is Mary, we took Music Production together,” Niall gestured towards her. Zayn gave her another smile and wave. “And Mary this is Zayn, my,” he paused and flit his eyes to Zayn quickly, “my boyfriend.” Zayn smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Oh my god,” Mary exclaimed, her smile widening impossibly more, “Niall. I never- wow! That’s so rad,” she said nodding between the two of them approvingly. Niall continued to smile and Zayn blushed at the show of attention.

She shook her head after a moment in realization, “Um well I’ll let you two get back to- you know. It was nice to see you, Niall. And it was nice to meet you Zayn.”

“Same,” they replied in unison and just as quickly as she had come, she was gone again.

“That was-“ Zayn started.

“That _was_.“ Niall repeated.

“It’s nice, hearing you call me your boyfriend,” Zayn said after a while as they started to walk to the next piece.

“It’s nice calling you my boyfriend.”

***

“Niall what the fuck,” Zayn whispered as they were being led up the stairs to their table by a masked man in red later that evening.

“You said you wanted to be wined and dined,” Niall whispered back, a mischievous smirk painted across his lips.

“ _‘Wined and dined’_ not ‘maimed and killed’.”

“Oh would you just give it a chance? I promise you’ll like it,” Niall said as they finally reached their table. Zayn shot him a warning glare as they each sat down across from each other at the small, white clothed table, but said nothing more.

“Welcome to Our Gourmet Life,” the man in red announced with a smile as a masked young woman in French Maid attire came and poured them each a glass of champagne. “I believe it is your first time here with us, no?”

Niall nodded in response for both of them. “Well, you two are in for a real treat,” the man said before he gave them each a nod and walked away.

“What the fuck,” Zayn whispered again. Niall did his best to hide his growing smile behind his fist while he reached his other hand over to lace his fingers between Zayn’s.

“Are you enjoying the date?” Niall asked. Zayn cut his eyes and tilted his head to the side in silent accusation as two more masked maids emerged from the distance with roses. Niall’s maid tucked his rose behind his ear and took her time to stroke her finger down from his cheek to his jaw, though his hand was still in Zayn’s grasp. Zayn’s maid tucked his rose into his shirt pocket and ran a caressing hand over his chest and slid it to the back of his shoulder blades prepping him for an enticing massage.

“What is this?” Zayn asked again, more drawn out as the maid pressed her thumbs into the knobs of his spine, gently relaxing him.

“Did I forget to mention this is an erotic dinner?” Niall asked, hooking his ankle around Zayn’s under the table as his maid went behind him to give him a massage as well.

“Oh God,” Zayn groaned, bringing his free hand up to cover his eyes while he let his head fall back on the top of the chair. The maid bent down to press a kiss to his ear, her fingers still pressed in his back, before she straightened up once more and sent a small smile over to Niall.

“I told you you’d like it,” Niall winked at the maid.

“L'Entrée” a third maid announced sultrily as she brought them each a dish of soup. “Sont nos invités s'amusent?” she asked, nodding her head towards Zayn and Niall.

“Hmm” Zayn hummed out in confusion, his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Oui merci,” Niall nodded at the third maid slowly.

 She smirked at him and licked her dark red lips, “Vous parlez français?”

“Un peu,” Niall answered, holding up his fingers to represent the little bit of French he spoke.

The maid smiled at him and gave him another impressed nod before she exited.

“What was that?” Zayn asked, his head still back against the chair in a slunken state while Niall sat up to start on his soup.

“A woman brought us soup and asked if we were having a good time,” Niall explained, bringing his spoon up to his lips. Zayn opened his eyes to look down at the bowl in front of him and reluctantly sat up to start eating.

“I meant the French,” Zayn clarified, “I didn’t know you knew French.”

“Just a little,” Niall smirked around his spoon.

“You took French in school?” Zayn asked, scooping up another spoonful of soup.

“Not exactly,” Niall chuckled mischievously.

“And what does that mean?” Zayn inquired skeptically.

“I used to hook up with a girl who was studying French. She taught me a thing or two,” Niall winked as the two maids finally stopped massaging their backs and went back to their places lined against the wall.

“Really?” Zayn asked sarcastically.

“Mhm,” Niall nodded proudly as he put his spoon down in the bowl and leaned forward. “I still remember some of it too,” he said, his voice low and thicker than before.

“Cheveux,” he said, running a hand through Zayn’s quiff before lowering it down to rest on his cheek.

“Les joues.”

Niall gave him a light boop on his nose, “Le nez.”

“La bouche,” he whispered as he ran his thumb over Zayn’s lip. He looked down at it for a moment then raised his eyes back up to find Zayn staring at him, his eyes already half hooded and glossy with lust. He licked over his lips and bit down, mainting the eye contact as he lightly stroked his foot up Zayn’s calf.

“I have no idea what you said but if you keep this up, I’m not gonna make it through dinner,” Zayn admitted as another maid emerged with their main course.

“Le Plat Principal. Bon appétit,” she smiled graciously with a light bow as she set their plates down and poured them each a glass of red wine.

Another maid came to join her at the table and they took their spots respectively behind Zayn and Niall and proceeded to caress their necks and shoulders while they started on their plates. Niall could tell how overwhelmed Zayn was getting by the blush that was coloring the skin of his neck and cheeks but neither of them said anything; they just continued to hold each other’s hands while Niall continued to stroke up Zayn’s leg under the table as more maids, men and women, emerged from the shadows of the room caressing each other now. Niall’s own chest tightened at their setting and he could feel himself starting to harden at how turned on Zayn was getting.

“God,” Zayn moaned out against his fork, shifting around in his seat under the touch of the maid behind him.

“How is it?” Niall asked, trying to keep his voice even though it proved to be quite a difficult task.

“The food or the touching?” Zayn asked, his eyes closed and his hips still shifting.

“Both,” Niall smirked, raising his glass to take a sip of wine.

“Interesting. It’s all quite interesting.”

Two more maids came to the table to collect their empty glasses and dishes from the other courses and made a covert show of draping themselves over the boys in the process. Niall’s maid rested a gentle hand on the curve of one of their backs and her breast pressed slightly into his shoulder. Zayn’s maid mirrored the touch on the other maid on their side which made Niall smirk to himself at just how comfortable Zayn was with all of these girls all over them.

“Le Fromage,” a shirtless male maid announced, placing a board of various cheeses and fruits and a basket of baguettes on the table. His voice was low and raspy and it was hard to miss how Zayn’s eyes had opened abruptly and glided down the length of his body as he walked away along with the maids who’d been caressing them.

“He’s hot,” Niall announced for the both of them, his eyes trained on Zayn to watch his reaction.

Zayn’s cheeks flushed as he raised his eyes to meet Niall’s and he shifted again in his seat, “Yeah.”

Niall raised his eyebrows and smirked as he tore off a piece of a baguette and popped it into his mouth.

“Would you fuck him?” Niall asked nonchalantly.

“Niall,” Zayn whispered harshly, another blush flushing his face.

“What? We are in an erotic restaurant after all, Zayn,” Niall shrugged.

Zayn closed his eyes and shook his head, doing his best to fight off a laugh.

“I would. Those maids too,” Niall said, plucking off a piece of cheese and a strawberry off the board.

“Niall, oh my god.”

“Oh come on, don’t act like you weren’t totally into it. I saw the way you melted into that girl’s hands, Zayn,” Niall pointed his half bitten strawberry at him.

“Who does that?” Zayn asked, picking a piece of cheese from the board, “Who brings someone to an erotic restaurant on their second date?”

“Me, obviously,” Niall snorted, waving his hands.

“I told you it’s always about sex with you,” Zayn shook his head fondly.

“You don’t mind though,” Niall smiled, leaning forward to rub up Zayn’s thigh under the table. He could _just_ make out the way Zayn’s breath hitched as he stroked over Zayn’s hardened cock under the table.

“How many more courses?” Zayn whispered urgently.

“Just one I think.”

“Le dessert,” a maid announced. She laid down a plate of chocolate profiteroles on the table while a second maid poured Zayn and Niall each a cup of coffee, and a third collected their dishes.

As soon as all three of the original maids had cleared from the table, a new set arrived. They both pulled the boys’ chairs back from the table slightly, having Niall release his hold on Zayn, and went to straddle their hips giving them both light lap dances while they indulged in their desserts.

***

“God, get this off,” Zayn mouthed against Niall’s throat while he unbuttoned Niall’s shirt and nudged his knee in between his thighs. It wasn’t like they’d had a problem getting off before the date, not by a long shot, but it had definitely served its purpose in lighting a sexy spark between the two of them that kept them from being able to keep their hands off of each other since they’d left  the restaurant. Not that Niall minded though. He very much enjoyed his position of being pinned up against the door underneath Zayn’s weight with his hands crawling all over him.

Niall kept a hand pressed on the small of Zayn’s back while the other roamed up to tug at his hair as Zayn continued to rut up against him, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

“Why? Why the hell would you do that?” Zayn bit against the pale skin of his throat, bruising it to a dark red.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Niall smirked as he unbuttoned Zayn’s pants.

“I know. Pretty sure we’ve already discussed the fact that you’re basically a sex addict.”

“Wanna help me out with that?” Niall murmured.

Zayn responded by flipping Niall over against the door and pulling his pants down to his midthigh so that only his ass was exposed and rutted his freed dick up against Niall’s bare crack. He pressed himself as closely as he could against him and whispered against Niall’s ear, his breath tickling the back of his neck, “Don’t think we should even bother going to bed.” Zayn rutted up against him again, “We should just fuck right here against the door.”

“Lube, get the fucking lube,” Niall whimpered already weak from how raspy and thick with lust Zayn’s voice was and they hadn’t even started yet.

Thankfully they kept lube in every room in the flat (what could they say? No room was off limits) and it was only a quick step to the end table before Zayn was back and slicked against Niall’s bum again.

“Want you so bad,” Zayn whispered as he slowly pulled off Niall’s shirt and pressed a small bite to his shoulder blade.

“So fuck me,” Niall whispered in response.

Zayn pressed his head against Niall’s hole and pushed in slowly which elicited long shakey sighs of pleasure from the both of them. He pulled out slowly and raised his hands to hold onto Niall’s hips as he thrust in again, right down to his base and rammed right into the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of Niall that made him yelp out in shock. Zayn lowered his head onto Niall’s shoulder and sucked on his neck as he thrust in and out again and again, holding Niall as he came undone underneath his grasp with a chorus of ‘fucks’, whimpers, and pants.

He took one hand off of Niall’s hips and reached around to grasp his exposed and hard cock. Zayn ran his thumb over the leaking slit and stroked him off in time to match his thrusts which left Niall a wincing, whimpering, and wriggling mess beneath him.

“God fucking dammit, Zayn,” Niall groaned as he reached a fist up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle. The pleasure of it all was so great that tears were threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes.

“Ok bebz?” Zayn asked, his breath ghosting over the trail of marks that he’d left to litter Niall’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah so good,” Niall breathed, fucking back onto Zayn’s dick as he let his head fall back to rest on Zayn’s shoulder. He raised his arm to wrap around Zayn’s neck and brought him into a slow, deep kiss as Zayn continued to fuck into him. Zayn ran his tongue over the contours of Niall’s teeth, his gums, and over Niall’s tongue like it was the last kiss they’d ever share and his last chance to be in Niall’s mouth and he needed to remember every single inch of it.

Niall’s orgasm caught them both by surprise and he spilled over Zayn’s fist and the door, unconsciously clenching himself tighter around Zayn’s cock. Zayn continued to rock into him and he whimpered even more at his now heightened sensitivity to Zayn’s touch.

“Close,” Zayn murmured into Niall’s cheek as he picked up the pace and thrusted into Niall even faster, still ramming into his prostate.

“God, please,” Niall begged, completely over stimulated.

Zayn continued to pound into him at a relentless rate until he himself was thrown over the edge of climax and spilled his release deep inside of Niall.

“Fuck,” he sighed as he lowered his head to rest on the back of Niall’s bare shoulder.

“Fuck,” Niall repeated after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last scene was so short but disclaimer: I don't speak French and have not been to an exotic restaurant lol. Inspiration came from last week's Real World. Until next time kiddies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluffy little update to brighten up your Valentine's day ! It's not Valentine's day in the story btw but you know whatevs

“It’s been almost a month,” Niall smiled with a small bite to Zayn’s bare shoulder as they laid draped over each other in bed the next week.

Zayn smiled back as he trailed his hand up the curve of Niall’s back, “Sure has.”

“It feels like it’s been so much longer though, ya know?” Niall looked around the room as he grabbed Zayn’s free hand in one of his.

“Well I mean, technically it has been,” Zayn shrugged. Yeah it sure had been. Four years of high school, three years of living together, and one year of knowing this thing he had with Niall, casual or not, had changed him completely.

“True. Do you count those days though?” Niall asked quietly, “Like before we were actually official? We didn’t really have an anniversary or celebrate and stuff.”

Zayn shrugged again, “I don’t know. Do you think they should count?”

Niall rested his cheek on Zayn’s shoulder and nuzzled his hair under his chin, “I think in our heads they count. But they don’t have a date so it’s kind of hard to factor them in. And we weren’t really together.”

“I still loved you though,” Zayn admitted quietly, looking down into Niall’s eyes.

Niall’s face softened impossibly as he smiled up at him, “I loved you too.”

Zayn let out a little sigh and pulled Niall ontop of him into a deep kiss. He rested his palms on Niall’s hips and sat up a bit to let Niall wrap his arms around his shoulders

“Hey,” he smiled up at him when they finally broke apart.

“Hi,” Niall smiled down at him as he roamed his hands up the contours of Zayn’s ribs.

“Wanna go on another date Friday?” Zayn asked.

“Nothing else I’d rather do,” Niall beamed down at him.

Zayn found it kind of funny that the third date was usually considered _the date_ and it just so happened to fall on his turn. Not that the three date rule meant anything to him and Niall, obviously not, or that he and Niall were explicitly taking turns asking each other out on dates. Though they had kind of fallen into a pattern, if two dates could be considered a pattern.

He liked what they had going though. Their relationship, or whatever they’d had before anyways, had been fun; the always available sex and someone to cuddle with into the wee hours of the morning before was nice, but he genuinely enjoyed going out and getting to know Niall even more than before, if that was possible. He was kind of disappointed that they hadn’t been doing this all along.

They’d always been close but this actual _dating_ aspect and romance had seemed to bring them even closer. It sure as hell made the sex better which Zayn didn’t even know was possible. He’d always heard that being in love made it better but he didn’t actually know first-hand until Niall. Every touch, every kiss made his skin hot and his chest tighten because god damn he was so bloody in love with Niall.

He wanted to know all that he could about the other boy and spend every minute of his time with him. Niall made him happier than he could have ever thought possible. So happy that he’d even started thinking about marriage. Like seriously sat down and considered what it’d be like to have rings on their fingers and live like this for the rest of his their lives. They were still so young though and as in love as they were, it was still a big thing to think about, so he did his best to keep that thought at bay.

“Hey,” Niall said softly, bringing back his attention.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked back, so quietly it came out barely above a whisper.

“What’re you thinking about?” Niall asked.

Zayn shook his head and trailed his eyes down the length of Niall’s body posed above him, “Nothin.”

Niall looked at him quizzically for a beat but fell forward to catch their mouths in another deep kiss. He nipped at Zayn’s lips softly then trailed his tongue over them to soothe their swell. Zayn shifted beneath him and put his hands on Niall’s shoulders to pull him as close as they could possibly get. When Niall finally tried to pull away for a breath of air, Zayn followed him up immediately and let out a small moan in response to the feel of their naked and growing erections grinding against each other.

Niall put his hands on Zayn’s shoulders to press him back down against the bed and rested his mouth against the olive skin of his neck to start sucking in a small bruise. He continued to suck little marks into Zayn’s skin until they were scattered all over the entirety of his collarbone like their own personal constellation of lovebites. It was nice because it was something just for them, no longer a mark for territory like it had been before when they saw other people. Only they would see these marks and that made the whole act so much better.

“I love you so much,” Niall whispered into his darkened skin.

“I love you too,” Zayn whispered back as he shifted to nestle his cock between Niall’s bare cheeks.

Niall took in a soft gasp as Zayn’s tip rubbed against his hole and dug his fingers slightly into his shoulders. Zayn reached to grab some lube from the drawer and slicked two fingers up to nudge into Niall gently. Niall let out a little whimper and rested his head against Zayn’s shoulder as he proceeded to push them in further until he was down to his second knuckles and nudging against Niall’s prostate.

“More,” Niall whimpered into his shoulder with another bite. Zayn obliged and added a third finger while he used his other hand to scratch at Niall’s scalp tenderly the way he liked. Niall continued to take in and let out shuddery breaths while Zayn continued to slowly bring his fingers in and out, gently opening Niall up in meticulous preparation.

Zayn continued to whisper ‘I love you’s and kiss at Niall’s temple while Niall just laid ontop of him, whimpering and pliant as Zayn stretched him out.

“Babe?” Zayn asked as he slowly removed his fingers and trailed his other hand from Niall’s hair to tip his chin up so that they could make eye contact.

“Mhm?” Niall swallowed.

Zayn nodded his head, silently asking if Niall was ready and Niall nodded, resting his head down on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall and gently rolled them so that he was now on top of Niall as he slowly slid his cock inside of him. Niall let out another shuddery breath and brought an arm up to rest over his forehead. Zayn used his hand that wasn’t resting on Niall’s hip to lace his fingers through Niall’s.

“Love you so much,” Zayn whispered.

“Love you too,” Niall bit his lip.

Every touch, every thrust was so tender and gentle, a startling contrast to the usual haste and roughness that they usually opted for. Tonight, there was no such thing. Zayn rocked into Niall with the pace of a man who would only be doing this for the rest of his life, which actually he could have definitely done this for the rest of his life. He held Niall’s hand and told him how much he loved him over and over. He trailed his other hand from Niall’s hip to the smooth curves of his sides and back. He was so fucking gone for Niall. More than he could have ever thought possible and he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

Niall turned his head to hide in the pillow underneath his head and Zayn continued to thrust into him as tears started to leak from his eyes.

“Baby?” Zayn whispered, slowing his pace down even more than before as he wiped his thumb down Niall’s cheek.

“Keep going,” Niall whimpered.

Zayn continued to push himself into Niall as Niall slowly came apart underneath him in a mess of gasps and whimpers, Zayn rumbling the bundle of nerves deep inside of him so much that more tears sprang out from his tightly shut eyes. Zayn rested his dampened forehead on their clasped hands and held Niall as he continued to thrust into him until he could feel himself getting close.

Apparently Niall had come close too because he came untouched and out of the blue against Zayn’s stomach. Zayn rocked into him through his orgasm which earned more whimpers from where Niall was quivering and tightening himself around Zayn. It wasn’t too long after that Zayn came deep inside of him and collapsed.

“God that was amazing,” Zayn breathed.

Niall just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulder to press his forehead into Zayn’s neck and pull him impossibly closer.

“You ok?” Zayn whispered into his ear when Niall still didn’t say anything.

“Yeah,” Niall let out a little sigh, “Yeah I’m ok.”

“You sure?” Zayn asked lifting himself up to look down into Niall’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just- God that was- it was-“

Zayn nodded and rested his head back down beside Niall’s.

“Don’t laugh at me but like- I get it now. When people talk about making love. That wasn’t fucking what we just did. Fucking is nice but wow. _Wow_ ,” Niall shook his head incredulously again.

Zayn let out a little laugh despite himself at just how fucking adorable he was. “Hey,” Niall pouted, “I said don’t laugh!”

“I’m not,” Zayn argued even though he clearly was.

“Yes, you so are.”

“I just- I get it too,” Zayn said, looking into Niall’s eyes again, “That was definitely different than anything we’ve done before.”

“Slow, like we had all the time in the world,” Niall elaborated.

“Really intimate, like I wanted to be as close as I could possibly be to you,” Zayn added.

Niall nodded, “And the way you held my hand. And kept telling me you love me.”

“Cause I do,” Zayn smiled at him.

Niall just cupped his cheeks in his hands and brought him in for another kiss.

***

While neither of them had been on a ‘generations date’ before, they both definitely enjoyed it. Zayn had explained the concept to Niall on the drive over to the cinema, telling him that they would basically just act like a stupid teen couple in a crappy cliché movie; make out in the back of the theatre instead of watching the movie, hold hands in the park, etc. The top two levels of seats in the theatre were empty thankfully and just as planned, Niall spent more time on top of Zayn with his back to the screen than actually watching the movie. That’s what Netflix was for.

Afterwards, they went for a walk in the park which was basically deserted since it was nearing 11 at night. They held hands and passed a joint back and forth, strolling through the paths of the park in near silence apart from the London breeze howling in their ears. They walked until they got to a bench and sat, Zayn pulling Niall to lay in his lap.

He looked down to where Niall was looking up at him with a smile on his face, his eyes hazy and half lidded. Zayn smiled back down at him and kissed him lazily until they pulled apart and Niall rested his head in Zayn’s lap, still smiling up at him.

“What?” Zayn asked, a grin of his own practically splitting his face.

“You just make me really happy you know that?” Niall beamed up at him as he pulled Zayn’s hand down from where it was perched on top of the bench to press a soft kiss to his skin.

“Well I’m glad I can do that,” Zayn smiled.

“Really though, you know,” Niall continued, his face growing more serious as he blinked and slowly sat up beside Zayn, still holding his hand. “I feel like- safe with you. Like I never have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of you or saying something wrong. I can just be myself with you. And I can go to sleep and know you’ll still be there when I wake up in the morning and you’ll still love me. You love me for me and it’s nice. It’s so much more than nice really.”

Zayn studied his face for a moment, taken back. He could feel the question on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it back. This was a special moment but it wasn’t _the_ moment. Not when they were both high out of their minds in a dark park in the middle of the night. But it was hard to fight it.

“Say something,” Niall blushed when Zayn still hadn’t spoken.

“You remember the last time we came here and I told you to tell me something I didn’t know?” Zayn asked and he was 90% sure Niall could probably feel how fast his heart was beating inside of his chest.

“Yeah,” Niall said, laying back down on top of him.

“The like marriage and kids thing,” Zayn started.

“Yeah”

“I think about it too, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately actually,” Zayn said, his stare focused off on a tree in the distance.

“Yeah,” Niall breathed, his voice barely coming out above a whisper.

“Were you thinking about us when you said it?” Zayn asked, “Like _us_ married with kids one day?” Even though the night was cold, his skin felt like it was on fire, especially underneath where Niall laid on top of him.

“Sometimes,” Niall said quietly, running his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles. Zayn let out a little breath of air and smirked at how Niall’s answer didn’t really match his question.

“I think it’d be nice you know,” Niall continued, “Marriage is nice cause it means you’re done. You won in the game of relationships and it’s over after that but at the same time it’s so final. Like this is who you’re agreeing to spend the rest of your life with. It’s not just something you can dabble in.”

“Like heroin,” Zayn commented off handedly.

Niall let out a howl of laughter from where he was cradled underneath Zayn’s arm and Zayn laughed right along with him.

“Are you really comparing getting married to _heroin_?” Niall asked, still giggling.

Zayn let out another wince of laughter, “I mean I’m just saying, it’s like there’s no going back-“ Niall interrupted him by mimicking the beat of “Dark Horse”. Zayn only encouraged him further, adding in the “Hey, Hey!” and then a “hit it Niall!”

“Uh

She’s a beast

I call her Karma

She eats yo heart out

Like Jeffrey Dahmer

Be careful

Try not to lead her on

Shawty’s heart is on steroids

Cause her love is so strong

You may fall in love when you meet her

If you get the chance, you better keep her

She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart

She'll turn cold as a freezer

That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor

She can be my Sleeping Beauty

I’m gon’ put her in a coma,” Niall rapped Juicy J’s part of the song from memory.

Zayn supplied the “Woo!”

“Damn I think I love her

Shawty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care

She ride me like a roller coaster

Turned the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug

I was tryna hit it and quit it

But lil' mama so dope

I messed around and got addicted,” Niall finished.

Zayn threw his head back in another fit of laughter which broke Niall into a fit of giggles as well. “You have to finish it!” Niall playfully hit his chest.

“So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse,” Zayn sang.

“Are you ready for, ready for” Niall joined him in finishing out the chorus,

“A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine

There’s no going back,” They belted out in unison. They both started laughing again and when they finally stopped they held each other’s gaze in a brief moment of silence.

“I am so fucking in love with you,” Niall confessed, breaking the silence.

“I’m so fucking in love with you too,” Zayn smiled and cupped his cheek, bringing their lips together for another kiss.

“Let’s get outta here,” Niall suggested with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled, “Let’s go home.” And maybe if it was anyone else, Zayn would’ve blamed this utter bliss on the drugs pumping through his veins but nope it was Niall. It was all Niall.


	6. Chapter 6

“So how are things with you and Zayn,” Liam asked as he pulled down the bar of the front lat machine he was on. Niall and Zayn hadn’t really spent much time with the other boys since their decision to start dating exclusively so Niall had figured that they should maybe get some air and spend time with the others. He started his morning off with Liam at the gym but had plans for them to all go out together later that night.

“They’re,” Niall smirked and leaned back against the set of weights behind him, rubbing the back of his neck with the towel draped over his shoulder, “Things are great actually.”

Liam gave him a smile back, “I’m happy for you two. It’s nice seeing you guys so happy. Not that you were ever unhappy before but you know, happy together.”

Niall let out a little grin and shook his head at Liam’s rambling, “How are things with you and Lou?”

“They’re good. Finally,” Liam let out a little sigh of relief as he got up and moved over to the next machine.

“Finally,” Niall repeated, “To be honest mate, I didn’t really see it lasting what with how you guys used to go at it like cats and dogs every freakin day.”

“Yeah, God we were horrid back then. So much fucking drama,” Liam shook his head while he pulled up the bar of the biceps curl machine.

“Tell me about it,” Niall shook his head at the memories. Liam running away to Wolverhampton for 3 weeks, Louis trying to kill himself. Christ, it was a real wonder how they’d made it through all of their shit.

“Do you guys ever even fight though?” Liam asked. Niall furrowed his brows in thought but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t really think of a time that he and Zayn had ever really argued, even about something small.

He shook his head, “No, not really.” Liam made a little face as he sat back to rest.

“What? I’m sorry that not all of us get off from wanting to rip off our boyfriend’s head, Hulk,” Niall jokingly slapped his towel at Liam’s wrist.

“ _Please_. I don’t _enjoy_ fighting with him. I don’t even do things to start fights. We don’t even fight actually.”

 Niall made a face of doubt, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. “Really?” He snarked.

“Fighting involves both parties going at it. He just gets mad at me and I have to suffer the consequences until he’s un-mad,” Liam clarified.

Niall shook his head, “Actually you know, now that you mention it, I’m pretty sure the only times me and Zayn ever argued were in direct relation to you three’s drama last year.”

“Really now?” Liam picked back up on the bicep curl.

“Yeah. When you made me cover for you when you went to Wolverhampton and when I wanted to kick Harry out after he cheated on Louis the second time. Those are like the only big fights I can remember us ever having,” Niall said.

Liam let out a little hum. “What,” Niall asked, taking a pull from his water bottle.

“It’s just- you don’t think it’s weird that you guys never fight? Like as long as you’ve been together? You guys must at least have _some_ habits that annoy each other or summat.”

Niall frowned and shrugged, “I mean no. Or at least there aren’t really things that he does that bother _me_ really,” but then he paused to give it more thought, “well there is like- one small thing.”

“What?” Liam asked, getting up to move on to the next machine.

“The whole girl thing. Like he’s weird about me and girls. Is Louis like that with you?” Niall moved to sit at the bicep curl Liam had been using.

Liam lolled his head as pulled the bars of the pec machine, “Not really. But then again our situations are pretty different too. I wasn’t sleeping with girls while we were together.”

Niall cut his eyes at Liam in annoyance. “No offense,” Liam added quickly.

“What about that girl you hooked up with when you went back to Wolverhampton?” Niall questioned.

Liam let go of the bars of the machine and rubbed his hands through his damp hair as he sighed, “God don’t remind me. I still feel so shit about that.”

“For Louis or for her?”

“Both,” Liam took a sip from his water bottle, “Like I feel bad that I basically used her as a rebound and then just like ditched her because things seemed like they could’ve worked out with us. But I guess as for Lou, I shouldn’t feel like _that_ bad since he cheated on me first and we were technically broken up but-“ Liam shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of the thought, “Jesus everything was just messy. Back to you and Zayn.”

Niall shrugged, not wanting to share too much about something Zayn was so sensitive about. “It’s not like such a big thing anymore since we’re exclusive now but- yeah, I don’t know.”

Liam gave him a shrug and threw up his hands as if to say ‘I don’t know what to tell ya mate’ as he threw his towel over his shoulder, “Well like you said, you guys hardly ever fight so embrace it. You’re obviously doing something right. I’m gonna hit the showers now, though; Lou complains when I come home sweaty.”

Niall gave him a little nod before Liam walked off and left him to stare at his reflection in the gym mirror.

***

“Hey Babe, I’m home,” Niall called as he walked through the door and dropped his gym bag from where it was slung over his shoulder to rest on the floor.

“In the kitchen,” Zayn called back.

Niall walked in to find Zayn sitting on a stool blowing the smoke from his cigarette out of the window.

“Hey,” Niall said more softly this time as he walked up closer to Zayn. He smiled when he took notice of the fact that Zayn was wearing one of his baseball jerseys, unbuttoned and with only a pair of black briefs on underneath.

“Hi,” Zayn smiled back. “I made some tea and toast,” he cocked his chin in the direction of the stove but Niall just sat on the stool beside Zayn’s and bumped their knees together, watching while Zayn smoked his cigarette.

“What’s up,” Zayn asked as he flicked the ashes from the end of his cig.

“Nothin,” Niall tapped his fingers on Zayn’s bare thigh. Zayn turned to give him a quick look and smirked a bit taking in Niall’s fratboy attire which was his favorite. He was clad in a backwards snapback with his sweat dampened bangs plastered to his forehead, a maroon brotank that showed off his growing arm muscles, loose shorts, and Nike trainers. Niall jokingly wiped a dribble of imaginary drool from the side of Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn stubbed out the rest of his cigarette and let out a little whimper before he got up to quickly rinse out his mouth, knowing Niall wasn’t particularly fond of ashtray flavor. He came back and stood behind Niall, Niall bending his head back so that Zayn could lean down with his hands on Niall’s cheeks and give him a slow and thorough snog.

The sun illuminated them in a show of support and brightened both of their eyes as they pulled away and Zayn pressed another kiss to Niall’s nose before he wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulders.

“I love it so much when you wear Snapbacks,” Zayn rested his chin on top of Niall’s head.

Niall smiled underneath him and rubbed up his arms, “Good. I like it when you wear my clothes, even if they reek of smoke after.”

Zayn frowned, “Do I really reek of smoke?”

“No,” Niall said, gaze still focused on outside of the window, “You smell like weed and cologne. Ruggedness and mystery. Manliness. Lust.”

Zayn giggled on top of him and bent his head back for another kiss. “Please fuck me,” he murmured against Niall’s lips.

Niall smiled up at him and turned around to watch as Zayn pulled away, “You really want me to? It’s been a while.”

“You know I can’t resist your frat boy charm,” Zayn smirked as he walked around to straddle Niall’s hips.

“I can tell,” Niall joked, acknowledging Zayn’s prominent bulge that ground against his thigh.

Zayn gave him another smirk as he reconnected their lips and ground down on top of Niall’s growing erection beneath him which elicited a moan from the blonde’s lips.

Niall cupped his hands around Zayn’s bum to pull him in even closer as he deepened the kiss and could feel Zayn’s erection rubbing through the fabric of his boxers against the bare skin of Niall’s thigh where his shorts had ridden up.

“Want you so bad,” he mumbled over Zayn’s skin as he pulled away to suck bruises onto his neck and gripped his bum even tighter.

“Same, want you in me already,” Zayn murmured into the skin beneath his earlobe.

“Mm you need prep though babe, don’t wanna hurt you,” Niall murmered back gently.

Zayn let out another little whimper of frustration which got Niall even harder. He loved it when Zayn got so needy and desperate like this.

“Get on with it then,” Zayn mumbled with a bite to Niall’s neck and nails digging into his shoulders.

Niall responded promptly by picking Zayn up, hands still gripping his bum and Zayn’s arms draped around his neck, reconnecting their lips as he walked back to the counter and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer, his lips never leaving Zayn’s.

Zayn shrugged off Niall’s jersey and tugged his briefs down hastily, waiting impatiently while Niall took his time lubing up his first two fingers which earned another frustrated groan from the older lad.

“Get on with it,” Zayn pouted again.

Niall let out a little chuckle at how desperate Zayn was being but just gave him another kiss. “Be patient,” he mumbled as he nudged his first finger into Zayn barely going past his first knuckle.

“I’m not a bloody virgin, Niall. I’ve been fucked before,” Zayn complained, arching his back and spreading his legs farther to give Niall even more access as he grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself which caused Niall’s own dick to twitch beneath his shorts.

Niall pushed his first finger in all the way and added the second, crooning his knuckle up to nudge against Zayn’s prostate which caused Zayn to wriggle and arch his back again, this time in pleasure rather than impatience.

“Fuck, I forgot how good that feels,” Zayn moaned, running a hand through his hair as Niall poured  more lube around his hole and pushed a third finger in.

Zayn continued to wriggle and curse from Niall’s touch as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out, nudging against his prostate every time, leaving Zayn a right mess beneath him.

“More,” Zayn moaned out, his eyes screwed shut and back still arched painfully tight, keening to Niall’s touch, “Want you in me, r-right now.”

“You sure babe?” Niall asked, though he still proceeded to pull his shorts and boxers down, having had enough of holding out and watching Zayn come apart before he’d even gotten the chance to feel himself inside of him.

“Tell me if it hurts, ok?” Niall prompted. Zayn just gave him a hasty nod in response while Niall held the base of his hardened and leaking cock in one hand and Zayn’s quivering hip in the other but Niall demanded his full attention with a sharp push of his nails into Zayn’s hip bone.

“ _Tell me,_ ” He repeated seriously, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ok, I promise, Niall. Come on,” Zayn wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist enticingly.

With a curt nod, Niall pushed the tip of his cock inside of Zayn’s painfully tight entrance which earned a sharp intake of breath from the both of them.

“You ok?” Niall asked, noting how Zayn was biting down on his knuckle to stifle himself.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m good. Keep going,” Zayn managed to get out.

Niall pushed in a bit further and Zayn let out what sounded like a cross between a moan, a whimper and a deep breath. He pulled out and pushed in again, feeling how Zayn was tightening himself around Niall’s cock which felt so _bloody good_ for him though he was unsure of whether or not it hurt on Zayn’s end (no pun intended).

“Does it hurt?” Niall asked as he pulled out and pushed in again gently.

Zayn shook his head as he let out a little whimper.

Niall picked his back up from where he was laid boneless ontop of the counter to sit him up and support his lower back with his hands and Zayn’s arms now redraped over Niall’s shoulers. Niall picked up the pace of pushing into Zayn and went deeper, nudging against the bundle of nerves buried deep inside again, earning continuous gasps, moans, and whimpers from Zayn who had his face buried deep into the crook of Niall’s neck.

Niall grazed his nails gently up and down Zayn’s back, using his other hand to push Zayn’s hair back from where it was dampening against his forehead. “You’re doing so good, Zayn” he cooed, still pushing into Zayn slowly. When Zayn didn’t respond, Niall gently nudged his head back by his hair to look into his eyes and could tell from one glance into Zayn’s dialated pupils and distant gaze that he was out of it. Neither of them had ever reached this point, they sure as hell never expected Zayn to be the one to fall into subspace, but this sudden surge of power made Niall impossibly harder.

He smirked to himself and lowered his face to bury it in Zayn’s neck as he gripped his bum even tighter in his palms and sucked little bruises into his skin.

“You’re doing so good for me, Z,” Niall repeated in praise, “So good for me. Love you so much, babe.”

Zayn let out a little whimper beside his ear in what Niall assumed to be a show of gratitude and pleasure.

“Want me to touch you, baby?” Niall asked, remembering Zayn’s abandoned cock.

Zayn simply let out another whimper and a short breath against his collarbone which Niall took as a yes. He grasped Zayn’s leaking cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke him off in rhthym with each of his thrusts, flicking his wrist and running his thumb over Zayn’s leaking slit. It took less than a minute before Zayn was spurting all over his stomach, taking in greedy breaths of air and unconsciously tightening himself around Niall again in overstimulation as Niall continued to rock into him.

“You ok, babe?” Niall asked, “This too much?” Zayn’s only response was by continuing to clench himself around Niall and reburying his face in Niall’s neck.

Niall picked up his pace once more and fucked into Zayn even faster than before, still feeling where he was pushing against Zayn’s prostate which was causing Zayn to take in and let out fast little breaths against his collar. Zayn was _so fucking_ tight around him and God why had it taken them so long to do this again?

“Love you so much for this babe, so fucking good, so bloody tight,” Niall murmered into Zayn’s hair while Zayn tried to stifle his noises by biting into the pale skin over Niall’s collar.

“Getting close babe,” Niall nipped gently on the top of Zayn’s earlobe which earned a deep dig of nails into his back in response.

“I’m gonna cum in you babe. You’re gonna feel full, ok? We’ll take a shower and clean you up after if you want, ok babe?” Niall cooed, trying his best to keep his voice even, though he could feel himself teetering on the edge of release.

Zayn gave him a soft bite on the nipple in response which finally pushed him over the edge and caused him to cum deep inside of Zayn. The sensation must have rioted something in Zayn as well because he came, for a second time, all over Niall’s stomach. Niall stayed inside of Zayn for a moment, trying to catch his breath and process everything that had just fucking happened, all the while petting Zayn’s hair back and pressing kisses to his head in praise.

Zayn came down in the process, resting his dampened forehead against Niall’s shoulder as he regained coherency.

“You ok?” Niall asked, still petting his hair back.

Zayn mumbled something into Niall’s shoulder, still not fully back yet, but once he regained his ability to communicate all he could muster out was “woah”.

“I know,” Niall let out a little puff of air as he finally pulled himself out of Zayn.

“Did I-“ Zayn started.

“I think you did,” Niall finished for him.

“It was- oh my god. It was fucking- _Niall,”_ Zayn said in astonishment.

“It was good though, right? Like, I didn’t hurt you or anything? God, I was _not_ prepared for that, Zayn!”

Zayn only let out a little chuckle and pulled Niall back in closer to him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss.

“It was amazing. You’re amazing. Oh my God. Like- holy shit that was just-. Is your dick like magic or something? Like that’s never happened before,” Zayn beamed.

“I don’t know,” Niall laughed, “But just like same, wow. I can’t believe it. I never thought you’d be the one of us it’d happen to, though. Like that was a total curve ball.”

“Same,” Zayn agreed. “I want you to feel it too though,” he pouted, “it’s amazing.”

“I bet. What’s it like?” Niall asked.

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Zayn furrowed his brows in thought, “It’s just like- I don’t know all I can come up with is like an amazing bliss. Like everything just felt so good and I felt so close to you. Like there was nothing else but us and what was happening in the moment. You were all I could feel and all I could hear and it was just - wow. God, Ni, it was fucking amazing.”

Niall smirked with pride. “You need a shower now though,” Zayn said, taking note of the splashes of cum across Niall’s stomach.

“ _We_ need a shower?” Niall proposed, picking Zayn back up by his bum and hauling him off down the hall to the bathroom.

***

The club was pretty packed that night. It wasn’t much of a surprise though since drinks were half priced and ladies got in free until 11. There were sweaty, dancing bodies all around. Fist pumps, spilled drinks, people making out in every corner, sketchy couples entering and leaving the bathrooms; it was pretty safe to say that Karma was a right mess.

Everyone was still managing to have a good time nonetheless. Harry’d found a girl to dance with, Liam and Louis were getting along (tonight), and Zayn and Niall couldn’t have been happier. Though they were with the boys, all they could see was each other. They’d been extra attached at the hip given the day’s earlier activities and who could blame them? Zayn was enamored by the flush of pink that colored Niall’s cheeks from the drinks and the heat of the club and dancing and Niall loved how soft and pliant Zayn was from being drunk but also so in love and so happy. Everyone was in their prime and nothing could bring them down. Well, until something did.

“Babe,” Zayn called into Niall’s ear, breath hot against his skin, “ ‘m gonna run to the loo and grab some more drinks, ok? I’ll be back.”

Niall would have offered to go with him but he figured they could manage five minutes without each other so he stayed, sipping on his Jack and Coke.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry asked, walking over as he stuffed something into the pocket of his tight black trousers.

“Loo,” Niall answered, “Got that bird’s number then?” Niall asked, looking to Harry’s pocket then back at his eyes.

Harry flashed him a triumphant smirk, dimple included when he caught sight of another blonde girl in a fitted purple body con dancing with her back to them.

“Now _she’s_ fit,” he nodded approvingly.

Niall rolled his eyes, “You can’t even see her face.”

Harry let out a little scoff, “God did I used to say things like that when I was in a relationship, too?”

“You did actually,” Niall said.

Harry made a gagging sound, “Well her bum looks fit.”

Niall rolled his eyes again, “Why don’t you go talk to her then and find out about her face.”

Harry let out a little chuckle as he made his way over to approach the blonde. She turned around and flashed him a smile but her eyes shifted to look past him and caught Niall’s. She held his gaze for a brief moment before Niall realized _, it was Ellie_.

“Niall?” She called.

“Niall?” Harry repeated after her, following as she started to walk closer towards Niall.

“Ellie?” Niall asked in confusion.

“Niall,” Harry smiled in annoyance behind her, eyes suggesting that it was _his_ catch, not Niall’s.

“Hi,” she smiled at him, pushing her fringe back from her face.

“Hey,” he said back, leaning in to give her a hug.

Harry rolled his, “I’ll be going then, I guess.”

“Nah, no, stay, it’s fine,” Niall reached for Harry’s hand to pause him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ellie added, “No I just- um. Fancy seeing you here is all.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt, “Same.”

“It’s been like a month innit,” Ellie said. Harry raised his brow in question behind her. Niall’s eyes shifted to look at him as he nodded his head to the side slightly. Harry’s brow lowered and he smirked in understanding.

“Yeah, I know, sorry about that,” Niall looked back at Ellie and rubbed at the back of his neck again, “Just um- I uh- something kinda came up-“ and as if by twisted irony, Zayn walked up, two drinks in hand and handed one to Niall before he examined the scene.

“Ellie,” Zayn said, trying his best to maintain a cordial tone though he was less than pleased at her presence and close proximity to Niall.

“Zayn,” Ellie smiled back at him, genuine and oblivious.

“Niall,” Zayn shot a plastered smile at him.

“Zayn,” Niall said rubbing at his neck uncomfortably once again.

“Well this just got interesting,” Harry added, tugging at his shirt collar, mocking all of their discomfort.

Zayn cut his eyes at Niall, silently telling him to make her go away but Niall stared back at him blankly. When he still hadn’t said anything to make her leave, Zayn shook his head in disappointment and grabbed Harry’s hand, putting on another fake grin. “I’m sure you two have some catching up to do,” he said before he pulled Harry away.

Ellie silently furrowed her brows, watching as they walked away and turned to Niall, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“Sorry,” Niall apologized. “He just-“ he was about to explain the situation but caught himself and backed out, “I’m pissed. He’s pissed. We’re all bloody pissed!” He said instead, throwing up his hands.

“True,” Ellie conceded with a smile.

“Want a drink?” Niall asked, handing her the one Zayn had given him moments ago.

“What is it?” Ellie asked.

“Jack and coke, I think.”

“You think?” Ellie laughed, “Niall, how do I know you’re not trying to slip me a roofie or summat? You don’t even know what’s in the drink!”

“True, I guess it is kind of unsafe but Zayn got it for me and he seems pretty trustworthy,” _Zayn, trustworthy_ , Niall’s stomach did a little summersault but he tried to ignore it.

“How about _you_ drink this one and come with me to get another one,” Ellie proposed, grabbing Niall’s hand to lead him to the bar. Niall gulped and scanned the surrounding crowd for Zayn and the boys. His eyes caught Zayn talking to Harry some distance away but he seemed unaware of Niall’s current position.

They made their way hand-in-hand through the mess of sweaty swaying bodies to the bar where Ellie finally surrendered his hand and his drink and sat on the stool while Niall stood behind, rescanning the crowd for signs of a blood thirsty Zayn. When she noticed that Niall wasn’t sitting down as well, she looked up at him questioningly and tugged his hand, patting the seat beside her. Niall shifted his eyes back to her quickly.

“Everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall stammered as he sat down beside her.

“Are you sure? You seem weird,” She pinched her face at him. God she was cute but- _Zayn_.

He opened his mouth to speak but let out a deep breath instead. “I’m just kinda surprised that you’re being so cool about everything that happened.”

Ellie shrugged, “It is what it is. It’s not like we were together or anything. We hooked up and then we stopped. It’s not like I was waiting on a marriage proposal or summat.”

Niall let out a breath of relief and smiled back at her for just how chill she was. Not only was she fit but she was so hassle free and it reminded him of why’d been attracted to her in the first place.

“God, I miss you.” It escaped before Niall could stop it but it was out and there was no taking it back.

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so full of shit, Niall.”

Niall scoffed, “I do!”

“You _do not_. You know my number, Niall. If you missed me, you know I’m just a text away,” she folded her face at herself, “That makes me sound cheap but you know what I mean. Like we still could’ve been friends.”

Niall turned to scan the crowd again for Zayn as the bartender brought over Ellie’s drink but couldn’t make him out.

“Put it on my tab,” Niall told him before he walked away.

“Niall, you don’t have to do that,” Ellie told him.

Niall let out a sigh, “I do. I’ve been a right jerk, Ellie and you’re right, I am full of shit,” he took another deep breath, “El, the reason I cut things off with you and me is cause I- um- Zayn and I are together now. That’s why he was being weird earlier.”

Ellie’s face crumpled in confusion, “Zayn? You two? I didn’t know you were-“

“Yeah, it’s complicated,” Niall said cutting her off before she finished. He assumed she was going to say that she didn’t know he was gay though she could’ve also meant that she didn’t know he was seeing someone either.

“Um wow, well uh- that’s great,” She tried to give him a smile. Niall didn’t respond, just tried to read her face.

“Ellie-“

She held up her hand to stop him, “It’s fine, Niall, really. You don’t have to explain.”

“I just-“ he tried again.

“ _Really_ ,” she repeated, “Like I said, we weren’t dating or anything. It was nice seeing you again.” She closed her eyes and let out a little laugh and smile, “This is gonna sound really bad but we’re on good terms right? Cause your friend was really well fit.”

Niall laughed along with her, “Sure go for it. Feeling’s mutual.”

She smiled back at him and he stood, extending his elbow for Ellie to hold onto as they made their way back through the mass of people to where he’d left the boys and stopped in front of where Harry was sat scrolling through his phone and sipping on his drink.

“She’s all yours,” Niall said, calling his attention. Harry looked up at him promptly and smiled at Ellie as he shoved his phone in his back pocket.

“You should probably go check on, Zayn,” Harry whispered into his ear, “He’s outside brooding so good luck.”

He pulled away and smiled down at Ellie, “Glad to have you back.”

Ellie smiled back at him and then looked at Niall. “I um- it was nice seeing you, El,” Niall said before he started to back away towards the exit.

“Nice to see you too, Ni,” she waved him off.

 

Niall made the small journey towards the side door and half a lap around the building before he found Zayn. He was pacing back and forth, hands on the back of his head, and cigarette puffing clouds of smoke between his lips.

“Zayn!” Niall called as he began to approach. Zayn whipped around to see who’d called his name but turned around just as quickly when he realized it was Niall.

“Zayn,” Niall repeated as he walked closer, close enough to see the blaze of hurt and anger in Zayn’s eyes.

“Done with El so soon? I gotta say that’s pretty fast, even for you,” Zayn joked bitterly, his voice catching at the end.

“Wha- what are you talking about,” Niall’s face crumpled in confusion.

“ _Don’t bullshit me_ , Niall,” Zayn warned, his voice dripping with venom.

“I’m not,” Niall said, defensively.

“You _held her_ _hand_ and fucking disappeared, Niall! I’m not fucking stupid,” Zayn spat.

“We didn’t-“ Niall reached out to touch Zayn’s hand but he stepped back as if Niall had slapped him instead.

“Then what happened, Niall?” Zayn asked, his voice cracking once again.

“We _talked_ , Zayn. That’s _all_ ,” Niall plead.

“I saw the way you were looking at her. I _know_ that look,” Zayn accused.

Niall shook his head and scoffed.

“Was it even good or did the guilt block the pleasure? Tell me Ni,” Zayn taunted.

“God, this is fucking ridiculous, Zayn!  How many fucking times do I have to say _nothing happened_! I love _you,_ Zayn. God!”

“Then why the fuck were you talking to her? Why did you hold hands and dissapear,” Zayn stomped out his cigarette and wrapped his arms around himself, making him look ever so small and vulnerable.

“We haven’t spoken in a month, Zayn. I fucking dropped her and stopped fucking with her for you. I felt bad, ok?” Niall told him with pleading eyes.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Am I holding you back then? What, do you not want this anymore?”

“Goddamn it, Zayn that’s not what I said! Don’t twist my words,” Niall could feel himself growing more and more frustrated by the second but tried to remind himself that Zayn was drunk out of his mind and he was taking this more personally than he should.

“What _are_ you saying then, Niall?” Zayn asked smugly.

“ _I’m saying_ you need to stop fucking doing this, Zayn,” Niall moved in to close the gap between them, “I love _you._ I love you so fucking much and I need you to believe that. Ellie is my _friend_ , ok? _She_ held _my_ hand, we went to the bar, we got a drink and we _talked_ , that’s _it_. That’s _all_ that happened. We’re such _friends_ that I just handed her over to Harry. What we had is fucking finished, Zayn, trust me.”

Zayn’s face softened, “I _do_ trust you, Niall. But like- I just- she’s _touched_ you. She’s seen you in the same ways I have before and it- it fucking bothers me.”

Niall reached for Zayn’s hand and this time he didn’t retreat. “Zayn,” he breathed, “What Ellie and I had is _nothing_ like what we have. You’ve seen me fucked out. We – I hate to say it out loud- but we’ve _made love._ You saw me cry during sex, Zayn. She hasn’t and no one else ever will. No one can take that from you.”

Zayn remained silent, just sat and tried to read Niall’s face. Niall watched with apologetic eyes at how his lip was jutted out and his eyes were glossed over, trying so hard to understand him.

“I’m _sorry_ , Zayn,” he wrapped his arm around Zayn and brought him in for a tight hug, rubbing back his hair soothingly, “I’m sorry if I hurt you tonight. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” Zayn huffed out in admission, into his shoulder, “I was being a dumb, jealous twat. I’m sorrier.”

“It’s ok,” Niall pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Let’s go home?” Zayn asked pulling out of Niall’s embrace.

“Let’s go home,” Niall sighed and laced their fingers. He knew in the back of his mind that the conversation was far from over but he’d gladly accept the temporary reprieve while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long and that I put in angst but as the scorpion in the Scorpion and the Frog said, "it's my nature". Hopefully the next update won't take as long; I go on SB in a few weeks so it probably won't. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed despite the slight angst at the end (which disclaimer, is not quite over yet).


	7. Chapter 7

Niall woke up the next morning wrapped around Zayn though they were still fully dressed, which was strange. He also had a massive headache and a lump in his throat that made swallowing seem like a chore. To make matters worse, as soon as he looked down at Zayn’s face, flashes of the night before hit him before he could even get a chance to sit up.

He’d _really_ fucked up. He scrubbed his hands down his face before he looked down to where Zayn was letting out soft, even breaths on top of his chest.

“Fuck” he muttered to himself as he disentangled their limbs and slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom.

By the time he’d returned from brushing his teeth and fixing the two of them some tea and toast, Zayn was already awake and leaned over the nightstand rolling them a morning after blunt, the best cure for a hangover. Zayn threw Niall a disgruntled look as he came back into the room and said nothing as he climbed back into bed, putting a cup on the nightstand in front of him before he started to sip at his own.

“Morning,” Niall tried to the back of Zayn’s head while Zayn rolled his eyes and licked across the seal of the gar.

Zayn leaned back against the headboard as he lit the blunt and let his eyes slip closed as he inhaled and then exhaled a long stream of smoke. Niall drank his tea in an awkward silence as he watched Zayn go back for another hit, this time letting out a thick cloud of smoke.

“Are you not gonna share?” Niall asked, as Zayn went back for a third hit without passing the blunt over to him.

“You’re all for sharing aren’t you,” Zayn muttered under his breath, just low enough for Niall to not completely understand what he said but loud enough for him to know that he was talking shit.

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned over Zayn to put his cup down on the nightstand. He propped his head up on his hand and watched as Zayn took yet another hit before he finally passed the blunt over to Niall, though he didn’t even bother to look at him.

“Are you mad at me?” Niall asked, letting out a stream of smoke before he put the blunt back up to his lips.

Zayn stared down at his thumbs and shrugged. Niall rolled his eyes again, “Don’t do that, Zayn.”

“Don’t do what, Niall?” Zayn snarked back, skinning his face up in irritation and still refusing to look at him.

“If you’re mad at me, just say so. Don’t be passive aggressive about it,” Niall said as he handed the blunt back over to Zayn.

Zayn shook his head with another sour look on his face as he took another draw from the blunt, “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Goddamn it, Zayn,” Niall cursed, feeling himself grow more irritated because Zayn wouldn’t just fucking speak.

“I don’t _know_ , Niall. I just- I don’t _know,_ okay,” Zayn exhaled, stubbing out the blunt before Niall could hit again.

“You don’t know _what_?” Niall asked exasperatedly.

“Maybe this was a mistake,” Zayn finally looked at Niall, though he really wished that he hadn’t.

Niall could feel his stomach sink in an instant and in combination with his hangover and the buzz from the blunt, he felt like he was seconds away from being sick.

“Zayn, no,” Niall shook his head.

“I just-“ Zayn tried.

“ _No_ ,” Niall interrupted him, “We had _one_ bad night. That does not make this whole thing a mistake. Do not say that. _Don’t_.”

“It’s not just last night, Niall. Like I don’t tell you but I think about it a lot actually. Maybe this isn’t right. Maybe you’re better off with girls, you know. Maybe-“

“ _Stop_ , Zayn, _God_ ,” Niall cut him off again, “How many fucking times-“

“ ‘Do you have to say you love me’ ‘You’re the only one I love’,” Zayn finished for him, “I _know_ , Niall.”

“Then how could you _say_ something like that?” Niall scowled at Zayn’s admission.

Zayn shook his head and let out a little breath of frustration, “See, this is exactly why I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“No, Zayn because if it’s a big enough deal for you to think we should break up then yeah, we do need to talk about it.”

“Fine. I want to believe you, Ni, I do.  But I _know_ you. We were best friends before we were ever boyfriends okay, let’s not forget that. I know how you are with relationships; I know what you’re capable of,” Zayn started cautiously.

“Don’t fucking do that, Zayn,” Niall warned.

“Why not, Niall?” Zayn asked, “It’s completely relevant.”

“No, no it is not, Zayn. That’s not fair and you fucking know it,” Niall said harshly.

“Yeah it is, Niall. I think it’s fair for me to be concerned about you cheating on me seeing as how you’ve done it before in the past. I had every right for my mind to go there last night.”

Niall could feel tears at the backs of his eyes he was so angry and defenseless, “I have not fucking _cheated_ on you, Zayn,” he said defensively, his voice cracking at the end.

“Not _me_ ,” Zayn said sharply.

“Those situations are fucking different from this, Zayn,” his voice broke again.

“Once a cheater always a cheater Niall. A leopard can’t change its spots.”

“Why are you doing this?” Niall asked quietly, trying to keep his voice from breaking and betraying him again.

“Why am I doing what?” Zayn asked.

“Why are you trying to hurt me and ruin this? We were _great_ yesterday and now you’re trying to turn it all to shit,” Niall scowled.

“We were not ‘great’ yesterday and I said I didn’t want to talk about it but you insisted,” Zayn shrugged.

“That was before I knew you were gonna be a fucking dick about everything,” Niall wiped his face.

“Well,” Zayn shrugged again.

“You know what I think?” Niall started before he could stop himself, “I think you have fucking trust issues because you have bad taste and choose shitty boyfriends so you’re putting all their mistakes on me, which is fucking bullshit because I’ve _never_ fucking cheated on you. I’ve never even _thought_ about cheating on you and I tell you that _all_ the time but you don’t believe me because you don’t _want_ to believe me. If _you_ don’t want this anymore, then fine, say that, but don’t you dare try to turn it on me and make this my fault, Zayn, because you and I both know it’s not.”

Zayn kept his face cool and even despite Niall’s jabs. He hated this, he really fucking did. Petty arguments to fuel passionate, fun hate sex were one thing but genuinely trying to hurt each other and break one another down really fucking sucked and Niall didn’t like it at all.

“I think we should take a break,” Zayn said quietly, still trying to maintain a blank face though Niall was sure he was boiling on the inside.

Niall cocked his head and furrowed his brows, shaking his head in refusal. Zayn got up from the bed to walk to the door but Niall was hot on his trail and slammed it shut before Zayn could get through. He laid his back flat against the door, crossed his arms and pouted, staring up at Zayn as he waited for his next move.

Zayn put his hand around to reach for the knob but Niall put his hand over Zayn’s and removed it, lacing their fingers as he shook his head again. Zayn dropped his head and sighed in defeat.

Niall swallowed, still watching Zayn and stood still as a statue as Zayn brought his other hand to stroke Niall’s cheek, still not speaking a word. Zayn closed in the remaining gap of space between them and sealed their lips in a kiss, though he could feel Niall frowning beneath him.

When he pulled away, he was met, just as he’d expected with a pouting Niall beneath him.

“What?” Zayn asked quietly.

Niall cocked his head to the side again in silent frustration.

“Use your words,” Zayn said.

“Sit back down on the bed and talk to me,” Niall demanded.

“Ugh, Ni,” Zayn scoffed, reaching for the knob again but once again Niall caught his hand and dropped it. He cocked his chin in the direction of the bed and Zayn rolled his eyes but Niall grabbed his hand and lead him to lay back on the bed.

Niall straddled his hips and pulled Zayn’s shirt off and laid down to rest his cheek on Zayn’s bare chest. Zayn instinctively brought one hand up to stroke back Niall’s hair soothingly and the other to tap on the exposed skin of his lower back underneath his shirt.

“I don’t want to break up,” Niall mumbled as he trailed the pads of his fingers up Zayn’s sides, a tear rolling down his the tip of his nose and landing on Zayn’s skin.

Zayn could literally feel his stomach sink and his heart fracture inside of his chest. He’d never wanted to hurt Niall like this.

“I don’t want to either,” he finally whispered.

“Then why did you say that? Why did you call this a mistake?” Niall whimpered.

“Don’t cry,” Zayn said weakly, bringing Niall up so he could wipe away his tears, “Niall don’t.”

“Why?” Niall repeated.

“Fuck. I don’t know. I was _mad_. I was _scared_. But I was wrong though,” Zayn plead.

“Scared of what?” Niall screwed up his face in confusion.

“Everything,” Zayn said, barely audible. “I’ve never- Niall- I don’t know.”

“Yes you do,” Niall said, “tell me.”

“I just- I’ve never felt like this before for anyone. Like I’m so bloody in love and gone for you Niall and it scares the living fuck out of me. I _need_ you and that’s fucking scary. And it’s worse because you’re such a wild card, you know? You’re my best friend and I never ever want to lose that part of us, even if it means that we have to give the relationship part up. And then there’s the whole straight bit and I _know_ you love me and I _know_ you wouldn’t hurt me or cheat on me, Ni, I _know_ but it’s still scary. Like the same as how I’ve never felt like this for someone before, I’ve never dated guys who liked girls too before either. And you can’t blame me for being scared about that because at the end of the day, girls can give you things that I can’t; things I _know_ you want, Ni, and I know you want them because I’ve heard you talk about them before. They can give you _kids_ , and a normal life and a platonic marriage with missionary sex every Tuesday and Thursday at 9 pm sharp after the lil Craics have gone to bed. I can’t give you that, Niall, and I don’t like the idea of you having to compromise that just because you want to make me happy,” Zayn confessed.

“Marry me,” Niall blurted before he could stop himself.

“Wh- what?” Zayn stammered in shock.

“M- marry me,” Niall repeated, sliding off the bed to get on to the ground on one knee. Though he was empty handed because he hadn’t been expecting to propose _now_ of all times, he just grabbed Zayn’s hand in his own as he continued.

“I love you,” he breathed, “I love you more than anyone or anything on this entire fucking planet whether you want to believe it or not. I know this is scary for you but it scares the living fuck out of me too. I’ve never even dated a guy before, Zayn! You’re my first boyfriend. The first guy I ever-“ he lowered his voice a few octaves even though they were alone in the room, “made love with. The first _person_ actually.  And so what if we can’t have kids or a stupid normal marriage? We can adopt, if you want to, and screw missionary sex at 9! Our sex _every fucking day_ beats boring hetero missionary any fucking day. I’m not ‘compromising’ anything, Zayn, because making you happy makes _me_ happy.

 I want _this_. I want _us_. I want this so much that I’d hold a radio over my head and blast every fucking cheesy love song there is and scream it out in front of the whole goddamn complex if that’s what it took to prove to you that you’re all I want for now and forever. I love you Zayn Javadd Malik more than I love life itself, so tell me you’ll marry me, yeah?” Niall finished with a little unsteady squeeze to Zayn’s hands.

“Ni,” Zayn breathed, his face crumpling as he brought his other hand to cover his mouth.

“Zayn,” Niall said quietly.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Zayn cried.

“Say yes!” Niall felt tears springing from his own eyes.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s neck and brought him in for a tight hug, burying his face in Niall’s neck before he drew back and planted a deep kiss onto Niall’s lips.

“Is that a yes?” Niall asked when Zayn buried his face back into Niall’s shoulder.

“Yes. A million times over, yes!” Zayn cried into his shoulder.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TW: Niall makes a joke about abusive relationships & bisexual and slutty somehow become synonymous  
> ("The opinions expressed in this show do not necessarily reflect the views of (the network or production company)" ...)

When Zayn came back from the bathroom to wipe Niall and himself down following their long overdue morning session, Niall couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter that left him near tears.

“What?” Zayn asked with a giggle as he sat on the edge of the bed, though he didn’t know what the hell was so funny.

Niall pulled him back on top of him into a tight cuddle. He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to feel Zayn and be as close to him as possible at all times right now. “It’s just fucking crazy innit. Like just yesterday morning, Liam and I were talking about how weird it is that we never fight and then last night we had like our first big fight and then this morning you tried to break up with me and now we’re married.”

“Engaged,” Zayn corrected as he straddled Niall’s hips, a knee on either side of his thighs.

“Whatever, same thing,” Niall wanted to look annoyed but he couldn’t get his huge grin off his face. He looked up into Zayn’s glittering eyes for a moment and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him down into a deep snog.

 “Zayn,” Niall breathed a bit helplessly as Zayn moved to a suck a mark into Niall’s pale skin and their naked cocks brushed against each other, still sensitive since they’d both just come less than two minutes ago.

“Yeah?” Zayn murmered into Niall’s neck. Niall dug his nails into Zayn’s back in response to the sensation, sure to leave marks for later.

“Want me to stop?” Zayn asked as he nudged Niall to lay down, though he didn’t really leave Niall with much of a choice.

“Mm mm,” Niall shook his head with a grin as he pulled Zayn back up to lock him into another kiss.

“Didn’t think so,” Zayn murmured against his lips, “Wanna fuck you this time.”

Niall let out a little whine in his throat, “But you’re already stretched.”

Zayn rested his forehead on Niall’s temple and kissed the side of his mouth, taking up Niall’s already hardening cock in his hand to begin slowly stroking him off, “True but this is gonna be an equal partnership, Ni. You know. Little bit of give and take.”

Niall burst into laughter beneath him and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck to roll them over so that Niall was on top. Niall sat up and straddled Zayn’s hips, his tip _just_ brushing against Zayn’s hole.

“You better be prepping to ride me, Horan,” Zayn commanded.

“And if I’m not?” Niall tested, shifting so that his cock blatantly rubbed against Zayn’s entrance which elicited a moan from him.

“Damn it, Niall,” Zayn let out a huff of breath, gripping Niall’s bum in the palms of his hands, “How many times do I have to tell you I can’t argue with you when you’re on top of me?”

“So then don’t argue with me,” Niall smirked, shifting himself again so that his tip was pressed and ready to go against Zayn’s hole.

Zayn shook his head with a little chuckle and pulled Niall back down against him so that he could roll them over to their previous position with Zayn on top and Niall beneath him.

He grasped both of Niall’s wrists in one hand and pinned them up above his head and used the other to press down firmly on Niall’s hips as he locked their lips in another deep kiss and grinded his cock against Niall’s, warranting heavy breaths from the both of them.

“Stay still,” Zayn mumbled against Niall’s lips with a little laugh as he backed away to search for the lube they’d tossed on the floor. Niall let out a frustrated groan at the loss of contact and lowered his arms to fold them on top of his chest. Zayn was on the floor beside the bed on his hands and knees, ass just begging to be fucked as it pouted in the air, practically laughing in Niall’s face.

Niall flipped over so that his stomach was pressed to the sheets and leaned over so that he could brush his fingers up and down Zayn’s spine as he continued to search for the lube beneath the bed. Niall could literally feel the way Zayn shuddered under his touch and caught a glimpse of the way his dick stirred in interest.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked with his head below the skirt of the bed, his arm stretched underneath in search of the golden bottle, as Niall’s hand guided itself lower to tap first at the dimples and dip in his back and then even lower to tap at the curve of his ass and then at his hole.

“Nothing,” Niall lied sweetly as he glided his fingers back and forth across Zayn’s hole.

“Niall, stop,” Zayn dragged out the ‘op’ in another shuddery breath. “And you were supposed to stay still,” he whined.

“Well it was hard to do, what with your arse all in the air and what not!” Niall laughed.

“Because I’m looking for the damn lube! God, Niall where the hell did you pitch it to?”

“Dunno, was too busy scoring a homerun,” Niall smirked.

Zayn gave him the most sinister look and rolled his eyes before he burst into laughter “You think you’re so clever, don’t you? You’re fucking awful.”

“You know,” Niall started as he slipped off the bed to get on the floor beside Zayn and ran a hand through his hair that was still damp from their first round, “You _could_ just give up looking for the lube and let me fuck you again. I know you like it when I fuck you because you always come so much harder.”

Zayn unconsciously keened into Niall’s touch and Niall closed the gap to bring him into another kiss, tracing his tongue along all the contours of Zayn’s mouth.

“Or you could give me a rimmer while I look for this and then we take it from there,” Zayn smirked with a patronizing pat to Niall’s cheek.

“Only because your arse is already in the air and it looks fucking irresistible,” Niall rolled his eyes as he crawled around to behind Zayn and took a second to revel at his position.

He placed his hands on Zayn’s bum and spread his cheeks farther apart, exposing Zayn’s pink and swollen hole further. He traced his tongue around the sensitive skin surrounding Zayn’s entrance which caused Zayn to squirm beneath him.  “Stay still,” Niall mocked him.

To make matters worse, Niall reached a hand around to stroke Zayn’s hardened and leaking cock off. Once he finally pressed his tongue inside, Niall could taste the salt and smooth drip of his cum that was still inside of Zayn from their last go.

“How’s it coming?” Niall asked as he sucked against Zayn’s hole with an obscene pucker.

“You’re such a fucking wanker,” Zayn whimpered, his breath hitching at the end.

“You still love me,” Niall giggled.

“No, I hate you,” Zayn whined.

“You hate me?” Niall entertained him, feeling the way his own abandoned cock twitched between his legs. There was just something about angst that took them to another place.

“Yeah, I hate you so much,” Zayn continued, arching his back to give Niall even more leverage.

Niall dug his nails into Zayn’s hips even harder in response and removed his mouth from Zayn’s hole to bite hard down on the swell of his right asscheek, nursing over the mark with his tongue when he pulled away.

“Rim me, don’t bite me bitch,” Zayn demanded.

Niall gave him a matching bite on his left cheek in spite. Zayn used his hand that had been supporting him on the floor to reach around and dig into Niall’s hair to guide his mouth back to Zayn’s hole where it belonged.

“Behave or I’ll wreck you dry,” Zayn threatened.

“I hate you too,” Niall conceded against Zayn’s hole.        

“Fuck, finally found it!” Zayn yelled in triumph as his fingers ran against the discarded bottle of lube underneath the bed.  He turned around and pushed Niall down to lay on the floor, then sat on top of him just above his hips and patted the inside of Niall’s thigh to get him to spread his legs further, Niall obliging with no argument.  Zayn twisted around to watch as he squirted lube onto his index and middle fingers and tapped his way inside of Niall, pushing slowly at first before he quickened the pace to miniature thrusts that tickled against Niall’s prostate. It didn’t take long before Niall was whimpering and cursing underneath Zayn’s fingertips, much to Zayn’s amusement.

“Still wanna top again?” Zayn teased.

“Get on with it, arsehole,” Niall demanded with his eyes screwed shut and nails digging into the marks he’d already left on Zayn’s bum.

“You wanna fuck on the floor?” Zayn laughed.

Niall’s eyes shot open in frustration and watched as Zayn stroked at his stubble in thought.

“Zayn I swear to-“

“Get on the bed,” Zayn demanded as he removed himself from Niall’s stomach and stood.

“Ok Mr. Bossy Bottom- where are you going?” Niall asked as Zayn walked away to the dresser drawer.

Zayn returned with two scarves in hand.

“Oh my God, what?” Niall asked in another burst of laughter.

“I clearly can’t trust you to behave on your own,” Zayn started as he got back onto the bed and knee walked up to where Niall was sprawled out, getting his left wrist in his hand and tieing one of the ties around it to the bedpost. He leaned across him to tie Niall’s right wrist to the right bedpost and their faces were mere inches apart, Zayn threatening Niall to move.

“Maybe I should get a third one for that filthy fucking mouth of yours too,” Zayn tested him. He placed one hand on Niall’s hip to steady him and grazed the other up his cool skin to press his fingers into Niall’s mouth, Niall sucking them obscenely in obedience as Zayn moved to suck a bruise onto the pale skin of Niall’s collar.

“You know now that you’re all tied up like this, I kinda wanna let you fuck me again,” Zayn teased, brushing their cocks against each other again. “I like seeing you all spread out like this, all vulnerable and exposed. I should ride you like this. You can’t touch me, can’t mark me up like how I know you want to. Can’t touch yourself,” Zayn pouted, lowering his hand to brush his fingers against Niall’s twitching cock.

“Zayn,” Niall groaned out.

“What do you want, Ni? Tell me,” Zayn taunted him.

“For you to do something you fucking asshole.”

“Oh Niall,” Zayn squeezed Niall’s cock tightly, causing his eyes to fly open, “That’s most definitely not the way we get things that we want around here. Use your _nice_ words.”

“Fuck you,” Niall spat, squirming beneath Zayn.

“ _Niall,”_ Zayn trailed his fingers up and down Niall’s skin, knowing how much it drove Niall wild, the ever-present twitch from Niall’s dick committing treason against any protests Niall could have had.

“ _Please_ , fucking do something.”

“Beg,” Zayn giggled.

“Excuse me?” Niall asked incredulously beneath him.

“Beg. Beg like the little bitch that you are,” Zayn laughed.

“I hate you,” Niall pouted.

“But I love you, baby,” Zayn nipped at Niall’s jaw and brushed their cocks together again.

“Please, Zayn Malik, my gorgeous fucking fiancé that I love so very much even though you’re a fucking cocktease, will you please please put me out of my misery?” Niall added another pout at the end for added effect.

Zayn smiled and bit his lip, “You don’t seem too miserable to me, on account of the fact that you’re dick is already fucking leaking but the ‘gorgeous fiancé’ bit was a nice touch so I _guess_.”

Zayn crawled to the end of the bed slowly, practically flaunting his ass right in Niall’s face again. He stopped in between Niall’s parted legs and smirked before he took Niall’s cock into his hand.

He started by taking Niall’s head into his mouth and flattening his tongue against the underside of his shaft before he slowly sank his head lower, taking Niall just a further bit down his throat before he pulled off and went down again, this time getting closer to the base. Niall wanted so badly to reach his hands out to mess in Zayn’s hair but was left helpless with his hands tied to the bedposts. Zayn made obnoxious slurping sounds around Niall’s dick further mocking him as he roamed his hands all over Niall’s body, pressing his fingers into Niall’s stomach, hips, and thighs to leave little finger prints to marvel at later.

“You’re fucking sick,” Niall groaned as he shifted his hips and tried to move his hands, though it proved useless once again.

“Am I?” Zayn smirked from around Niall’s cock. Niall bucked his hips up, partially in pleasure and partially in an attempt to gag Zayn so he’d lose that stupid fucking smirk.

“Hey,” Zayn growled, clasping his palms down on top of Niall’s hips promptly to stop his movements, “Stay fucking still.”

“It’s not as easy as you think,” Niall pouted.

“Oh poor, Niall,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “Getting your dick sucked must be such a _chore_.”

“If my hands weren’t tied up right now, I’d pull your hair so fucking hard.”

“Well it’s a good thing they’re tied up then, innit?” Zayn smiled before he swallowed Niall back down, including a graze of his teeth this time.

Niall did his best to stay still but it proved a lot more difficult than he’d thought. He slid his feet back and rubbed his knees against Zayn’s hair where he usually would have pulled it while Zayn bobbed up and down around his length, still being obnoxiously loud and obscene.

But just when Niall could feel that warmth starting to build in the pit of his stomach, Zayn pulled off.

“Hey!” Niall demanded.

Zayn sat up and leaned forward, covering Niall’s mouth with his palm. He knee walked up the bed and straddled Niall once more, a knee on either side of his thighs, gently nudging his skin with his knee to get him to close his legs a bit before he reached down and pressed Niall’s tip into his hole slightly.

Niall let out a mangled whimper beneath Zayn’s palm and raised his hips in an attempt to go in further. When Niall was all the way in, Zayn finally dropped his palm from Niall’s mouth and rested his hands on Niall’s hips to support himself as he pulled up a bit and sat back down to grind down on top of him.

Niall strained his wrists against the posts, desperate to reach his hands out and grab Zayn’s bum in his hands. Zayn let out a soft little sympathetic laugh as he continued to grind down on Niall’s cock and leaned forward to press kisses to the parts of Niall’s arms that he could reach without having to stretch too far. Niall kissed the skin of Zayn’s chest and stomach that came in front of him as he reached for Niall’s arms.

“How’s it goin?” Zayn smiled down on top of him.

“I want to fucking touch you,” Niall groaned.

Zayn shook his head again as he leaned down to suck on Niall’s left nipple, grazing his nails lightly up and down Niall’s sides to torture him even more which Niall caught on to.

“Why are you fucking doing this,” Niall whined in a mangled breath at the overstimulation.

“Dunno what you’re talking about, Ni. Just trying to show you how much I love you,” Zayn said innocently before moving to suck on his other nipple.

“No. You’re trying to fucking kill me,” Niall whined, bucking his hips to press into Zayn further which earned a moan from him as he pressed into Zayn’s prostate. Niall smirked to himself, finally finding a foothold in Zayn’s torturous game, and bucked his hips again to press at Zayn’s magic spot once more.

“Fuck you,” Zayn bit at the skin under his right nipple.

Niall continued to fuck into Zayn until he surrendered and threw his head back, going along as Niall continued to press into him.

“I fucking hate you,” Zayn groaned.

“Love you, Hubby,” Niall smirked, rubbing his knee on Zayn’s bicep in a show of affection.

“Shut up,” Zayn whimpered, screwing his face up and tightening around Niall as he raised a hand to stroke himself off but Niall gave him a soft nudge on his shoulder with his knee.

“Nuh uh,” Niall shook his head.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“If I can’t touch you, you can’t touch yourself either,” Niall ordered.

Zayn shook his head again with a little laugh, “You just love making things hard on yourself, don’t you?” He pushed Niall’s hips further into the bed to keep him from moving and slowed his pace to an almost completely still, barely shifting grind around Niall’s cock. It was a completely selfish motion that massaged the bundle of nerves deep inside of Zayn with every movement  and completely overwhelmed Niall.

“Stop,” Niall whined.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Niall’s chest as he continued to grind down slowly on top of him.

“Close, so close,” Zayn whimpered.

“God, Zayn, I can’t, Zayn, _Zayn._ ”

Zayn closed their mouths in a kiss to shut Niall up and ground down deeply one last time to get himself to come all over Niall’s stomach, clenching around Niall in the process to push him over the edge as well.

“You’re an evil fucking bastard,” Niall growled as Zayn rolled over to lay beside him.

“Whatever! I made you come twice in an hour, you love me,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Untie my hands so I can strangle you,” Niall demanded.

“No, I think I might leave you like this,” Zayn grinned mischievously, “Make you my own personal sex slave. I might even get you a ball gag to keep that whiny fucking mouth of yours shut.”

“Zayn, you know what I swear-“

“Shhh,” Zayn laughed, “I’m only kidding. About the sex slave thing, not the ball gag; mostly.” He undid the ties around Niall’s wrists and peppered kisses onto the reddened and bruised skin. Zayn laughed as he pulled away to survey the damage he’d done on Niall and was met with a mass collection of bites and bruises that littered his skin from his neck to his thighs.

“ _Zayn,”_ Niall huffed out, looking down at his own bruised up skin.

“What? It’s not my fault you bruise easy, blame your Irish genetics!” Zayn laughed.

“I look like I’ve been attacked!” Niall chuckled.

“I think it’s hot,” Zayn smirked, “It actually makes me kinda hard again seeing you all bruised up.”

“So I’m a sex addict and you’re a sadist,” Niall burst out into a roaring laugh, “Guess we should just go ahead and throw out all my shorts and tanks then before people think you’re beating me.”

“Nah, I think you should wear em out,” Zayn advised, nuzzling his hair under Niall’s chin and pressing his nose into the skin of Niall’s neck, “Let everyone know who you belong to.”

“I think a ring will make enough of an impact, Z” Niall chuckled.

“Shit!” Zayn sprang up to look down at Niall again.

“What?” Niall asked urgently.

“We’re getting _married_!”

“Yeah,” Niall giggled, “that’s what supposed to happen after the proposal.”

“I know but- fuck. Like it just sank in. We’re doing this,” Zayn breathed as he lay back down and held Niall’s hand in his own.

“Yeah of course,” Niall tightened his grip on Zayn’s hand, “If you want to I mean.”

“Of course I fucking want to,” Zayn murmured into his skin.

“Good,” Niall exhaled.

“So what are we gonna do now, fiancé?” Zayn asked.

“We’re going to Disney World!” Niall exclaimed with a laugh, mocking the American catch phrase every quarterback used after winning the Superbowl.

Zayn shook his head and laughed, pressing himself impossibly closer into the warmth of Niall’s skin, “What the hell am I gonna do with you?”

“Keep me around and love me forever,” Niall smiled.

 

***

 

Niall and Zayn were tempted to post a kissing picture on Instagram with the caption ‘GETTING MARRIED’ with a ton of emojis but thought better of it, knowing the boys would be pissed if they weren’t the first to know. They wanted to tell their parents first but they both agreed that it wasn’t the kind of news that should just be shared casually over the phone especially since neither of their parents had even known that they were dating, and in Niall’s case that he was even interested in men. So they both decided the next best thing would be to tell the boys. They shot them all a group text saying to meet up at Liam and Louis’s for beers and pizza because they all ‘needed to talk’.

To their surprise, they walked in to find the others extremely tense and worn up.

As soon as Niall turned the knob, Harry shot out from the kitchen.

“I just wanna say that whatever happened I don’t want us all to split up again because that really sucked,” Harry frowned, running a hand through his curls the way he always did when he was stressed out.

“Yeah,” Liam added from where he was sat on the couch beside Louis, “But in the event that we do have to take sides, I got your back, Ni since you were there for me last year with Louis.”

“ _We’re not taking sides, Liam_ ,” Harry growled at him.

“I’m just saying,” Liam threw his hands up in defense.

“What are you guys even on about?” Niall asked in confusion.

The other three looked at them in confusion.

“You told us all to meet here because ‘we needed to talk’,” Harry said slowly.

“Harry told us you guys broke up,” Louis said bluntly.

“Why-“ Zayn started.

“Did you guys not break up?” Harry cut him off.

“Why would you think we broke up?” Zayn asked.

Harry looked at him skeptically again, “Because you were pretty convinced that Niall cheated on you last night and you were brooding like you were ready to end it?”

Niall looked down guiltily and remained silent as the memories of the morning and last night hit him and he scratched under his shirt at the bruised skin of his abdomen.

“Did he beat you?” Liam asked noticing the marks splayed all over Niall’s skin for the first time. “ZAYN.”

Niall looked at Zayn and smirked because he’d predicted this earlier while the other three approached closer quickly to survey the both of them further until they realized what had actually happened when they saw the location of the marks and that Zayn was bruised up to.

“Pretty sure it was the opposite actually, babe,” Louis laughed when he finally put it together.

“Oh my God,” Liam said in disgust walking away with a chuckle, “You two look like you’ve been attacked.”

Zayn and Niall let out little giggles at they moved to hold hands while Louis and Harry dapped them up.

“Sick,” Louis congratulated them, catching Harry’s eye for a moment.

Harry’s smile wavered for a moment in fond memory before he turned his attention back to Zayn and Niall.

“So if you guys didn’t break up what was the news?” He asked.

Zayn and Niall shared a look before they simultaneously announced, “We’re engaged,” holding their linked hands up together for added effect.

“What?” Harry asked at the same time that Louis and Liam yelled “Congrats!”

Louis and Liam rushed over to join them all in a group hug and when Harry didn’t move, Louis reached out his arm to pull him in.

“This is great! I’m so happy for you guys,” Louis told them.

“Same, you guys are perfect for each other,” Liam added.

They eventually broke apart and separated to grab their pizza and beers and continued to talk more about the engagement though Niall and Zayn had few answers since it had all happened so quickly.

“Who asked who?” Louis asked.

“Was it romantic?” Liam asked.

“When? Where?” Louis asked

“Where are your rings?” Harry finally spoke.

“Can everyone please take a breath,” Zayn smiled, rubbing his thumb over Niall’s knuckles.

“I asked him, this morning, in bed,” Niall answered.

“That’s not romantic at all,” Liam grimaced, “You could’ve at least gotten down on one knee and had a ring.”

“I _was_ on my knee!” Niall said defensively, “And it wasn’t like I was planning to ask right at that moment. It just kind of happened.”

“Did I call it or did I call it?” Louis laughed.

“What?” Niall asked.

“I said it back in sophomore year that it’d be one of you two who would be the first to get married out of pure impulse. Zayn would get married in Vegas or summat to some random or you would accidentally propose to someone because you never think before you speak. Granted, I didn’t know that you would marry _each other_ but I still called it!” Louis beamed.

“Hey!” Niall and Zayn both said in offense in unison.

“This was _not_ random _or_ impulsive,” Niall said defensively, “I’ve always wanted to marry Zayn.”

“Really?” Zayn smiled at him.

“Obviously. Have you seen yourself?” Niall beamed back.

“Gag. I’m gagging,” Harry blanched.

“Not surprising, you’re always gagging for it, Haz,” Louis joked causing them all to break out in laughter.

“You know, Haz since you’ve been so stingy with your congratulations, you could show your support by saving us the money we’d have to waste on a stripper by just giving us both blowjobs at our bachelor party for free, I mean since we all know how much you love sucking dick and all,” Zayn proposed.

“Fuck you,” Harry flipped him off, “I refuse to suck any of your dirty dicks.”

“Not like you haven’t already,” Liam laughed, causing everyone else (save Harry) to erupt into another fit of laughter.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck all of you,” Harry held up both of his middle fingers at all of them.

“But are you guys really having your bachelor parties together?” Louis asked, turning the attention back to Niall and Zayn.

Zayn and Niall turned to each other and shrugged, “Well we haven’t really talked about all of that yet but I mean it’s fine with me,” Zayn said.

“Same,” Niall agreed, “I mean we share like all the same friends basically.”

“Yeah but doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose of having a bachelor party if your future spouse is sitting right there?” Louis asked.

“Shhhhh, Lou, I told you we haven’t even thought about any of that yet,” Zayn said.

“Too busy consummating their ‘marriage’,” Harry clarified adding air quotes around ‘marriage’.

“Don’t put quotes around ‘marriage’,” Niall said, slapping his hands, “We’re really doing this,” he tightened his grip on Zayn’s hand.

“Did you tell your parents already?” Liam asked.

“No, that was actually another thing we wanted to talk to you guys about,” Niall said, “Zayn wants to tell his parents in person so we’re gonna go up to Bradford at some point but I have no idea what I’m gonna say to my family.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“They don’t even know I like guys!” Niall said.

“True,” they all nodded in agreement.

“Like I didn’t even know I was interested in guys at all until Zayn and they still don’t even know that we’re together so not only am I telling them that I’m getting married but I’m telling them that I’m- you know,” Niall blushed.

“Gay,” Louis said.

“Bi,” Harry corrected, everyone shooting their attention towards him.

“I don’t know,” Niall said looking down.

“What don’t you know?” Liam asked gently.

“I just- I don’t like all the labels and stuff. I’m not gay because I’m still attracted to girls-“ Zayn tightened his grip on Niall’s hand, “but I love Zayn.”

“So bisexual then,” Harry repeated.

“I don’t like the way it sounds though,” Niall said.

“Why not?” Liam asked curiously.

“Because as soon as you say you’re bi everyone automatically labels you ‘slut’ as well,” Niall frowned.

“I’m bi!” Harry said defensively.

“You’re also a slut,” Louis laughed.

“Would you please chill,” Harry frowned, “this is about Niall’s existential crisis, not me.”

“And I also don’t want them to just write this off as like dramatic puppy love or me just being confused,” Niall continued.

“Well are you?” Liam prompted.

“Am I what?” Niall asked.

“Confused.”

“Are you?” Zayn pressed.

“No,” Niall said quietly. “I don’t think I am. I don’t know,” he rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and brushed his thumb over his knuckles again. “I just want to marry you without having to label everything,” Niall sighed. Zayn scratched at his thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

“I just- I don’t see why it matters, you know,” Niall continued, “Like why can’t I just like what I like? Why does it have to be a big deal.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Zayn squeezed his knee supportively.

“It doesn’t,” Louis reassured him.

“Yeah, we’ll all still love and support you no matter what,” Liam added encouragingly.

“Right,” Harry nodded.

Niall gave them all a small smile and sigh.

“God, I love you guys so much,” he frowned, feeling tears at the backs of his eyes and Zayn squeezing his knee again. Zayn gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek before the others piled on top of them to wrap Niall up in another group hug of support.

“But enough about us,” Niall said once he’d finally regained his composure, pushing the boys off of him and reaching for the remote, “Derby’s on.”

 

Everyone ended up staying around Louis and Liam’s flat for a couple more hours, the afternoon filled with drinks, laughs, pizza, and peace for once.

When Niall passed the kitchen on his way back from the bathroom during a commercial break, Harry quietly called out to him from where he’d been standing in the fridge taking out more beers.

“Yeah?” Niall asked, taking the beer that Harry handed over to him.

Harry didn’t say anything at first; just stared at Niall like he was trying to read him.

“Just say whatever you’re thinking so I can go watch the game, Harry,” Niall said bluntly.

Harry pursed his lips. “Look, Niall I love you, ok? And I love Zayn, so don’t get mad at me for saying this but-“ Harry started.

“Don’t,” Niall cut him off before he could even finish.

Harry frowned at him.

“I don’t need you doubting this ok, Harry? If you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say anything at all,” Niall told him, opening his beer with a grimace.

“I’m not trying to say anything bad but _Niall_. You guys have only been together for what? A month? Even Louis and Liam have been together longer and you don’t see them running off to get married.”

“Don’t compare us to them. We are _nothing_ like them,” Niall frowned at him.

“Fine. Louis and I were together for two years and we didn’t get married,” Harry told him.

Niall raised his brow at Harry, “Don’t compare us to you either. I wouldn’t cheat on Zayn.”

Harry frowned at the low blow, “That’s not what it seemed like last night.”

“Shut up, Harry,” Niall warned, “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

 “I’m just saying, Niall. Marriage is a big deal. You said it yourself that you aren’t even really gay or bi or whatever. Zayn’s your first boyfriend. I get that you love him but you’re young and there’s so much more out there. I was completely in love with Louis and yeah, there were times when I really wanted to get married too, but I like the life that I have now, being able to be free and do whatever I want.”

“Why can’t you just be happy for us?” Niall asked.

“I _am_ happy for you, Niall,” Harry furrowed his brows.

“You didn’t even say congratulations,” Niall shook his head.

Harry lowered his head, “I’m happy that you guys are happy, Ni, I am. I just don’t want you to rush into this and regret it later.”

“Did you sleep with Ellie?” Niall blurted.

“What?” Harry retorted, surprised by the sudden shift in topic.

“Did you sleep with her?” Niall repeated.

“You’re getting married, what do you care?” Harry shrugged.

Niall frowned at him again and Harry sighed, “Well I didn’t fuck her per se.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Niall grimaced.

“What?”

“She- just don’t say you ‘fucked’,” Niall shrugged, trying to keep his face blank.

“Excuse me?” Harry looked at him skeptically but then his face softened with realization, “You still care about her.”

Niall blushed and rubbed at his neck, “As a person. As a friend. She’s still my friend.”

“Does Zayn know that?” Harry pressed.

Niall looked down again.

“Too busy proposing to tell him you still wanna be friends with your ex fuck buddy? Sorry, I mean friends with benefits,” Harry’s eyes bulged, “Wait is that why you proposed to him? To cover your ass?”

“ _NO_ ,” Niall said firmly, “It’s not like that. We’ve talked about it before, getting married. And I _have_ known for a while that I’d like to marry him one day. I just- he was trying to break up with me this morning after everything that happened and I- I panicked.”

“God, Niall, what have you _done_?” Harry shook his head as he covered his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding his beer.

“It sounds really shitty out loud, but I swear I want this for the right reasons, Haz, I do! I love him so much and I really do want this,” Niall plead.

“Look, you don’t have to convince _me,_ ” Harry reached out to pat Niall’s arm sympathetically, “You just better make sure you still feel like this by the time you’re walking down the aisle.” His eyes dropped back down to the bruises on Niall’s arm, “And when you tell your parents, make sure all your sex marks are covered, please.  Bobby and Maura would probably die if they knew their little Niall had grown up to be a masochist sex demon.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Niall punched his arm, though he could feel himself relaxing since Harry’s interrogation seemed to be over.

“Sadist, maybe?” Harry joked. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck to hold him in a head lock as he walked them out from the kitchen back into the living room with everyone else. Niall reclaimed his seat beside Zayn on the couch and Harry sat on the floor between their couch and the couch Liam and Louis were sharing.

“Everything ok?” Zayn whispered into Niall’s ear.

“Yeah, everything’s good,” Niall laced their fingers.

“Sure?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, love you,” Niall assured him, giving him a chaste and private kiss that was meant for no one else’s reassurance but theirs.

“Love you too,” Zayn mumbled when they broke apart.

 

***

 

“It’s not too late to back out if you don’t really want this,” Zayn told Niall that night while they were wrapped up in each other’s arms in bed. Niall’s back had been pressed to Zayn’s chest but he flipped around to look at him.

“Do you not want this?” Niall asked him.

“No, of course I do,” Zayn squeezed his hand assuringly, “I just know we weren’t in the best place this morning and I don’t want you to think this is the only option you have if you want to keep me.”

Niall looked down at their legs for a moment then back up into Zayn’s eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Zayn swallowed.

“I want this,” Niall finally whispered with a nod, “I want you. I want to do this, to marry you.”

Zayn gave him a droopy smile and pulled him back into his chest, “Ok. So we’ll do this then; we’ll get married. But I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you, Ni. I’ll love you forever and I’ll support you no matter what. You’re so brave for doing this and I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ll love you forever, too,” Niall’s smile wavered as he sniffled.

 

They fell asleep with their foreheads pressed together, their fingers linked and their legs wrapped around each other’s; completing each other even in their sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's almost summer which means I'll be able to update more frequently again so cheers for that! Thanks for the lovely comments, they're really encouraging when I don't feel like writing bc it reminds me that I'm not just doing this for me but for you guys too! For right now there are probably only gonna be 3-4 more chapters but then again I said the same thing around the 12th/20th chapters of LMBETL and look how that turned out! As always there are going to be surprises at the end so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on summer break so you guys can expect more frequent updates! I'm also really excited for these next couple chapters so that's another plus.

“You ready bebz?” Zayn asked Niall as he fastened his seatbelt. It was the next weekend and they’d decided that they would drive up to Bradford first to tell Zayn’s family about the engagement before they flew to Ireland to tell Niall’s parents. They decided to tell Zayn’s parents first partly because they were in the UK but mainly because Niall still had no idea how he was going to break this to his own family so he figured how things went at Zayn’s would be enough of an example to get him somewhat comfortable.

“Yeah, I guess,” Niall replied with a nervous smile.

Zayn placed a reassuring hand on his knee and leaned over to give him an innocent peck. When he pulled away, he eyed Niall up and down cautiously as he rubbed his thumb over Niall’s thigh, “Hey,” he whispered even though they were alone in the car, “It’s going to be ok. I’m here for you. You’re not doing this alone, you got me, alright?”

Niall just gave him a wavering smile in return. Zayn placed his other hand under Niall’s chin and brought him into another chaste kiss. “I love you,” Zayn told him when they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Niall told him. Zayn nodded and started the car.

 

The ride was pretty standard, though Zayn could still feel the nerves radiating off of Niall’s skin. He didn’t seem too bad off though; Niall hummed and sang along to the music and brushed his thumb along the ridges of Zayn’s knuckles when they held hands.

“Are you as scared as I am?” Niall asked about an hour into the drive, biting his nail and looking out of the window to try and hide his apprehension, though it was pointless because it was _Zayn_ he was talking to and he didn’t need to see Niall’s face to know what he was feeling.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Zayn assured him.

“What if your mum doesn’t like me though? What if she gets mad?” Niall asked with a pout.

Zayn let out a little chuckle, “Niall she’s already met you and she loves you!  You know you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Yeah but she hasn’t met me as your _fiancé_ though,” Niall frowned at how easily Zayn was dealing with all of this.

“I promise you it won’t change things, Ni. If I’m happy, she’ll be happy. What, do you think Maura and Bobby will be mad?” Zayn asked.

Niall swallowed and shrugged, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Niall,” Zayn breathed.

“I haven’t done this before, Zayn. I can’t even explain this to myself so how the hell am I supposed to explain it to them?” Niall crushed his eyebrows together at him.

Zayn took a quick glance at his fearful expression before he turned back to the road. “Niall,” he said again.

“Can you please say something other than my name, Zayn. I’m kind of freaking out here,” Niall whined.

“I already told you you’re not doing this alone,” was all Zayn said in response.

Niall bit his lip and turned back to look out of the window.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asked, knowing that Niall was still tense and broody.

“I’m trying to think of what to say,” Niall answered frankly.

“It’s not like you’re going on trial, Ni. They’re your _parents,_ they love you,” Zayn told him.

“What did Trish and Yaser say when you told them?” Niall asked, turning back to look at Zayn.

Zayn chanced another quick look at Niall’s questioning expression.

“You _have_ told them, right?” Niall pressed when Zayn didn’t answer. Zayn swallowed.

“You haven’t told them.” Niall said quietly, shaking his head as he turned back to look out of the window.

“Niall,” Zayn started.

Niall shook his head, “You lied.”

“I didn’t lie,” Zayn rebutted.

“Well I thought they knew,” Niall accused him.

Zayn licked his lips and shook his head, “It’s complicated.”

“Well please, do explain. We have all the time in the world,” Niall said, motioning to the open road in front of them.

Zayn licked his lips again and let out a small sigh, “Well my mom kind of knows. But my dad doesn’t.”

Niall looked at him quizzically, “Define ‘kind of’.”

“I’d been home from Uni on holiday and I’d left my phone out while I was in the loo and a guy I’d been seeing at the time had rang me up. She’d just missed the call but my lockscreen came up and it was a picture of us together … like kissing.”

“What’d she say?” Niall asked.

“Well when I came out (of the bathroom haha) she was just kind of like ‘Zen?’ and she was like looking at me like she was waiting for me to say something but I didn’t know that she’d seen the picture so I was just like ‘mum?’. Then she nodded at my phone and asked who the bloke was in the picture and my stomach  nearly dropped out of my arse. I told her that it was just all in good fun but she didn’t believe me but she dropped it after that,” Zayn shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Niall asked.

Zayn shrugged again, “I don’t know. I was scared I guess? But I also wasn’t really sure about it either, whether I was really gay or not.”

“Oh you’re _definitely_ gay,” Niall laughed.

Zayn gave him a playful shove, “Shut up.”

 

They didn’t really talk much after that for the remaining two and a half hours of the drive. Niall slept on and off and Zayn focused on the soft melodies of the music and the road. Occasionally when Niall was asleep, Zayn would sneak glances over at him to remind himself why all of this would be worth it in the end. Truthfully he was kind of nervous about telling his parents now after Niall had talked the ordeal up so much. He didn’t think his parents would go absolutely mental but there was still that slight anxiety that they might not approve of this and that was the last thing that he wanted.  But when they finally pulled up outside of his old cottage, there was no more time left for him to worry; the moment had come and there was no turning back.

His own face blanched slightly as he moved a shaky hand to jiggle Niall’s knee to wake him.

“Yeah babe?” Niall asked, his voice still rough and sleepy.

“We’re here,” Zayn said quietly.

Niall took a small breath and nodded, moving his hand to the door handle before Zayn circled his other wrist in his hand, “Wait.”

“What?” Niall asked.

Zayn moved to press a small kiss to his lips that began innocent but then grew deeper with Niall removing his hand from the handle to roam in Zayn’s hair and Zayn moving his hands from Niall’s wrist to press into his shoulders.

“What was that for?” Niall asked when they broke apart.

“I love you, ok? And whatever happens this weekend isn’t gonna change that. I’ll be here for you, by your side for now and forever, alright?” Zayn promised.

Niall could feel his heart swell in his chest and tears glossing over his eyes but he blinked them back. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him in for a tight cuddle instead.

“I love you too,” Niall whispered, “For now and forever.”

They both took deep breaths when they pulled away. “Let’s get on with it then,” Zayn announced as he opened his door and stepped out of the safe haven of the car.

“Should I use my key or knock?” Zayn asked as he walked around to open the door for Niall.

Niall shrugged, his nerves beginning to take over again.

“Key,” Zayn said to himself as he took out their bags and handed Niall his.

They held hands behind their backs as Zayn fumbled with the lock until he finally opened the door.

“We can do this ok? Remember, for now and forever,” Zayn whispered to him quickly with a chaste kiss to the space between Niall’s cheek and his ear before he let go of his hand and they walked in together.

“Is that my golden boy, I hear?” Zayn’s mum called before she rounded the corner. Her face began to collapse as she moved in closer to bring Zayn into a deep embrace.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Zaynie. Where have you been? You’ve gone and grown up so big and tall. I feel three foot tall,” She said into his shoulder.

“You are three foot tall, mum,” Zayn laughed, rubbing her back.

“Zayn!” Safaa and Waliyha cried in unison as they rushed to join their mother in hugging him.

“Hi girls,” Zayn said rubbing their backs as well.

Niall rubbed his neck awkwardly and subtly took up Zayn’s bag from where he’d put it down and moved their things to the living room.

“Niall, sweetheart, how are you?” Zayn’s mum asked when Niall returned to Zayn’s side, bringing him into a casual but still genuine embrace.

“I’m good, it’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Malik,” Niall smiled at her.

Waliyha and Safaa both smiled at him and gave him hugs before they retreated to the kitchen to get something to eat.

“Where are the other three?” Trisha asked.

Niall and Zayn shared a covert glance.

“It’s just me today, Mrs. Malik,” Niall rubbed at his neck anxiously again, a flush crawling up his skin.

Zayn’s chest tightened at his desire to be able to touch Niall in some way to comfort him but he bit his lip and restrained himself, “I told you on the phone it was going to be just us this weekend, mum.”

“Oh, well more food for the lot of you then!” Trisha smiled as she ushered them into the kitchen, “I’ve been cooking for two days now.”

“Two days mum?” Zayn chuckled.

“I’ve been marinating me chicken and me chops! I’ve made marsala lamb chops, chicken tikkas, chicken and spinach, chicken pasta salad. I attempted to make biryani for the first time and I made chutney. And I cheated on the cakes,” Trisha explained, motioning to all the food that littered her counter tops.

“You’ve cooked enough for a whole army mum,” Zayn laughed.

“Well I was expecting one,” Trisha swatted her dish rag at him, “but you only brought one of ‘em.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Malik, I’ll be able to clear all this out for you,” Niall rubbed at his stomach.

“Yeah, mum. He’s still a bottomless pit,” Zayn told her.

“Good. Well go ahead and wash up so we can eat, we’ve been waiting on you lot,” Trisha waved them away.

Zayn and Niall went back out into the living room to pick up their things and move them upstairs to Zayn’s room. It wasn’t the first time Niall had been to Zayn’s house but it all still felt so new and so intimate, seeing Zayn in his old habitat and around his family, all soft and sweet.

“I love your mum,” Niall told Zayn when they were alone in his room.

“Yeah, she’s great,” Zayn smiled.

“I also love that she can cook. It’s a shame those genes got lost,” Niall provoked him.

Zayn scoffed and shoved Niall down onto the bed, straddling his waist.

“Zayn Malik, you dirty boy,” Niall smirked as he placed his hands on Zayn’s waist and rutted beneath him. Zayn buried his face in Niall’s shoulder to muffle his moan.

“Stop,” Zayn whined quietly. “Later,” he cupped Niall’s chin in his hand and gave him an obscenely deep and open kiss. He finally broke away at the sound of an oncoming engine approaching outside and then cutting off and finally a door being shut. He leaned over Niall, his hands still holding Zayn’s waist, to peak through the blinds and watch as his dad walked to the door.

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed to himself quietly.

“What?” Niall asked.

“My dad’s home,” Zayn whispered.

“Zayn you do know that we’re grown men just here for a visit, right?” Niall reminded him.

Zayn swallowed but still separated himself from Niall anyways, “We should go back downstairs. They’re waiting.”

“Zayn,” Niall said.

“We’re both hungry anyways,” Zayn said, turning to start walking out of the door.

“Hey,” Niall whispered catching his wrist the way that Zayn had done to him earlier in the car, “We’re in this together. For now and forever.”

Zayn smiled at the phrase that seemed to be turning into their new mantra and grabbed Niall’s hand in his own to lead him out of the door and back down the stairs.

He made sure to drop it though once they’d rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

“Zayn, my son,” Yaser smiled and moved to bring Zayn into a deep hug.

“How have you been?” Yaser asked, waving at Niall when they broke apart before they all took their seats.

“I’ve been alright,” Zayn nodded.

The Maliks all bowed their heads and said “Bismillah” before they began to pass around the dishes Trisha had made.

“What does that mean?” Niall mouthed to Zayn silently.

“In the name of God,” Zayn mouthed back. Niall nodded.

“So boys, how’s London?” Trisha asked.

“London’s nice,” Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, London’s great. There’s always so much to do,” Niall added.

“Why can’t we live in London?” Safaa frowned.

“How’s about I take you to London with me one day, huh Saf? I’ll take you to all the shops and we’ll get chips and go on the London Eye, how does that sound?” Zayn booped her nose.

“We’ve been to London, Zayn,” Waliyha rolled her eyes, “Mum, why didn’t you send me off to boarding school in London like Zayn?”

“The school you’re at now is fine,” Yaser cut in.

“It’s an all-girls school,” Waliyha grimaced.

“That’s why it’s a good school,” Yaser chuckled.

“ _Dad,_ ” Waliyha groaned.

“Dad’s right,” Zayn nodded, “You should be at an all-girls school. Stay away from boys till you’re at least 20.”

“30,” Yaser corrected.

“Why have you got to encourage him?” Waliyha pouted at Zayn.

“Sorry,” Zayn smiled at her, though he wasn’t very sorry at all.

“Speaking of that, have you all met any nice girls down there yet?” Trisha asked innocently but Niall and Zayn both felt their chests tighten.

Niall lowered his head as a flush began to creep up his skin. Zayn swallowed and kicked his shin under the table, trying to get him to relax.

“Um, actually,” Zayn started, pushing his quiff back.

Yaser looked between the two of them unfased, returning to his dinner but Trisha cocked her head suspiciously.

“I um- I did meet someone actually,” Zayn’s eyes flashed to Niall quickly before he averted them back to his mother. Trisha jerked her head again slightly towards Niall, having taken notice of the glance. Zayn lolled his head in confirmation.

“Well tell us about her then,” Yaser said, finally picking his eyes up from his plate to look at Zayn.

“They’re really great,” Zayn started feebly, “He um- is very kind. Very caring. Funny-“

“You mean she?” Yaser, Safaa and Waliyha laughed but Niall, Zayn, and Trisha didn’t.

“He just makes me really happy and things feel right with him,” Zayn continued.

“Why do you keep saying he?” Waliyha asked. Yaser’s face began to grow grim in realization.

“Because he’s sitting right there,” Zayn said, finally turning to look at Niall, who looked about as red as the tomato chutney on his plate.

“Niall?” Safaa asked naively.

Zayn nodded silently.

“I don’t understand,” Yaser said, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

“I um. We’re together, Niall and I. We’re um- we’re engaged actually,” Zayn explained.

“No you’re not,” Yaser said seriously. “Tell us about your girlfriend.”

“I’m not kidding,” Zayn could hear his blood pounding in his temples.

“Yes you are, Zayn,” Yaser warned.

“Yaser,” Trisha said cautiously, moving a hand to rest on his.

“Tell your son his joke isn’t funny, Trisha,” Yaser demanded.

“Girls take your supper to your room,” Trisha instructed to Waliyha and Saffa.

“But you don’t like us eating in our rooms,” Safaa crushed her eyebrows together in confusion.

“I’m making an exception tonight. Just don’t spill anything,” Zayn’s mum nodded toward the stairs.

Waliyha grabbed Safaa’s hand and lead her away upstairs and Zayn could hear Saffa complaining that she didn't understand why they had to leave.

“I’m leaving as well,” Yaser declared, pushing away from the table and getting up from his seat.

“Yaser,” Trisha frowned at him.

“I’ve lost my appetite,” Yaser murmured over his shoulder as he pushed out of the back door.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized, his head hung and shaking.

“I’m sorry too,” Niall apologized to Zayn’s mum.

Trisha sighed as she got up from the table. With his head down, Zayn assumed that it was because she too was leaving but instead she came to pull his head into her chest and wrap her arms around his back like she did when he was younger and he couldn’t help but to start crying.

“I’m sorry mum,” Zayn cried.

“Don’t,” Trisha said quietly as she raked her hands up and down his back. Niall sat frozen, watching from across the table until Trisha silently gestured for him to come take the seat beside Zayn’s and comfort him. Niall obliged and Zayn moved his head from his mum’s chest to Niall’s shoulder, Trisha still rubbing up and down his back.

“Don’t apologize,” Trisha told them.

“But Dad,” Zayn cried.

“Shut up,” Trisha told him, “You’ve done nothing wrong. Being in love isn’t a crime.”

“Then why is he mad?” Zayn asked, finally taking his head up from Niall’s shoulder.

“He’s-“ Trisha sighed, “You just have to give him time, yeah? You dropped quite the bomb on us.”

Zayn shook his head again but his mum picked his chin up with her thumb to force him to look her in the eyes, “You’ve done nothing wrong,” she repeated.

“Should we go?” Niall asked her.

“No,” Trisha answered Niall though her gaze was still fixed on Zayn. “You’re still my son, Zayn. I- _We_ still love you. This is still your home. You’re _always_ welcome. You stay as long as you need to.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malik,” Niall said for the both of them.

“Do your parents know?” Trisha asked, finally turning her attention from Zayn to Niall.

“No,” Niall said quietly, shaking his head.

“Do they at least know that you’re . . .” Trisha trailed off.

“No,” Niall said again.

“Oh God. You two have gotten yourselves into quite the mess haven’t you,” She said, finally breaking away to reclaim her seat.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell them but I figured it was the kind of thing I should tell them in person you know. But I haven’t been home since last year and I didn’t really know how all of this would turn out then,” Niall explained.

“So it’s been a year then?” Trisha asked.

“What’s been?” Niall asked.

“That you’ve been together,” Trisha clarified.

Zayn let out a deep sigh on top of Niall’s shoulder and Niall rubbed his back. “Yeah,” he said, his voice slightly rising in pitch at the end.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Trisha asked Zayn, her voice emitting her betrayal.

“I-“ Zayn started.

“We didn’t know how,” Niall said for him. Zayn nodded.

“I would’ve told you but we didn’t- there was so much we didn’t know, mum,” Zayn finally spoke.

“So why now?” Trisha asked.

“Because we’re engaged,” Zayn repeated.

Trisha glanced at their bare fingers, “where are your rings?”

“It’s only been a week, mum,” Zayn told her.

“So? Most people propose with rings, Zayn,” Trisha told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world (because it kind of was).

“It wasn’t really planned,” Niall spoke up, “We were arguing but I knew I couldn’t let him go so I did the last thing I could think of to lock him in.”

“So you proposed to keep him from breaking up with you?” Trisha asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Niall said mousliy, embarrassed at how foolish it sounded now.

“Do you two know how a marriage works? What it means? The weight of it all?” Trisha asked patronizingly.

“Yes mum, we do,” Zayn said defensively.

“Do you really though? Do you understand how serious it is, Zayn? Niall?” Trisha crushed her eyebrows together at them, “It’s not just some game. Especially a marriage like this,” she said motioning her hands at them.

“We know that mum,” Zayn defended them again.

“Are you aware of the amount of work people have put in to make gay marriage legal? It’s not just some joke, Zayn. It’s serious and it wasn’t made legal so you could just go gallivanting to the altar with your best friend, pissing all over everything that it took to get that right,” She frowned at them.

“We _are_ serious, mum! I love Niall and he loves me! And our relationship isn’t a joke. I’ve never felt the way that I feel about him about _anyone_ before. He makes me feel _good_ and _okay_ and like I _matter_. He listens to me and he encourages me and he’s the only reason that I could do this and finally be up front and honest with you and dad. There isn’t anyone else in this world, boy or girl, who could do what he’s done for me and I don’t need to look anyways, because I have him. He’s my best friend, my fiancé and he’ll be my _husband_ soon enough and I hope you and dad can accept that but if you can’t then- then I don’t know. I just hope that you’ll accept it because I really want this and it’d be easier with your support,” Zayn declared.

Trisha looked between the two of them again, “I support you, Zayn. I just don’t want you two to make a foolish mistake.”

“It’s not, Mrs. Malik, I can assure you of that. I do really love Zayn and everything that he said goes for me as well. There’s no one else out there for us. This is it. I want to marry him and I really would appreciate your blessing,” Niall said.

Trisha sighed and nodded, “Well when’s the wedding?”

Niall smiled for the first time since they’d broken the news to Zayn’s family, “We um- we haven’t really thought all of that through yet. We were hoping you and my mum could help us with all of the wedding stuff.”

Trisha scoffed, “You two have got quite some nerve.” She shook her head but she finally smiled as well, “Just popping up at our houses, dropping all of these bombs, and then asking if we’ll help with your wedding.”

“Will you though, mum?” Zayn queried.

“Of course,” Trisha told them, the last remnants of her anger washing away.

 

They ended up sitting around the table for another hour, finally starting to put together wedding ideas and Zayn and Niall came to learn that a wedding was a lot more work than just walking down the aisle and saying ‘I do’. The talk of the hour included flowers, tux shops, cake flavors, music, guests, venues, and by the time it was all over Zayn swore he felt like his head was going to explode.

“Well it has been quite an eventful day so I guess we could all use some rest,” Zayn’s mum finally said, getting up from her chair to stretch and yawn. Zayn mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ up to the Heavens.

“I guess you can sleep in Doniya’s room, Zayn. And Niall, you can sleep in Zayn’s room,” Trisha told them.

“Room assignments? Really mum? We’re adults,” Zayn scoffed.

“Adults or not, you’re still my baby and this is still my house,” Zayn’s mum said firmly. “Plus your bed isn’t even big enough for two people.”

“We could try,” Zayn said.

“Well don’t,” Trisha warned before she walked over to give them each one more hug goodnight.  “I’m glad you’re home,” She kissed Zayn’s forehead and then left to go upstairs.

 

Zayn and Niall got ready for bed together, Zayn’s bathroom feeling so much smaller than it had when he’d actually lived there years ago. The room was so small Niall had to sit on top of the toilet and wait for Zayn to finish brushing his teeth before he could brush his because there wasn’t enough room at the sink for the both of them but he didn’t mind.

“Pretty heavy day, huh?” Zayn asked when they switched spots and he got bored of watching Niall try to reach his back molars.

Niall let out a little laugh and spat into the sink, “Yeah.”

“Still wanna go through with this?” Zayn asked offhandedly.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, pausing his brush.

“I don’t know. It’s too late to back out now actually now that I think about it,” Zayn shook his head.

Niall spat again and walked over to where Zayn was sitting on top of the toilet to stand between his thighs.

“Hey,” he said, petting his free hand in Zayn’s hair to pick his head up and make him look up at Niall, “No one’s backing out here.”

“Good,” Zayn said, wiping the corner of Niall’s mouth and smiling up at him.

Niall rinsed off his toothbrush and grabbed Zayn’s hand to lead him out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pressed a kiss to the lips tattooed on his sternum.

“Night babe,” he whispered as Zayn scratched at the back of his scalp before he began to pull away.

Zayn grabbed his hand and lead him into his room, shutting the door behind them and pressing Niall back against it. He closed their mouths in an obscenely desperate and dirty snog, lifting Niall’s wrists over his head in one hand and holding his hip in the other.

“Zayn,” Niall breathed out beneath him, “Your mum said-“

“Goodnight kiss,” Zayn murmured into his mouth with a slight roll of his hips that made Niall moan under him.

“Zayn,” Niall whimpered, turning his face away though he rolled his hips back up against Zayn’s as Zayn moved to suck on Niall’s neck.

“Hey, no marks,” Niall swatted at Zayn’s bum as he lifted a leg to wrap around Zayn’s waist.

“Oh yeah sorry,” Zayn smirked as he lifted Niall’s shirt over his head to suck on Niall’s nipple.

“Zayn, come on,” Niall whined as Zayn continued to grind down against him.

Zayn shushed him and put his thumb in Niall’s mouth to pacify him as he continued to suck on Niall’s hardened nipple. Niall sucked on it obscenely which got Zayn painfully harder. Zayn trailed kisses up from Niall’s chest to his shoulder, around his neck, and then on his cheek and finally his mouth, as he cupped Niall’s bum in both hands to pick him up and walk him over to the bed.

“Your mum is gonna kill us,” Niall chuckled, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck to pull him closer.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Zayn mumbled into his mouth.

“Such a bad boy,” Niall licked his lips.

“So bad,” Zayn whispered, pulling Niall’s flannels down so he was left in just his boxers. He slipped a hand inside to wrap around Niall’s hardened and leaking cock. He rubbed his thumb over the already dripping slit and smeared the pearls of precum around his head. Niall bit his lip in a feeble attempt to keep his moans down as he slipped a hand inside of Zayn’s boxers to return the favor. The bed creaked under their shifting weight as they kicked off the sheets from beneath them and wrestled around on Zayn’s far too small bed.

Zayn closed their mouths in another deep, open mouthed kiss, fucking into Niall’s hand and tugging on Niall’s cock in a unified rhythm.

“Wish it was your tight arse around me instead of your hand,” Zayn murmered.

“My hand not good enough for you?” Niall pouted.

“Sure it’s good but nothing’s as good as the real thing,” Zayn bit at his lip.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned, feeling himself teetering near the edge.

Zayn gave just the right amount of twist and tug that left Niall sputtering inside his boxers before he knew it, leaving a dark, wet spot on the front of his pants. Niall spit into the palm of his hand and jerked Zayn off quickly until he also came in his boxers, a small dark spot seeping through the front of his heather gray joggers.

“Fuck,” Zayn giggled into Niall’s cheek before he leaned over to grab the sheets from the floor and cover up their exposed bodies.

“Zayn, go,” Niall kicked his shin softly though he still rubbed his hands up Zayn’s arms encouraging him to stay, “You’re supposed to sleep in your sister’s room.”

“I don’t like her room. It’s too pink and girly. I’m a man,” Zayn puffed out his chest.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Niall swatted at him and laughed softly.

Zayn smiled fondly at him and pulled him in impossibly closer, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall whispered, “I’m so proud of you for standing up for us.”

Zayn buried his face in Niall’s neck, “I don’t really know what I was expecting but I don’t think that was it. Like my dad walking out-“

“Hey,” Niall turned over so that he was facing Zayn and pressed their foreheads together, “Your mum is right. Being in love isn’t a crime.”

“Yeah, I know but-” Zayn looked down but Niall picked his chin back up.

“It’s not,” he said firmly and pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips.

“We’re in this together for now and forever,” Niall said, repeating what he’d told Zayn when his dad had come home earlier.

“For now and forever,” Zayn echoed as Niall turned back around and pressed his back against Zayn’s chest and they began to drift off into sleep.

 

***

 

The boys woke up the next morning to the bright sun beaming through Zayn’s blinds casting them in a glow of white. Zayn was the first one to wake up and took just a moment to enamor at the way Niall looked so soft and bright curled up beside him in the bright light. He leaned down to press a kiss to the mole at the top of Niall’s throat until he slowly began to blink himself awake.

“Hi,” he smiled, closing his eyes back and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Hi,” Zayn smiled back down at him and scratched at his scalp.

“How long you been up?” Niall yawned.

“Just woke up. But we should probably start getting ready; we’ve gotta catch the train by 2 and it’s already,” Zayn leaned over to pick up his alarm clock, “11.”

Niall moaned and rubbed his face into Zayn’s thigh, still holding onto his waist, “Do we have to get up right this minute? Can’t we just lay here and cuddle? I don’t wanna get up yet.”

Zayn scratched his hair and shook his head, “Ni, come on we have to be out of here by 1 and I wasn’t even supposed to be sleeping in here.”

Niall looked up at him and pouted. The way the sun made his baby blue eyes look even brighter tugged at Zayn’s heart strings, “Please.”

“Ni, stop. Don’t look at me like that,” Zayn turned away.

Niall sat up and draped his arms on Zayn’s shoulders and kissed around Zayn’s neck and collar, his face still turned away until Niall cupped his chin in his hand and turned his face so that Zayn was facing him again and kissed firmly on his lips.

Until Zayn’s mum knocked. “Niall, sweetheart, lunch is ready and waiting for you guys downstairs.”

“Shit,” Zayn promptly separated himself from Niall and slipped under the duvet.

“Oh and sweetie, tell Zayn I know he’s in there and he better clean up after himself.”

Niall laughed, “Ok Mrs. Malik,” and waited until he heard her walk away before he threw the duvet off of Zayn and laughed again.

“Fuck,” Zayn laughed.

“Well now that she knows, might as well,” Niall started as he straddled Zayn’s hips and locked him into another dirty and deep snog that lasted a few minutes until Zayn turned away and reminded him that they needed to get ready.

Zayn got up from the bed and grabbed Niall’s hand to lead him across the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Though it was routine for them to shower together, they agreed that they should maintain some kind of boundary so Niall brushed his teeth while Zayn showered and vice versa. They shared one towel and Zayn peeked his head out of the door to make sure the hall was clear before he grabbed Niall’s hand and led him back across the hall to his room so that they could get dressed.

“Nice to see you’re still alive,” Trisha snarked as they snuck downstairs.

“Good morning mum,” Zayn gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning, Mrs. Malik,” Niall waved to her as he grabbed one of the sandwiches she had prepared and a plate of crisps.

“Morning girls,” Zayn waved to Safaa and Waliyha who were sitting at the table.

“What time do you have to catch your train?” Trisha asked as she retreated back into the living room to watch the telly.

“2 so we’ll have to go soon,” Zayn told her, taking a bite of his sandwich as he sat down at the table with the girls.

“Zayn,” Waliyha whispered. Zayn looked at her.

“What was that yesterday?” She asked, her eyes wide and concerned.

“Yeah is Niall really your boyfriend?” Safaa asked.

Zayn smirked at Niall and looked back at them and nodded, “Yeah. Fiancé actually.”

“Dude,” Waliyha exhaled, leaning back in her seat.

“So you’re getting married then?” Safaa asked between the two of them. Zayn nodded again.

“Can I be the flower girl?” Safaa asked putting her hands together and pouting.

“Of course you can,” Niall smiled at her, “If you hadn’t have asked us first, we would have asked you!”

“Oh this going to be so fun!” Safaa smiled.

“I want to help too,” Waliyha complained.

“You can help mum with the wedding planning,” Zayn told her.

Waliyha stuck her tongue out, “That sounds lame.”

“No,” Niall told her, “You get to pick the flowers and there’s lots of food tasting to be done. Cake tasting, catering decisions. It will definitely be fun!” Niall assured her. Waliyha and Zayn both smiled at him.

“Are the others going to be in the wedding?” Waliyha asked. Zayn and Niall smiled.

“Why, you want to see Liam?” Zayn teased remembering her huge crush on him.

Waliyha blushed, “He’s cute ok.”

“Well yes they’ll all be in the wedding,” Zayn told her.

“Wait, are Harry and Louis still together too?” Waliyha inquired.

Zayn glanced at Niall quickly and then back at his sister, “Um no,” he took a bite of his sandwich, “No they’re not.”

“Aw shame,” Waliyha shook her head, “They were cute. Are they both gay too? Like they absolutely don’t like girls?”

“Waliyha!” Zayn exclaimed, “You are not getting with any of my friends. They’re like 20.”

“Trust me you don’t want them anyways,” Niall told her, “They’d all be terrible boyfriends. Except for maybe Liam.”

“Niall!” Zayn said exasperatedly, “ _None of them._ They are _all_ off limits.”

Waliyha pouted.

“Find a boy your own age,” Zayn told her, “You’re my sister, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“I go to an all-girls school, Zayn. It’s impossible,” Waliyha pouted.

“Yeah that does kind of suck,” Zayn conceded.

“It’s not fair,” Waliyha crossed her arms, “Why did you get to go off to London and meet cute boys but I’m stuck here to die a lonely virgin.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Quit being dramatic. And you don’t need to have sex until you’re at least 25 anyways.”

“Shut up,” Waliyha flicked her crust at him.

“Why is everyone always telling me to shut up! I’m so sick of this mistreatment,” Zayn crossed his arms.

“Shut up!” Waliyha, Niall, and even Zayn’s mum from the living room yelled at him together.

Safaa giggled and Zayn wrapped his arm around her, “The only one on my side.”

“Shut up,” Safaa laughed at him.

“Traitor,” Zayn pouted at her and she giggled again.

He laughed too and looked at his watch again and then up at Niall, “We should probably start getting our stuff together and get ready to head out.” Niall nodded and got up from the table to get their bags.

Zayn got up from his seat to give each of the girls a hug. “Hey Zayn,” Waliyha said, gently touching his elbow to still him before he walked away, “For what it’s worth, I’m really proud of you. I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. Congrats,” Zayn’s smile was facesplitting as he turned around to give her another smothering hug.

“Get off of me,” Waliyha wailed.

“I love you guys,” Zayn told them as he let her go.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Waliyha waved him off.

“Hey mum, we’re getting ready to go,” Zayn told his mum from where he stood in the doorway with his hands on the doorframe. He looked over and saw Niall putting their bags down beside the door before he walked back into the room.

“Alright,” Trisha said as she rose from her seat and stretched out her arms for the both of them to give her a hug.

“It was nice to see you guys again,” she told them and then patted Niall’s back, having him release her though she clung to Zayn for a bit longer.

“I love you mum,” he told her quietly.

“I love you too baby,” She said, “But if you ever screw in my house again, I’ll cut your bollocks off.”

“Mum!” Zayn gasped as she finally let him go.

“I’m not an idiot!” She laughed.

Zayn shook his head and laughed. “You ready?” He turned to ask Niall. Niall nodded. Zayn stepped forward to hold Niall’s hand and turned around to look at his mum. She was giving them a sweet smile and a thumbs up.

She and the girls walked them to the door and watched as they put all of their things in the car and waved them off as they drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think here or message me on tumblr @fuckboydirection ! I always love to hear what you guys think about the story/suggestions! But as always thanks for reading and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

“What are you so damn smiley about?” Niall asked after it had been almost 15 minutes since they’d left Zayn’s parents’ house and he still hadn’t dropped his sickeningly endearing, face-splitting grin.

Zayn shrugged, the smile still plastered on his face.

“What is it? I want to smile too,” Niall whined and turned his head so that he was under Zayn’s face. Zayn kissed his forehead and scratched his hair.

“Tell me,” Niall whined again.

“I’m just happy because they love you,” Zayn confessed.

If it were possible for a person’s eyes to actually turn into hearts it definitely would have happened to Niall at that moment. “Aw,” he gushed, “I love them too!”

“I could see that. Like the way you were with the girls was so adorable,” Zayn’s smile widened impossibly more.

“They’re so cute! Saffa is going to make such a pretty flower girl,” Niall said, his face impossibly soft, “But you talk about me being cute with them? You were so- I can’t even think of a word for it but it was so nice seeing you with your family. Like you were so comfortable and cute.”

Zayn shrugged again, “I love ‘em. But I also really love how well you just fit right in with them.”

“I love it too. I wish _I_ had that,” Niall sighed.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, his smile finally starting to wane.

“You have a big family and you guys are all close and love each other. It’s just me and Greg and we’ve never been close like that,” Niall explained.

Zayn frowned but nudged Niall’s chin, “Well that’s what you have me and the boys for.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t replace real family,” Niall said quietly, “When I have kids, I want them to be close, you know? Close in age so they can relate to each other and like go to school together and look out for each other.”

“We,” Zayn corrected him softly.

“What?” Niall asked.

“We,” Zayn repeated, “You said ‘when _I_ have kids’. When _we_ have kids.”

“Whatever, you know what I meant,” Niall brushed him off, “Anyways, I’m thinking I want like four or five. How many do you want?”

Zayn let out a little laugh. “What?” Niall asked again.

“The way you say it makes it sound like you’re talking about just casually getting burgers or summat. ‘I think I’ll have like 4 kids with a side of chips and 2 pints please,” Zayn laughed, mocking him.

“Would you shut up? I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you. Take me seriously!” Niall pouted.

“How is a child talking about having children?” Zayn continued to laugh.

“Stop laughing at me, Zayn. I’m being serious,” Niall said frustratedly.

“Ok, I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized, his laughs trickling down to small chuckles, “I don’t know really. I think maybe three would be ok. One alone would be a brat and two doesn’t seem like enough. Four max though; five is a bit much.”

“Did you feel like there were too many of you growing up?” Niall asked.

“No,” Zayn shrugged, “But I do wish that I would have had a brother, you know? Like there were just so many girls in the house and my dad and I were the only boys.”

“Did that make you guys closer?” Niall asked carefully.

Zayn took a breath, “Kinda. Like when I was younger and still wanted his approval for everything.”

“And then what happened?”

“I don’t know. I guess he just lost interest? Like when I hit year 8 and started getting into trouble we just kinda,” Zayn motioned a split with his hands, “I mean all kids do that with their parents at that age I think but it just kind of stayed like that. And then when I went to boarding school we never really bothered with trying to fix it and I started turning to my mum more.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall said quietly.

“No, no it’s fine. I mean it’s not like I have daddy issues or summat,” Zayn shook his head, “I don’t hate him and I don’t think he hates me.”

“Does it bother you?” Niall asked carefully.

“Does what bother me?” Zayn asked.

“That you two aren’t as close anymore.”

Zayn could feel his stomach sink as he shrugged, “I don’t know. When I went to boarding school it did because I thought that was his way of trying to get rid of me. That kind of sucked I guess. You remember how wild I was year 9.”

Niall let out a little laugh, “Oh yeah. Bringing girls back to your room by day, getting blowjobs from boys in the locker room by night. Almost getting expelled for having a bong in your room. Spray painting on the bathroom wall.”

“The list goes on,” Zayn smirked.

“I thought you were just a ‘bad boy’. I didn’t know it was cause …” Niall trailed off.

“I was acting out to get daddy’s attention?” Zayn provided and shrugged again, “Course I couldn’t tell anybody back then; I had an image to maintain. And it’s still weird to even talk about it now, you know.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want,” Niall told him.

“No, it’s fine. It’s cathartic kinda,” Zayn gave him a half smile, “But I don’t know. I’ve always just kind of felt like a disappointment to him since then. Like I thought anything would be better than him ignoring me but the disappointment is almost as bad, if not worse.”

“He seemed happy to see you when we first got there though,” Niall said.

“Yeah emphasis on ‘first’ and that’s probably because a) I haven’t seen him in almost three years and b) he’s living with three women all by himself and Waliyha’s a hormonal teenage girl driving him up the wall. But that lasted for all of two seconds,” Zayn let out a little breath.

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologized again.

“Not your fault,” Zayn told him.

“I hope he comes around by the wedding,” Niall said hopefully.

“Don’t hold your breath babe,” Zayn frowned.

“Well at least your mum was supportive,” Niall tried.

Zayn let out a little laugh. “What?” Niall asked.

“She knows we fooled around last night,” Zayn laughed.

“Oh my God!” Niall yelped, “How?”

“I don’t know, she probably heard us but when we were leaving and she hugged us, she told me if I ever screwed in the house again she’d cut my balls off,” Zayn was laughing so hard tears were blurring the corners of his eyes.

“Oh my God!” Niall’s face flushed but he laughed too.

***

Ten hours of endless cuddles, hand holding, stolen kisses, five trains, a ferry and a bus ride later and the boys had finally landed on Niall’s home turf of Mullingar.

The original plan was for them to go to Niall’s parents’ house upon arrival but by the time they’d finally landed in Ireland, it was already nearing half past one in the morning so they rented a room in a nearby bed and breakfast instead. They also figured that they should get one last night of privacy before they went because they’d be staying with Niall’s parents for the rest of the week which probably meant no sex (though knowing them, it was bound to happen regardless).

Unfortunately though, they were so exhausted by the time they’d gotten into the room that they only had the energy to throw themselves into the bed and cover up with the plush white duvet.

***

The first thing Zayn saw when he woke up the next morning was the sight of Niall’s bare arse standing with his hands on his hips looking out of the window.

He laughed to himself and Niall turned around abruptly, startled by the sudden noise.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zayn chuckled.

Niall smirked and wiggled his bum from in front of the window, “Are you checking me out?”

“It is a nice view, yes,” Zayn conceded, “But why are you standing in front of the window with your cock out?”

“Rockin out with my cock out,” Niall turned and wiggled his dick at him.

“You’re an idiot,” Zayn laughed as Niall walked back from in front of the window to crawl up the bed and give Zayn a long good morning kiss.

“You excited to be back at home?” Zayn asked.

Niall gave him a smile and a shrug, “Yeah.”

“ ‘Yeah’,” Zayn mocked him in a high pitched voice.

Niall got a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss as he moved to straddle Zayn’s hips and deepen their snog. He pulled Zayn’s shirt up and off and sucked a small mark into the underside of his collarbone.

“Gotta get in as much as we can before we leave,” Niall mumbled, rubbing his nose into Zayn’s skin as he moved lower to press kisses to Zayn’s ribs and press his fingers into Zayn’s lower back while he shucked off his pants.

Zayn let out a little moan as he arched his back, moving into Niall’s cool touch.

“How are we supposed to manage a whole week,” Zayn groaned.

“And you call _me_ a sex addict,” Niall giggled with a bite to Zayn’s hip.

“I mean you are but seriously. When’s the last time we went a week without sex?” Zayn complained.

Niall let out a little moan, “Oh what are we _ever_ gonna do?”

“Don’t mock me,” Zayn pouted, “You know this is gonna suck for you too.”

“Well we could be bad and fuck in the house anyways,” Niall suggested as he wrapped a hand around Zayn’s already leaking semi.

Zayn threw his head back in pleasure as he moved a hand to fist the comforter and the other to play in Niall’s hair, “No Niall that’s _bad_. We have to be _good_.”

“Being good’s no fun,” Niall frowned.

Zayn moaned and shifted his hips around, “We have to be good though. _You_ have to be a good boy.”

“And what do I get if I’m good?” Niall trailed his tongue up Zayn’s cock.

“I’ll fuck you really good when we get home,” Zayn promised.

“And if I’m bad?” Niall trailed his nails across Zayn’s abdomen.

Zayn looked down at Niall and combed his bangs down on his forehead, “There was a little boy,

who had a little curl

right in the middle of his forehead,” He wrapped the hair around his finger so that it formed a droopy little ringlet,

“When he was good,

He was very good indeed,

But when he was bad, he was horrid,” Zayn scratched his nails up Niall’s back leaving four long, red trails of red.

“Didn’t know I was sleeping with a poet this morning,” Niall joked.

“I’ll spank you when we get home if you’re bad,” Zayn told him, eyes closed and back arched.

“Really?” Niall smiled around his cock, “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Be good,” Zayn moaned.

“What if I don’t want to be good? What if I want to be ‘horrid’?” Niall teased.

Zayn pulled him up by his hair for a kiss. “Be good,” Zayn repeated, scratching his fingers in Niall’s hair.

“Did you bring lube?” Niall asked desperately.

Zayn scoffed, “What do you take me for? What kind of slag brings lube with them to meet the parents?”

“You never know,” Niall chuckled and then frowned, “So fuck, that really does mean we can’t fuck for a week.”

“We could always buy more, Niall. Lube isn’t a rare commodity,” Zayn laughed.

“True, but what are we supposed to do _now_?” Niall asked.

“Well you could finish what you started,” Zayn motioned to his abandoned erection.

“Yeah but,” Niall rolled on top of him so that Zayn’s cock rubbed between his cheeks, “I want to fuck. This is the last time we’ll be able to like properly fuck and be loud and not get in trouble.”

“We have neighbors,” Zayn countered.

Niall knocked on the wall behind the headboard behind them and was met with no answer. He raised his eyebrows at Zayn in triumph.

“Shower,” Zayn suggested.

Niall groaned but Zayn patted his bum to slide out from the bed beneath him. Zayn put out his hand to pull Niall up and carry him to the bathroom bridal style.

Zayn continued to hold Niall as he turned on the shower until the water was hot enough and he put him down in the tub. He stepped in behind him and swiftly pulled the curtain shut before he turned around to back Niall against the wall.

Niall’s mouth fell open as he raised a leg to wrap around Zayn’s waist and rub their hardened cocks together while Zayn sucked all around his neck.

“God, Zayn,” Niall gasped, the steam and pleasure leaving him a bit breathless and delirious.

Zayn spit on two of his fingers to slick them up and softly nudged them against Niall’s hole.

“Tell me if it hurts ok,” Zayn prompted.

“It’s ok,” Niall told him as he began to press them in further.

“Sure?” Zayn asked, pulling them out and thrusting them back in again.

“Yeah,” Niall groaned, throwing his head back against the wall giving Zayn more access to his neck.

“Fuck, this is so much hotter than bed sex,” Niall moaned.

Zayn smiled against his neck as he continued to pepper it with kisses and stretch Niall out.

“More,” Niall breathed when Zayn’s digits had began to tickle at his prostate.

Zayn took his fingers out causing Niall to groan at the sudden loss of contact. Zayn wiggled his ring finger in front of Niall’s face and Niall obliged with no words spoken between the two by immediately taking Zayn’s finger into his mouth and sucking it down to the knuckle.

“Your mouth is always so good,” Zayn murmured with a bite to his shoulder.

Niall moved his hand from his mouth and back down to his bum, urging Zayn to proceed while he grabbed Zayn’s free hand with his other and linked their fingers.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Niall cursed beneath his breath when Zayn prodded his fingers back in, immediately going for his hot spot.

“Ok?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah,” Niall practically cried from where he was squirming beneath him against the wall.

“Almost ready?” Zayn mumbled into his neck.

“Yeah,” Niall gave Zayn a deep kiss before he turned and rested his forehead against the wet wall, shuddering as he waited for Zayn to slick his palm with saliva as a makeshift lube and do a slow stroke, mixing his spit and precome that was pearled at the top of his head, to slick up his cock before he grabbed the base of his shaft and pressed his tip against Niall’s hole.

“Remember to tell me if it hurts ok?” He brushed Niall’s wet hair back. Niall nodded urgently.

“Do we need a safe word or summat?” Zayn suggested.

“No, Zayn. I trust you,” Niall shook his head. The words put Zayn at a hault, grounding him immensely. _I trust you. I trust you to take care of me. I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you._

“Are you ok?” Niall asked when Zayn still hadn’t pressed in, calling Zayn back into the moment.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathed as he finally pressed into Niall slowly as to make sure that he didn’t hurt him.

“I love you,” Zayn whispered as he rested his forehead on the soft, wet skin of Niall’s shoulder, thrusting in and out of him with the grace and care of an angel.

“I love you too,” Niall said, reaching his arm around Zayn’s neck and twisting his neck so that they could join into another deep snog.

The mantra continued to play in Zayn’s head as he kissed Niall and thrusted into him carefully; _I trust you. I trust you to take care of me. I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you._ _I love you. For now and forever._

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Niall asked as he looked up into his eyes, pulling him out of his head once again.

“Yeah,” Zayn assured him, “I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m fine,” Niall assured him, “On account of the fact that you’re being awfully gentle.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Zayn pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his shoulder.

Niall nodded in understanding at the shift in mood. This wasn’t going to be a hot and fast, fucking kind of morning. It was going to be slow and passionate love making. He didn’t mind; if that’s what Zayn needed, that’s what he needed. He reached back around to relace their fingers while Zayn thrusted into him gently.

“Love you so much,” Niall moaned, pressing his forehead against the wall as Zayn pressed even deeper into his prostate.

“Love you too babe,” Zayn sucked into the back of his neck and reached around to jerk Niall off in time with his thrusts.

“So good,” Niall murmured in response, his head falling back to rest on Zayn’s shoulder, giving Zayn complete control.

“Getting close,” Zayn groaned.

“Yeah,” Niall swallowed.

Zayn came deep inside of Niall within a few more thrusts but continued to fuck him through his orgasm and jerk him off until Niall was spilling his load into Zayn’s fist and the shower wall as well.

Zayn turned Niall around abruptly so that he could marvel at the familiar sight of the way Niall’s skin flushed a deep pinkish red right after he came. He smiled at him for a moment before Niall pulled him back in for another kiss, tracing his tongue along every contour of Zayn’s mouth.

“I wanted to scream,” Niall pouted when Zayn finally pulled away to rub them both down with soap.

“Sorry,” Zayn apologized.

“ ‘s ok, I guess,” Niall smiled as Zayn rubbed the soap down his thigh. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment, Zayn’s head mere inches from Niall’s dick and Niall smirking down at him. If only it weren’t for the damn refractory period.

“I kind of really wish I could give you a blowjob right now,” Zayn admitted for the both of them.

“Biology fucking sucks,” Niall groaned, throwing his head back against the wall again.

Zayn gave each of his thighs a series of kisses as a silent promise to return later.

“Get on your knees,” Niall told him.

“Why?” Zayn asked, though he got on them anyways.

Niall followed suit and pressed Zayn to lean back and lay against the back of the tub so that he could lay on top of him and kiss him again, rutting their cocks against each other’s thighs.

“God, Niall what are you doing,” Zayn gasped into his mouth, his cock still pulsing with sensitivity.

Niall put his hands under Zayn’s bum to grip his cheeks tightly and close in any remaining gap there’d been between their crotches.

“Niall,” Zayn breathed as Niall moved to begin sucking on the lips tattooed on his sternum.

“You’re a fucking savage,” Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck and scratched at his scalp, tenderly. The shower rained on them from above which sounded every movement Niall made on top of him with a ‘squelch’ or a ‘squeak’.

“I think I’m getting hard again,” Niall breathed as he rolled them over so that Zayn was now on top and he was on the bottom.

“Stand up then,” Zayn directed. Niall stood and they switched spots so that Niall’s back was hit with the water and Zayn was at the back of the tub. He leaned forward and took Niall’s reswelling cock into his hand, giving it a few quick strokes before he took him into his mouth.

Niall’s hands roamed around for something to hold onto but knowing the shower rod and curtains would fall if he clenched onto them, he settled for Zayn’s hair instead. He pushed back the dripping wet strands of his dark fringe but left a single lock to fall on his face.

“So good, Zayn” Niall cried, “Feels amazing.”

Zayn laughed around his cock and continued to look up at his beautiful boy as he put on a show of coming apart and letting the entire bed and breakfast know how good/perfect/amazing Zayn was.

“Getting close, Zayn, can’t hold out much longer,” Niall warned a few mintues later, feeling a second release on the horizon.

Zayn nodded and jerked Niall off quickly, focusing his oral efforts on Niall’s head until he came a second time, spewing into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn made his own show of standing up and swallowing Niall’s load in front of his face to make sure he saw how Zayn had swallowed every drop of it before he leaned in to give Niall another kiss, Niall licking the traces of himself from Zayn’s tongue.

“Such a good boy,” Niall praised him for swallowing.

Zayn gave him a deep embrace and kiss on the neck while Niall reached behind his back to shut off the shower and grab a towel for them to share.

“We make such a good team,” Niall told him as they stepped out and Zayn started to dry him off.

“We do,” Zayn agreed.

“We take care of each other really well,” Niall continued as he sat on top of the toilet so Zayn could dry his hair off.

“Mhm,” Zayn nodded.

“We love each other loads,” Niall went on.

“We love _each other’s_ loads,” Zayn added with a giggle.

Niall laughed and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist to give him another hug, Zayn letting the towel drop over Niall’s head like a bridal veil, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe,” Zayn smiled.

“Really though, like you’re just so amazing. I always think I couldn’t fall any more in love with you but then I do, every day,” Niall told him, his eyes twinkling with fondness as he looked up at him.

“Aw, Niall,” Zayn beamed.

“I’m so glad I asked you to marry me. I’m so glad you’re mine, Zayn. I love you so much,” Niall continued as he took the towel from his head and wrapped it around Zayn’s waist to pull him closer.

“Where is all of this coming from?” Zayn asked, though his blinding smile remained.

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m just feeling extra endearing this morning I guess.”

“Well while we’re being all soft and open, I really liked you telling me you trust me,” Zayn admitted.

“Really? Is that why it took you so long to get it in?” Niall chuckled. Zayn blushed and nodded, his head hung in slight embarrassment.

Niall laughed softly and picked Zayn’s chin up with his thumb, “Aw, Zayn no. It was cute. You’re cute. And I do trust you.” Zayn smiled and leaned down to give him another kiss.

 

They did their morning routine of getting ready together, ate, and were out of the B&B and on the bus to Niall’s parents house within two hours. They sat next to each other, holding hands with Niall’s head on Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn’s head on top of his.

“You ready for this?” Zayn asked, noticing Niall’s apprehensive nail biting.

“No turning back now,” Niall sighed.

“It’ll be ok babe,” Zayn rubbed his thigh.

“Hey you remember that video of the little girl in the car you showed me that made us both crack up?” Zayn remembered in attempt to relax Niall’s nerves.

“The one with Boosie’s daughter?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded eagerly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Why? What are you doing?” Niall chuckled as Zayn lifted his phone to record him.

“Recite it for the camera!” Zayn directed and pressed the record button, “Use that enthusiasm you had this morning about being home. Niall’s coming home today!”

Niall giggled and started it, “‘I told y’all! I told y’all! Y’all thought I was playin but I told y’all! Niall’s coming home today, he coming home today, he coming home today! Told y’all! Y’all better believe it! The streets is his!”

They both burst out into laughter and nearly cried when they rewatched it twice, providing themselves with a good distraction as they pulled up to the bus stop a block away from Niall’s house.

“We’re here,” Niall announced, taking a breath as he stood.

Zayn grabbed his hand and linked their fingers as they walked to the door and down the steps.

The block long walk to the house was silent but as soon as they reached the house Zayn gave Niall a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered a quick ‘for now and forever’ as Niall knocked on the door and they unlinked hands.

“Niall!” His dad yelled as he opened the door and threw his arms open for Niall to walk into.

“Dad!” Niall smiled into the hug.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Bobby rubbed up his back and gave him a kiss on the head.

“I’ve missed you too Dad,” Niall stepped out of the embrace, “Where’s mum?”

“Out grocery shopping because she knew you’d eat everything we had,” Bobby answered as he shut the door behind Zayn.

“Hi, Mr. Horan,” Zayn shook Bobby’s hand. Niall smirked at him from behind.

“You’re Zayn, right?” Niall’s dad asked. Zayn nodded in confirmation.

“God I haven’t seen you since, what, graduation?” Bobby asked. Zayn chuckled and nodded again.

“Wow, you lot have just grown up into _men_. I wonder what the other three look like. There are three more right?” Bobby asked.

Niall and Zayn both laughed. “Yeah, Dad, it’s three,” Niall told him.

Bobby nodded and led them into the living room, “Well how have you boys been? Sit. I’m watching the game now.”

“We’ve been ok,” Niall answered for the both of them as they sat on the couch together and Bobby sat in the recliner, “Who’s on?”

Bobby turned to look at him and raised his brows, “I’m surprised you don’t know this like the back of your hand. Argentina and Bosnia.”

“I’m sorry Dad, I’ve been busy,” Niall told him.

“Busy with what? It’s the World Cup,” Bobby turned back to the TV and drank his beer.

“I know, I know,” Niall said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers for him and Zayn.

A little after the first hour of the game, Niall’s mum finally came through the door, her arms filled with food.

“Bobby would you get off your arse and come help me,” she yelled from the foyer.

Bobby nodded his head at Niall to go help her. Niall laughed and patted Zayn’s knee and they walked to the front. The bag was blocking his mum’s face as he took it from her arms but she smiled and hugged him as soon as she saw that it was him.

“Niall!” She gushed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi mum,” he set the bag down so that he could hug her back.

“Look at you, you’ve grown all big! Look at your little muscles. You look like a proper man,” she pinched his biceps, “But you’re still me little baby,” she pinched his cheeks.

“Mum stop,” Niall batted her hand away with a blushing smile.

“And is that Zayn?” Maura smiled at him.

He nodded and gave her a wave but she went and gave him a small hug as well, “Look at you! Wow! You look nothing like you did a few years ago.”

“Well I hope that’s a good thing,” Zayn chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Maura told him, “You look like a proper young man as well. The birds must be going crazy for you lot back in London. Hope you’re being proper gentlemen,” she pinched Niall’s hip as he and Zayn shared a look.

“Where’s your Da’?” She asked as she stepped away.

“In the living room watching the game,” Niall told her.

“I told him to come help me,” Maura frowned.

“We’ll help,” Niall offered. He and Zayn walked out together to grab more bags from the trunk of his mum’s car.

“ ‘Look at your little muscles’ “ Zayn teased, pinching Niall’s flexing biceps as he picked up the bags.

“Shut up,” Niall laughed as he kicked Zayn’s thigh while he shut the trunk.

They laughed as they walked back in and put the bags down on the counter.

“Will you two help me put them away as well? I don’t think your dad is going to get up from that bloody game,” Maura rolled her eyes as she pulled a bag of crisps from one of the bags. They all heard Bobby yell about a score from the living room.

“Sure,” Zayn nodded.

“So how is London?” Maura asked as they all took more things from the bags and put them away.

“It’s nice, loads to do,” Niall told her.

“That’s good. I hope you’re not spending all of your time in bars and watching football,” Maura rolled her eyes. Niall and Zayn both laughed.

“Well I don’t watch football in the bars,” Niall chuckled.

“Be honest with me, Zayn;  has he been drinking too much? Coming home too late?” Maura turned to him.

“Mum I’m Irish! There’s no such thing as drinking too much!” Niall laughed.

“He doesn’t go out much anymore,” Zayn answered.

“Oh really?” Maura asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded, shutting the fridge door, “He’s settled down now.”

“Really?” Maura asked, turning to look at Niall.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Niall asked.

“You haven’t mentioned a girl on the phone,” Maura said.

“What?” Niall flushed.

“Oh no,” Zayn cut in and saved him, “I didn’t mean- . He just doesn’t go out as much as he used to anymore.”

Maura looked between the two of them skeptically. When she turned around to go into the living room, Niall looked at Zayn with wide eyes. Zayn pouted and mouthed a ‘sorry’ at him before they both followed her.

“How much longer does this game have?” Maura asked Bobby.

“Probably another half hour. Neck and neck,” Bobby answered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Niall, have you two been drinking? It’s barely 1,” Maura scolded, noting the two bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of the couch as she sat down on the loveseat.

“Sorry mum,” Niall apologized as they sat back down.

“Maura they’re grown men and it’s the World Cup; let them be,” Bobby defended them.

“It’s one o’clock in the afternoon on a Sunday. No one needs to be drinking at one o’clock in the afternoon on a Sunday, not even you,” Maura rolled her eyes.

“But you still buy me beer,” Bobby countered.

“It keeps you tolerable,” She laughed.

“Well then don’t complain about me drinking,” Bobby told her. Niall and Zayn shared smiley looks through their banter, silently telling each other that they couldn’t wait until they were married and had stupid rows like this.

 

The game ended 2-1 in Argentina’s favor, much to Bobby’s pleasure. As soon as it was over, Maura went over and tapped his feet, signaling him to come to the kitchen for dinner and walked out; all the boys following in her trail.

“What’s for dinner tonight babe?” Bobby asked as he and the boys took seats at the table and Maura brought the food to the table.

“I’ve got a rotisserie chicken, salad- which everyone is going to partake in-, and some lemon pound cake for dessert,” she told them as she brought a set of forks over to the table and sat.

“So how are the other boys?” Maura asked after a few beats.

“They’re ok,” Niall told her.

“Is everyone staying out of trouble?” She asked.

Niall shrugged, “For the most part. We’ve all kind of settled down now besides Harry.”

“I thought Harry and Louis were together?” Maura asked.

“Him and Louis broke up last year; I told you that on the phone, remember?” Niall said.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, “But they haven’t gotten back together yet?”

“No mum,” Niall shook his head, “Liam and Louis are together now.”

“Oh wow,” her eyes widened, “Poor Harry. Is he ok?”

“He’s fine mum,” Niall chuckled.

“So then what about the two of you? Why aren’t you two going out anymore?” She pressed.

“I thought you didn’t want me to go out,” Niall countered.

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes. “You know good and well if you didn’t have a reason, you’d be dancing on the rooftops and swinging from the chandeliers. Who is she? Who’s finally going to make an honest man out of you?” She folded her arms and looked at him eagerly.

“Zayn,” Niall said flatly.

Her and Bobby both laughed, Niall continued to eat his chicken, and Zayn looked between all of them uncomfortably.

“Niall come on tell us about your girlfriend, I’m interested now,” Bobby told him.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Dad,” Niall told him quietly.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” Maura asked, taking note of the way Niall was blanching and eating more slowly than before.

Niall took a deep breath, “We have to tell you guys something.”

“Oh God,” Maura said under her breath.

“What?” Bobby asked, looking at Niall as if he’d just seen a ghost.

Niall looked at Zayn and he nodded at him to keep going.

Niall turned back to look at his parents, “Zayn and I have been together for a while and I asked him to marry me last week.” Niall could visibly see the way that both of his parents immediately deflated as if he’d just taken a needle and pricked them both in the chest.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Maura searched his face for answers.

“I’m not,” Niall told her seriously.

“Is this true?” Bobby asked Zayn. Zayn nodded quietly.

“Oh my God,” Maura put her head in her hands.

“Mum,” Niall tried to reach out to her.

“You like girls, though. You’ve always liked girls. And children, Niall. You’ve always said you would have kids,” Maura started to tear up.

“Mum, we can still have kids,” Niall tried.

“ _Your own_ ,” Maura emphasized.

“Mum,” Niall cooed.

“Have you known all this time and you just lied to us?” She asked.

“I didn’t-“ Niall started.

“You didn’t what?” She croaked.

“I never lied. I didn’t know. I _have_ always liked girls,” Niall said.

“Then how the hell are you gay all of a sudden?” She argued, “Is this because of the other three? I didn’t even know Liam was- like that. Are all of you gay now?”

“Mum,” Niall skinned up his face in appall at her brashness.

“And what do you mean ‘you’re getting married’? How long have you even been together? How long have you been hiding this from us?” Bobby interjected.

“I wasn’t ‘hiding’ it,” Niall defended, stealing a quick glance at Zayn who was looking at him with pity.

“You didn’t tell us,” Maura argued.

“I didn’t know how to, God! I’m sorry. I didn’t want to get you two riled up until I knew it was serious,” Niall frowned.

“Well how long has it been?” Maura asked again.

“A year,” Niall said quietly.

“A year!” Maura yelled and shook her head, “You have been lying to us for _a year_!”

“ _I didn’t lie_!” Niall shouted back.

“Don’t yell at her!” Bobby yelled at him.

“Well then listen to me!” Niall cried desperately, his voice catching. He turned to look at Zayn again with pleading eyes, begging him to help him, comfort him, to do _something_. Zayn could feel his heart fracture in his chest.

“Please stop yelling at him,” Zayn murmured. Both Bobby and Maura turned to look at him angrily.

“He was scared,” Zayn shook his head, “He didn’t know how to tell you guys but please. Please just support him. It takes a lot of balls to do what he’s doing right now and it’s not really my place to tell you this but we’re bearing more of the brunt than you guys are so please.  All we ask is that you guys just freaking support us.”

“You don’t know what we’re going through,” Maura told him, “You don’t know what it’s like to raise someone for 20 years and then they come back and you don’t even know who they are anymore.”

“He’s still the same person now, Mrs. Horan. He is still the same kind, sweet, caring, strong, brave man that you’ve been raising for 20 years,” Zayn turned to look over at Niall who was crying with his head in his hands. He got up from the table, walked over to him, and crouched down in front of Niall, turning him so that Niall was facing him and put his hands on his shins. Niall leaned forward and collapsed into Zayn’s arms. He was sniffling quietly but he was trembling so hard that Zayn could feel it himself.

Maura and Bobby both looked at each other and then at the two of them.

“Niall,” Maura said quietly.

Zayn rubbed his hand up and down Niall’s back and patted his hair back with the other, “It’s ok bebz, it’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok,” Zayn whispered softly.

“We can go if you want,” Zayn told them, “We understand if you don’t want us here.”

“No,” Maura looked at Bobby and then shook her head, “Don’t leave. God, I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Niall whimpered into Zayn’s shoulder.

“Oh God, Niall,” Maura cried, “Sweetie I’m sorry. I don’t hate you.”

“You yelled,” Niall sniffled and finally turned from Zayn’s chest to look at her.

“I don’t hate you,” she repeated, “But you have to understand where we’re coming from. We need time to let this sink in.”

“It’s a big adjustment,” Bobby added.

“We know,” Zayn told them, “But please, just don’t attack him.”

“What did your parents say?” Maura asked him.

“My mum was a bit angry at first but she came around,” Zayn answered.

“And your father?” Bobby asked.

“My dad walked out,” Zayn answered quietly.

Maura and Bobby shared another look. “Well we’re not going to walk out,” Maura told them, “But you can’t expect us to just going jumping for joy either.”

“We don’t,” Zayn said.

Maura and Bobby both let out a unanimous sigh. “Well I think we’ve had enough for today. We should all just get some rest,” Maura said. She turned to look at Bobby and he nodded before they both pushed back and got up from the table. Niall looked up at them from where he was laying in Zayn’s arms.

“We love you, ok?” Maura told him and stretched out her arms for him to give her a hug. Niall turned to look at Zayn and he nodded at him, silently encouraging him to embrace his mum. Niall got up and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly.

“I love you, sweetie” she whispered as she rubbed his back. 

Bobby patted him on the shoulder and mumbled a ‘love you too’ before he walked down the hall to their room. Maura finally let go of him a moment later, waved at Zayn, and told them both goodnight before she followed her husband down the hall and shut the door behind her.

“Hey you ok?” Zayn asked as he walked up to Niall and put his hands on his hips to steady him.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded and bit his lips, “I think so.”

“That was quite intense, yeah? But you did so good; I’m so proud of you,” Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s neck and brought him in for a deep hug.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Niall said into his shoulder.

“Same,” Zayn kissed his hair.

“Thank you,” Niall whispered and Zayn could just make out the crack in his voice but he just hugged him tighter.

“I told you they would still love you, Niall. You did it ok? It’s over; they know now. There’s nothing left for you to worry about babe. It’s just the wedding now,” Zayn tried to soothe him but he could still feel Niall trembling beneath him.

“Zayn,” Niall whimpered.

“It’s ok, Niall. It’s over,” Zayn backed up and put his hands on Niall’s cheek with a kiss to his forehead.

Niall put his hands over Zayn’s wrists and hung his head, his tears still streaming.

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologized.

“For what babe?” Zayn asked, trying to find something in Niall’s eyes.

“For crying like an idiot. It wasn’t nearly as bad as what happened with your parents but I’m sat here blubbering like an idiot in your arms like a fucking baby,” Niall wiped his eyes meekly.

“You _are_ my baby,” Zayn smiled “and hey,” he tipped Niall’s chin up with his thumb, “Don’t apologize for being human. This was scary as fuck and you were brave, even if you cried. Hell, I would have cried too if I hadn’t have gotten up and came over to you.”

“Thank you so much for that,” Niall sniffed.

“I could see how hard it was for you. I had to make sure you were ok,” Zayn shrugged.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Niall curled up his fists on Zayn’s chest and buried his face deeper in his shoulder.

“We’re a team; it’s my job,” Zayn gave him another kiss on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to cut the chapter off because the update was nearing 9k and I hadn't even gotten through half the things that I'd wanted to happen yet but hopefully the second part of Niall's homecoming will be up in roughly a week and a half/ two weeks. Expect a lot of blowjobs and World Cup talk haha


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Niall's homecoming. Wooo for a 10.6k update! (I'm sorry that it's so long, it was very self-indulgent)

They woke up the next morning and did their best to keep their affection PG. They shared a quick good morning kiss before Niall split to take a shower and left Zayn to wait around in his room, looking around at all of his old belongings: Niall’s football trophies, his signed Derby County jersey from when he was 12, old CD’s. What really struck him was the framed picture hanging on his wall from graduation. It was the five of them left to right: Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Liam. He shook his head. They were so young back then; so naïve and stupid. Louis and Harry were blindly in love with each other. Niall hooked up with a new a girl almost every week. Liam was still looking out for everyone while trying to find himself. And Zayn had a shitty taste in boyfriends that he never told his parents about and rarely brought around the boys because he knew they wouldn’t approve. Everything was so different.

“Hey, bathroom’s free,” Niall told him as he walked back into the room, his hair still dripping wet and his towel slung low on his waist.

“Fuck,” Zayn bit his lip as he marveled at just how fucking hot his man really was.

Niall smirked at him, “Like what you see?”

“Don’t,” Zayn warned.

Niall’s smirk widened as he back tracked and shut the door behind him.

“Niall, stop we’re at your parents’ house. What happened to being good?” Zayn whined.

“I know where we are,” Niall smiled as he stepped closer and grabbed a fistful of Zayn’s shirt, “And I never agreed to ‘be good’.”

“Niall, come on,” Zayn plead, “And you’re all wet.”

“So,” Niall kissed his neck, “I can get you wet too.”

“Niall come on,” Zayn threw his head back as Niall slipped a hand into his boxers, “What if your mum walks in or summat?”

“She won’t. Her and Dad are downstairs. But you’re right we probably don’t have much time so we’ll have to make this quick,” He backed Zayn up to press him against the door and sank to his knees, taking Zayn’s pants and boxers down with him.

“Niall,” Zayn hissed though he put a hand in Niall’s hair, encouraging him to continue as he sucked Zayn’s hardening cock into his warm, wet mouth.

Zayn threw his head back against the door as Niall raised his hands to grip Zayn’s thighs firmly in his hands. Niall dipped his head lower as he trailed his tongue up the underside of Zayn’s cock, licking a trail up the vein that stretched beneath his skin.

When enough time had passed that he knew Zayn would be thoroughly fucked for sure, he pulled his usual move of digging his nails into Zayn’s skin to call his attention and force him to open his eyes from where they were screwed shut so that they could make eye contact while Niall sucked him down to the base.

“Fuck, Ni,” Zayn moaned out, “You’re mouth is so good. So pretty around my cock.”

It wasn’t long until Zayn could feel that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He scratched Niall’s scalp and mumbled a ‘gonna come’ as he caved in over himself and watched as Niall sucked and swallowed every drop of cum from him before he rose to his feet.

Niall smirked at him and gave him a pat on the back, laughing to himself at the way Zayn was leant back against the door with his eyes closed trying to gather himself.

“You alright there?” Niall asked as he took the towel from around his waist and started to dry off.

“Bad,” Zayn pointed his finger at him, “Bad. Bad. Bad. This is not happening again.”

“Oh please,” Niall rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” He curled over and mocked Zayn’s moans and little sharp intakes of breath.

Zayn walked over and took the towel from his hands to slap him on his bare ass.

“Oh yeah, spank me harder Daddy” Niall pushed his bum out provocatively.

“ _Bad_ ,” Zayn repeated as he got his bath stuff together and walked to the door.

“So later then?” Niall joked as Zayn shook his head and walked out the door.

***

“Have you made all of this for us, Mum?” Niall asked as he and Zayn walked into the kitchen and were met with a counter of full Irish breakfast components; bacon, sausages, pudding, fried eggs, tomatoes, and toast.

“It’s my apology for yesterday,” Maura said as she dried her hands and watched as the boys filled their plates.

“It’s lovely, Mrs. Horan,” Zayn thanked her with a smile.

“I made you extra eggs and toast because I figured you probably didn’t eat pork,” Maura told him.

Zayn gave her another gracious smile, “I don’t. Thanks.”

She nodded at him, “Well I suppose I’ll go back to town again today to get more chicken then. I don’t think I have enough.”

“Oh no, Mrs. Horan,” He shook his head as he sat down at the table with Niall, “It’s fine.”

“No, no sweetie it’s fine. I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you guys are here,” She smiled at him, “Plus I’m bringing Niall’s dad along with me to force him out of the house. He’s been sat here watching the games since the tournament started on Thursday. He needs a break.”

“Your mum is so cute,” Zayn smiled at Niall once Maura had walked back out into the living room.

“Yeah,” Niall shrugged as he took a bite of his eggs.

“ ‘Yeah’,” Zayn mocked him.

“I’m excited now,” Niall whispered.

“Why?” Zayn asked.

“Because we’re gonna have the house to ourselves today,” Niall smirked cheekily.

Zayn shook his head and laughed, “You’re quite the bold little one, aren’t you? As if giving me a blowjob in your room with your parents downstairs ten minutes ago wasn’t bad enough, you’re already plotting again.”

“What can I say,” Niall smiled and turned, kissing beside Zayn’s mouth and placing a hand on his thigh. Zayn shook his head as he picked the crust off of his toast and popped pieces into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Niall cursed abruptly.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“We forgot to get lube,” Niall pouted. Zayn mimicked his pout and shrugged.

“We can’t have sex without lube,” Niall said pointedly.

“I know,” Zayn shrugged again.

“We can’t _have sex_ ,” Niall whispered harshly.

“ _I know_ ,” Zayn repeated, “I told you we shouldn’t anyways.”

“That’s not fair,” Niall frowned, “I already gave you a blowjob.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Zayn countered.

“You know what, don’t challenge me, Zayn,” Niall warned, “Because I can and I _will_ make you want to fuck me. I will get you so fucking hard your dick will be throbbing. You’ll be fucking begging for me to let you fuck or for me to fuck you and you’ll just have to suffer because we won’t have lube because, for whatever reason, you don’t think we should have sex here.”

“Could you watch your mouth you fucking cockslut,” Zayn chuckled, “And if it’s that big of a deal you could just go pick some up.”

“I can’t,” Niall protested.

“Why not?” Zayn asked.

“Because”

“Because what?”

“Because I haven’t been home in a year and I know if I go out, people are going to keep stopping me and wanting to talk about London and I don’t feel like doing it today,” Niall put his head on Zayn’s shoulder, “I just want to sit at home and watch the World Cup while you give me a blowjob and then have a nice relaxing fuck when the game’s over.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Who said I’d give you a blowjob?”

Niall pouted his lips out and looked up at him with pleading eyes, “Please, please will you give me a blowjob during the game my very pretty future husband.”

Zayn turned and gave him a soft, smiley kiss, “Maybe. But you’ll have to wait for your lube then.”

Niall smiled, “You can get it tonight. I might even come with you.”

“Nice, a date to go get lube,” Zayn snorted.

“We’re so classy,” Niall smiled.

***

Niall’s parents left for town about an hour later, figuring they may as well make a day of going out together since this would probably be the last time Maura would be able to get Bobby out of the house for an entire day until the Cup was over, which left the house to Zayn and Niall until the evening.

Maura gave them both hugs on her way out and told them to be good with kisses to their cheeks which made them share a look, Niall with a devilish smirk on his lips and Zayn in fondness at how cute she was and how Niall should listen to her.

They stood at the door and waved to Niall’s parents as they got in the car and drove away. As soon as they were down the street, Niall grabbed Zayn’s hand to lead him back into the foyer, shut the door behind him and pressed him flat against it as he locked their lips into a filthy, greedy kiss.

He grasped both of Zayn’s wrists and pinned them above his head against the door as he moved to nip along his jawbone, his lips pricked by Zayn’s stubble but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Still don’t have lube,” Zayn murmured with his eyes closed as he arched his back and angled his hips to thrust against Niall’s thigh.

Niall let out a little moan in frustration, “There must be something we can use here.” He slipped his hand into Zayn’s boxers to wrap around his cock, “I want to fuck now. Need to.”

“Need to?” Zayn asked as he worked into Niall’s touch.

“Mhm,” Niall nodded into his cheek as he sucked at the hinge of Zayn’s jaw where it met his neck, “Need it.”

“Babe,” Zayn groaned.

“Need you, Z. Want to feel you in me again,” Niall hummed.

“What happened to waiting until after the game? Never seen you this desperate for a fuck before,” Zayn smirked.

“Dunno. Maybe it’s being out. I want to celebrate now. Might not get the chance to later, don’t want to risk it,” Niall nipped at his skin.

Zayn opened his eyes and genuinely smiled at him. Niall looked up at him and smiled back softly. Zayn nodded and gave him a kiss, “You’re right. You deserve celebration. Let’s find something.”

Niall backed off and turned around but wrapped his arms around his back to keep Zayn pressed against him like a train, him as the front and Zayn as the caboose, and led them into the kitchen.

“What kind of oils does your mum have?” Zayn asked.

“Dunno, let’s check,” Niall said as he led them over to the stove. “Ok we’ve got vegetable oil, butter, oil spray, olive oil.”

“Does she have like coconut oil?” Zayn asked.

“Maybe,” Niall’s face folded in thought, “Yeah, I think she might actually. She uses it for her face and stuff though. It’s probably in her bathroom, let’s go check.”

He lead them upstairs to his parents bathroom and lo and behold there sat a coveted jar of coconut oil. Niall’s face brightened immediately as he grabbed the jar in one hand and a fistful of Zayn’s shirt in the other and lead him down the hall to his room. He slammed the door and once again pressed Zayn’s back against it as he pulled down Zayn’s trousers and slicked his palm up with a mixture of spit and coconut oil and began to jerk Zayn off as he stood back up and relocked their lips.

“Oh my god,” Zayn mumbled into his mouth, “That feels amazing.”

“Get some,” Niall pressed the jar against Zayn’s stomach, “Slick your fingers up.”

“Wait no,” Zayn said as he grabbed the jar, “I have a better idea. Get on the bed.”

Niall’s eyes twinkled as he looked at Zayn in surprise but followed the instructions and got on the bed, shucking off all of his clothes and propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Zayn made his way over to the bed, taking off his shirt and resting the jar on Niall’s nightstand.

“Flip over and lay on your stomach,” Zayn instructed. Niall obeyed and rolled over to lay on his stomach, folding his arms to rest under his chin.

Zayn slowly climbed on top of him, resting a knee on either side of Niall’s hips and nestling his cock between the cheeks of Niall’s bare bum.

Niall let out a little ‘oof’ of pleasure as Zayn leaned forward to reclaim the jar of coconut oil and drizzled a line down his back.

“ ‘s a bit cool,” Niall mumbled.

“It’ll warm up in a sec,” Zayn assured him as he pressed his thumbs into the knobs of Niall’s shoulders and slowly began to press and massage the oil in. He leaned down to suck at the skin behind Niall’s ear as he continued to massage his shoulders and rub his cock between Niall’s arsecheeks.

“Oh my God, Zayn,” Niall moaned into his arms.

“Feel good?” Zayn asked, tracing one of his thumbs along the hair at the nape of Niall’s neck.

“Yeah, so good,” Niall breathed.

“Good. Want to make you feel good,” Zayn pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Do you want me to talk?” Niall asked.

“Huh?” Zayn paused.

“I feel like these past couple times we’ve fucked have been really slow-like. Like you don’t want to ‘fuck’ anymore, you want to like ‘make love’,” Niall explained.

Zayn let out a puff of air and giggled with a little bite to Niall’s shoulder, “Do you want me to ‘fuck’ you?”

“No, no. Slow is nice too,” Niall assured him, “I just wanted to know if that’s what you need right now. Like lots of ‘I love you’s’ and kisses and sappy stuff.”

Zayn shrugged with a small smile, “I don’t know. I guess maybe I feel like we have all the time in the world now, you know. Like we don’t have to rush things. We can just take as much time as we want. Fucking is fun but I like this too. It’s different than what we’ve had before. You can ‘fuck’ anyone but you can’t just do _this_ with everyone.”

Niall smiled and rolled over to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck and pull him down for another deep, smiley kiss.

“You’re going to get oil all over your sheets,” Zayn told him.

“Don’t care,” Niall smiled with fond eyes, “We can wash them.”

Zayn nodded and grabbed the jar to pour more coconut oil down the front of Niall’s body; a thin trail across his chest, down his abdomen, and along the line of the V cut of his lower abs.

He maintained eye contact with Niall as he went to work at massaging the oil and rubbed their bare cocks together until Niall’s eyes slipped shut in pure bliss and he raised his hands to grip Zayn’s bum tightly to keep himself from drifting off completely.

“Fuck you’re so good at this,” Niall praised him, “Why don’t we do this more often at home?”

“I’ll buy us a jar of coconut oil as soon as we get back,” Zayn told him with a doting smile.

“Promise?” Niall moaned.

“Promise,” Zayn kissed the middle of his chest and rubbed his slick palms down Niall’s sides.

He slid down to the end of the bed and tapped Niall’s thighs, signaling for him to bend his knees. Zayn rested his hands under Niall’s kneecaps and bent down to trace his tongue around the rim of Niall’s hole. Niall’s head fell back and a ‘fuck’ escaped from his lips.

Zayn poured a bit of oil into the cap of the jar (so as not to contaminate the rest of the oil in the jar) and ran the pad of his thumb through it before rubbing it around Niall’s entrance and making work of licking all around it before he slowly pressed his tongue inside.

“Jesus,” Niall groaned.

Zayn pressed his tongue farther inside and sucked his lips around the rim of Niall’s arsehole. He dipped his thumb back into the cap and pressed it against the edge of Niall’s hole to slick it back up and pressed the tip of his finger inside just a bit.

Niall’s breaths got shorter as Zayn worked him open more and more with his tongue and thumb.

“Touch yourself,” Zayn instructed.

Niall brought a hand up to tend to his abandoned cock. He smeared the pearls of precum along the pad of his thumb and raised it for Zayn to suck clean. Zayn paused for a moment to suck Niall’s thumb obscenely and spit his cum out against his hole just to lick it back up as he pressed his tongue back inside of Niall.

“Your mouth is so good,” Niall praised him as Zayn pressed in second finger underneath his tongue.

“Still want me to fuck you?” Zayn teased.

“Do what you want,” Niall told him, “I’m all yours.”

“All mine?” Zayn asked with a smile as he gripped Niall’s hips with his free hand.

“All yours babe. For now and forever,” Niall scratched at his scalp.

“For now and forever,” Zayn nodded as he backed away to slick his cock up with the oil from the cap.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Niall asked with a grin.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Zayn smiled with heart eyes down at him as he took his hand away from Niall’s hole and gripped the base of his cock to press it into him.

“Fuck, Zayn. I needed this,” Niall threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut as Zayn pressed himself further inside.

Zayn let out a little giggle as he pressed himself all the way into Niall and pulled back out, developing a slow thrusting pattern that gradually picked up in pace.

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” Zayn commanded.

“You like watching me touch myself?” Niall asked.

“I never get to see it anymore,” Zayn said, gripping Niall’s thigh firmly, “You’re too lazy to do it now that you’ve got me at your service 24/7.”

“It’s not like you don’t enjoy helping me out,” Niall laughed.

“I do like your cock. It is quite a nice cock,” Zayn conceded.

“I’ll start touching myself more though if you want,” Niall told him, “Like when we’re curled up in bed and you’re too tired for a proper fuck, I’ll let you watch me touch myself. Would you like that?”

“I feel like you already do that,” Zayn let out a little laugh.

“I do sometimes,” Niall confirmed with a shaking laugh. Zayn closed their laughs in another open, giggly kiss.

“I told you, you’re a bloody sex addict,” Zayn chuckled.

“What can I say? I can’t help it,” Niall smiled.

Zayn changed the angle and wrapped Niall’s leg around his waist which earned a series of moans and mangled breaths from Niall.

“Do you know what, I think it’s cause you’ve always been a little slut. Your body has to be fucked multiple times a day,” Zayn continued.

“Not a slut,” Niall moaned.

“So a slut. Sleeping with multiple girls in one day, definitely a slut,” Zayn told him.

“Were you jealous?” Niall teased him, “Even back then, before I was yours? Didn’t like seeing me with all those girls did you?”

“Not at all,” Zayn fucked into him even harder at his taunts.

“Didn’t quite like your boyfriends either,” Niall told him, “None of them were ever good enough for you. Didn’t deserve you the way I do.” Niall raised his arm to wrap around Zayn’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss. He nipped at Zayn’s lips and soothed them with his tounge as Zayn continued to rock into him and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

“I love you so much,” Zayn murmured into Niall’s cheek.

“Love you too babe, love you so much,” Niall moaned.

“So perfect, so pretty,” Zayn praised him.

“ ‘m getting close,” Niall jerked himself off faster as he felt himself coming close to the edge of release.

“Come babe, we have to wash the sheets anyways,” Zayn told him. Niall threw his head back and tugged himself off even faster as Zayn continued to thrust against his prostate until he came all over his fist and Zayn’s abdomen.

Niall laid boneless as Zayn continued to fuck into him until he came shortly thereafter and collapsed ontop of him. Niall joined them in another greedy snog as he rolled them over so that he could take up his usual spot with his cheek pressed against Zayn’s chest for their routine postsex cuddle.

“You’re so great,” Niall praised him, “You’re literally good at everything.”

“Loads of practice,” Zayn kissed him.

“Not too much practice I hope,” Niall pouted.

Zayn smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. “All those other men were practice, they were practice. For you, for you, for you, for you,” he sang as he tightened his arms around Niall’s waist.

“Do you want me to call you ‘Big Daddy’ too?” Niall’s face softened as he smiled.

“Ooo do you have an underlying daddy kink I don’t know about, Ni?” Zayn teased him.

“Hmmm maybe,” Niall smirked, “Do you have an underlying Drake kink, Zayn?”

“I’d totally fuck you to Drake if that’s what you’re asking,” Zayn joked (though he was partially serious).

“I’ll think it over,” Niall gave him another kiss.

***

The boys spent a majority of the rest of the day curled up on the couch innocently enough. They watched a few episodes of Breaking Bad, Niall curled up into Zayn’s chest as they held hands or with his head in Zayn’s lap while Zayn petted his hair back with one hand and scrolled through his phone aimlessly with the other. Niall’s mum called around 1 to make sure that they were ok and to inquire if Zayn needed anything other than the chicken. Liam also started a group chat with all the boys to see how the trip was going though Niall and Zayn just responded from Zayn’s phone.

**_‘Li: How’s the trip? Is everything ok *eyes emoji*???_ **

**_Z: Yeah all is well._ **

**_Lo: Did you tell your parents yet??_ **

**_Z: Yeah_ **

**_H: What’d they say???_ **

**_Z: My mom was ok. Dad got angry and left. Niall’s parents took it pretty alright._ **

**_Li: Glad everything worked out! Tell Ni we’re happy for him. Love you guys._ **

**_H: *toothy grin emojis*_ **

**_Lo: *clap emojis and praying hands*_ **

“The boys say they’re happy for you and they love us,” Zayn told Niall.

“Tell them I said thanks and we love them too,” Niall responded. Just as Zayn began to tap out a response, he received another message:

**_H: Did you guys fuck in your old houses yet??? *smirk emoji and kissy face emoji*_ **

**_Li: HARRY *blushing emoji*_ **

**_Z: Perv_ **

**_H: Oh please don’t act like it’s a crazy question  *smirk emoji* xxx_ **

**_Lo: No chill_ **

**_Z: Right??? And maybz *smirking emoji*_ **

**_Lo: BADMAN_ **

**_H: I knew it!_ **

**_Z: *two smirking emojis and a laughing emoji*_ **

**_Li: Other than that how’s the trip going_ **

**_Z: It’s quite alright. It’s nice to be out of London for a bit and see our families again you know._ **

**_Lo: Don’t forget to bring us presents back._ **

**_Z: No._ **

**_Lo: Twat_ **

**_Lo: You guys better at least be watching the Cup *yellow angry emoji*_ **

**_Z: He is._ **

**_Lo: You too!!!_ **

**_H: He can’t Lou. It’s hard to watch a game when you’ve got a cock in your mouth you know *laughing emojis*_ **

**_Li: *Laughing emojis*_ **

**_Z: HEY! But you’d know huh, Haz? *smirking emoji*_ **

**_H: I’m not ashamed to admit it *hair flipping emoji* I’m great at multitasking now though *kissy face emoji*_ **

“The game is on. Put your phone away,” Niall commanded as soon the teams began to stride out onto the field.

“Bossy little one innit,” Zayn leaned down to kiss him.

**_Z: N says it’s game time gotta go. See you lot in a few days._ **

**_H: World Cup time or time to suck his dick???_ **

**_Z: Both *laughing emojis*_ **

**_Li: *sick emojis with masks*_ **

**_Lo: *skull emojis*_ **

“Zayn,” Niall whined needily from his lap.

“Ok ok, I’m sorry babe,” Zayn leaned over to put his phone down on the end table, “I’m paying attention.”

Zayn wasn’t particularly interested in the game though and their shift in position reflected it as Niall became the one who was sitting up and Zayn was the one lying all over him. It wasn’t very hard to tell how uninterested he was as he made a show of straddling Niall’s hips and pressing his fingertips into the skin under his shirt to leave little marks as he sucked around his neck.

Niall had tried to keep him interested by commenting when a fit player would come on screen but Zayn was more interested in the one sitting beneath him. It didn’t take too much convincing for Zayn to slip a hand below the band of Niall’s joggers and start tugging him off lazily as he gave him sloppy kisses around his jaw and collar. Niall would respond by kissing Zayn back every so often though he’d keep his eyes on the screen and occasionally break the kiss to yell about the stupid calls the refs made or how someone could have totally made the goal they so stupidly mucked up.

“Pepe! What are you doing?” Niall yelled as he watched with horror during the 37’ minute mark as Pepe leant down to bark in Muller’s face earning himself a red card.

“Why are you yelling,” Zayn mumbled into his neck.

“This bloody idiot on screen!” Niall shouted. Zayn turned around and watched as they replayed the act again.

“You totally can’t do that right?” Zayn asked, finally getting into the game.

“No. The idiot’s earned himself a red card for it,” Niall pointed as they replayed the ref holding up a red card at Pepe.

“And that means you’re out for the rest of the game right?” Zayn inquired.

“Yeah. Maybe even for the rest of the Cup,” Niall shook his head.

“And this is Ronaldo’s team innit?” Zayn asked as he turned around on Niall’s lap to face the screen.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, “And they’re playing like complete shit.”

“But he’s fit,” Zayn frowned.

“Yeah but being fit doesn’t make you good,” Niall told him.

“They’re all quite fit to be football players,” Zayn commented as he watched the close ups of other players on the screen.

“Is this gonna be your new porn now?” Niall joked.

“Maybz. You’d love it if I rode you while you drank beer and watched the game, wouldn’t you?” Zayn teased as he ground down and turned around to watch Niall’s face flush. Niall put his hand on Zayn’s cheek and pulled him down into another vulgar kiss.

“I’m not going to though,” Zayn teased him.

Niall pouted but Zayn patted his cheek, “Come on, Ni. I can’t fuck you on their couch. That’s too rude.”

Niall let out a throaty whine, “But you were willing to blow me on the couch.”

“When we get home, I promise I’ll ride you so good. Nice and slow. We can smoke first too,” Zayn promised with another series of kisses.

“Fine,” Niall finally surrendered, “I _suppose_.”

***

Niall’s parents came home a couple of hours later and Maura went right into making the evening’s supper while Niall’s dad sat and watched the TV and Zayn and Niall assisted her in the kitchen.

“So what did you boys get up to today while we we’re gone?” She asked as she peeled the potatoes over the garbage and Niall and Zayn seasoned the chicken together.

“Uh not much,” Niall smirked, their backs to each other, “Just relaxed and watched some TV and the game.”

“Do you know what, it’s not that I hate the game but I just don’t see what all the buzz is about if Ireland isn’t even in it and England keeps losing,” she said.

Niall shrugged, “Yeah. I don’t know, I just think it’s like something that unites everybody all around the world. Like everybody puts aside all of their crap for one month for the common love of football. I can totally get with that.”

“Are you into it too?” Maura turned to look at Zayn quickly before returning to the potatoes.

“Uh kind of I guess,” Zayn shrugged, “To be fair, I only really watch it because Niall likes it and I’d rather him watch it with me than at Louis’s.”

Maura smiled to herself, “That’s really sweet of you.”

Niall turned and looked at Zayn with fond eyes, “Really?”

“Well yeah,” Zayn shrugged again, “I like spending time with you.”

Niall smiled at him again and glanced over at his mom’s turned back before he leaned in to give Zayn a quick kiss. Maura smiled to herself again.

“I love you,” Niall mouthed.

“I love you too,” Zayn mouthed back.

“So have you lot thought about a date yet?” Maura turned and asked when she thought their little moment was over.

“For the wedding?” Niall asked taking his attention away from Zayn.

Maura let out a little huff, “Yes honey; for the wedding.”

“Oh no, not really,” Niall answered, “Zayn’s mum agreed to help us out but we were wondering if you would want to, too.”

“Really?” Maura asked.

“Yeah,” Niall smiled at her, “If it was left up to us we’d probably just do it in the park with beers in our hands so it’s probably best we get some help.”

“I wouldn’t let him do that,” Zayn stage-whispered to her.

“Well sweetie I’d love to it’s just I don’t know how, what with how I’m all the way over here in Ireland and you lot are all the way in London,” she told him.

Niall frowned, “Mum I really want you to help.”

“I’ll try my best baby,” She promised, “We may be able to swing by to London for a week but that’s the most I could promise.”

“Well you could stay with us if you want. You don’t mind, do you?” He asked Zayn. Zayn shook his head. “And I could help pay for your plane tickets and stuff.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t have to do that. And I’d hate to intrude,” she shook her head.

“No, Mrs. Horan it’s fine,” Zayn assured her. “We have an extra room now anyways.”

She nodded, “Well I’ll have to ask your father but I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out. Have you decided who your best men will be?”

Zayn and Niall shared a look. “All of them I guess,” Niall said, “We couldn’t use two and leave one out.”

She nodded again, “Well you’ll need a fourth man then, I suppose. It would look odd to have two on one side and one on the other.”

“Yeah but I don’t know who’d be the fourth man though,” Niall shrugged, “It’s always just been the five of us.”

“Your _real_ brother, perhaps?” Maura asked.

“Eh,” Niall shrugged again.

“Eh?”

“Eh, I don’t know. You know Greg and I have never been close,” Niall told her.

“Niall, he’s your brother,” Maura sighed.

“I know but that doesn’t mean we got on enough for me to put him in the wedding,” Niall said.

Maura let out another sigh, “Well it’s your decision. I hope you’ll at least invite him.”

“I will! I don’t hate him, Mum,” Niall said defensively.

“Are you going to at least tell him you’re . . . you know? Or how do you plan on handling that?” Maura asked.

“I’m going to treat it like any other wedding. He’ll get the invitation in the mail and he can decide if he wants to come out and support us or not,” Niall told her.

“You sound like your father’s own child,” Maura shook her head.

“How? I’m tired of having to explain this. I shouldn’t have to,” Niall said. Zayn turned to look at him cautiously. “I fell in love with someone that makes me happy and treats me well and that’s all that should matter to anyone.”

“Hey,” Zayn whispered and Niall turned to look at him as he circled Niall’s wrist in his hand, “It’s ok.” Niall stepped into his embrace and Maura turned to watch them.

“You’re right,” she said quietly, “You do know that I’m on your side here, right?”

“I know,” Niall said as he stepped back from Zayn though they kept their arms around each other.

“But not everyone is going to understand, honey,” she continued, “You don’t have to explain it to anyone else if you don’t want to but you have to know that if you choose to do that, some people aren’t going to just get it on their own. Like Grandma and Granddad for example.”

“Oh God,” Niall sighed.

“I’m just trying to tell you up front,” she took the chicken they’d been seasoning and put it in the oven, “I think you should at least tell them beforehand so you don’t give them a heart attack when they show up to the wedding expecting to see you marry a bird and find you stood at the altar with Zayn.”

“Couldn’t you just tell them for me?” Niall whined.

“Niall,” She said.

“Please Mummy, please so I don’t have to go through this _again_ ,” Niall pouted.

“Maybe,” She said firmly and Niall let go of Zayn to go and give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “But we’ll do like a three-way call or summat,” she said when Niall pressed his cheek to her temple and tried to squeeze her to death, “I’m not doing all your dirty work for you, Niall.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Niall beamed.

“Yeah yeah, get out of my kitchen so I can talk to Zayn,” Maura told him.

Zayn pointed his thumb at himself and furrowed his brows; Maura nodded.  Zayn made a face that screamed  “yikes!”

“Oh don’t worry it’s nothing bad,” Maura assured him as Niall finally let go of her.

“Don’t scare him please, Mum,” Niall said, “I really like him.”

“Oh come off it,” Maura rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be right in the living room ok?” Niall gave Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand. “Scream if she tries to kill you, ok?” He said as he left.

 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Zayn asked after a few beats.

Maura motioned for them to sit at the table first before she answered, “What’s your angle?”

“Pardon?” Zayn asked.

“I need to know where you’re coming from. It’s obvious you’re right fit but I need to know what else you can offer him. Niall is quite impulsive and I need to make sure he’s not just throwing himself into a disaster, no offense,” she stated.

Zayn let out a little smile and laugh, “I can definitely agree with the impulsive thing but I promise you this won’t be a disaster. I really care about him, Mrs. Horan. I only want the best for him just like you guys do. I’ll admit we weren’t in the best place when he proposed but we’ve talked about it a lot and he’s told me every time that he really does want this.”

She nodded, “I can see how much you care about him. Especially yesterday when you guys told us and you stood up for him. I’m sorry if I offended you, by the way. I just- he’s still my baby, you know? I’ve always been the one to look out for him and take care of him, at least until he left for school, then you boys became his new family.” Zayn nodded.

“You lot really mean a lot to him,” She continued, “Maybe even too much what with how he’s forgotten he’s got a real brother here but at least he’s happy. He’s always been happy but it looks different now. The way that he looks at you, it’s like the way I look at his father. Just please don’t go breaking his heart, Zayn, please.”

“I wouldn’t,” Zayn assured her.

“Please don’t. His smile has always been so bright, you know? Even when you’re having a crap day, you just look at his smile and whatever was wrong with you before doesn’t matter anymore because he’s happy. I’d hate for that to stop,” She frowned.

“I _promise_ you I won’t hurt him, Mrs. Horan,” Zayn said. “I’ll take care of him and make sure he stays happy.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile, “Thank you. I’m sorry if I sound overprotective, I just need to make sure that he’ll be ok, you know?”

“I understand,” Zayn nodded, “And I promise I’ll look out for him and take care of him.”

She smiled at Zayn and leaned in to give him a hug.

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Niall and Bobby had been having a discussion of their own. Niall had walked in to find his dad watching the Ghana vs USA game, beer in hand and chair reclined.

“Oh hey bud,” His dad had said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Hey,” Niall said as he took a beer from the minifridge and sat on the couch.

“You still watch football right?” Bobby asked.

Niall scrunched his eyebrows, “Of course. I watched the game with you yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but that was before-“ Bobby cut himself off, “Yeah.”

They watched the game in pretty much silence after that apart from them yelling about missed goals until Bobby called Beckerman a ‘fucking faggot’ for falling on the ground when Rabiu accidentally checked him even though he’d been rooting for USA. Bobby muttered a quick apology but it was complete silence between them after that until half time.

“Can I talk to you?” Niall asked as soon as the commercials had cut on.

Bobby swallowed and turned down the volume on the TV, “What do you need to talk about?”

“Are we ok?” Niall asked carefully.

“Yeah, of course,” Bobby shook his head.

“It’s just. You haven’t really spoken to us since last night and you can hardly even look at me,” he said feebly.

“Niall,” Bobby said quietly.

“Could you please look at me?” Niall asked.  Bobby turned and looked at him with a frown. “I know this isn’t what you wanted but-“

“This isn’t about me,” Bobby cut him off.

“Dad,” Niall said.

“Niall, you know I’ve never been a man of many words. I don’t know what to say to you is all,” Bobby shrugged.

“Well say _something_. _Anything_! I just told you I was gay and getting married last night and all I got from you was a mumbled ‘love you, good night’ and a pat on the back,” Niall frowned.

“What do you want me to say?” Bobby asked, “You’ve grown up now, Niall. I’m just a little country man. You’re out living in the big city. You’re out there learning and experiencing things that I know nothing about.”

Niall looked down in thought, “I don’t know. I never thought about that, I guess. I just- I want to know that you’ll still be here.”

His dad stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke again, “You know your mum was so excited when you told us you were coming, Ni. It’s been almost a year since we’ve last seen you. We didn’t want to screw it up and make you not come around again so I figured it would be better to say nothing than to say something stupid and make you leave again.”

Niall looked down in guilt. Had he really deserted his family so bad to the point that he’d left his own father afraid to talk to him?

“I’m just trying to understand you is all. It’s like we sent our little boy to London for boarding school seven years ago and he never came home. You’re like a completely different person now,” Bobby tried to read him. This was the first (and maybe even only) time Niall had seen such raw emotion on his face.

“But I’m not though, Dad,” Niall tried to tell him, “I’m still me, I’m still Niall.” He could feel himself starting to tear up, “I’m still the same kid that likes to have a laugh and watch football with his dad. I’m still the same Niall that you taught to swim and ride a bike, the same Niall you took to the shops and read books to at night. I’m still the same person Dad, nothing’s changed.”

“Get up,” Bobby said, his voice barely above a whisper. Niall obeyed his father and stood. Bobby rose from the recliner and walked forward to wrap his arms around his son, sealing them into a deep embrace just as Brooks scored the winning goal for the US. Niall buried his face in his father’s shoulder as he continued to cry.

“I don’t say it enough but I love you, Niall. Never forget that. You’ve grown up into an amazing, _brave_ , _strong_ young man and that’s all I could have asked for in a son. I’m so proud of you,” Bobby spoke and Niall could feel his father’s tears on the back of his neck.

“Thank you,” Niall whispered.

Maura and Zayn walked in from the kitchen and watched for a moment until their men noticed them. Maura looked at Bobby and he nodded back silently as he came and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Zayn did the same with Niall.

“Ok bebz?” Zayn asked as he pressed a kiss into Niall’s hair.

Niall nodded as he wrapped himself in Zayn’s arms with his back to his parents who were watching them with quaint approving smiles.

“You boys join us when you’re ready, ok?” Maura said softly as she lead Bobby back to the kitchen. Zayn nodded at her.

“You ok?” Zayn asked again when they were gone.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded as he backed away and wiped his eyes.

“He didn’t say anything mean, did he?” Zayn asked protectively.

“No,” Niall shook his head.

Zayn nodded his head as he wiped under Niall’s eyes with his thumb, “Well tell me about it tonight on our date, ok?”

Niall nodded and put his hand over Zayn’s as he was about to pull away, “Can we just- for just a minute longer?”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathed as he put his other hand on Niall’s cheek and Niall put his hands over Zayn’s. Zayn pressed a long kiss to his forehead and another on his nose before he gave him a quick, chaste peck on the lips.

***

Dinner with Niall’s parents went smoothly enough. Bobby spoke to them more that night which made Niall visibly happier in turn making Zayn happier and more at ease. Maura asked them more about wedding ideas like theme colors, cake flavors, dinner ideas, and what they’d want on the invitations. When everyone had finished eating, Niall told his parents that he and Zayn were going to go out and Maura smiled and told them to be safe as they left.

They held hands as they walked up the street, the glow of the streetlamps illuminating Niall’s face though the beam of his smile provided enough shine by itself.

“What?” Zayn bumped his hip.

“I’m just so happy,” Niall smiled as he let go of Zayn’s hand and ran to jump up onto one of the streetlights.

“What are you doing?” Zayn laughed.

“Dancing in the moonlight!” Niall yelled as he spun around the pole of the light.

Zayn pulled out his phone to record him as Niall continued to swing around the light singing “Dancing in the Moonlight” by Toploader.

“We get in on most every night!

And when that moon is big and bright

It’s a supernatural delight!

Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight!” He shouted.

“He’s completely sober by the way,” Zayn told the camera, “I have no idea what’s gotten into him.”

“I’m free!” Niall yelled. “I’m happy!  I’m so happy! Put your damn phone away and come dance with me, Zayn!”

“I’m sorry I don’t think I’m drunk enough,” Zayn laughed.

“Please, pretty please,” Niall pouted and slid down the pole of the streetlamp provocatively.

Zayn shook his head and laughed again as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and joined his beautiful fiancé on the streetlamp.

“Sing it with me,” Niall giggled.

“Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody’s feeling warm and bright

It’s such a fine and natural sight

Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight!” They belted in unison.

“We get it on most every night!

And when that moon is big and bright

It’s a supernatural delight!

Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight!”

Niall laughed as he hopped down from the pole and stretched his hand out to help pull Zayn down.

“Only for you,” Zayn giggled as he wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders and Niall wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist.

“Good,” Niall smirked smugly, “That’s the way it should be.”

They rounded the corner and pushed into the door of the corner store, their smiles still pasted on their lips and their arms still around each other as they got to the aisle labeled ‘Personal’.

“Get what you want,” Zayn told him, “I think I might go pick us up a bottle of Smirnoff to celebrate.”

Niall smiled and brought him into a kiss, “You know just the way to my heart don’t you?”

Zayn rolled his eyes and laughed, “Just get the lube you bloody sap.”

 Niall browsed through the narrow selection until he felt someone watching him and looked up.

“Niall?” Someone asked. He turned and saw a stunning, tall brunette girl looking at him.

“Hi?” He said as she approached.

“Hi, wow this is embarrassing,” she said as she smiled awkwardly and pushed her hair away from her face. Niall smiled back nervously. “You don’t even remember who I am, do you?”

Niall tried to study her face for a moment, “No, sorry. I don’t.”

“I’m Barbara. But the last time I saw you, I think you were calling me Barbie,” she supplied.

“Oh,” Niall breathed in realization as he looked at her again. She was one of the girls he’d fooled around with when he’d come home last year after Greg had been in his accident.

“Yeah,” she said, “How have you been? It’s been ages since I last saw you.”

“I’ve been ok,” Niall rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “And you? How have you been?”

“I’ve been quite alright as well,” she smiled. “Doing a little shopping?” She asked, nodding towards the lube and condoms in front of him.

“Oh yeah,” Niall blushed and laughed, “Didn’t come home prepared.”

She picked up a box of Trojan Double Ecstasy condoms, “You should get these. They’re the best and they don’t break.”

“Thanks,” Niall said awkwardly though he took the box from her anyway, “But that’s not really what I was looking for.”

“What were you looking for?” Barbra asked. Niall turned and looked at her as if he was trying to read why she couldn’t get the hint but she threw her hands up in defense, “Sorry, just trying to help.”

Niall rolled his eyes and shook his head, “It’s not really any of your business but I’m looking for lube.”

“Lube?” She repeated quite loudly and Niall turned to look at her again. “Sorry,” she apologized, “I just didn’t know-. I thought only like porn stars and gay guys used lube.”

He was squinting his eyes at her again as Zayn came back, bottle in hand and worried expression on his face, “Hey I finally found something decent. Did you find some yet?”

“No, still looking,” Niall said as he turned away from Barbara and went back to examining the aisle.

“Hang on a minute,” Barbara said in confusion.

“Who is this?” Zayn asked, ignoring her.

“I’m Barbara. Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m his _fiancé_ ,” Zayn said sharply.

“You’re _gay_?” Barbara’s mouth practically fell to the floor.

“Again, who is she?” Zayn asked.

“Oh my God, you don’t have like HIV or anything do you?” Barbara asked with a disgusted look on her face.

“Excuse me?” Niall scowled at her.

“I need to make sure I’m not going to die from your fag disease,” Barbara spat.

“God if only you weren’t a girl,” Zayn shook his head and licked his lips angrily.

“Don’t worry, my dick in your mouth wouldn’t have been the one to infect you,” Niall snarked as he finally picked out a bottle of lube and grabbed Zayn’s hand to walk away. “Oh and we don’t need these,” he said as he tossed the box back to her, “That’s the beauty of being a ‘gay guy’. We don’t need bullshit sensation. We can feel the real thing.”

“You’re disgusting,” Barbara said to their backs as Niall led Zayn up to the cashier.

“My little bad ass,” Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s neck.

“Will this be all for you guys?” the cashier asked.

Niall nodded and handed the guy a twenty pound note as Zayn was reaching in his pocket. “It was supposed to be on me,” Zayn whispered.

Niall shrugged as the guy counted out his change, “Think of it as my apology for you having to witness that filth back there.” The cashier handed Niall his change and their bag and they left the store.

“What even was that back there?” Zayn asked as he opened the bottle once they were outside.

“A right mess is what it was,” Niall shook his head. Zayn handed him the bottle and he took a swig, grimacing at the familiar burn as it went down, “How drunk are you trying to get me tonight, Malik?” Niall asked.

“Just drunk enough,” Zayn smirked before he took another swig himself.

 

They took turns passing the bottle back and forth until it was three quarters of the way empty and they were so pissed they had to hold on to each other to keep themselves from falling over.

“God we are so fucking drunk,” Zayn commented as he clutched at the wall of the brick building beside him.

“We areeeee,” Niall smiled as he pressed his face into the crook of Zayn’s damp neck. “Drunk in loveeeee,” he whispered.

“Oh God are you gonna sing again?” Zayn laughed.

“I've been drinking, I've been drinking,” Niall grabbed the bottle and used it as a microphone.

“I get filthy when that liquor get into me,” he stepped in front of Zayn to grind his bum on Zayn’s crotch.

“I've been thinking, I've been thinking

Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?

I want you, na na,” he turned around and put his fingers on the clasp of Zayn’s belt and smiled with their faces mere centimeters apart, “Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club.”  
He lept away and onto another street lamp,

“Drunk in love  
We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love!” He bellowed.

He jumped onto the bench beside the lamp and continued,

“Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard  
Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood,” he sang as he put his arms out and imitated riding a surfboard.

“I've been drinking watermelon,” Niall sang as he dipped down on the bench.  
“I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now,” he pointed his finger at Zayn and curled it in, in a ‘come here’ motion.  Zayn looked around, pointed at himself and mouthed, ‘me?’ Niall nodded with the brightest smile on his face, his skin cast orange from the glow of the streetlights leaving him looking like a literal sex demon.  
“Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy I want you,” he sang as Zayn came over to him and he sealed their mouths in a sloppy drunk kiss. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and Zayn put his palms under Niall’s thighs to support him and carry him off of the bench.

Zayn carried him for as long as he could until his limbs got too tired and he started to stumble to the side because he was dizzy and tired and almost hit Niall’s lolling head on the side of a building.

“Babe?” Niall laughed.

“Hm?” Zayn hummed, his eyes already half lidded.

“You alright there?” Niall asked.

“Alreet, alreet,” Zayn giggled as he pressed a wet kiss to Niall’s cheek.

“Put me down before you drop me, you drunk bastard,” Niall laughed as Zayn rested him back on his feet.

“Heeeeyy,” Zayn stuck his finger out at him with a pout on his face, “That is no way to talk to your future husband, you prick.”

“Shut up,” Niall pushed his chest playfully.

“Be nice to meeeee,” Zayn wailed and threw his head down on Niall’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I am so nice to you,” Niall giggled, “Last time I checked, I sucked you up something fierce this morning!”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn cackled. Niall held his stomach and mocked Zayn’s moans which made him laugh even harder. “Shut up. You were practically begging for me to put my cock in your mouth.”

“What can I say? I love your cock,” Niall shrugged and laughed. He glanced at the store window beside them and saw a gleaming Yamama Sunburst Acoustic Guitar in the spotlight.

“Oh my God,” Niall paused and halted the both of them.

“What?” Zayn turned to look at what he was marveling at.

“I’ve just seen Jesus,” Niall practically drooled at it.

“What, this guitar?” Zayn asked.

“No, Zayn. This is not just any plain old guitar. This is like _the_ guitar. The best guitar in the world. All the good folky artists have one. I’ve never seen something so breathtaking,” Niall pressed his face to the window.

Zayn coughed obnoxiously beside him and Niall reached out for his hand to pull him up to the window so that they could salivate over it together, “Besides you of course. But look at it with me, Zayn. Look at God’s other gift to this wretched planet.”

“Do you want me to just buy it for you?” Zayn asked when they’d been staring at it for almost 3 minutes.

“Really?” Niall turned to look at him and gushed.

“Yeah,” Zayn shrugged, “I don’t think boys wear engagement rings anyways so this will be the replacement.”

“But Zayn it’s like £200,” Niall bit his bottom lip.

Zayn shrugged, “Pay me back in songs and blowjobs.”

Niall brought him in for another giggly, sloppy kiss before he grabbed Zayn’s hand and lead him into the store.

“Can I help you?” The sole clerk in the store asked.

“Josh is that you?” Niall squinted in the bright light.

“Niall?” Josh asked.

“Yep! It is I,” Niall bowed and gave Josh a big hug.

“You reek of booze,” Josh commented as they broke apart and Niall went back beside Zayn.

“We’ve been drinking. We’re drunk in love,” Niall sing songed and turned to bat his eyelashes at Zayn for added effect.

“I’m Zen,” Zayn stretched out the hand that wasn't being held in Niall’s for Josh to shake.

“Josh,” Josh nodded.

“Old friend?” Zayn asked.

Josh nodded again, “From primary school. We talk from time to time but he never mentioned a boyfriend. Then again it’s also been a while since the last time we spoke.”

“Apparently the theme is that I’m really shit at keeping everyone in Ireland updated,” Niall tried to whisper to Zayn though he was still speaking at his normal volume.

“What exactly were you boys looking for again?” Josh asked.

“That,” Niall pointed at the guitar in the display.

“The Yamaha Acoustic?” Josh asked. Niall nodded eagerly.

“Are you sure?” Josh asked though he started to walk towards the back to pull one out anyways, “It’s pretty expensive and you look pretty pissed.”

“My _fiancé_ is buying it for me,” Niall beamed, “Zayn is my fiancé. My moon, my stars, my sun, my love.”

Josh nodded and laughed at his clearly way too drunk old friend.

“Did you know, Zayn, Josh was like my best friend before I met you guys? He was like my you before I met you except he didn’t give me blowjobs and buy me guitars because we were little,” Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 Zayn and Josh both laughed as Zayn petted Niall’s hair and shushed him. “How much?” he asked Josh as he reached for his wallet.

“Normally £175 but I’ll sell it to you for £100,” Josh told him.

“Oh no you don’t have to do that,” Zayn shook his head.

“Nah, a friend of Niall’s is a friend of mine,” Josh told him as Zayn handed him the money, “We take care of ours around here, even when they’re drunk little shits who say rude things,” he laughed at Niall.

“Heeey,” Niall moaned from Zayn’s shoulder.

“Consider it my wedding present,” Josh told Zayn.

“Thanks man,” Zayn smiled as Josh handed him his receipt and lifted the guitar over the counter to hand it to Niall.

“Is this for me?” Niall beamed like a child on Christmas morning.

“Sure is babe,” Zayn smiled.  Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, accidentally thumping him on the back with the guitar but giving him a bunch of sloppy kisses all over his face to show his apology and gratitude.

“Oh almost forgot, you need a pick,” Josh held the plastic jar of picks out to him.

Niall smiled as he dug his hand in and sifted for just the right one. “Ooo this one is great,” Niall smiled as he picked out a black one that had a yellow smiley face on it with a joint in its mouth and a rasta hat with dreads on its head.

“It’s perfect,” Zayn smiled.

“We want this one,” Niall turned to look at Josh.

“It’s on the house. Free pick with any guitar purchase,” Josh told them.

“I love this place. Can we move back here to Ireland?” Niall whined at Zayn.

Zayn shook his head as he laughed and took Niall back under his arm, “Thanks again, Josh. I’ll make sure Niall texts you a thank you when he’s sober and that you get an invite to the wedding.”

“You’re welcome man,” Josh said as they headed to the door, “And congrats!”

“I love my guitar. I love you,” Niall clutched the guitar to his chest like a child holding a teddy bear.

“I’m glad you like it,” Zayn pressed a kiss into his hair.

Niall’s face splitting grin stayed on his face until he and Zayn were stumbling back into his parents’ house and Zayn had to continuously hold his waist and cover Niall’s mouth as he shut the door behind them and lead them upstairs.

“Where’s your room again?” He asked Niall after they’d climbed the stairs which had left Niall laying on the floor panting like they’d just climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro.

“Is this not our flat?” Niall asked.

“No, Niall,” Zayn laughed and pulled him up, “We’re at your house in Ireland.”

“Oh wow really?” Niall asked. “It’s so dark though, how do you know?”

Zayn laughed again, “I just know, trust me. Where’s your room?”

Niall looked at an old picture of him and Greg that hung on the wall. Greg was in a sailor’s outfit holding a plastic guitar and Niall was in a sweater holding a violin. “Hey das meeee!” he beamed. “Look at me. I was such a cute little baby, Zayn. Wasn’t I cute?”

“You were quite cute,” Zayn smiled as he looked at the picture.

“We’re gonna have fucking ace babies, Zayn. Cause I got good DNA and you got good DNA and so our babies are gonna be fucking ace, I just know it,” Niall leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn didn’t have the heart to break it to Niall so he just let him have it for that moment.

“You really want your own babies, don’t you?” Zayn asked quietly after a while.

“Well yeah. Don’t you?” Niall asked as he turned to look at Zayn. Zayn frowned and nodded.

“Why are you frowning?” Niall asked naively, “Don’t be sad. Stop looking sad! Babies are good. Babies make people happy! Smile.”

Zayn tried to force himself to smile though his stomach felt sick as the reality sank in. He could buy Niall anything and go through with marrying him but that would always be the one thing he couldn’t give him and it did indeed make him sad.

“Please don’t be sad,” Niall pouted as he rubbed his thumb all over Zayn’s cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’m not, babe,” Zayn lied, “But I want to go to bed now. Can you please just take us to your room so we can go to sleep?”

“You’re lying,” Niall said as he grabbed Zayn’s hand and lead him to his room. “I know when you’re lying because you always swallow and look behind me when you’re lying,” Niall pouted.

“How do you know that?” Zayn asked as he took off his shoes and shirt.

“Because I’ve known you for seven years, Zayn,” Niall shucked off his pants.

“Has it really been that long?” Zayn paused as he’d been pulling his shirt off.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, “Seven years.”

“And we’ve only been together for one?” Zayn asked as he laid down in the bed and opened his arms for Niall to come into, “Why the hell did we wait so long?”

Niall shrugged as he pulled the comforter up to cover them, “Maybe because you lie.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I only lie when I’m trying to protect you.”

“Well stop it. I don’t like it when you lie to me. It makes me feel dumb,” Niall frowned.

“I don’t want you to feel dumb, Ni. I just- I want you to be happy. I don’t want things to make you sad,” Zayn held him even tighter.

Niall could feel tears welling in his eyes. He stayed quiet for a while until Zayn looked down and asked if he was asleep and he shook his head.

“Why are you crying?” Zayn asked.

“I’ve never had someone take care of me the way you do,” Niall wiped his tears away with a balled up fist.

“Good. Your mum told me to make sure I take care of her baby,” Zayn said.

“She said that?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, today. We had a real nice heart-to-heart in the kitchen,” Zayn reached back to tap at the headboard.

“Well that’s good. I’m glad you two get on well,” Niall said.

Zayn nodded, “And how did things go over with your dad? It looked like something happened.”

“We had a heart-to-heart of our own. I’m glad I came home; I really needed this,” Niall yawned.

Zayn nodded again as he listened for the slowing of Niall’s breaths which meant that he’d fallen asleep before he let himself drift off into sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said on chapter 8 that there would only be 3-4 more chapters? Can you say lie of the century? I didn't really intend for the story to be getting this long but my oh my how I've grown attached to it haha. I didn't plan for Niall's homecoming to take up so many chapters but hopefully they'll be going home by this next one. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think! I love hearing your thoughts about the story.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jesus Christ” was the first thing Niall moaned as he rolled over the next morning, his head pounding and his throat raw. That would be the last time he’d drink nearly half a bottle of vodka in less than 30 minutes (unless it was a dare from Louis, then he’d have to do it just for pride purposes even if it meant he’d have to  wake up feeling like shit the way he did at the moment.)

“Never drinking again,” Zayn groaned as he rolled away from Niall, feeling too hot and sick to be pressed up to his back no matter how much he loved him.

“God I wish we had a blunt right now,” Niall complained as he rolled over onto his back slowly, “You didn’t bring anything, did you?”

Zayn tried to scowl but even pouting made his temples throb, “Jesus. No, Niall, I didn’t bring weed to your parents’ house.”

“Well I wish you would have. You should have. We’re in Ireland; you should have known that we’d get drunk,” Niall complained.

Zayn just rolled his eyes, “Well at least you have your lube now, Princess.”

Niall turned to look on the floor at where they’d discarded the bottle of lube and the rest of the Smirnoff beside a huge black guitar case, “What is that?”

“What is what?” Zayn asked, not even bothering to look.

“Where did that guitar come from?” Niall turned to look at him with wide, concerned eyes, “We didn’t steal it, did we?”

“I don’t think so. I hope not,” Zayn shrugged.

“Oi. Can you imagine us stealing some homeless guy’s guitar and taking it home with us though?” Niall asked.

“I don’t think homeless people can afford guitars, Niall,” Zayn told him.

Niall rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

Zayn wasn’t as bad off as Niall so he had enough in him to slowly swing his legs over and get up from the bed to walk over and sit on the floor to look at their purchase. He found his sloppily signed receipt and opened up the case to make sure that the guitar was still inside and intact.

“Well I definitely bought it,” Zayn said while looking down at the guitar.

“Oh yeah,” Niall started to remember, “We did stop in the music store. And we danced and sang,” he nodded. Zayn nodded back in confirmation. “Well thanks for the guitar, babe,” Niall blew him an air kiss with his hand and Zayn caught it from the floor.

“You know what I could really go for though?” Niall started as he turned so that he could look at Zayn with his head propped up in his hand.

“What’s that?” Zayn asked as he shut the guitar case and looked up at Niall.

“Our usual,” Niall smirked.

“Mm, hangover sex,” Zayn groaned though he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea.

“Well I was thinking more along the lines of tea and toast but I suppose a saucy spoon wouldn’t be too much to ask for either,” Niall smiled at him.

Zayn smiled back, “Well get on with it then. It’s your house.”

“But I’m so comfy in here,” Niall pouted as he rolled over onto his back in the bed, “And you’re already out of bed. You go get it.”

“No. That’s weird. I don’t live here. And your parents are probably downstairs,” Zayn argued.

“But Zaaaaayyn,” Niall whined.

“But Niaaaall,” Zayn whined back.

“I wish you were still in bed so I could get on top of you and make you change your mind,” Niall pouted.

“I always knew you did that to take advantage of me. You’re such a little brat, you know that?” Zayn snorted with fond eyes as he looked up at Niall on the bed.

“It’s not my fault you’re weak when I’m on top of you,” Niall stuck out his tongue.

“I’m only weak because I love your spoiled arse so much. I don’t know why though,” Zayn said with his special smile that was reserved just for his boy.

“It’s cause I make you happy instead of all broody like you usually are when I’m not around,” Niall grinned at him in triumph, “I’m your sunshine.”

Zayn’s heart did a little twitch and he couldn’t help but knee scoot back over to the bed so that he could rest his chin on his folded arms and lean over in an attempt to kiss the smile off of Niall’s face though it only got bigger and spread to Zayn’s face as well.

“I love you too,” Niall smiled when Zayn sat back.

“Mhm, so go make us the tea and toast then,” Zayn cocked his head in the direction of the door.

“Zaaaayyyn,” Niall moaned again, “You do it.”

Zayn sighed as he leaned back to lay on the floor and caught sight of the bottle of lube, an imaginary light bulb instantly popping up over his head as he leaned over to pick it up.

Niall’s ears perked and forced him to turn and watch what Zayn was doing when he heard the click of the cap and the rustling of Zayn wiggling out of his boxers to lay naked on his floor.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked, a bit slack jawed as he watched Zayn stroke his slicked up palm up the length of his shaft, his legs parted wide enough so that Niall could see every bit of him and his eyes cast dead set on Niall’s.

“Practicing my art of seduction,” Zayn bit his lip obnoxiously though it still made Niall’s dick twitch.

“So you’ll jerk off in the middle of my floor with the door unlocked, knowing my parents could come in at any second but you can’t just walk downstairs to get us breakfast?” Niall asked incrdulously.

“Well I didn’t intend on coming this way but if you make me wait that long then I suppose so,” Zayn shrugged cockily.

“Excuse me?” Niall asked.

“Go get us breakfast so you can come back and ride me,” Zayn commanded.

Niall cut his eyes at him but Zayn just mirrored the look right back as he continued to stroke up and down his wet cock. They sat in a dead stare off for a minute until Zayn decided to up the anti and lean his head just far back enough to maintain eye contact with Niall as he let out short little breathy moans and bit his lip again. Niall licked his lips as he felt his own dick stir with interest but he refused to back down.

He managed to keep his composure until Zayn went in for the kill and started moaning out Niall’s name over and over in between his little breaths and puffs of air while he stroked himself off on the floor with a smirk.

“You’re an evil fucking bastard,” Niall shook his head and surrendered as he got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of joggers and a hoodie.

Zayn smirked in triumph and pulled Niall by his waist band to bring him down for a kiss.

“Mint tea please if you have any, babe,” he smiled when they broke apart. “Oh and think of something that’s not fucking me before you get down there; jogger boners are hot for me but probably not so good around the parents.”

Niall shook his head, “Well maybe don’t try to get me to do things by getting off in front of me then.”

Zayn shrugged as he pushed up from the ground and walked over to lay in the bed, “Well if you can play dirty, so can I.”

Niall let out a little ragged breath as he shook his head and left to go get their breakfast.

As soon as Niall hit the stairs though, he could tell that this venture wasn’t going to be an easy one. He could smell the grease of the bacon and eggs that his mum had made and his stomach was churning within an instant. The telly in the living room was far too loud and the lights and sunshine through the windows in the house were much too bright for his overly-sensitive eyes. He pulled up his hood in an attempt to shield himself as he slowly trudged down the stairs, clenched his jaw, and braced himself for war as he rounded the corner past the living room and went into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sweets. How’re ya?,” was the first thing his mum said to him as he walked in and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“ ‘m fine mum,” Niall muttered as he went to the cupboard to pull out the bread and tea.

“Why’ve you got a hood on,” Bobby asked from the table, “Have you got plans to rob a bank or summat?”

Niall bared his teeth at him and turned back around to put the bread in the toaster.

“Where’s Zayn?” Maura asked, noticing his absence.

“He’s still asleep,” Niall answered as he turned around to face his parents and smoothed his hands down his face.

“And you’ve come down to make him breakfast?” Maura asked with a bright smile.

Niall tried to smile back even though it hurt his face and made his head throb even more. Bobby nodded approvingly from the table.

“Well we’ve already got a kettle on the stove,” Maura told him, noting the tea that he’d pulled down from the cupboard, “And I can help you make something, if you want.”

Niall shook his head, “Just tea and toast will be fine, Mum.”

Maura looked at him skeptically, “What kind of crap breakfast-in-bed is tea and toast? What kind of future husband are you?” She joked.

“The kind that knows we’re both hungover and we won’t keep anything else down,” Niall said frankly.

Maura shook her head, “Serves you boys right. Though I’m not really surprised seeing as how a trip to the corner store down the block doesn’t take nearly three hours to make.”

Niall shrugged, “We saw people.”

“Who?” Maura asked.

Niall’s first set of toast popped out of the toaster and he took them out to put more bread in, “Just Josh.”

“From primary school?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah,” Niall said, “He works in the music store.”

“Why were you in the music store?” Maura asked.

Niall let out a hard sigh at his mother’s incessant questioning and she raised her hands innocently. Niall took two mugs down and not even a moment later she started back up again.

“Did you tell him?” She asked.

“I did, yeah,” Niall said while he poured water into the mugs.

“What did he say?” Bobby asked.

“He was pretty cool about it, I think,” Niall shrugged, “Didn’t really seem to change things.”

“That’s good, right?” Maura smiled.

Niall swallowed and nodded, moving to the fridge to take out some butter for the toast.

“Hey,” Bobby called from the table and Niall looked at him. “I know you’re your own man, but listen. If anyone ever gives you shit for this, you let me know and I’ll handle it.”

“Dad,” Niall attempted to brush him off but he couldn’t hide the smile that was creeping onto his face from his parents support.

“I’m serious, Niall. I don’t- I can’t explain how things like that work to you because I don’t know but I can always help protect you and I will,” Bobby told him seriously.

“Thanks,” Niall gave him a small smile and this time it didn’t hurt.

“You’re welcome,” Bobby nodded, “And you tell Zayn the same thing goes for him. Even if things aren’t great with his father, I’ll be here for him too if he needs it.”

Niall’s heart wrenched in his chest as he smiled at his dad and nodded, his mum rubbing his back to silently show her support as well. The second set of toast popped up and Niall grabbed them to put them on the tray. “Well thanks you guys, for everything,” Niall nodded at them.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Maura gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Bobby nodded at him and winked and Niall left the kitchen to go back upstairs.

 

“Everything go ok?” Zayn asked from the bed as Niall shut the door behind him and set the tray down on his lap.

Niall looked at him for a moment then pressed his palm against Zayn’s cheek and brought him into a long, deep kiss.

Zayn’s eyes flickered up and down at him when they broke apart and he smiled while Niall got back into bed beside him and got under his arm.

“You ok?” Zayn asked as he sipped at one of the teas and took a bite of toast.

Niall bit his lip and nodded but Zayn looked down at him and brushed his hair back. “You sure?” he asked, scratching at Niall’s hair soothingly as Niall folded himself up even more under the sheets and made himself look impossibly smaller.

“Ni,” Zayn tugged at the darker strands of his hair gently to get Niall to look at him, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing,” Niall said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn pressed again.

“Nothing, Zayn,” Niall assured him and pressed another kiss to his lips before he picked up a piece of toast and his mug.

“Well I love you,” Zayn pressed a warm kiss to the top of his head.

Niall ran his warmed thumb over the ‘Don’t Think I Won’t’ tattoo scrawled onto Zayn’s hip and rested his head on his chest without saying anything else; they just sat together for a while in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sounds of them sipping their tea and biting into their toast.

“Can I make you feel better?” Zayn asked when he’d brushed the toast crumbs off of his hands and set down his mug so that he could hover over Niall, a hand on either side of the bed beside his ribs and gently managing to get himself between Niall’s legs without too much hassle.

Niall nodded and Zayn smiled as he lent down to press two small kisses on either side of his round face beside his mouth, gently rutting himself against Niall’s thigh beneath the sheets.

He took another sip of his hot tea and slowly began to suck little marks down the side of Niall’s throat and around his collarbone, the extreme heat combined with the tinge of the mint flavor causing Niall to let out short little moans and wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck to pull him closer.

“That feel ok, bebz?” Zayn asked as he went lower, took another sip from his tea and pressed hot open kisses all around Niall’s chest. Niall nodded again and rubbed his thumb on the feather marking the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Want to talk to me?” Zayn nibbled on a small bit of flesh on the left side of Niall’s chest before he went to suck at his nipple gently.

“Feels good,” Niall moaned quietly after a few beats, “Really good.”

Zayn nodded and took another sip of tea before he went to Niall’s right nipple, “You like it?”

“Mhm,” Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist and kissed his hair.

“Good,” Zayn smiled as he put his hands on Niall’s temples and kissed him again. “Do you wanna?” Zayn lolled his head.

Niall smiled and put his hand under the sheets to take hold of Zayn’s dick and give it a few pumps, smearing his precum with the pad of his thumb then bringing it up to his lips to suck it obscenely in front of Zayn’s face.

Zayn smirked, “Do you feel like you need prep first?”

Niall shook his head, “Nah. Just go slow. Want it slow this morning anyways.”

“Oh so you want ‘slow love-making’ this morning, huh?” Zayn joked as he leaned over to take the lube up from the nightstand and slick himself up again.

“Ready?” He asked, looking into Niall’s eyes for any signs of doubt but there were none as he nodded letting Zayn know that he was.

Zayn pressed in gracefully slow and held Niall in one of his arms, kissing him through his short grunts of discomfort. “Ok?” Zayn asked, pulling back out a little and pressing in again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall nodded with his eyes shut.

“Hey,” Zayn commanded his attention with his palm under Niall’s chin, making Niall open his eyes and look at him, “You tell me if I’m hurting you, ok? I want to make you feel good. I don’t want to hurt you.” Niall nodded.

“Promise?” Zayn asked seriously.

“Promise,” Niall assured him.

“Ok, love you,” Zayn kissed his cheek and pressed into him again, deeper this time, hitting his prostate which earned a low groan from Niall.

“For now and forever,” Niall muttered before Zayn hit his prostate again and he let out a muffled cry.

Zayn continued to fuck into his spot and hold him, slotting his fingers through Niall’s where Niall had brought his fist up to his mouth to quiet his cries and moans.

“Wish we didn’t have to be so quiet,” Zayn whispered, “I kind of miss you being obnoxiously loud.”

“I am not ‘obnoxiously loud’,” Niall pouted and Zayn caught his jutted lip in between his own for another kiss, Zayn tracing his tongue over Niall’s mouth and Niall gently biting his lip in return.

“Not all the time but I do also miss you saying my name,” Zayn continued.

“Want me to say your name, you narcissist?” Niall joked.

“Hey,” Zayn pouted, “Don’t kink shame me.”

Niall kissed him until his frown was gone, “I’m sorry, baby.”

Zayn smiled and took hold of his abandoned cock to start tugging Niall off under the sheets which finally got Niall to the right mess stage. He twisted and keened into Zayn’s touch as he bit his lips and pressed Zayn closer to himself with one hand and he gripped the pillow behind his head so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white with the other, a chorus of ‘fuck’s ‘getting close’ ‘love you too’ and ‘Zayn’ trickling from his mouth until he was spilling all over Zayn’s hand and his sheets mere minutes later.

“Feel better?” Zayn asked while he continued to fuck into Niall who was now clenching himself tightly around Zayn’s cock, bringing him even closer.

“Yeah, can I jerk you off though?” Niall asked, “I feel gross enough as it is without being full too, you know?”

“Course,” Zayn nodded, “But you’re not gross though. Never could be.”

Niall rolled his eyes and let out a little breath from his nose as he slipped his hand around Zayn’s cock to tug him off until he too spilled all over Niall’s fist and stomach and rolled over to lay beside him.

“I love you,” Zayn sing-songed, grabbing Niall’s clean hand in one of his while Niall wiped his dirty one on a tissue and cleaned off his stomach.

“Love you too,” Niall smiled and rolled over to marvel at his beautiful fiancé. Zayn blushed slightly under his gaze and moved closer so that he could trace his nail over Niall’s skin, leaving a trail of red in the shape of a heart that stretched from both sides of his chest down to the top of his stomach. He finished it off by scrawling a raised ‘MINE’ into Niall’s chest and gave him another deep kiss.

“What if I got your mark on me forreal?” Niall asked when he looked down and surveyed his reddened [skin](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d75df475e040f9a69c01bae22a651884/tumblr_n57483Pd2y1r5cbvto1_r4_1280.jpg).

“What, like a tattoo?” Zayn asked.

Niall smiled and nodded, “Yeah.”

“But you hate tattoos,” Zayn reminded him.

Niall shrugged and traced the right feather on Zayn’s chest, “I like yours.”

Zayn raised one of his hands to rest on top of Niall’s and ran over the skin softly, “You know what I mean. You always said you didn’t want any.”

“I know but things change, people change,” Niall shrugged again and looked up into his dark hazel eyes. “Honestly I was kind of just being a pussy about all the needles and commitment but I figure if I’m brave enough to do all this,” he motioned around the room with his hands, “I can get a tattoo.”

Zayn smiled at him weakly and ran his thumb over Niall’s fingers, “You were extremely brave for doing this by the way. I’m really proud of you.”

Niall smiled back, “I can do anything as long as you’re by my side, Zayn.”

“Then I guess you’re going to be invincible forever then,” Zayn smiled and curled into his chest.

“For now and forever,” Niall kissed his hair and pulled him close.

“For now and forever,” Zayn repeated with a small smile.

 

“Do you actually remember how to play the guitar?” Zayn asked after a while when he’d turned over and looked at it on the floor.

“Yes!” Niall said, a bit offended, “Course I do. Granted it’s been a while, but I still know a thing or two.”

“Play me something,” Zayn requested.

“Like what?” Niall asked.

Zayn shrugged, “I don’t know. Doesn’t really matter. I just want to hear you play.”

“Alright then,” Niall rubbed up Zayn’s shoulder to tell him to move and leaned over to get the guitar from the case. Zayn started to move over to give him room but Niall put a hand on his waist to stop him. Zayn leaned back into his spot on Niall’s chest while Niall opened his legs around him and held the guitar in front of them.

“Don’t laugh if it’s not that good,” Niall warned, “It’s been a while since I’ve played and my voice is rough right now cause- you know.”

“Just get on with it,” Zayn rubbed his hair on Niall’s neck and his hand on his thigh encouragingly.

“Ok,” Niall muttered and cleared his throat.

He started out slow, strumming a few random chords to get the tune right but then gradually fell into the opening chords of Wonderwall, humming under his breath.

He cleared his throat again before he finally [started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KbCvnuZHhU) [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oz62ASrLp0).

“Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
  
Back beat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now”  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how,” Zayn let his eyes slip closed as he relaxed into Niall’s skin and let himself get wrapped up in the beautiful sound of his fiancé’s voice.

“Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall.”

“Do you want me to finish?” Niall asked gently.

“Please,” Zayn said back.

“Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me,” Niall finished and pressed a chaste kiss to Zayn’s hair.

Zayn raised his arm back behind him to wrap around Niall’s neck and pulled him into a long, intense kiss that he held for a few moments.

“Was that ok?” Niall asked.

Zayn gave him a weak, misty eyed smile and nodded, “Yeah that was great.”

“Good,” Niall smiled back.

***

The last two days of the trip passed by fairly quickly for the boys. They spent plenty of time watching the Cup with Niall’s dad and cooking and talking wedding ideas with his mum. They also FaceTime’d with Greg and his girlfriend one night and told him about the engagement and though he was shocked, he didn’t really seem too judgmental of the idea of his little brother getting married to another man just as long as he got invited to the wedding. More importantly though, Niall got to watch how seamlessly Zayn had fit in with his family and how genuinely comfortable and at home he felt around them while Zayn got to watch Niall finally relax and be himself around them again, the fear of being shunned finally washed away.

Maura and Bobby both gave them teary-eye’d hugs when it was time for them to leave but the boys promised to call as soon as they got home and help fly them over within the next month to help with the wedding.

***

Niall and Zayn had expected to just walk into their empty flat and be allowed to sleep after nearly a full day of travelling but of course the boys had broken in to throw them a small ‘Welcome Home’ party, the word party being used loosely. It was just the five of them, a bong, some beers, and a pizza but that was more than enough for them to feel at home.

Niall had gotten a text from Ellie saying ‘Hi’ while they were sitting in the living room watching Kill Your Darlings and he’d responded a few minutes later with a cordial ‘Hey’. He saw the ellipses that meant that she’d started to type a response but it stopped and the message never came.

Zayn had noticed him on the phone and her name at the top of the screen but chose to ignore it. His arm around Niall’s shoulders just got tighter and he sucked a possessive mark onto Niall’s neck as a reminder of he belonged to until Niall tossed his phone and got Zayn into his lap, earning groans from the other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can add in links hassle free now! Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed. I'm still meh about it to be honest but we are finally nearing the end of the story :) I've already started working on Chapter 13 so that should be up by next week. As always there will be surprises at the very end so stay tuned thanks for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written in this entire series tbh. That being said, proceed and enjoy!

The next few months passed by in a whirlwind. The boys didn’t realize how much work and effort it took to plan a wedding until they were doing it themselves and almost caved and hired a wedding planner but Niall assured Zayn that they could do it themselves. It ended up being quite time consuming though; whether it was suit fittings, cake tastings, or venue visits, there was always something that needed to be done.

Zayn quite enjoyed going to the suit shops to try on tuxedos. He liked being all dapper and watching Niall prance around pretending to be James Bond (he also enjoyed the fitting room frottage he and Niall did between trying on suits but they were the only ones that really needed to know about that). Niall liked the catering and cake tastings best (obviously) but he was adamant about getting chocolate icing for the cake (to which Zayn argued no because 1) that was way too untraditional and 2) it would probably get on everything and Niall argued back that their marriage itself was untraditional so he had no point. Zayn got mad at him. Niall apologized with nightly blowjobs for the rest of the week. They settled on a half chocolate/half yellow cake with a light colored strawberry icing as their compromise).

Zayn’s mum brought the girls down to London every other weekend to help out and Maura and Bobby came to stay for an entire week but other than that Zayn and Niall were left with the brunt of the labor. Occasionally if one of the other lads had a day off they’d tag along but they mostly made an effort to avoid the wedding planning with an indisputable  ‘watching my weight’ from Louis (can’t argue with a recovering eating disorder patient, even if it had been over a year and Zayn and Niall were pretty sure he was just milking it to get out of helping), ‘too knackered from work, I’ll help next time’ from Liam, or just a blunt ‘I’m saving my help until the champagne tastings ;)’ from Harry.

Niall also texted Mary a few days after they got back from Ireland asking if she could help him write a song for the wedding. They met a few times and talked mainly about Niall and Zayn’s relationship but Niall also came to learn that Mary had gone through the same situation a few years earlier with coming out and being confused before she ultimately came to the conclusion that she solely loved women. The song writing brought them much closer which was beneficial for Niall because Mary also later agreed to assist with the wedding and ended up being a really big help as she helped them pick the flowers, the venue, the color theme and the invitations.

After just shy of about a month, “He Keeps Me Warm” was done; the lyrics were written and the chords were decided. The only thing that was left to do was practice it but Niall kept the project a secret from Zayn, much to Zayn’s annoyance. He made sure he never sang the lyrics when Zayn was home and he’d stop humming and playing the chords on his guitar anytime Zayn walked into the room.

 

“What are you up to?” Zayn asked Niall, looking at him skeptically one of the times that he’d caught Niall practicing and he’d stopped abruptly upon Zayn’s sudden arrival.

“Oh nothing, just stuff,” Niall tried to wave his hand about nonchalantly but his full flush defeated the purpose.

“ ‘Oh nothing’,” Zayn parroted with a sarcastic smirk as he came over and plopped down between Niall’s legs, getting underneath the guitar so that he could be as close as possible and Niall had to hold the guitar on top of him.

“Would you like me to play something for you?” Niall asked.

Zayn shrugged and kissed his shoulder softly, “Just being close to you is enough. Hearing you play would be a nice bonus though.”

Niall smiled and gave him a peck, “Well I’ve been working at XO for a bit if you’d like to hear it.”

“I’d love to,” Zayn beamed.

Niall pulled a few chords on the guitar and [started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_5Zm0ILDmM&index=6&list=PLVQH8Lz5-PHfYf_69iOkHVu6EWTULWgtX),

 _“Your love is bright as ever_  
 _Even in the shadows_  
 _Baby, kiss me_  
 _Before they turn the lights out_  
 _Your heart is glowing_  
 _And I'm crashing into you_  
 _Baby, kiss me_  
 _Before they turn the lights out_  
 _Before they turn the lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
  
 _In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)_  
 _I'll search through the crowd_  
 _Your face is all that I see_  
 _I'll give you everything_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _You can turn my lights out …_ ” He continued until he’d gotten through the rest of the song and he could feel that Zayn had started to drift off on top of him.

“Little bastard,” Niall chuckled to himself as he leaned over to put the guitar down on the ground, trying not to move too much so that he wouldn’t wake Zayn up.

“Baby Beyoncé,” Zayn mumbled back affectionately as he rolled over ontop of him. He was nearly asleep but he nosed at Niall’s collar and wrapped his arms around his waist lazily as Niall turned off the lamp.

“Fraid I haven’t got the curves, babe” Niall joked, scratching Zayn’s scalp soothingly as he rubbed his foot up Zayn’s calf.

“Your curves are fine. Nice arse you’ve got,” Zayn mumbled.

Niall shook his head and laughed to himself softly. He wasn’t particularly tired yet but he knew Zayn didn’t like to be woken up. He did figure though that since Zayn wasn’t actually asleep yet it wouldn’t technically be waking him up. Niall had come to find that there was this special period right between when Zayn was getting sleepy and when he’d actually fall asleep that- if Niall was lucky enough to catch-he’d be able to get Zayn at his softest and most vulnerable. It wasn’t that they still had any reason to be guarded towards each other but there were just some things that they didn’t have the bollocks to talk about until they were alone in the darkness, a few breaths away from slipping into unconsciousness.

 “Do you ever think about what would happen if this didn’t work out?” He asked quietly when he’d thought that Zayn had reached that point. He could feel Zayn’s brows furrow against his chest even though his eyes were still closed.

“That’s a weird question,” he yawned softly and Niall could hear the faint sound of him smacking his lips. “Do you?” He muttered, “ _Are_ you?”

Niall shrugged in the darkness without saying anything.  “You can’t start a conversation like that and then decide you don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Zayn yawned again.

“I thought you were asleep,” Niall muttered.

“You know I wasn’t yet,” Zayn sighed and smacked his lips again, “Tell me what’s on your mind, Blondie.”

Niall shrugged again, “I don’t know. Just thinking.”

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Zayn asked carefully.

Niall rubbed his cheek against Zayn’s hair, “Nothing specific.”

“Tell me what your ideal life is,” Zayn prompted him. He rolled off of Niall to lay beside him so that they could be at eye level.

Niall shrugged again, “I don’t know.”

“Bullshit, we all have one,” Zayn rolled over so that his back was to Niall in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure off him. Niall slung one of his arms over Zayn’s and held his hand.

“You can be honest with me, Niall. I want to know,” Zayn assured him. Niall let out a hard sigh.

“I’m in it at least, right?” Zayn pressed when Niall still hadn’t answered his question.

“Course you are,” Niall clenched Zayn’s hand tightly, “You all are. I couldn’t imagine a life without you guys.”

“Then what is it then?” Zayn asked. Niall bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment.

“I’m a girl, aren’t I,” Zayn said eventually, more as a statement than a question, when Niall still hadn’t answered.

Niall looked down at his back and ran his thumb along Zayn’s knuckles silently. Zayn nodded and wished he’d fallen asleep instead of entertaining the conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Niall whispered, “I shouldn’t have started-“

“Do we have kids?” Zayn asked, cutting him off. He hoped Niall couldn’t hear the way his voice was wavering but knowing how well Niall knew him it was an impossible wish.

“Zayn,” Niall said, wanting to end the conversation but Zayn wouldn’t let him.

“How many?” Zayn pressed, biting his lip.

“Zayn,” Niall breathed again.

“Tell me,” Zayn murmured, his voice barely audible. Niall swallowed so loudly they could both hear it in the silence between them. “Tell me,” Zayn repeated.

“Three because you liked that number,” Niall finally responded and brushed his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles again, “But we’d slip up obviously and end up with a fourth because we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. We’d love him or her all the same though because we’d love all of our kids because we’d be great parents.”

“How old are they?” Zayn asked.

Niall thought for a moment, “Well the oldest is 8 and he’s a boy. Then there’s another boy and he’s about 5 or 6 maybe? The youngest is 3 and he’s a boy too. Then the last one is the girl we’ve secretly been dying for. Having all boys is nice and all but we need a little girl in the house, you know? She’s our little princess and we spoil her rotten. The boys are also super protective of her (they get that from you) but it’s great,” Niall smiled at the idea.

“She’ll secretly be my favorite,” Zayn did a half smile to himself and looked down at their entwined hands.

“God only knows what we’ll do with her hair though,” Niall shook his head, “Girls’ hair is tricky as fuck.”

“Really?” Zayn asked sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded even though Zayn’s back was to him, “You’d think it only takes like five minutes like our’s, but it takes _hours_.”

“Mine takes ‘round thirty,” Zayn shrugged.

“Even that’s excessive,” Niall let out a little half giggle/ half breath.

“But you love it though,” Zayn argued.

“I like messing it up,” Niall corrected.

Zayn finally let out a little giggle of his own and pulled Niall’s arm tighter around himself.

“I’m sorry that I brought it up though,” Niall apologized after they’d been laying in another lapse of silence for a while.

“It’s fine,” Zayn muttered.

“It’s not,” Niall said, “It was stupid. And insensitive.”

“I asked,” Zayn shrugged one of his shoulders.

“What we have is enough for me though, Zayn. I want you to know that. Having you as you is _more_ than enough for me. You’re perfect the way that you are,” Niall pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder blade.

“You’d just prefer that I were a girl is all,” Zayn mumbled to himself, though it was loud enough for Niall to hear him.

“Hey,” Niall called quietly as he got Zayn to roll back over onto his back so that he could look into his eyes. “Stop it,” Niall scanned his face seriously, “You have to stop saying things like that.”

“Why? It’s not like you don’t think it- clearly,” Zayn frowned.

“I feel like you’re backing me into a corner,” Niall frowned down at him.

“I only am if it’s true,” Zayn shrugged.

“Do you really think I’d be getting ready to be married to you for the rest of my life if I didn’t really want this?” Niall asked him. Zayn shrugged again. “Well the answer is no. I love you, Zayn. You _know_ that.”

“You’re the one that opened the door about having doubts,” Zayn countered.

“I thought you were asleep,” Niall repeated. Zayn rolled his eyes and let out another sigh.

“Can you just tell me if you’re mad so I know whether or not I need to wake you up with an apology blunt and blowjob in the morning?” Niall rubbed his knuckle into Zayn’s heart tattoo softly.

“Blowjobs won’t make this go away, Niall,” Zayn averted his eyes from Niall’s gaze.

Niall deflated and laid back down beside him. “You always say we can talk about anything but then you do this,” he gestured his hands in the air, “any time I say something you don’t like.”

 “We _can_ talk about anything, Niall,” Zayn sighed, “But you can’t blame me for reacting to what you say. I _want_ to know what you’re thinking. Even if it hurts me. I’d rather know for sure than wonder about it.”

They sat there in another tense silence for a few minutes until Zayn let out another sigh and rolled over, facing his back to Niall.

“Do you know what my biggest fear is?” He whispered, not sure if Niall had fallen asleep during the break.

“What?” Niall whispered back.

Zayn swallowed and bit his lip hesitantly, “My biggest fear is that one day you’re gonna wake up and realize that this was a mistake-“

“Zayn,” Niall tried.

“No, let me finish,” Zayn told him, “You’re gonna wake up and realize that you _thought_ you wanted this but you didn’t. You thought making me happy would be enough for you but it _wasn’t_. You thought loving me could outweigh your want for a real wife and kids of your own one day but it _couldn’t_. I’m scared that one day you’re gonna realize that this isn’t enough for you anymore and that it never was in the first place. The day you leave me is going to be the worst fucking day of my life, Niall. I don’t know what the fuck I’d do without you,” his tears were finally spilling over at this point. “Fuck, I don’t even know _who_ I’d be without you anymore, Niall. You’re what makes me happy every day. You’re the reason that I like to wake up in the morning and go to bed at night because I know that I’ll have you beside me. _You_. You’ve been around for so long that I just- what the hell am I supposed to do when it stops, Niall? I have no fucking clue. And that scares me.”

“Zayn,” Niall breathed helplessly.

“And I know it’s not fair to you for me to still think like that because you fucking proposed to me for Christ’s sake!  What more can you do to prove that you’re in this forreal? I just- I still-“ Zayn stammered and shook his head as he continued to cry.

“Please, Zayn. _Please_ ,” Niall begged, the sound of Zayn crying beside him as painful as someone stabbing him in the chest.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized as he sniffed and rolled back over to curl back into Niall’s arms again. Niall held him so tightly he swore he was going to break Zayn’s outsides to match how he felt on the inside.

“Zayn, please just tell me what you need me to do. _Please_. Please just tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I’m not leaving. Anything. I’ll do it,” Niall promised as he stroked Zayn’s hair back trying to soothe him.

Zayn shook his head, “I don’t know; that’s the problem. You’ve done everything that you could possibly do. I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing.”

“What is?” Niall asked gently.

“That I’m still this fucking insecure about you leaving me!” Zayn told him, “I mean I know we’re getting married and all but there’s still some stuff I’d rather you not see, you know? And this is definitely one of those things.”

“Don’t apologize for that, Zayn. Just like you told me, you don’t have to apologize for being human. And no; don’t hide things from me. I told you I don’t like it when you lie to me,” Niall said seriously.

“It’s not lying, Niall,” Zayn countered, his tears finally slowing.

“Well no pretending we’re ok with things that we’re not really ok with then,” Niall told him with a tough press to his hip, “The ‘tell me if I’m hurting you’ thing goes past sex, Zayn. It’s meant in all aspects of this.”

 “Ok,” Zayn agreed quietly.

“Promise me,” Niall tipped his chin up so that Zayn was looking into his eyes. He brought his thumb up to wipe away the rest of the tears that were on Zayn’s face.

“I promise,” Zayn nodded.

Niall leaned down to give him a long kiss and went back to brushing his hair back when they broke apart.

“I love you, Zayn. I love you very much and I’m not going to hurt you. If you need me to tell you that every day when we wake up, I swear to God I’ll do it. Even when I wake you up with blowjobs. The second I see your eyes open, I’ll say it,” Niall told him, no hint of mockery in his voice. He was completely serious about it if that’s what Zayn really needed to make it through the day without thinking Niall was going to leave him.

“No, Niall, that’s ok,” Zayn smiled to himself softly and rubbed his hair against Niall’s chin affectionately.

“You sure?” Niall asked, “What if I want to?”

“If you want,” Zayn shrugged with another coy smile.

“Better yet, tomorrow when we wake up, I’m gonna make you a sticky note that says it. When we first went to boarding school I kept one on my night stand that said ‘today’s gonna be great’ and it always made me feel better if I woke up feeling kind of shit,” Niall told him, “Plus that way, if you wake up before me (which almost never happens but if it does) and you start thinking bad stuff, you can just roll over and look at it and it’ll remind you until I wake up and tell you myself.”

“You’re so amazing,” Zayn said quietly.

“I try,” Niall shrugged and kissed his forehead, “You can make me one too, if you want.”

“Do you need one?” Zayn asked curiously.

Niall shrugged, “Well sometimes I think you might get scared and run away again.”

“ _Again_?” Zayn asked.

“The morning I proposed?” Niall supplied.

“I wasn’t ‘running away’,” Zayn shook his head.

“Yes you were!” Niall scoffed, “You tried to break up with me and then run out the door but I blocked you in.”

“That wasn’t running away,” Zayn argued.

“Whatever, just make me a damn sticky note,” Niall raised his hand to cover Zayn’s mouth so he couldn’t argue anymore.

Zayn tried to lick his hand to make him remove it but Niall just laughed, “Zayn, babe, we’ve shared just about every bodily fluid there is. You licking my hand isn’t gonna make me move it.”

Zayn raised one of his hands to slot in underneath Niall’s arms and got his fingers right into the crook of pit. He waggled his fingers and Niall immediately yelped and took his hand off from Zayn’s mouth. “No fair,” Niall whined in his laugh as Zayn straddled his waist and continued to tickle him.

“All’s fair in love and war babe,” Zayn leaned down to suck a little love bite into his lower neck.

“Zayn, come on, quit!” Niall cried under his laughs, “We’re supposed to be going to sleep! Stop it before I piss myself!”

“Fine, fine,” Zayn finally stopped tickling him and laid back down beside him.

“Jesus,” Niall muttered and put a hand to his flushed chest.

Zayn let out a little laugh under his breath at Niall’s dramatics.

“I’ll let it pass _this time_ ,” Niall told him as sternly as he could though Zayn could still hear the face-splitting grin in his voice.

“Yeah yeah,” Zayn yawned and nuzzled into Niall’s touch again. It wasn’t long after that until Zayn had fallen asleep and Niall followed suit.

***

 

“What do you want yours to say?” Niall asked the next day when they were _supposed_ to be making the sticky notes.

They’d gotten a bit distracted by Zayn’s art supplies and ended up drawing all over each other instead; Zayn circling all the healing sex bruises and love bites he’d left on Niall’s skin with proud little smiley faces beside them and ‘Zayn was here’ or ‘Property of Zayn Malik’ and Niall drawing his own little smiley faces and stick figure tattoos signed with ‘Niall’s’ to add to Zayn’s already surplus collection of real ones.

“Dunno,” Zayn shrugged as he drew some lips that matched the ones tattoed on his own sternum on to Niall’s chest.

“Babe, come on. Focus,” Niall told him, “this is for you.”

“Ok,” Zayn said he added on the teeth, “Write what you said last night, I guess. I don’t know. Anything you want, it was your idea.”

“ _For you,_ ” Niall repeated as Zayn capped the marker and looked down at him, “I need to know what you need to hear.”

“This is weird,” Zayn frowned.

“Zayn,” Niall rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Zayn could be such a fucking child sometimes, “I know you don’t like talking about your feelings but it’s a bit late for modesty now. Come on, out with it.”

“That you love me, I guess,” Zayn averted his eyes.

“Zayn,” Niall said, quietly but scolding.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized, slowly bringing his eyes back up to meet Niall’s.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of being honest about how you feel, Zayn. Anyone can fake being tough; being honest is what makes you brave,” Niall told him. Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying,” Niall squeezed his bum, “Now come on tell me what you want me to write. And say it _to me_.”

“Ok,” Zayn let out a breath, “Tell me that you love me. And that you’re not gonna leave. That I’m safe with you. And that I’m enough. That _we’re_ enough for you.” 

Niall scribbled it down on the sticky note and tore it off to show him, “Got it.”

Zayn smiled but Niall took it back to write something else down before he stuck it on the nightstand.

“What’d  you add?” Zayn asked.

“ ‘For now and forever’. I mean since it’s kind of our thing or whatever,” Niall tried to shrug it off casually but Zayn’s smile widened as he leaned down to give Niall a deep embrace.

“Your turn,” Niall told him and handed him the pen and sticky note stack, “I still want mine.”

“Ok, what do you want me to write?” Zayn asked as he sat up and put the stack down on Niall’s chest so that he could use him as a table.

“Say that you promise not to run away. That you’re gonna be honest with me and talk to me when things aren’t ok,” Niall started, “And that you’re gonna stop being jealous and worried about me leaving you for girls because it’s not gonna happen.”

“I can’t promise that I’ll stop thinking about it, Niall,” Zayn commented though he wrote it down anyways.

“Well try,” Niall said back, “And when you do think about it, promise you’ll tell me so we can talk about it and you can stop getting yourself worked up over nothing.”

“Fine,” Zayn agreed as he wrote it down on the sticky note, “Anything else?”

“Add kids to that too,” Niall said matter of factly, “Because I know that works you up too.”

Zayn swallowed as he wrote it down, “Anything else?”

“For now and forever?” Niall said.

Zayn wrote it down and signed the sticky note before he tore it from the stack and turned it to show Niall.

“Perfect,” Niall smiled and pulled him down for a long kiss.

“Thanks for doing this,” Zayn said quietly when they broke apart and he stuck the note on Niall’s nightstand.

“Told you I’d do anything for you, babe,” Niall smiled and pulled him down for another cuddle.

***

 

After almost four months of intense planning the wedding plans were finally finished. Zayn and Niall decided to have a joint bachelor party the week before the wedding since hangovers didn’t really mix well with saying vows. They’d considered inviting more people (and they probably should have) but they figured the night would be more special if it was just them and the boys that knew them best (they also didn’t want to have to answer a million and one times why they were sharing their bachelor party and knew that the boys would just _get it_ without them even having to answer once).

“We should make tonight a challenge,” Louis suggested that night, a beer between his lips while they pregamed at Zayn and Niall’s flat before they left for the night.

“Challenge, hm?” Niall hummed, liking the idea.

“Elaborate,” Zayn told Louis.

Louis shrugged, “I dunno. We just do shit for points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the night wins.”

“And what happens to the loser?” Zayn asked.

“Hmmm,” Louis rolled it around in his mind as he took another sip from his beer and swung his legs over the arm of his chair.

“Loser gets the winner’s face tramp-stamped on ‘im,” Harry piped up from where he was lying on the floor smoking a blunt.

“That’s wild,” Liam shook his head as he took a swig of his beer.

“It’s nice stakes though,” Louis smirked. “What do you boys think?” he asked to Niall and Zayn.

Zayn looked at Niall and Niall smirked back at him. “I like it,” Niall turned to look back at Louis.

“But you aven’t even got any tattoos,” Zayn reminded him, “I’d hate for your first one to be because of a stupid dare.”

“Excuse me,” Niall scoffed, “Are you saying you think I’m gonna lose?”

“I’m saying you shouldn’t listen to the stoned walking sticker book twins,” Zayn nodded his head in Louis and Harry’s directions.

“Hey,” Louis and Harry both yelled in unison from their opposite sides of the room.

“But I want to,” Niall pouted. Zayn ran his hand over Niall’s cheek and looked at him seriously.

“Fine,” Zayn finally turned back to look at Louis.

“Good,” Louis smiled, “The lovers are on opposite teams obviously. Harold, who’s team do you want to be on?”

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed it over as he handed the blunt to Zayn and stroked his chin.

“We haven’t got all night, love,” Louis reminded him.

“Fine. I’ll take Niall so I can make sure he wins,” Harry smirked as he came over and plopped down on Niall’s lap which earned a hearty laugh from the both of them.

“That means I’ve got you then, Malik,” Louis pointed his bottle at Zayn, “And what about you, Li?”

“I’ll be the unbiased ref, I guess,” Liam shrugged.

“You’re sleeping with Louis so technically you’re not ‘unbiased’,” Niall told him and they all laughed, “Plus you need to participate.”

“Fine, I suppose I’ll go with these two then,” Liam tipped his beer towards Louis and Zayn.

Harry cut his eyes at Liam but Louis smiled at him, “Good, now that we’ve got all the teams settled, let’s get on with it and go then.”

“Go where though?” Zayn asked, “You never even said what we’d do for these ‘challenges’.”

“Jesus, Zayn. You’d think after so many months of wedding planning you’d be ready for some spontaneity,” Louis took another sip of his beer and took the blunt from where it had made its way down to Niall.

“Just decide where we’re going first, Lou,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

Louis thought for another second, “Golf carts. Let’s go golf cart racing.”

“And where are we going to find golf carts at ten o’clock at night?” Liam asked.

“You lot have no imagination, none at all,” Louis frowned as he handed the blunt back to Niall and chugged the rest of his bottle before he got up to toss it in the bin. “Fuck, I just realized we’re either stuck on the tube or on foot now since none of us are in any condition to drive,” he said as he came back into the living room.

“Well it’s gonna be a long night, then innit?” Harry smirked as he hopped up and reached his hand out to help Niall up. Niall handed the blunt back to Zayn with a kiss to his cheek before he stood.

“Team Babies looks ready,” Louis smiled and pinched both of their cheeks obnoxiously, “Rude Boys? Are you lot ready?”

“Why’ve we got Rude Boys,” Liam asked with a frown, “If anything, they’re the rudest.”

“Fine, how about Team Pretty Boys vs the Rude Boys, then?” Louis suggested.

“But Zayn’s on _your_ team though,” Harry argued and Zayn smirked.

“No flirting with my fiancé,” Niall smacked Harry on his stomach and wagged his finger at him and they all laughed.

“How about just team Niall vs team Zayn?” Zayn suggested.

Louis rolled his eyes and opened the door for them to walk out, “Plain, but it’s your bachelor party so that works, I suppose.”

Zayn held onto Louis’s arm to keep him back after Liam had walked out behind Harry and Niall, leaving them alone in the doorway for a brief moment.

“What, Zayn?” Louis asked.

“Just,” Zayn rubbed his neck, “If they do lose, don’t force Niall to go through with getting the tattoo. I know how you get when it comes to stuff like this but I’m serious, Louis.”

“I won’t, Zayn,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“ _Louis_ ,” Zayn said in a harsh warning tone.

“I _won’t_ ,” Louis repeated like a child being scolded by their parent, “You know he’s like my little brother. I wouldn’t do something _that_ evil.”

“Ok,” Zayn nodded as he shut the door behind them and they caught up with the others.

“So where exactly are we going?” Harry asked over his shoulder though he continued to walk like he knew where they were going.

“Lake Forest Country Club,” Louis smirked mischeviously.

“Your old place of employment?” Niall asked, secretly slipping his hand into Zayn’s back pocket with a furtive smirk meant just for him.

“Yes,” Louis told him, “That’s what the wankers get for canning me. I come here every now and again when I need to clear my head.”

“And you do this by stealing their golf carts?” Zayn asked.

“Well yes,” Louis said, “It’s nice, you’ll see.”

 

Louis (being the miscreant that he is) kept a spare master key for the country club that allowed them entry to everything so getting into the club was no problem.

“Welcome to the Kingdom, boys,” Louis opened out his arms upon their arrival.

“ ‘s nice,” Niall nodded.

“Real nice,” Zayn agreed.

“We could even take a dip in the pool too,” Louis smiled brightly at them.

“Have you forgotten I don’t swim?” Zayn reminded him.

“Well now would be a great time to learn,” Louis told him.

“I am not letting a drunk-and-stoned-Louis teach me how to swim,” Zayn scowled.

“Well ask your fiancé then,” Louis nodded at Niall.

“No, Lou,” Niall shook his head, “We’ve spent too much time and money on this wedding for him not to be alive for it. Next time.”

“Your choice,” Louis shrugged, “But the golf-carts await!”

He raced down the gravely path to where the club kept the golf carts at night and made a show of tapping his foot and checking his imaginary watch while he waited for the rest of the boys to catch up.

“You know, Zayn, you’d make much better time if you’d quit fraternizing with the damn enemy,” Louis quipped flippantly when they’d all finally made it down the hill, noting where Zayn and Niall were still holding hands.

“Sorry,” Zayn apologized and gave Niall a long dirty snog just to spite him which made Niall giggle and Louis roll his eyes in disgust until Zayn backed away to stand behind Louis.

“Christ, you two are worse than me and Harry back in high school,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“No,” Niall laughed, “ _No one_ could be that bad.”

“Well you’re bloody close,” Louis said as he tossed a set of keys to Niall.

“Do you honestly think if we couldn’t drive real cars we should be driving these?” Liam asked.

“Liam,” Louis huffed.

“I’m just saying,” Liam held his hands up.

“Fine. I was gonna say whoever rode around the entire club and made it back here first would win but how about whoever makes it to the lake and back first wins. Does that work for you?” Louis suggested.

“Ok,” Liam nodded, “But I’m driving.”

“No,” Louis scoffed, “This was my idea.”

“You’ve been drinking. And smoking. I only drank one beer. I’m driving,” Liam took the keys from his hands and got into the driver’s seat. Zayn hopped into the passenger’s seat beside him and Louis stood with his arms folded over his chest while Niall and Harry got into their cart.

“Wankers!” Louis yelled at them.

“Come on, Lou, get in,” Zayn patted his lap with an obnoxious laugh.

“I’m on the wrong team,” Louis rolled his eyes as he pushed Zayn over to make room beside him on the seat.

“Is everybody ready?” Harry asked from the driver’s seat of the other cart.

“Yeah,” Liam yelled back.

“Ok,” Niall yelled holding his phone in the air, stopwatch ready. “On your marks, get set, go!”

And they were off! Louis had brought Harry to the club to mess around during his shifts when he worked here enough for him to have a faint memory of how to get to the lake but Zayn and Liam still had the upperhand since Louis was more familiar with the course (though his inebriated state left the teams nearly even). Zayn’s team made it to the lake first with Team Niall just behind them but as soon as they turned around Harry turned their cart around too. Zayn and Louis yelled behind them that Niall and Harry were bloody cheats but Liam hit the gas hard and zooted them back to the finish, scoring them the first point of the night.

“That’s bullshit!” Niall stomped his foot as he and Harry got out of the cart.

“You cheated anyways,” Zayn laughed.

“It’s still shit,” Harry crossed his arms.

“I knew you two should’ve kept the name ‘Team Babies’,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Piss off!” Niall yelled, “You bloody worked here!”

“I wasn’t even driving,” Louis laughed, “And you should’ve thought about that before you accepted the challenge.”

“Fuck you,” Niall pouted.

Louis laughed while he turned to high five Liam and Zayn.

“Do you think there are solo cups here?” Niall asked when he turned back around.

“Probably. Why?” Louis asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I say for the next challenge we play a nice old fashioned game of beer pong,” Niall smirked and nodded as he gave Harry a low-five.

“Boys?” Louis turned to Zayn and Liam and they nodded back.

“Fine,” Louis nodded and stepped forward to shake Niall’s hand, “Challenge accepted.”

He led the boys down to the pool house that included a fully-stocked bar and to their surprise, solo cups and ping pong balls as well.

“Well, looks like we weren’t the only ones with this plan, boys,” Louis announced as he started pulling things out from under the bar.

“What the hell,” Liam commented.

“Hey, Lou?” Zayn called from where he was sitting with his feet in the pool.

“Yeah?” Louis asked as Niall and Harry walked over to start helping him fill up the cups.

“Exactly how legal is all of this?” Zayn asked.

Louis shrugged, “I mean legal enough. The club has more than enough money to replace anything we take. The rich daddies are just gonna chock it up to one of their kids stealing shit at night, which clearly,” he held up the bag of solo cups and ping pong balls, “Isn’t completely outrageous to think. One of them will just drop extra money in their dues this month, no worries. Plus, it’s your bachelor party man! Who cares about laws?”

“People who’d rather not end up in jail?” Niall said.

“You know Zayn wouldn’t fare too well in prison,” Harry added.

“Because he’s too small or because he’s too pretty?” Louis asked.

“Hey!” Niall and Zayn yelled in unison.

“I swear to God if you call him pretty one more time,” Niall warned Harry seriously.

“And I’m not small; I can carry, Niall!” Zayn argued.

“I didn’t even say it this time, Louis did!” Harry argued defensively.

“Niall’s small too!” Louis argued to Zayn.

“Hey!” Niall yelled at Louis.

“Well it’s true,” Louis said.

“Fuck the both of you, I want to be on Zayn’s team,” Niall pouted as Zayn came over and hugged him from behind with a kiss to his cheek to get him to smile.

“Zayn, _no fraternizing with the damn enemy_ ,” Louis reminded him with a mock harsh tone.

“Well you’ve gone and upset him,” Zayn argued as he turned Niall around so that he could put his hands on his cheeks and give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Oh my _God,_ ” Louis groaned as he walked away to start setting the cups up on the table, “If you’re already this bad, God help us when you tossers are actually married. Harold, would you please come help me set up the cups since Niall’s busy now apparently? You too, Liam.” Liam and Harry obliged immediately and went to go help Louis get the cups in order.

Niall smiled as they walked away and he leaned his head down on Zayn’s shoulder. “If Harry calls you pretty one more time, I’m gonna gut him,” Niall told Zayn with a smile on his face.

Zayn cracked up, “Oh, are you the jealous one now?”

“You know Harry has no chill whatsoever. I wouldn’t put it past him to ‘accidentally’ fall and suck your dick or summat,” Niall started to lead Zayn to the table.

“He wouldn’t do that to you. He loves you too much and he wouldn’t hurt Louis like that … again,” Zayn said back.

“Keyword being ‘again’ and well, Louis’s sleeping  with Liam so I mean what kind of boundaries do any of them really have anymore to be honest,” Niall shrugged.

“Have you two quite finished?” Louis beckoned as they approached the set table.

Zayn gave Niall another peck on the lips before they parted ways and took their places on the opposite sides of the table.

“Well I’m sure this challenge needs no, explanation,” Louis nodded as he handed Niall one of the rinsed off balls. Niall (always being the perfect shot) landed his ball in a cup while Louis muddled his so Niall got both balls for his first toss.

The game passed by fairly quickly (after around forty-five minutes) for one, since they were only playing with ten cups but also because for as much shit as Louis talks, he’s never been particularly good at beer pong whereas Niall has always and forever will be the king of it. He sank almost every shot he made so Zayn’s team had to keep drinking until the final cup. When they finished, Niall and Harry split half of the remaining seven cups on their side and gave the other half to Zayn’s team to finish.

“Oookay,” Louis lets out in a little huff, his face pinker than before, “Team Niall takes a point for this one.”

Niall and Harry shared a smiley high five.

“What next?” Liam asked.

“I’m hungry,” Niall complained.

Louis shook his head and took Niall into an affectionate headlock, “You’re always hungry though.”

“I’m hungry too,” Harry said.

“Again, you lot should have just kept the name Team Babies,” Louis laughed.

“I think we’re all a bit peckish actually babe,” Liam said.

“Fine. What do you guys want to eat?” Louis asked as he straightened up and let go of Niall’s head.

“There’s a Barney’s just a few blocks away innit?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “We could even turn it into another challenge; who’s team can eat the most wings.”

“But they’ve got three people,” Niall reminded him.

“Well your stomach eats enough for all of us so I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Harry smiled and patted Niall’s stomach.

“Nah that’s ok, I’ll sit this one out,” Louis rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh shit,” Zayn muttered under his breath in remembrance.

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry apologized quickly.

“No, no it’s fine. It’ll keep things even,” He wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck.

“It’s not gonna make you uncomfortable or anything will it?” Liam asked.

“It’s fine,” Louis repeated, “This isn’t about me. It’s about our dear bachelors,” Louis nodded towards Zayn and Niall, “If they want to do it, have at it!”

“Only if you’re sure you’re ok with it,” Niall said and Zayn nodded his agreement.

“The next person that asks if I’m ok with it is getting a knee to the bollocks,” Louis warned.

They all let out a relaxed laugh and trudged out of the country club to start the walk down to Barney’s. Niall hopped onto Zayn’s back and Louis stayed pressed to Harry’s side which Zayn and Niall thought was suspicious but Liam didn’t really seem to mind.

On their way, they passed a bright flashing neon lit sign for Bottom’s Up and Louis immediately halted them, patting Harry’s stomach and then holding his arms out to stop the others from walking.

“What?” Niall asked from Zayn’s back.

“Boys,” Louis smirked, “I just got an idea for our third challenge.”

 

And that explains how instead of eating wings they ended up in the backroom of a mixed strip club with a female dancer on top of Niall and a male one on top of Zayn (well kind of). Louis had suggested (to keep things traditional of course)that they get lap dances but to make it a challenge, whoever got hard first would be the one to lose. Niall argued that it wasn’t fair because Zayn didn’t even have an interest in girls so he’d win by default so Louis had to find a male stripper but this one did not disappoint at all. Neither of them did actually. They pretty much did everything but pop Niall and Zayn’s zippers open and jerk them off right in their seats. It was hilarious for the others to watch their pained and uncomfortable expressions while the dancers did their hardest to, well, get them hard.  Zayn won (though not very happily since he didn’t like anyone else getting Niall hard but him).

“Congratulations it’s another point for the team,” Louis smiled as he handed the money to the dancers.

“What’s this about points?” The female dancer asked.

“Oh,” Louis smiled as the male dancer’s ears perked up and Louis caught him checking the boys out, “Well you see my dear, these two lovely boys you and- what’s your name again, love?” Louis asked to the male dancer.

“Do you want my stripper name or my real name?” The dancer asked with a cheeky smirk.

“Whatever you like to be called,” Louis winked at him.

“Well my stripper name’s Eight Inch Lynch,” the dancer smirked at Louis again, “But my real name is Ian.”

“Ian, nice,” Louis nodded at him before he turned back to the female dancer, “But back to the points. These two,” he pointed his thumb at Zayn and Niall, “are getting married next week and what we have going here is a good old-fashioned bachelor party.”

“Congratulations,” the female dancer smiled at them and they smiled back with muttered ‘thanks’s.

“Just out of curiosity, don’t spouses usually do those separately?” Ian asked, “I mean it’s really cool that you’re comfortable getting lap dances in front of each other but?”

Zayn shrugged, “He’s slept with other people while we were together so a dance in front of me kind of pales in comparison to be honest.”

“Zayn!” Niall yelped. “Open relationship,” he corrected for Ian. “What he means is that we had an open relationship where that was _ok_ ,” Niall hissed in Zayn’s direction.

“ ‘Had’ as in past tense?” Ian asked with another smirk.

Zayn bit his lip and looked at Niall. Niall cut his eyes at him and turned back to Ian, “Past tense.”

“Shame,” Ian shook his head.

Zayn stepped behind Niall to hide his growing erection and Niall smirked.

“Well anyways, congratulations again,” the female dancer commented, “Ian and I have to get back to work now though.”

“Wait,” Louis called and handed Ian his phone. “In case we need more lap dances in the future or summat,” Louis shrugged.

Ian handed it back to Louis with a smirk, “Or you know, if you have any other needs you lot need handled. I’m down for it.”

“Work!” The female dancer ordered from the door.

“Bye guys,” Ian waved and the boys waved back before he left.

“Zayn and I’ve got something to handle before we leave,” Niall trailed off as he grabbed Zayn’s hand and led them out of the door.

As soon as they found a bathroom, he slammed the door shut and pressed Zayn’s back up against it, mouthing at his neck all over and undoing the zipper of his jeans. Zayn smiled under his touch and pulled his trousers and briefs down to his thighs to give Niall enough exposure to start jerking him off.

“You wanted to sleep with him didn’t you?” Niall asked as Zayn fucked up into his hand and he bit down on Zayn’s collar. Zayn let out a sheepish whimper.

“Answer me,” Niall growled.

“Yes,” Zayn moaned.

“Wanted to have another threesome or were you gonna keep him for yourself?” Niall asked.

Zayn’s brows furrowed and he stuck his tongue out to wet his lips but Niall caught it between own before Zayn could answer. Niall licked into Zayn’s mouth obscenely before he went back down to sucking possessive marks all around his neck. Both Zayn and Niall internally thanked God that the wedding wasn’t going to be the next day because they were both going to be absolute wrecks in the morning.

“Niall,” Zayn breathed as he tightened his arms around Niall’s neck and lifted a leg to wrap around his waist.

“You’re sucking me off when I’m done, don’t you worry,” Niall gave him another bite to keep Zayn from drifting off.

“Fuck,” Zayn groaned as he let out short little breaths and continued to fuck into the warmth and tightness of Niall’s grip.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Niall prompted him.

“Mm mm,” Zayn said in his throat and shook his head.

“Tell me,” Niall demanded as his grip on Zayn’s cock tightend.

“Fine,” Zayn breathed, “ ‘m thinking about you and me and the dirty dancer-“ Niall cut him off with a giggle but Zayn continued, “You’re fucking me while he sucks me off.”

“All about you, huh?” Niall teased with another firm kiss to Zayn’s lips that made Zayn smile again.

“Getting close?” Niall asked when Zayn went quiet again apart from his breathy moans.

Zayn nodded and Niall jerked him off even faster.

“Fuck Ni, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Zayn warned, trying to get Niall to move from in front of him to spare his clothes.

“ _Niall don’t_ ,” Zayn hissed as Niall sank down to his knees so that he could suck the cum straight from the source.

“Jesus Christ,” Zayn muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched at Niall’s scalp until Niall had gotten every last drop.

“Satisfied?” Niall asked as he looked up  at Zayn’s face, both their eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated.

Zayn nodded as Niall stood back up and kissed him, “Good, well it’s your turn now then. Get on your knees babe,” Niall instructed.

Zayn obliged and they moved so that Niall could hold onto the support bar mounted on the wall beside the toilet.

“Good boy,” Niall praised him as Zayn pulled Niall’s jeans and boxers down to pool around his ankles and took Niall’s already hard cock into his mouth.

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” Niall smiled and rubbed his thumb along Zayn’s cheek bone, “Do you know that?”

Zayn nodded with a smirk as he sank down and took Niall’s cock down to the base, “I bet you do. Do you like sucking my dick, babe? Like making me happy?”

Zayn nodded again as he backed up and started running his hand up and down Niall’s shaft so that he could focus on his head.

“So good,” Niall mumbled as he let his eyes slip closed and he rested his weight on the bar, “So fucking good.”

Zayn smirked as he raised one of his hands up for Niall to take. “What do you want me to do with it?” Niall asked as he slit open his eyes.

Zayn pressed his fingers into Niall’s mouth and Niall smirked back at him. Niall took Zayn’s fingers into his mouth obediently and Zayn shifted around beneath him because his own dick was starting to stir again. When Zayn thought his fingers were wet enough, he took them down from Niall’s mouth and inched the tips of his index and middle fingers around to rub at Niall’s entrance, earning himself even more moans from Niall’s lips.

“Zayn,” Niall smiled around a groan as Zayn inched his fingers into Niall’s bum. Zayn smiled around Niall’s cock in return as he continued to suck Niall’s head and stroke him off with his other hand.

 

“Have you lot quite finished?” Louis asked with an annoyed look when Zayn and Niall finally came back to the front of the club with wild hair and clearly shifted clothing, satisfied smirks on their swollen lips and hands in each other’s pockets. “For Christ’s sake, close your damn flies!”

Zayn and Niall both went to zip each other up with little giggles.

“Out! Out!” Louis ordered as he pushed the door open for all of them to exit the club.

“Bloody traitor we’ve got,” Louis muttered to Liam with a frown as they walked to Barney’s. Liam just let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his head.

 

Barney’s was packed and buzzing when the boys walked in, a mix of middle aged-thirty somethings at the tables and drunk twenty somethings lining every edge of the bar. The boys got seated at a table right by the stage after a few minutes and only had to wait ten more before the waiter brought them back their first mountain of wings. They kept him coming back every time he passed the table because they were all insatiable (with the exception of Louis who’d stopped after ten wings) from the mix of drugs and alcohol coursing through their veins and just being men. Harry was the first to tap out of the challenge after 20 wings, followed by Zayn at 23. They all thought Liam might still have a chance at winning when he’d reached 30 and was still going tit for tat (or wing for wing) with Niall but he finally tapped out after 35 wings, leaving Niall the champion with 46 wings. Niall and Harry shared another high five and Harry pulled Niall into a headlock with a kiss to his cheek.

“Well that was absolutely disgusting to watch,” Louis commented with a grimace, “but now we’ve got a tie on our hands.”

“How should we settle it?” Liam asked.

“Hmmm,” Louis stroked his chin and eyed the stage. He immediately leapt up from the booth and went over to the mic on stage.

“Lou, what the hell are you doing?” Harry yelled.

 The audience immediately broke into a fit of applause before Louis had even said anything which made all the boys laugh.

“Hi, everybody,” Louis said into the mic.

“Louis!” Niall yelled.

“Quiet down, quiet down,” Louis shushed him, “Now how’s everybody doing here tonight? You lot alright?” The audience cheered and applauded again.

“Good! Perfect,” Louis smiled. “Well see my friends here,” Louis pointed the mic at the boys’ table; Liam and Zayn both hid behind their hands and Harry and Niall both laughed and smiled while they marveled at Louis on stage, “Niall and Zayn, would you please stand or raise a hand or- better yet come up here with me!” Louis commanded. Zayn shook his head but Niall stood and pulled him out from the booth. Niall bounded to the stage while Zayn trudged behind him. Louis put a lazy arm around each of their necks and smiled, “My two of four friends here are getting married next week,” he beamed and the audience broke into another fit of cheers, applause, and wolf whistles. “See tonight is their bachelor party and we’ve turned it into a bit of a competition, yeah,” Louis continued, “We’re tied right now and this last thing that we do is going to be the tiebreaker. We need you guys’s help with it though if you all don’t mind.”

“Louis what the hell are you doing?” Zayn hissed at him away from the mic.

“We’re going to have a sing off,” Louis announced into the mic while he looked at Zayn with a devilish grin.

“No!” Zayn yelled but it was smothered by the crowd’s cheers.

“Don’t worry, Liam and I will help you out,” Louis pressed a wet kiss to Zayn’s temple and Zayn pushed him away.

“You can take this,” Louis told Niall as he handed him the mic and motioned for Harry to come join him on stage while he and Zayn went to sit down.

Niall put the mic back in the hold and mumbled/argued with Harry while they flipped through the karaoke book for a minute before they finally agreed on a song and told the DJ.

“Um well we weren’t really prepared for performances and all but bare with us ok,” Harry told the audience before the opening of “[I’m In the Mood for Dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbAM2_6jKY0)” by the Nolans started.

_“I'm in the mood for dancin', romancin'_   
_Ooh I'm given' it all tonight_   
_I'm in the mood for chancin'_   
_I feel like dancin'_   
_Ooh so come on and hold me tight_   
  
_Dancin', I'm in the mood, babe_   
_So let the music play_   
_Ooh I'm dancin', I'm in the groove, babe_   
_So get on up and let your body sway_   
  
_I'm in the mood for dancin', romacnin'_   
_You know I shan't ever stop tonight_   
_I'm in the mood for chancin'_   
_I feel like dancin'_   
_Ooh from head to my toes_   
_Take me again_   
_And heaven who knows_   
_Just where it will end_   
  
_So dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance_   
_Dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance_   
  
_Ooh I'm in the mood for dancin', romancin'_   
_Ooh I'm given' it all tonight_   
_I'm in the mood for chancin'_   
_I feel like dancin'_   
_Ooh so come on and hold me tight_   
  
_Dancin', just feel the beat, babe_   
_That's all you've gotta do_   
_I can't stop dancin'_   
_So move your feet, babe_   
_cause honey when I get up close to you_

_I'm in the mood for dancin', romacnin'_   
_You know I shan't ever stop tonight_   
_I'm in the mood, I’m in the mood, I’m in the mood_

_To dance_

_Yeah let's dance_

_Come on and dance_

_I'm in the mood to take a chance_

_Yeah let's dance,”_ Harry and Niall sang together as they danced around each other like the girls in the music video. The crowd roared with laughter and applause as they bowed and Zayn’s team took to the stage.

“That was nice. Real nice, boys,” Louis nodded. “Since we’re keeping things classic and all,” he handed the mic over to Zayn.

“I’m dedicating this one to you, babe,” Zayn smiled and waved at Niall. Niall looked at Harry and they both smiled as the intro of “[Take My Breath Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8)” by Berlin started and the crowd let out a unanimous ‘aw’.

“ _Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game_  
 _On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame_  
 _Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_  
 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say_

 _Take my breath away,”_ the audience joined Zayn’s team and sang with them as he continued to serenade Niall.  
 _“Take my breath away_

_Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_   
_Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_   
_Turnin' every turn to some secret place to hide_   
_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_   
_When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_   
_If only for today, I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_   
_Take my breath away_

_Watchin' every motion in this foolish lover's game_   
_Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames_   
_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_   
_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away_   
_My love, take my breath away_   
_My love, take my breath away_   
_My love_   
_My love, take my breath away._

I love you, Niall,” Zayn smiled and winked as the crowd went wild, knowing he’d won the competition for them.

Niall hopped up and glared at him with his eyes but was betrayed by the smile on his lips as he walked up to the stage and took the mic from Zayn’s grasp.

“Well I didn’t know we were doing love songs,” Niall said to him, though he spoke into the mic and Zayn shrugged.

“I think it’s only fair that I get a redo right?” Niall asked the crowd and they cheered their agreement. Niall turned to Louis and he shrugged as they went to sit back down in the booth but Niall held onto Zayn’s hand to have him hang back, “No. You stay up here.”

Zayn looked at Niall with a surprised smirk and Niall nodded for him to take a seat on the floor of the stage.

“Have you got [‘Dare to Believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwyLltJtDFE)’ by Boyce Avenue by chance?” Niall asked the DJ. Zayn gulped as Niall turned back to look at him with a knowing smile as the piano intro started over the speakers.

“This one’s for you, Zayn. I know how much you love it,” Niall smiled as he hopped down from the stage and kneeled down in front of him in sync with the thud in the instrumental. The crowd let out another ‘aw’ but immediately fell silent, knowing they were just mere spectators to a very important moment that needed to be respected.

“ _It's feeling like the time's run out  
But the hour glass just flipped itself over again  
The sun is slowly sinking down  
But on the other side a new day waits to begin  
  
If you dare to believe in life  
You might realize that there's no time for talking  
Or to just wait around while the innocent die  
  
No more  
We're gonna lose everything  
If we believe all the lies  
I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe  
No more  
This world's running on empty  
And there's no reason why  
You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe,” _ Zayn started to cry and Niall wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb before he held Zayn’s hand in his.  
  
 _“We've been in the dark for way too long_  
 _But when we turn around_  
 _We see a light shine through the haze_  
 _So forget about who was wrong_  
 _Because I've never been more ready to turn this page_  
  
 _If you swear you believe in life_  
 _Embrace forgiveness_  
 _'Cause it's all that I'm asking_  
 _Or keep holding out while the innocent die_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _No more_  
 _This world's running on empty_  
 _And there's no reason why_  
 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _No more_  
 _This world's running on empty_  
 _And there's no reason why_  
 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe.”_ Zayn leaned forward and fell into Niall’s arms as the crowd completely lost it, cheering louder than they had all night. Zayn continued to cry and Niall even started up too as people all around the restaurant rose to their feet and applauded them.

“I love you so much,” Zayn wept into his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Niall wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek.

Louis came back up to the stage and wiped at his own face with his shirt. “Well I think it’s pretty clear who won tonight,” he said as the crowd cheered again.

“We both did,” Niall told him.

Louis looked down at them with a fond smile then back around at the crowd. “Thanks for being a great audience you guys,” he kissed his hands and then waved at them before he motioned for Harry and Liam to join them back up on stage. They came up and all the boys linked arms so that they could take one last bow, the audience still roaring.

“Thank you,” Niall mouthed over to Louis.

Louis nodded and smiled at him graciously.

***

Their last stop for the night was the tattoo parlor. While they were sat around in the lobby, Zayn sketching Niall’s face for the tattoo while Harry watched and Liam starting to doze off on the couch with Louis cuddled under his arm looking at a magazine, Niall immediately called all of their attention and rested his hand on top of Zayn’s to get him to stop drawing.

“What?” Zayn asked confusedly.

“I don’t want my face on you,” Niall frowned, “It’d be weird, looking at myself while we fuck.”

Louis and Harry both grimaced at the thought.

“Well what should I get then?” Zayn asked him.

Niall thought it over for a moment before he leaned forward to whisper his idea into Zayn’s ear.

When he backed away, Zayn had a smile on his lips and told Niall that he liked that idea much better as he crumpled up his drawing to throw it in the bin but Niall took it from him and told him he still wanted to keep it for memory’s sake.

Louis and Harry both shared a curious look but didn’t bother to ask what exactly the new plan was, knowing it was probably meant to be something special for just Zayn and Niall (and it was).

***

Two hours later, Zayn was freshly inked with ‘For Now and Forever’ inside of an ‘N’-shaped puzzle piece right over his heart in the same spot where Niall laid his head every night.

“It looks great,” Harry nodded with a smile as he surveyed it.

“It does,” Niall agreed.

“You like it?” Zayn asked Niall as he looked down and admired it himself.

“Yeah,” Niall said softly, petting Zayn’s hair back while he smiled at his fiancé proudly, “I think I might want to get it too.”

“Ni,” Zayn breathed as he looked up at Niall.

Niall nodded with a smile as he held Zayn’s hand, “Yeah I want one too.”

He turned to look at the boys. Liam and Louis were already asleep together on the couch and Harry was the only one still up. “You lot can go on home if you want since this’ll be another two hours. It’s already half past three,” he said to Harry quietly. Harry nodded understandingly and shook the other two awake.

“Fun party,” Louis came over to give them both kisses on the head and shook their shoulders.

“Yeah, it was really nice,” Liam smiled before he grabbed Louis’s hand to lead them out of the parlor with Harry trailing behind them.

“You sure you really want to go through with this?” Zayn asked once they were alone (besides Bang Bang, the tattoo artist, who was sat patiently waiting), “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Niall assured him, “I want this. Just like when you asked if I still wanted to go through with getting married after we told the boys. I’m sure. I want this. I want you.”

“Ok,” Zayn smiled and nodded at him with wet eyes and a chaste kiss to his lips that even made Bang Bang smile to himself.

***

The sun was already starting to rise by the time Zayn and Niall walked out of the tattoo parlor, hand in hand and both their chests marked with a matching physical representation of their love for each other. Niall had gotten the same tattoo as Zayn’s but his puzzle piece was in the shape of a ‘Z’ and was meant to fit into the holes of Zayn’s piece. Zayn held his hand the entire time and praised him nonstop; continuously telling him that he was doing so great and that he was amazing for doing this. When they’d left, Zayn had turned in the direction of the flat but Niall had a better idea.

He led Zayn to the park they’d went to on their first date and had him sit down on the bench so Niall could curl up into his lap again just as he had that day.

“Tell me something,” Niall whispered quietly (repeating the scene of their first date) as they watched the sunrise in the distance.

“Like?” Zayn asked back, taking Niall’s part.

“Anything,” Niall told him.

“Well,” Zayn started, “I’m marrying my best friend next week and I’m really fucking excited about that, if that’s worth anything.”

Niall smirked and kissed his chin, “That’s worth everything.”

“I love you, Niall,” Zayn pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too, Zayn,” Niall wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him again before he turned back to watch the sunrise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really long but it needed to be done. I really want to know what you guys thought about it so let me know :)  
> Also sidenote: the wedding is next chapter followed by the grand finale Chapter 15 so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

_“You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day, not until it’s happening. You don’t recognize the biggest day of your life, not until you’re right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone. The day you get your heart broken. The day you meet your soul mate. The day you realize there’s not enough time because you want to live forever. Those are the biggest days, the perfect days.” – Izzie Stevens_

Seven years of being friends. One year of being lovers. Four months of being engaged and the time had finally come. Every fight, every kiss, every tear, every laugh had been leading up to this day and it had finally arrived.

“We’re getting married today,” Niall smiled as he rolled over to look into Zayn’s still sleepy eyes.

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled back, “You’re not planning on leaving me at the altar right?”

“God no,” Niall frowned, “We spent way too much on the cake to not even get to cut it.”

Zayn let out a laugh as he ruffled Niall’s messy bed head and kissed his forehead, “Nice to know you’re going through with this for the cake.”

“And the killer consummation sex,” Niall smirked.

“Thanks,” Zayn let out another laugh.

 

The limo the guys rented arrived in front of their flat promptly at 12:00. A few of their neighbors who’d been milling about stopped to see what all the fuss was over and applauded them as they walked to the limo and raised their clasped hands to show that it was for them. They picked Harry up first, followed by Liam and Louis and Niall nearly cried at how amazing they all looked in their suits.

“Nervous yet?” Harry asked them as he opened the cooler in the back of the limo to survey the drinks.

“Not until you asked,” Niall grimaced as he watched Harry pull out a Corona.

“Hey arsehole we have to pay for that,” Zayn leaned over to snatch the bottle from Harry’s hands.

“I’m bored. And thirsty,” Harry pouted.

“Drink something for free when we get there,” Zayn told him.

“Is there any Absolut in there?” Niall asked.

Harry glanced at Zayn with a smirk before he checked the cooler, “Nah, but they’ve got Ciroc.”

“That’ll do,” Niall said as he made ‘give me’ motions with his hands and Harry tossed him a bottle. He caught it but Zayn took that from his hands too with a shake of his head.

“What?” Niall whined.

“You are _not_ getting drunk before our wedding,” Zayn scolded him.

“I’m not trying to get drunk,” Niall tried to pry the bottle out of Zayn’s grasp, “I just need a little something to take the edge off.”

“Me too,” Harry piped up. Zayn scowled at him while Niall popped the top off of the Ciroc and took a giant swig.

“One bottle. You two share one bottle,” Zayn said as he tossed the Corona back to Harry for him to put back in the fridge. Niall took another swig before he offered the bottle over to Zayn.

 

They passed the bottle back and forth between the five of them until they’d finally arrived at the chapel, their cheeks pinker than before and their nerves definitely more than relaxed than need be.

As soon as they stepped inside, they couldn’t help but stop and spin around to marvel at the beauty of the chapel. Flowers and candles lined every bench in the church and the arch at the end of the walkway was decked in shrubbery with white and purple roses.

“This is fucking amazing,” Harry breathed.

Louis backhanded his stomach gently while he looked up at the ornate painting on the ceiling of the church, “Harold, we’re in church.”

“Sorry,” Harry muttered as he continued to marvel at the chapel’s beauty.

“This looks fantastic lads,” Liam told them both with a bright smile and a hug around both of their necks.

“No thanks to you lot,” Niall snorted.

“When will the guests start arriving?” Harry asked as he turned to look at Niall and Zayn.

“I’d say about now,” Louis told him as he looked out of the window and saw Zayn’s family walking up the sidewalk in front of the church. Zayn and Niall went to meet them halfway while the other boys disappeared to the back of the church.

“Hi mum. You look beautiful,” Zayn said as he gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and Niall hugged his sisters.

 _“_ Thanks baby,” Zayn’s mum kissed him back and then turned to give Niall a hug and kiss on the cheek while Zayn hugged his sisters.

“Safaa you’re the most gorgeous flower girl I’ve ever seen,” Zayn praised his little sister while he picked her up and spun her around in his arms before he set her back down on her feet.

“Thanks,” she smiled, “You and Niall look very nice too.”

“Well thank you,” Niall smiled and bowed and the girls laughed.

Zayn glanced out of the window then back at his mother, not even wanting to ask the question at the tip of his tongue.

“Ni, could you take the girls to the back to get the flower basket please?” Zayn asked. Niall looked at him with concern but Zayn just nodded to the back of the church and Niall obliged, taking Safaa’s hand to lead her and Waliyha to the back.

“Should I even bother asking?” Zayn folded his arms and looked back at his mum.

Zayn’s mum let out a little sigh, “Honey-“

“He couldn’t even show up for his own son’s wedding,” Zayn shook his head and looked out of the window again.

“Zayn,” Trisha rested a hand on his shoulder, “Today isn’t about him. Not in the least bit. This is _your_ day. Don’t you dare let him ruin it.” Zayn clenched his jaw and shook his head. “You look beautiful, baby,” she continued as she pressed a kiss to his temple, “And you have an almost as beautiful man back there that you’re getting ready to marry in an hour. Focus on that.”

“Just as beautiful,” Zayn corrected as he turned back around to look at her and she smiled, “Just as beautiful man.”

She nodded and gave him another hug, “I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”

“Thanks mum,” Zayn breathed as he relaxed into the gentleness and familiarity of her touch in the midst of this life altering thing that he was about do. She gave him a light squeeze and they hugged for another minute before Zayn finally broke away. “I should probably go get him back before the other guests start to arrive,” Zayn told her before he started to walk towards the back of the church.

 

The back of the church had almost fifteen extra rooms that deceived the small image that the church gave off from the outside. In passing, he found Liam in their change room, sprawled out on the couch tapping away at his phone and Zayn stopped in the doorway.

“You ok, mate?” Zayn asked him and Liam startled at his sudden appearance.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that though?” Liam turned to sit up so that he could look at Zayn while Zayn slowly walked into the room and looked around.

“Yeah, I’m good. Where is everyone?” Zayn asked as he looked in the mirror and then turned to rest his weight against the vanity.

“Uh, well Louis and Harry _were_ here but I think they said they were going back out to look around the rest of the church. I saw Niall pass by the door with your sisters a little bit ago too,” Liam told him.

“Are you and Louis ok?” Zayn asked.

“What do you mean?” Liam scrunched his brows in confusion.

“Like you two aren’t gonna fight today and make this day about you, right? You guys have seemed fine enough lately, which is good, but I need to make sure that today is as special as possible for Niall. And for me. But mainly for Niall,” Zayn warned him.

Liam let out a little giggle, “I promise we won’t ruin your special day, Zayn.”

“Well thank you,” Zayn smiled as he pushed off of the vanity, “If you see Niall before me, tell him I’m looking for him, ok?”

“Ok,” Liam said to his back as Zayn walked out of the door.

 

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you,” Zayn said as he walked out of the back door of the chapel to stand in the gravel that lined the wall, “What are you doing out here?”

“We’re practicing,” Niall called over his shoulder. He was holding Safaa’s hand as they walked down an imaginary line tossing some flowers from the garden onto the ground in their wake.

Waliyha smirked as she walked over to lean against the back of the building beside her brother.

“I’m going to smoke,” Zayn warned as he tapped out a cigarette and cupped his hand around the end as he sparked the lighter.

“I know you smoke,” Waliyha rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you ever start,” Zayn pointed his finger at her authoritatively.

“Ok, Dad,” Waliyha rolled her eyes. Zayn’s stomach flipped and she quickly muttered an apology when she saw his grimace.

“It’s fine,” Zayn shrugged as he watched Niall and Safaa prance around in the grass in front of them. He’d meant to tell Niall that he should get out of the grass before he got himself all dirty but it was just too cute watching him play with his sister, “Everyone I need is here.”

Waliyha followed his eyes to where he was staring at Niall and she smiled.

“I hope I find a boy I’m just as crazy about one day,” she sighed as she leaned farther back against the building.

“You will,” Zayn smiled as he let out a stream of smoke, “And when you do, you make sure you hold on tight. Don’t you let anything take him away. Not even Dad.”

Waliyha nodded and turned back to look at him, “Are you ok?”

Zayn shrugged again, “About Dad or about the wedding?”

“Both.”

Zayn let out another stream of smoke, “Pouting about it won’t change him not being here. And if Niall’s happy that’s all that matters and I think he looks pretty damn happy right about now if you ask me,” Zayn nodded his head to where Niall and Safaa were now laughing and swinging on the swing set.

“He really likes kids,” Waliyha commented. Zayn looked at the ground and pressed the toe of his shoe into a rock.

“Zayn, what are you doin?” Trisha asked from the top of the stairs by the door.

Waliyha and Zayn both turned to look at her. “I came out here looking for Niall,” Zayn answered and nodded his head over at the swings.

“It looks like you’ve come out to have a smoke break to me,” Trisha crossed her arms and raised her brow. She was never a fan of his smoking. “You two’ve got guests to be greeting. Or your groomsmen should at least be handling this. Where are they?”  Zayn shrugged. “Well look for them and then get your butt back to the front,” Trisha instructed and walked back inside.

Zayn mocked her as he stomped out his cigarette and waved his arm to get Niall’s attention again. Niall looked up and Zayn pointed his thumb in the direction of the church, telling him that they needed to go back inside. Niall helped Safaa down from the swing and held her hand until they’d made it over to the gravel where Zayn and Waliyha were standing.

“Well I think that’s enough Flower Girl lessons for today, Saf,” Niall told her as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek and held her close to him with an arm around her shoulder, “What do you think?”

“But it was fun,” Safaa pouted.

“It’s gonna be even more fun when you get to do it in front of people, I promise,” Niall smiled down at her and she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“If you say so,” she said back.

“Mum says we need to get back inside to greet the guests,” Zayn told him as he wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist and Safaa let go of him to stand beside Waliyha.

“You reek,” Niall grimaced as they waved goodbye to the girls and walked back inside.

“I don’t smell that bad,” Zayn frowned.

“Zayn, no. You’re putting on cologne to cover that up,” Niall told him.

“God we’re not even married yet and you’re already nagging me,” Zayn rolled his eyes as they walked back down the hall toward the changing room that he’d talked to Liam in before.

“I really do hope that you plan on stopping sometime soon,” Niall frowned as they walked into the room and Zayn looked in the drawers they’d stocked a few days earlier in search of some cologne.

“Stop what?” Liam asked from the couch.

“What are you still doing in here?” Niall asked.

“What are _you two_ doing in here?” Liam retorted, “Shouldn’t you be greeting your guests? It is _your_ wedding after all.”

“Well he needs cologne first because he decided to smoke a cigarette for God knows what reason,” Niall crossed his arms impatiently.

“Well you decided to drink for God knows what reason,” Zayn argued as he sprayed his neck.

“But I don’t stink,” Niall countered.

“Relax,” Liam stood between the both of them, “Now is not the time to start fighting.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and put the bottle back, “Where are the other two idiots?”

“I told you I don’t know,” Liam frowned, “But don’t worry about them. Worry about going to talk to your guests.” He grabbed some gum and pulled out a piece for each of them before he licked his thumb and rubbed it on both of their cheeks to get rid of Trisha’s lipstick.

“Thanks mate,” Niall let out a breath of relief as he took his piece.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Liam said as he walked the both of them to the doorway, “Just go out there and be good hosts. I’ll go look for the other two.”

 

The next half hour was filled with nonstop hugging and ‘how are you’s and ‘congratulations’ as Niall’s family, Mary and more of Niall and Zayn’s friends trickled into the church.

“Is it alright if we promote our new album while we’re here?” Ashton asked, holding up a bag of CD’s that him and a few of Niall’s other friends from Music Production had brought with them.

“That better not be our wedding present,” Niall scolded him.

“Aw, Niall come on. The sound of music is always a gift,” Calum wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and patted his chest, “A gift to the soul.”

“The answer is still no. Go take a seat,” Niall shrugged Calum’s arm off of him and pointed at the pews.

Michael and Luke both stuck their tongues out at him before they walked away to take their seats by the other guests.

Zayn checked his watch and then smiled at him as Olly, Danny, and Ant walked in; Olly coming over to hug Niall while Danny and Ant both gave Zayn bro-hugs.

“Glad you lot could make it,” Zayn smiled at them brightly.

“Well we weren’t really expecting you to be marrying a bloke but you know we wouldn’t miss the ceremony of you handing over your balls,” Ant laughed.

“Fuck you,” Zayn laughed and pushed his shoulder.

“But no really though, we’re happy for you man. I’m glad you’re finally settling down,” Danny gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.

“Thanks man,” Zayn smiled at him before they went to go take their seats.

“Aw look at you,” Niall smiled at Zayn and pinched his cheek.

“I wasn’t expecting them to be so cool about it,” Zayn said to Niall, still watching while Danny and Ant went over to speak to Zayn’s mum and the girls.

Niall shrugged. “They probably knew already. They’re pretty fit and you’re bad at hiding when you think someone’s hot,” his eyes traveled down to Zayn’s crotch.

Zayn pushed his chest and Niall bit him on the shoulder with a laugh.

“Hey hey, save it for the wedding you two,” Josh said as he walked in and gave them both hugs. “I hope you two are sober today.”

“Sober enough,” Niall smirked and winked at him and Josh laughed in return.

“You guys ready?” Josh asked.

“No turning back now,” Zayn shrugged.

“Eh, you could always just leave him at the altar,” Josh joked.

“Not gonna happen. We’re walking together,” Niall told him.

Josh raised his eyebrows, “Hm. Creative, I like. Well congrats again. The place looks great. Can’t wait for the show,” he patted both their shoulders before he left to take his seat.

Zayn checked his watch and then looked up at the altar that was barren of the wedding party.

“You ready?” He turned to look at Niall. Niall bit his lip and nodded, though his eyes were full of fear. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s neck and pulled him in to press a long kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be right beside you the whole time, ok? Holding your hand, telling you I love you, the whole nine yards.” Niall swallowed and hugged Zayn tighter before they broke apart.

“You want to come with me to check out the back or you want to wait by the door?” Zayn chucked his thumb to the double doors in the back.

“I’ll come,” Niall told him and held his hand.

“Harry and Louis better be in that back room, clothed and ready, or I swear to God,” Zayn shook his head as he led them back to the change room.

“You think-?” Niall asked but didn’t even bother to finish the question.

“It’s _Harry and Lou_ we’re talking about. Of course they fucked,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“But Liam,” Niall frowned.

“There’s no way he doesn’t already know,” Zayn shrugged, “But they’re not important today. Today’s about us.”

They rounded the corner and entered the change room to find all of the mirrors occupied by their wedding party; Mary adjusting the sleeve of her dress and hair, Liam mussing about with his own hair, Harry playing with his lips and hair, and Louis trying to adjust his collar to hide the fresh marks on his neck.

“Are you lot ready?” Zayn barked at them as he pulled Niall into the room and pushed Harry away from the mirror so that they could look at themselves.

“Are _you_ ready?” Harry snarked.

“Are _you_ done sucking dick at _my_ wedding?” Zayn shot back. Harry glared at him but smirked nonetheless.

“Wedding party to the altar, please,” Liam ordered and ushered the others out before he grabbed Harry’s elbow to drag him out as well.

“I like bossy-Zayn,” Niall smirked when they were alone in the room.

Zayn waggled his eyebrows in the mirror at him, “I like giving orders.”

“Mhm,” Niall stepped closer and Zayn turned around to put his hands on Niall’s hips to pull him in even more.

Niall looked down at Zayn’s lips and then back up at his eyes before he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Can’t wait to fuck my _husband_ for the first time.”

Zayn put a hand on Niall’s tie to pull him into a kiss but Niall turned his head so that Zayn only caught his cheek. Zayn pouted.

“We can’t just have one last kiss as fiancés?” Zayn frowned.

“Fine,” Niall smiled and gave him a quick peck.

“That’s not a real kiss,” Zayn pouted again.

“So what’s a real kiss then?” Niall asked with a smirk.

“Maybe I should show you?” Zayn suggested with a smirk and leaned in to give Niall another long, much deeper kiss than the last one. He grazed the inside of Niall’s mouth with his tongue and gripped his hips even tighter which made Niall smile and lean into him even more until Zayn felt a buzz in his pocket.

**H: You gonna join us for your fucking wedding or what?**

“We’ve gotta go,” Zayn pecked him and then grabbed his hand before he pressed off the vanity and walked them to the doorway.

“Wait,” Niall said right as they got back to the double doors.

“What?” Zayn asked urgently.

“Do I look ok?” Niall blushed and looked down.

Zayn did a small smile to himself and crinkled his brows in fondess as he squeezed Niall’s hand, “Yeah babe, you look perfect.”

“And you still like me right?” Niall asked with his own smile.

Zayn shook his head and brought Niall in for a quick hug and kiss to hair, “Yeah babe, I still like you.”

“Good,” Niall nodded his head as if he hadn’t been sure before, “Let’s do this then.”

Zayn nodded at him once more and Niall nodded back. Zayn pressed open the double doors and immediately every eye was focused on them.

They walked down the aisle in the center of the chapel (that was evenly spread with flowers thanks to Safaa) as everyone watched them in amazement. Niall and Zayn squeezed each other’s hands repeatedly as they made their way down the walkway and looked around the crowd to smile at their friends and family in between their teary eyed smiles at each other. They couldn’t believe this was happening; that they’d made it this far; that they had so much support.

Even as they passed Zayn’s family in the front row, Zayn noticed that his father was sat in the crowd beside Doniya and paused, momentarily going slack jawed as he nudged Niall’s shoulder to get him to look. Niall saw him and smiled back at Zayn as they finally got up to the altar.

“Welcome friends and welcome family,” The pastor started, “We are gathered here today on the twelfth of July, 2014 to celebrate the happy and joyous occasion of Mr. Zayn Malik and Mr. Niall Horan joining in a beautiful union. As many of you know- or maybe don’t know- this is not your typical wedding. A wedding like this has been fought for, not only by these boys, but by entire communities and even nations. Many people have sacrificed in order for this to be possible and many have not made it to see this day. Because of the success of these fights though, we are all able to be here today to watch these two beautiful men dedicate their lives to each other.” The crowd clapped.

“Now enough from me,” the pastor said, “It is now time for your vows. Have you all got your own or would you like me to say the standard ones for you?”

“Uh,” Zayn held up his hand and started to search the inside of his suit jacket, “I brought some.” Niall looked at him with a fond smile.

“Ok,” Zayn nodded when he finally found it and turned so that he was facing Niall directly with a wobbly, wet eyed grin, “Um, well it’s not really anything you haven’t heard before but you only get married once, you know, and I know you’re a sap.”

“Hey,” Niall pushed his shoulder lightly and the crowd laughed softly.

“Um,” Zayn looked down at his card and then up at Niall’s smile before he decided to toss the card away with a ‘screw it’.

“I never thought when we got together a year ago that we would ever be doing something like this,” Zayn motioned around the chapel, “I’ve loved you since the day I met you back in PE class at boarding school seven years ago. I know we’ve both always loved all the boys but there was always something different about you. I’ve always just wanted to protect you and make sure that you stayed happy because you were (and still are) always happy; your mom and I even talked about it when we went to Ireland. When someone is around you nothing else that’s going on with them matters because you’re literally like the freakin sun; you make things bright and happy and _okay_. You make _me_ okay. Anytime I’m scared or sad or lost or anything I just need you and then I’m okay again. And you know how much that scares me even more but- but it’s worth it. I know it’s worth it because you make me want to be the best that I can be and you support me and you may fall but I know that you’ll help me believe,” Zayn sniffed and Niall wanted to snort at him using Boyce Avenue lyrics at their wedding but he was too busy crying, “I love you and I want you.” He lowered his voice so that only Niall could hear him, “ _For now and forever_.”

Niall wanted to kiss him so badly but he held it back and squeezed his hand instead, “Wow, how am I supposed to follow that?” The crowd laughed. “Well um, I didn’t write anything. I- I don’t know if I was expecting to wing it or just sit here and look pretty and wait to say ‘I do’ but um I guess I’ll just pull straight from my heart too, I suppose. Zayn?”

“Yeah?” Zayn said quietly with a smile as he wiped Niall’s tears away with his thumb and then wiped at his own face.

“I love you. I love you a lot and you know that. This year that we’ve had together has honestly been one of the best of my life. I’ve learned so much about you that I didn’t even know there was to learn. Being with you has taught me what it means to love and be loved; what it means to be brave and to sacrifice and to take care of someone. I’ve never been with a guy before this; you know this and now they do too,” Niall motioned his hand at the crowd though he kept his eyes trained on Zayn, “But you know it’s weird, I was never scared when we got together because I knew I was okay with you too. I knew you would protect me and take care of me and love me in a way that no else ever had or could and that made this ok. You scare me sometimes too but it’s worth it because I love you so much and I want you too. I will never leave you and I can’t say that I won’t hurt you, because that’s just not something I could promise and I don’t want to lie to  you, but what I _can_ promise you is that I would never try to hurt you on purpose. I don’t want _anyone_ or _anything_ in this world as much I want you and I promise you I would fight for you, _for us_ , until my last dying breath if it ever came down to that. I love you, Zayn _. For now and forever_.”

“Well I’m sure it goes without saying but, Zayn Malik, do you take Niall James Horan to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor asked.

“I do,” Zayn croaked out with a smile as he looked at Niall with tears in his eyes.

“And Niall? Do you take Zayn Javadd Malik to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor asked.

Niall surveyed Zayn and simply nodded without speaking the words.

“Niall, you have to say it so I can kiss you,” Zayn told him and squeezed his hand again.

“Of course I do,” Niall wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and brought him in closer.

“Well gentlemen, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now-“ But before he could even finish, Niall had already sealed Zayn into a deep kiss.

“You were supposed to wait,” Zayn murmured into his mouth though he was smiling.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled and kissed him again.

Everyone around the room was clapping and tossing their baskets of flowers at them while Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s neck and started to lead them back down the aisle.

“ ‘s alright,” Zayn pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple, “I was seconds from cracking too.”

“How long have we got before we can go home and have married sex?” Niall asked with a cheeky bite to his collar.

“We’ve got a whole party to get through, babe,” Zayn giggled. Niall pouted and Zayn patted his chest with another laugh, “You’ll be ok baby, I promise.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can watch you walk around in a tux though,” Niall warned, “I’ve already gotten hard more times than I can count and the only way I got back down was by thinking about my Gramms yelling at me for being a dirty pervert,” Niall laughed.

“Oh my God, Niall, that’s horrible,” Zayn chuckled beside him.

“Maybe we could have a little dressing room rendezvous?” Niall waggled his eyebrows, “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me on that vanity since we got here. We could even watch our reflection.”

“Niall,” Zayn blushed and let out another laugh, “Everyone’s going to want to talk to us though. How’re gonna manage to sneak off for that long?”

“Zaaaayynn,” Niall whined and pouted, “Please. For me. Get the best men to handle it or something.”

Zayn turned to look at where the boys and Mary were still up at the altar, now mingling with the guests, “Fine. You go wait in the change room and lock the door. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Ok,” Niall smiled and gave him another kiss before he finally separated himself from Zayn to go to the back.

“Oh hey,” Zayn called after him before he got too far.

“Yeah?” Niall asked.

“Keep your clothes on,” Zayn instructed. “Wanna help you get undressed myself,” he smirked.

Niall laughed and shook his head before he walked away and Zayn walked back up to the altar which proved to be a challenge because guests kept stopping him every few steps to congratulate him and ask where Niall had gone off to.

“Aw there’s the blushing groom,” Harry crowed and pinched his cheek obnoxiously when Zayn had finally made it back to the altar. Zayn bared his teeth at him and motioned for all of the boys to come closer.

“Do you lot think you could handle the guests for like a half hour, an hour tops,” Zayn asked.

“Why?” Liam asked with a skeptical look on his face.

“Niall and I’ve got some uh,” Zayn coughed, “Business to attend to.”

“You’re totally just trying to get us to stall for you so you can go fuck in the bathroom you lying twat,” Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Oh is that where you and Lou were before the wedding started?” Zayn retorted, “We have class; we’ll take the change room.”

“Fuck you,” Louis said, “Why couldn’t you just wait until you got home?”

“Exactly,” Liam shook his head, “And how the hell are we supposed to stall them for a half hour? Let alone a whole hour? They just watched you bloody get married. They’re all going to be swarming for you. What are we supposed to say?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn whined and pouted, “Figure something out. Please.” Liam rolled his eyes and sighed.

Louis put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, “You’ve got 30 minutes. Be quick.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Zayn smiled graciously and pressed a kiss to Louis’s temple.

“Yeah yeah,” Louis pushed Zayn off of him, “Hurry up!”

“Wait could I borrow some lube?” Zayn asked Harry.

“And what makes you think _I’ve_ got some?” Harry asked, appalled at Zayn’s assumption. Zayn crossed his arms and raised his brow at him.

Harry grumbled something under his breath about Zayn being a bloody twat as he fished the bottle out of his pocket and tossed it at him, “You better return it too!”

“Why? Planning to fuck again?” Zayn raised his brows again and glanced at Louis.

“Just hurry up for fuck’s sake!” Liam yelled at him before Zayn ran out of the back of the chapel to the dressing room.

 

“Hey it’s me,” Zayn knocked on the door before Niall opened it and pulled him inside. He pushed Zayn’s back flat against the door and immediately sank to his knees and went to work unbuttoning his trousers and pulling down his boxers.

“Wait,” he put his hands over Niall’s and he looked up at Zayn in question, “I was hoping we could maybe like kiss a little first? We haven’t got much time but-“ Niall immediately rose to his feet and sealed them into a deep and dirty kiss, running his fingers all through Zayn’s slicked back hair and bunching up his shirt with his other hand while Zayn held his waist and caressed the back of his neck.

“That ok?” Niall asked.

“I don’t like having to rush,” Zayn frowned.

“So then don’t,” Niall shrugged and pulled on Zayn’s hand as he walked backwards towards the vanity. He pushed everything off dramatically before he hopped to sit on it and pulled Zayn back into his mouth again by his collar.

“I’m fucking you on every kitchen surface we have when we get home,” Zayn smirked into their kiss.

“Sounds good to me,” Niall said as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of Zayn’s shirt to expose his array of chest tattoos and his still healing puzzle piece tattoo from the bachelor party.

“What do you want?” Zayn prompted him, knowing their clock was ticking before they had to get back to the wedding.

“Want you to fuck me,” Niall muttered.

“Do you need me to open you up first?” Zayn asked as he unzipped Niall’s pants and started to pull them down.

“Well I wish I could feel your tongue in me but-“ Zayn cut him off with a laugh, “You know what I meant you areshole! Uh maybe suck me off if you come before me?” Niall shrugged.

“I can do that,” Zayn nodded and squeezed some of Harry’s lube onto his fingers before he pressed two tips into Niall.

“Where did you get that?” Niall asked as he bit down on his lip with a groan.

“Harry,” Zayn smirked and rubbed his free thumb over Niall’s lip.

“Of course,” Niall moved into Zayn’s touch on both ends, “I brought some too though.”

“Oh so you were planning this then?” Zayn asked, mischievously pressing his thumb farther into Niall’s mouth. Niall smirked around it and sucked obligingly, causing Zayn to have to shift his stance in between Niall’s parted thighs. Niall went so far as to wrap his fingers delicately around Zayn’s wrist and flatten his tongue against Zayn’s thumb so that he could add more suction.

“Fuck,” Zayn muttered, “Please help me out.” Niall reached his free hand down to start gently stroking Zayn off and rubbed his thumb along the slit to smear his pearls of precum.

“Tell me you’re almost ready,” Zayn groaned.

Niall smirked and pulled Zayn’s thumb from his mouth, “Getting close already?”

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn let out in a ragged breath.

“Proceed,” Niall smiled and nodded at him.

“Thank God,” Zayn took his fingers from Niall’s bum quickly and immediately replaced them with his painfully hard and leaking cock.

“Fuck,” Niall breathed into Zayn’s ear where he’d rested his head on Niall’s shoulder while he pounded into him relentlessly. Zayn was gripping his thighs so hard Niall was sure there would be bruises when they were done and he was gripping the vanity so tightly he was sure there would be marks on that too.

“Trying to break me huh?” Niall joked.

“Am I hurting you?” Zayn looked up at him from his arm.

“Nah babe, I’m fine. Just been a while since we fucked like this is all,” Niall smiled and caught Zayn’s unsure mouth into a kiss, “You know you’re so pretty and perfect up close. I’m glad I’ll get to see it every morning forever now.”

Zayn blushed and kissed him back, “I like when you’re pupils are blown out. Let’s me know I’m doing my job.”

Niall let out a loud laugh and clawed his nails up Zayn’s back, “I fucking love you even though you’re shit at returning compliments.”

“I am not,” Zayn pouted, “But I fucking love you too,” Zayn kissed him again, this time with a possessive bite to his lip.

 

Zayn thrusted into Niall with great speed and effort against the vanity while Niall jerked himself off and tangled his limbs possessively all over Zayn’s body until they were coming in unison a mere ten minutes later.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Niall breathed as he ran a hand through his now dampened hair.

“Niall we’re in church!” Zayn rebuked him with a small squeeze to his bum.

“ _Now_ you wanna talk about how we’re in church? _Now_?” Niall asked, motioning to their position and how Zayn hadn’t even pulled out yet.

Zayn did a cross motion over his chest as he pulled out of Niall and Niall laughed at him, “That was amazing though.”

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled and leaned in to give him another long kiss. When he pulled away he was still looking at Niall with crinkly eyes and a fond grin on his lips.

“What?” Niall asked as Zayn cupped his cheeks.

Zayn shrugged, “I just love you. Also, you look completely fucked out.”

Niall turned around to look in the mirror and groaned before let out a light laugh, “I’m so fucking screwed.”

Zayn laughed at the irony as he pulled a blunt out of his shirt pocket while Niall stared at his reddened cheeks and glassy, blown out eyes in the mirror, “At least I brought us a party favor.”

“Oh my God, I love you so much,” Niall wrapped a grateful arm around Zayn’s neck.

“We can’t smoke it in here though,” Zayn said as he pulled his pants and boxers back up, “And we should probably share with the other boys as like a thank you or whatever. Does Mary smoke?”

“Uh nah, I don’t think she does. She sings,” Niall said.

“You sing,” Zayn told him.

“ _Recreationally._ That’s like her job. Anyways,” Niall shook his head, “Get the boys to meet us or whatever so we can smoke and get back already.”

Zayn pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick group message to the boys before he slid his phone back into his pocket and helped Niall down from the vanity.

 

“Oh come on we just gave you two a whole thirty minutes to fuck,” Harry complained when he and the rest of the boys rounded the corner and found Niall pressed up against a tree behind the church with his legs wrapped around Zayn’s waist and Zayn’s mouth attached to his neck.

“Ah fuck,” Niall moaned as he shook Zayn’s shoulder to get him to back away, “Well you lot were taking too long.”

“Well I’m sorry you weren’t specific about which tree to meet you at,” Louis shot at him.

“Can we please just get this over with before your guests start a witchhunt looking for you two,” Liam reminded them, “They were bad enough when we were there so I can only imagine what Mary’s going through dealing with them by herself.”

“Would you like to go back inside and help her Liam?” Niall asked him. Liam cut his eyes at him in silence.

“Anyways,” Zayn said as he pulled the blunt back out with a lighter in hand, “Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful union of my gorgeous husband, Niall, and I. Even though you were all little shits when it came to helping with the wedding planning, I still want to thank you guys for being our best men and our brothers. I love you bloody twats.”

“Aw,” Harry wiped an imaginary tear from under his eye.

“You can do the honors babe, since you’re my husband and all,” Zayn said as he handed the blunt and lighter to Niall so that he could take the first hit.

“Aw, thank you, Husband,” Niall smiled as he put the blunt between his lips and lit it. He handed the lighter back to Zayn with his free hand and inhaled for a few moments before he exhaled a large smoke cloud and passed the blunt back to Zayn.

Zayn held the blunt between his lips for a few seconds longer than Niall and let out a dragon exhale as he passed the blunt over to Harry.

Harry held the blunt in for a shorter period than both of them but let his smoke out in the shape of O-Rings.

When it was Louis’s turn he smirked as he sucked on the blunt and did a French inhale that covered his growing mustache.

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Liam frowned when it was his turn, “I can’t do any fancy tricks.”

All the other boys laughed and Louis wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder while he patted his stomach and Liam put the blunt between his lips, “ ‘s ok babe. We know you’re not a smoker. A regular exhale will suffice.”

“I can teach you how to blow out rings like Harry did if you want,” Niall told him as Liam handed the blunt back over to him, “It’s really easy.” Niall held the blunt between his lips long enough for him to feel the smoke curling in the back of his throat before he handed it to Zayn and shaped his lips in an ‘O’. He let out little coughs at the back of his throat as he exhaled, causing the smoke to leave his mouth in varying sized rings.

Zayn hooked his arm over Niall’s shoulder to bring him into a proud hug which made Niall blush and grin with a small bite to the crook of his elbow.

“Shotgunning is pretty easy too,” Zayn smirked. Liam raised his brows in confusion while Niall smirked at him knowingly and bit his lips while he waited. Zayn took a long draw from the blunt before he passed it to Harry and then tipped Niall’s chin up with his thumb. Niall opened his mouth to suck in the stream of smoke that Zayn was blowing out before he let out the recycled smoke and pecked Zayn with a giggle.

“We can show you again, for like, clarification purposes,” Harry smirked mischievously with the blunt between his lips as he motioned between Louis and himself. He sucked on the blunt for a few moments before he handed it to Liam and exhaled his smoke between Louis’s smirking lips. Louis let out Harry’s smoke and patted him on the cheek with a grin.

Louis took the blunt back from Liam and drew on it before he tapped on Liam’s chin with his index finger to get him to open his mouth. Liam obliged and leant down so that Louis could reach his mouth and exhale.

“You’ve gotta inhale while he’s blowing out,” Niall told Liam, “Breathe him in.”

Liam followed the instructions and started to inhale the smoke that Louis was blowing out which left a short smoke path between their lips that were mere centimeters apart. When Louis was finished, he paused, a smile still on his lips as he looked at Liam before they backed away from each other and Liam held the blunt up to his lips.

“Rings, do rings,” Zayn instructed him as Liam passed the blunt to Niall.

Liam set his mouth in an ‘O’ shape and blew out a stream of smoke before he remembered to do the coughing thing Niall did. His O’s were wobbly and sloppy but they were O’s nonetheless.  The group cheered and patted him on the back in congratulations.

“Baby’s first smoke trick,” Niall smirked as he passed the blunt over to Zayn after his hit.

 

The blunt made its way around the circle two more times before it was merely a roach. The boys let Zayn and Niall share it since it was their wedding day before Zayn stubbed it out on the tree and stomped it out under his shoe.

“Aw fuck babe, you look even worse now,” Zayn slurred, taking in Niall’s red cheeks and even more glassy eyes (that were now also as red as his face).

“We’re all fucking screwed,” Liam rested his head on the tree.

“Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol,” Louis giggled and pressed his face into Harry’s warm neck which made Harry smile.

“Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henney, blame it on the blue top got ya feeling dizzy,” Harry sang back as he wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist from behind and they laughed.

“We don’t look _drunk_ though,” Liam frowned.

Louis made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger at him and Liam obliged. Louis cupped his cheeks in his hands and looked at him sternly, “Calm down. Don’t start getting anxious ok. You’re going to be _fine_.” Liam frowned at him but Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek even though Harry was still holding onto his waist (now with a disgruntled look on his face).

Harry flicked the mark he’d left on Louis’s neck childishly when he pulled away and Louis shot him a warning look.

“Look, I brought eyedrops and there’s cologne in the dressing room. Let’s just drink some water and get something to eat and we’ll be fine,” Zayn said as he tugged on Niall’s hand and started to lead them all back to the dressing room.

***

As soon as the boys were back in the main hall with the rest of the guests they were instantly wishing they’d stayed outside. Harry, Louis, and Liam managed to hide away in the midst of the crowd but Niall and Zayn were stuck being pulled in every direction with kisses to their cheeks here and congratulatory hugs there. There was so much touching and talking and their brains weren’t moving fast enough to process it all in due time. Whenever one of them was pulled too far away they frowned and stretched their arm back until their missing limb was returned to them.

“How much longer’ve we got to do this,” Niall frowned and nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck when they’d gotten a small break to breathe as they sat down at their dinner table even though they still had a while before it was time for them to eat. He had things planned for the reception but that was before he’d smoked and now all he wanted to do was take Zayn back home and curl up in bed together.

“Stay up babe,” Zayn patted his cheek and kissed his temple, “I’m going to get us some food and try to find the shit heads.”

Niall nodded and rested his head on the table when Zayn left. A soft hand landed on his back a short time later before Niall could completely doze off and he looked up through bleary eyes to take in Mary’s bright red hair and matching lips as she took Zayn’s seat.

“Hi babe, how’re you doing? Congrats by the way,” She smiled at him.

“Thank you. I’m kind of tired right now to be honest,” Niall told her.

“Oh no,” Mary frowned. “We’re still playing the song right? And your special guests will be here soon. You can’t be tired.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall nodded, “I’ll be fine by the time it’s time for the song. I think I just need like a little nap.”

Mary let out a little laugh and shook her head, “It’s your wedding and you’ll sleep if you want to?”

Niall smiled at her before she leaned over to give him a kiss on his hair and left again.

“Niall, Niall!” Safaa yelled as she made her way to over to him and clambered into Zayn’s seat.

“Safaa! Safaa!” Niall parroted with a smile on his face as she smoothed down her hair.

“Did you see me throwing the flowers? Did I do ok? Did you like it?” Safaa asked him with concerned eyes though her smile was still bright.

“You did great,” Niall nodded and gave her a thumbs-up, “The flowers were perfect.”

“Good. I was kind of scared going down in front of all the people but I just pretended it was me and you outside again,” she told him and he reached over to give her a big hug.

“That’s great, Saf,” Niall gave her a little kiss on her hair.

“I’m glad you’re my family now,” Safaa said into his shoulder and it made Niall’s smile widen impossibly more.

“Thank you,” He said quietly, “I’m glad to be a part of it.”

“Don’t tell Waliyha and Doniya but I secretly like my big brothers better. You’re nicer,” she admitted quietly.

“Well I’m glad to know you like me,” Niall finally let go of her.

“I do! I better get back to Mummy and Daddy before they think I got lost. Please come see us soon, ok?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“I’ll ask Zayn about it,” Niall promised and she smiled at him before she walked back into the crowd.

“It’s adorable how much she loves you,” Zayn smiled as he sat down and put a plate of finger foods in front of Niall. Niall was thankful to have him back by his side, proving as much by how he pressed his face into the side of Zayn’s neck with a kiss to his shoulder before he started eating. Liam took a seat on Niall’s other side but Harry, Louis, and Mary’s seats were still vacant.

“There’s my little groom!” Maura beamed as she and Bobby made their way over to Niall’s table and she enveloped Niall in a hug. Zayn thought Niall looked like a much younger version of himself wrapped up in his mother’s arms while he ate; he liked it.

“Hey bud, congrats,” Bobby smiled at Zayn and gave him a hug.

“Congratulations to you too,” Maura smiled and gave Zayn a hug as Greg and his date, Denise, came over to join the family at the table.

“Great wedding,” Greg told them.

“Yes. It was a lovely ceremony,” Denise added.

“Thanks,” Niall nodded at the both of them.

“Yeah, all your wedding stuff kind of kicked me in the arse to ask this one to marry me,” Greg told Niall and Denise hugged him, “She said yes!”

“Cheers!” Niall held up his chip at them.

“Greg that’s fantastic!” Maura gave him a hug, “Look at this Bobby, both of our little boys have gone and grown all up, getting married and all. The next step is babies.”

Niall and Zayn shared a look but Denise took the pressure off of them. “I might need a mo’ before I’m ready for children but we’ve talked about it!” she told Maura.

“Well good!” Maura said, “I want as many as I can have.”

“Ok, Grandma,” Niall snarked and took another bite of his food.

“I hope you and Zayn plan adopting or something,” Maura told him.

“Mum, we’re still at the wedding give us minute before we start talking about kids, yeah?” Niall said, his tone light but he hoped his words carried enough weight for his mum to back off. He knew Zayn was probably getting uncomfortable but was trying his best to keep it at bay.

“Fine, as long as you all are planning on something. It’s almost time for dinner innit?” She asked.

“I hope so,” Niall muttered and Zayn knocked his knee under the table.

“Yes it is,” Zayn answered with a cordial smile.

“Ok well we should go have a seat then,” Bobby put a hand on Maura’s waist to lead her back to their table with Greg and Denise following behind them.

“Sorry,” Niall apologized once they were gone.

“It’s fine,” Zayn told him with a shrug as he plucked a wing from Niall’s plate.

“Don’t take my food,” Niall pouted.

“You’ve got a whole plate in front of you!” Zayn laughed, “And what’s yours is mine now.”

“That was the biggest one on the plate!” Niall argued.

“I got it for us to share anyways, you twat,” Zayn flicked his nose. Liam and Mary shared a smile as Harry and Louis finally appeared and took their seats the table. Harry shook out his hair and wiped his eyes as he sat while Louis adjusted his collar again and tried to hide his smirk behind the cocktail in his hand.

“Nice of you two to join us,” Zayn quipped.

“Did you miss us?” Harry asked as equally sarcastic.

“Not at all,” Niall answered.

“You know I was going to say good things about you two for my toast but I’m reconsidering,” Harry told them and they all laughed as the waiters started to bring out the first course.

***

“Ok so usually, this is where the Best Man does his toast but these two are indecisive so there are going to be 3 Best Man speeches and A Maid of Honor Speech from Mary?” Liam shrugged as he opened up their session of Best Man speeches a short time later.

“I’ll try to keep it short but uh, my name is Liam Payne. I’ve been friends- well like brothers actually- with Zayn and Niall since year 9. You see, I don’t think any of us really knew what we were expecting when we walked into River Valley Prep on that first day of school but I know for me I wasn’t expecting to walk out with 4 new little brothers- and yes, Zayn and Louis I called you my little brothers because you’re both children,” the crowd laughed and Zayn and Louis pouted, “I think all of us except Niall here grew up surrounded by sisters so when we all met, we loved having boys around (some of us more than others),” Liam muttered under his breath low enough so that only the boys could hear and they all burst out laughing.

“But it was more than just chance meetings I feel like, you know. Like I feel like we were all destined to meet and after we did, we always just gravitated towards each other like the universe was trying to make sure we knew that this was supposed to happen. This isn’t a wedding for the five of us,” Liam laughed, “But I feel like we all just brought something to the table that the other 4 needed. I’ll speak specifically on Zayn and Niall though since this is their wedding after all.

I’m not going to lie, when I first met Zayn I was pretty intimidated. You’ve all seen that cold look he can have on his face and I was so scared he’d think we were all dorks but he seemed to like us all as much as we liked him. I came to learn that Zayn would be one of the most complex and beautiful (inside and out) people that I would ever meet. He’s not a man of many words but when you get him talking, you learn that he just has so much to offer and he thinks on levels that I didn’t even know were possible. He’s just... amazing, I don’t know.

And Niall. Niall, Niall, Niall.”

“What?” Niall said and the crowd laughed.

“Let me tell you something, you’re never going to meet another Niall Horan in your life folks, so Zayn you better make sure you hold on to the one you got,” Liam instructed.

“I will,” Zayn laughed and clutched to Niall dramatically.

“Niall first and foremost, does not have a single care in the world. My first memory I have of him is when we had freshman bio together and we had to dissect a frog and he didn’t even wait for instructions, he just started playing with it; he lifted it up and started doing all these impressions and pretending he was the Princess and the Frog and Frog and Toad. I just about died laughing until we almost failed and then I got a bit mad but Niall still didn’t care.

But that’s not to say that Niall is like a careless person or anything. When Niall Horan cares about you, you’ll know it because he will treat you like the most important person in the world. I was going through a bit of trouble in my life last year,” All of the boys looked down in remembrance of the Louis/Harry/Nick/Liam fiasco, “And I did a lot of things that I shouldn’t have. Things were pretty tense between all of us but despite it, Niall was still there for me through it all. He dropped by my house on multiple occasions (even when I’d asked him not to) and called and texted me incessantly to make sure that I was ok. I was going to move back to Wolverhampton but he showed up there too to tell me that we were a family and that I couldn’t just leave my family behind.

I’m glad that two of my brothers found love in each other and I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them happier than they are with each other. I remember the day Zayn told me he and Niall had made it official and he was asking about date ideas, I don’t think I’d ever seen Zayn care so much about impressing someone even though I’m sure he didn’t have to. What you two have is something special and I hope you can keep it for the rest of your lives. I love you guys,” Liam gave them both hugs around their shoulders before he sat down and passed the mic over to Louis.

“Hi,” Louis said into the microphone, “I’m Louis Tomlinson. Liam already said it but I met Niall and Zayn at River Valley as well. They are _actual_ little brothers to me because I’m the oldest (despite whatever Liam thinks). Uh, wow, I don’t really know what to say,” Louis tapped his foot and stroked his chin, “Um well Zayn and I shared a common love for mischief so we spent a lot of time pulling pranks at school. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malik,” Louis waved to their table and Trisha and the rest of the crowd laughed while Yaser just smiled politely, “But on our missions, like Liam said, I did come to learn a lot about Zayn. He’s a great person to talk to when you’re going through things and even though we kind of lost each other for a little bit, I know he’ll still always be here for me if I need him.

And Niall. I love this kid. I really, really love this kid. He’s just great. Niall is good at literally everything but for the sake of being a sap, I’ll say his best talent is making people feel good. He will laugh at literally anything I say which is a great boost to my ego but he’s also a great friend to have in your corner when you’re down and out as well. He’s a joker yeah, but he’s also really good at pushing people to do things that they don’t want to when he knows it’s what’s best for them. Maybe it’s the blonde hair and blue eyes but I really wasn’t expecting Niall to be as deep and thorough as he is. He’s just great.

Honestly, Niall and Zayn are kind of like Yin and Yang- their names sound a bit like it too- but they’re good for each other. They balance each other out and they deserve each other. Congrats lads,” Louis patted them both on their backs and handed the mic to Harry.

“Hiiiiii,” Harry cooed into the mic, “I’m Harry. I went to River Valley as well. Um I suppose, I’ll jump straight into it since Liam and Louis already told you guys loads of little things.

Well I was forced to be a bit of a vagrant last year but Zayn let me kip with him and that was a nice experience. We’ve always been close but I feel like the time we spent together last year really brought us even closer than before. I don’t think you ever really know a person until you’re living with them. Zayn, first of all, as smart as he is can definitely be a rude little something when he wants to. He’s always trying to say mean things to me for no good reason and he loves to start a row with me even though I’m nothing but nice to him-“

“Bullshit,” Zayn coughed into his hand and the crowd laughed.

“But honestly though, like the other two said, Zayn really is a great guy to talk to; Niall as well. Niall and I have always shared a special bond because we were like the babies of the group but since he and Zayn have gotten together the brotherhood has definitely been strengthened,” Harry flexed his bicep.

“You’re an idiot,” Niall laughed as he accepted Harry’s fist bump.

“I was the first person to know about them, which makes me feel honored even though I kind of found out by default since I was living with them but details, you know? Niall also tried to kick me out of their flat but I’ve finally decided to forgive him for that so Niall, I forgive you,” the crowd laughed again.

“Anyways I love you guys. I’m glad you’re happy together and I hope you stay like this forever,” Harry gave them both kisses on their cheeks and handed the mic to Mary.

 “Hi,” Mary said meekly into the microphone, “Most of you probably don’t know me but my name is Mary Lambert. I did not go to River Valley Prep and I am not a part of the fearsome fivesome.”

“You can be if you want,” Louis joked and Mary laughed and blushed.

“Nah, I’ll leave that for you lot. But I’m here because I took a Music Production class at Uni with Niall. We weren’t as close as he is to the boys but we were friends. Our friendship was actually rekindled just a few months ago when I saw him and Zayn together at a popup art show a few of my other friends were hosting. I’d seen Zayn around school a few times before but I’d never met him formally and can I just tell you how aesthetically pleasing of a couple they are? Like honestly they’re gorgeous together. But also so sweet and comfortable too. Like I saw them holding hands and standing together like Jack and Rose on the Titanic and it almost felt intrusive to see how sweet they were to each other.

But then Niall texted me about a month after that telling me they were getting married and asked if I could help him write a song for the occasion.”

Niall and Zayn shared a look. “You didn’t…” Zayn said to him quietly. Niall smirked and nodded.

“We spent a lot of time talking about his and Zayn’s relationship and let me tell you, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as in love with another person as Niall is in love with Zayn. There was never a moment when Niall couldn’t think of something he loved about Zayn and listening and watching him talk about the love of his life was beautiful. Like he always got this special glint in his eye when he talked about Zayn and I feel like Niall would just talk about his husband all the time to any and everyone if they’d be willing to listen.

If you all are willing to listen, I think Niall might want to do just that right now. What do you say, Niall? Are you ready?” Mary turned to look at Niall. He nodded and rose from his seat.

“So babe, I know you hate surprises so please don’t kill me but you remember how there was always this one thing on the guitar that you’d try so hard to make me play for you but I’d always say no?” Niall said as he picked up the guitar Zayn had bought for him from beside the stage and sat on a stool beside Mary. Zayn nodded, the tears already forming in his eyes.

“Well you can finally hear it now. This is ‘[He Keeps Me Warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8qLa6LaDhw&list=PLVQH8Lz5-PHfYf_69iOkHVu6EWTULWgtX&index=5)’. I hope you like it.” Niall said and then started to strum his guitar.

“ _He says I smell like safety and home_  
 _I named both of his eyes “Forever” and “Please don’t go”_  
 _I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_  
 _This could be good, this could be good_  
  
 _And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to_  
 _And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to_  
 _My love, my love, my love, my love_  
 _He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm_  
  
 _What’s your middle name?_  
 _Do you hate your job?_  
 _Do you fall in love too easily?_  
 _What’s your favorite word?_  
 _You like kissing boys?_  
 _Can I call you baby?_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
  
 _He says that people stare because we look so good together_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
  
 _And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to_  
 _And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to_  
 _My love, my love, my love, my love_  
 _He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm_

_  
I’m not crying on Sundays, I’m not crying on Sundays_

_I’m not crying on Sundays, I’m not crying on Sundays_ _  
Love is patient, love is kind_

 _Love is patient, love is kind_  
 _My love, my love, my love, my love_  
 _He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm_ ,” Niall sang directly to Zayn, watching his husband cry in his seat until he’d finally finished the song.

“I love you, Zayn. I can’t change and I never will. But I won’t need to as long as I have you by my side. For now and forever,” Niall blew him a kiss and the crowd erupted into applause. He walked down from the stage to go back over to Zayn and enveloped him in a deep embrace.

“Did you like it?” Niall asked into his ear.

“I loved it,” Zayn told him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall kissed his cheek and then pulled away, still holding onto Zayn’s side so that he could speak into the mic. “Can I just get a big round of applause for my husband.” The crowd continued to clap. “Also a round of applause for Ms. Mary Lambert for helping me write the song and helping out with a lot of the wedding stuff.” The crowd clapped for her and she curtsied as she walked off the stage and back over to the table. “So who’s ready to eat now, huh?”

“That was amazing, Ni,” Harry smiled at Niall when he sat down and the waiters started bringing out the main course.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled.

“I can’t believe you wrote a whole song for me and kept it a secret for so long,” Zayn punched his arm.

“Well Mary was a big help,” Niall nodded at her, “And there were loads of times that I was real tempted to play it for you but I wanted it to be perfect and special.

“It was,” Zayn put a hand on his thigh and leaned over to kiss him.

“I’m glad you liked it. I was actually kind of scared,” Niall admitted.

“Scared of what babe?” Zayn asked.

“That you wouldn’t like it,” Niall said feebly.

“Aw, Ni,” Zayn smiled at him fondly and moved his hand to cup Niall’s cheek, “Of course I’d like it. I like everything you do.” Niall smiled at him with glimmering eyes and leaned in to give him another kiss.

“Well aren’t you two just adorable,” Harry said, a bit of mocking to his tone, and Niall and Zayn both flipped him off while they continued their kiss.

***

After dinner and a few more toasts from Josh, Danny & Ant, and Zayn and Niall’s mums, it was finally time for the first dance.

“I hope you don’t mind one more surprise,” Niall told Zayn with a kiss on the cheek before he started to walk up towards the stage.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked him skeptically.

“Ok hi everybody, so I know the DJ is usually supposed to introduce us for our first dance but I have to introduce the band. Can everyone at our table get their phones out so you can record Zayn’s reaction when I say this?” Mary and the boys pulled out their phones and Zayn looked up at Niall like a deer caught in headlights in anticipation.

“Ready?” Niall asked from the stage. They all nodded. “Here to perform one of their songs (Zayn’s favorite song by them to be exact) is-“

“He didn’t,” Zayn held his hand up to his mouth.

“Oh he did,” Louis nodded with a smile.

“Boyce Avenue!” Niall announced and welcomed the band onto the stage. He motioned for Zayn to join him on the dance floor.

“Oh my God,” Zayn shook his head as he got up from his seat and walked over to his waiting husband.

“Surprise,” Niall smiled at him innocently.

“You just pulled out all the stops today, didn’t you?” Zayn asked and put his head on Niall’s shoulder while Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Hi,” Alejandro said into the mic, “As Niall said, we are Boyce Avenue. We haven’t performed at many weddings and this is the first one we’ve had with two men but we couldn’t be more thankful to you all for having us. We actually heard your song, Niall, and all I can say is that’s real love right there. Zayn, man, you got lucky. If you don’t want him, I’ll take him,” Alejandro joked and Zayn just about died. “Here's to you guys. This is ‘[Dare to Believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDsYX08pO5I&index=14&list=PLVQH8Lz5-PHfYf_69iOkHVu6EWTULWgtX)’. . .”

He started the piano intro as Niall pulled Zayn closer and Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, making sure he kept his face pressed to Niall’s shoulder because he was already crying again.

 _“It's feeling like the time's run out_  
 _But the hour glass just flipped itself over again_  
The sun is slowly sinking down  
But on the other side a new day waits to begin  
  
If you dare to believe in life  
You might realize that there's no time for talking  
Or to just wait around while the innocent die  
  
No more  
We're gonna lose everything  
If we believe all the lies  
I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe  
No more  
This world's running on empty  
And there's no reason why  
You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe  
  
 _We've been in the dark for way too long_  
 _But when we turn around_  
 _We see a light shine through the haze_  
 _So forget about who was wrong_  
 _Because I've never been more ready to turn this page_  
  
 _If you swear you believe in life_  
 _Embrace forgiveness_  
 _'Cause it's all that I'm asking_  
 _Or keep holding out while the innocent die_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _No more_  
 _This world's running on empty_  
 _And there's no reason why_  
 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe,”_ Niall sang the softer part of the bridge into Zayn’s ear which made him cry even more but Niall just held him tighter in his arms.  
 _“No more_  
 _This world's running on empty_  
 _And there's no reason why_  
 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_  
  
 _No more_  
 _We're gonna lose everything_  
 _If we believe all the lies_  
 _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
 _And if I fall I know that you’ll help me believe._

Thank you everybody. And congratulations Zayn and Niall. I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you have a long and prosperous marriage,” Alejandro closed and all of the guests cheered and clapped.

“Please tell me you’re done with surprises,” Zayn said as he wiped his face.

“Just one more,” Niall gave him a peck as the DJ started to play music and invited the rest of the guests to join them on the dance floor.

“Is it going to be another thing to try and make me cry?” Zayn pouted and Niall kissed him again.

“No, babe,” Niall chuckled, “Or at least I hope not.”

***

They danced with each other for a couple of songs before they finally separated to be good hosts and dance with their guests (well Niall danced with them; Zayn just kind of moved around the crowd before he sat back down at the table and watched from afar).

“What’re you doing over here?” Louis asked Zayn with a hand on his shoulder before he sat down in the seat beside him.

“Just chilling, bro,” Zayn answered, emphasizing his accent.

“Chilling?” Louis asked, mocking his accent.

“Yeah. How is it? Are you having fun? Did we do ok?” Zayn asked.

“You mean the wedding? Yeah, it was great. You guys did good,” Louis told him with a bright smile on his face.

“Well,” Zayn corrected him.

“Well what?” Louis asked.

“We did well, not good,” Zayn laughed.

“Thank you Siri,” Louis rolled his eyes and giggled.

“Hey, Lou, can I ask you a question?” Zayn asked.

“That was a question,” Louis told him petulantly.

“An actual question,” Zayn said.

“Well you usually don’t ask for permission first so I feel like this is going to be something bad,” Louis turned in his seat so that he was facing the table instead of Zayn. Zayn mirrored his stance.

“I mean it’s not bad- it’s just, what’re you doing? Like with Liam and Harry? What’s going on?” Zayn asked, a concerned look on his face.

Louis let out a sigh, “I don’t really know to be honest.”

“I just don’t want to see anyone get hurt again, Lou. Things are finally starting to get back to normal and it would really suck if something fucked that up,” Zayn told him.

“I know, I know,” Louis said, “But-. I don’t know what to say. I mean it’s pretty obvious that Harry and I are- you know, but Liam knew beforehand this time though so like, it’s ok, I guess.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Zayn said exasperatedly.

“He doesn’t seem mad!” Louis said defensively.

“But you also know that Liam probably wouldn’t tell you even if he was. Because he wouldn’t want to make you feel bad for not wanting him anymore or because he thinks you’d just do it behind his back anyway,” Zayn told him.

“Ok but I wouldn’t though,” Louis argued, “Not after everything that happened last year.”

“So are you guys- you and Liam- still together or-? What exactly are you guys nowadays?” Zayn asked.

Louis shrugged, “I care about him. And I like having someone to sleep next to and talk to and take care of me.”

“But,” Zayn said.

“But,” Louis sighed again, “It’s always been me and Harry. _Always_. There was a point where I needed Liam; I needed stability and someone attentive but I’m better now. I know it sounds bad but he knows it too. What we had was good but I don’t think we ever imagined getting married and everything like this.”

“But you see that with Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Well I did before last year,” Louis said, “And as for right now, do I think we’re going to go to the altar tomorrow? No, but I think with a little time we could get there eventually.”

“And what about Liam?” Zayn asked.

Louis looked down, “He’s always telling me that he’ll be fine. I already feel bad, Zayn. Don’t.”

“I just need you to be careful, Lou,” Zayn rubbed his back and Louis looked at him, “You know how much our brotherhood means to me and Niall; we don’t want to lose it again.”

“I promise we won’t,” Louis assured him. “I’m being careful. Today was the first day Harry and I actually did anything and I talked to Liam before you guys danced and he said he’s not mad.”

“Ok,” Zayn said warily.

“Louuuuu come dance with meeee,” Harry whined as he walked over to Louis, another cocktail in his hand and his cheeks already flushed from his previous ones. He plopped down in Louis’s lap and wrapped an arm around his neck which made Zayn look at Louis with a raised brow.

“How many’ve you had, love?” Louis asked as he slipped the cup from Harry’s grasp and took a sip. He grimaced when the drink hit his tongue, “And what the hell is this?”

“Ginger Yule, I think. I’m not sure. They’ve all started to taste the same,” Harry took his drink back and took a sip.

“Trying to forget my wedding?” Zayn joked.

“Oh Zayn, no,” Harry told him and squeezed his knee for extra assurance. “You’re wedding was so fun. I loved your wedding. Do you know what? I want to go to weddings every day. I love weddings. Except we haven’t had the cake yet. I hope the cake is good,” Harry rambled on. Zayn and Louis shared a smirk.

“No more drinks for you, babe,” Louis told him as he uncurled Harry’s fingers from the neck of the glass again, “Your hangover’s gonna be shit in the morning.”

Harry sighed and frowned, “And I’m gonna be all alone. I don’t like waking up alone, Louis. Especially when I’m drunk. Sleep over.”

“Should I go?” Zayn asked Louis quietly. Louis gave him a look but shook his head.

“Harry, babe, you know I can’t,” Louis told him.

“But why not?” Harry whined.

“I’ve already spent the whole day with you. I have to go home with Liam tonight,” Louis said.

“But what about me? You’re supposed to love me, Louis. I love _you_ , Louis. I want you to come home with me and cuddle with me and take care of me. _Louis_. Actually I want to sleep in _my_ bed, in _our_ flat. I want to come home,” Harry was starting to get a bit angry. Louis gave Zayn another look.

“Harry, we’re not having this conversation when you’re drunk,” Louis said sternly.

“I’m not even drunk,” Harry frowned.

“Oh you are,” Louis said, “But I’m gonna dance with you now until the end of the night and then you’ll text me when you get home to let me know you got in safe and then I’ll text you tomorrow morning to see how you’re doing. I might even come over and make you tea. How does that sound?”

“Better,” Harry smiled and Louis put them both on their feet.

“Good job averting that crisis,” Zayn told him as Louis grabbed Harry’s hand to lead him away. Louis just smirked at him over his shoulder before he led Harry back to the dance floor.

“Zayn,” a voice called from behind him and Zayn turned around. It was his father.

“Hi,” Zayn said quietly.

“May I sit?” Yaser asked as he came closer to the table and Zayn nodded. Yaser sat down and Zayn averted his gaze back to the dance floor in search of Niall.

“The ceremony was nice,” Yaser commented and Zayn just nodded without saying anything. “Zayn,” Yaser said in an attempt to get his attention.

“Yes, Dad?” Zayn asked. Yaser didn’t say anything; he just tried to read Zayn’s unyeilding expression.

“Your sister did a great job as the flower girl,” Yaser tried.

“Did you really come here, after months of not speaking to me, just to tell me how nice my wedding ceremony was? Really Dad?” Zayn finally turned to look at him.

“Zayn. Do you understand how much it took for me to even come to an event like this?” Yaser asked him.

“I’m your _son_. I get that you don’t support my decision but-“ Zayn just shook his head and sighed, “I’m your son. That should be the only reason you need. You’re supposed to love me unconditionally.”

“I do,” Yaser argued.

“Well you have a really funny way of showing it,” Zayn scoffed.

“You married a man today, Zayn. You kissed a man in front of me today, multiple times. It’s hard for me to watch, and I will probably never accept it. But I’m aware of my own faults as well, Zayn. I should not have shunned you. But you must understand where I’m coming from, the background I’m coming from. If your mother and I had raised you the way that I was raised, you’d understand why I reacted the way that I did,” Yaser told him. Zayn looked away again. “If I had my way, I would avoid this part of your life completely but there really is no way to do that, is there?”

“No,” Zayn looked at him again, rage lighting his eyes, “No there isn’t a way to avoid this part of my life. This is who I am. Niall is my life now. If you take me, you take him too.”

“Zayn, it isn’t that I have a problem with him. He seems like a nice enough lad but-“

“But _what_? What more matters than that? If he’s a good man, he’s good with your kids, he’s honest; why does it matter that he’s a boy? If he was a girl you’d love him,” Zayn argued.

“But he’s _not_ ,” Yaser said firmly.

“Well you know what Dad, I respect where you’re coming from but listen to where _I’m_ coming from, ok? Niall isn’t just my boyfriend anymore; he’s my _husband_. And I’m sorry that you can’t accept that but he’s here to stay. We won’t come to Bradford anymore if it’ll be a problem,” Zayn crossed his arms. His dad’s gaze was steely for a moment before he finally surrendered and softened it.

“Well you know, I must say even if I don’t like that you’ve married a man, I _can_ say that I’m proud of the strength you’ve got now,” Yaser told him before he stood. Zayn pursed his lips at him and Yaser just nodded before he put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, gave it a light squeeze, and then left.

“You good?” Niall asked as he sauntered over to the table and took his seat beside Zayn, resting a cocktail on the table in front of him.

“Yeah,” Zayn sighed and picked up the drink, “Thanks for this.”

“I figured you might need a drink after talking to him. How did things go?” Niall asked as he sipped at his own beer.

“Well I mean I wasn’t expecting anything so I’m not disappointed,” Zayn shrugged, “It’s still the same old disapproving bullshit but I don’t even care anymore. I’m not a little boy anymore. I’m a grown man with a husband and his own place and I don’t need daddy’s stamp of approval.”

“Good,” Niall gave him a small smile with a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I love you,” he said just in case Zayn needed to hear it again.

“I love you too,” Zayn smiled back, “How much’ve we got left?”

“Just the cake cutting,” Niall told him, “Why?”

Zayn shrugged, “I think I just need a minute. Like away from everything.”

“Alone?” Niall asked concernedly.

Zayn shrugged again, “I don’t know. I’m going to smoke.”

“I can come sit outside with you if you want,” Niall told him, “Or I can stay here; whatever you want.”

“Come,” Zayn said and Niall nodded. Zayn rose from his seat and Niall followed suit, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist as they walked to the back of the church to go outside again. The sky was caught right in the middle of the sunset and the moonrise, leaving it in a mix of red and purple hues. Zayn pulled out his cartridge of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up as Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn pet his hair with his free hand. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the sunset while Zayn smoked his cigarette and Niall kept him company. But they didn’t really feel the need to say anything; the silence was enough.

“You know I kind of wish we didn’t have to go back in there,” Zayn said offhandedly after a while. Having support from everyone (with the exception of his dad) was nice but he liked the calm and quiet that they had in that moment and he would have traded anything to keep it over going back into the loud chaos of the party inside.

“Me too,” Niall turned his face to press his nose into Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn scratched at the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You think we could just ditch?” Zayn asked.

“Probably not,” Niall sighed.

Zayn let out a little breath as he leaned back and pulled Niall more into his arms, “Did you ever think we’d be doing this a year ago?”

“No,” Niall shook his head, “Did you?”

“Nope,” Zayn let out a puff of smoke, “But I’m glad we did. Despite the not so good things, it was worth it.”

“It was worth it,” Niall repeated.

“Yeah. Because we did it together,” Zayn said simply.

“We’re a team,” Niall said.

“For now and forever,” Zayn said softly.

“For now and forever,” Niall kissed the spot on Zayn’s chest where the puzzle piece was hidden underneath his shirt.

“You ready to get on with cutting the cake so we can get out of here?” Zayn asked as he sat back up and brushed the gravel off of his hands.

***

They cut the cake together and shoved pieces in each other’s faces (as per tradition) after they thanked the wedding party and their mothers for helping and the guests for coming. Then they danced and partied along with the guests for another hour before everyone started to trickle out and it was eventually just the two of them left in the chapel surrounded by the remnants of empty plates and cocktail glasses.

“Finally,” Zayn let out a breath as he sat down on the stage after the last of the guests had gotten into their cars to leave.

“I know,” Niall said, “Now it’s time for the last surprise.” Zayn sighed again. “Hey,” Niall pouted.

“Sorry babe,” Zayn blew a kiss up at him as he turned around to face where Niall was now sitting on the stool with his guitar in his hand.

“I think you’ll be able to see better in a chair,” Niall told him.

“What, are you gonna give me a lap dance?” Zayn asked with a snort as he moved down from the stage to sit in a chair.

“No,” Niall rolled his eyes as he pressed a remote to make a screen come down behind the stage.

“What is this?” Zayn asked.

“Well I was going to do it during the wedding but I thought it’d be better, like more personal if I did this one last thing when it was just us,” Niall said. He pressed play and a slide show of pictures they’d taken together and of each other came onto the screen while he started to strum the strings on his guitar.

“Um, your mum sent me some pictures and the boys gave me some too but I was the one who put it all together. I know I’ve already serenaded you like twice today but I hope you don’t mind one last song,” Niall said, genuine concern on his face.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Zayn said softly.

“Ok,” Niall nodded and strummed his guitar again, “Well here it goes.

“ _[This is my love song to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFbiHI4G3yc&index=15&list=PLVQH8Lz5-PHfYf_69iOkHVu6EWTULWgtX)_  
 _Let every woman know I’m yours_  
 _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_  
 _And know I’m dreaming of you more_  
  
 _You’re always hoping that we make it_  
 _You always want to keep my gaze_  
 _Well you’re the only one I see, love_  
 _And that’s the one thing that won’t change_  
  
 _I will never stop trying_  
 _I will never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I will never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_

  
I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I’ll never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you,” Niall could already see the way that Zayn’s eyes were starting to gloss over again and even his own vision started to blear as he sang his heart out to his husband who was sitting in front of him.  
  
“ _And with this love song to you_  
 _It’s not a momentary phase_  
 _You are my life, I don’t deserve you_  
 _But you love me just the same_  
 _And as the mirror says we’re older_  
 _I will not look the other way_  
 _You are my life, my love, my only_  
 _And that’s the one thing that won’t change_  
  
 _I will never stop trying_  
 _I will never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I’ll never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I will never stop holding your hand_  
 _I will never stop opening your door_  
 _I will never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I will never get used to you_  
  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing for you_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing for you_  
  
 _I will never stop trying_  
 _I will never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I will never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I will never stop holding your hand_  
 _I will never stop opening your door_  
 _I will never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I will never get used to you_.”

As he finished, the slideshow faded into a video of Niall sitting on their bed in front of a camera.

“Hi babe,” Video Niall said, “It’s me here. You’re working right now and Mary and I are working on your song that you’ll hopefully know about by the time that you’re watching this. I just wanted to let you know that I love you loads and you’re great and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband. You’ve been a big part of my life for quite some time now and hopefully- not hopefully- I _know_ things’ll be like that for, you know, for now and forever,” video Niall, Niall, and Zayn said in unison.

 “Um, I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’re a really great person, even though you doubt it sometimes. You’re really smart, and kind, and caring and I love every single side of you (even the ones that you don’t want me to see). You’re amazing and I hope you never forget that. In the time that we’ve had each other I’ve watched you grow so much and I’ve felt how having you in my life has made me a much better and stronger person. I love you so much and I could never thank you enough for all of the joy you’ve brought into my life. This past year and a half we’ve had together has been the best time of my life and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us. For now and forever babe,” he blew loads of little kisses at the camera before he giggled and then shut it off.

“Niall,” Zayn said exasperatedly as Niall set down his guitar and walked over to crawl into Zayn’s lap.

“I promise that was the last thing,” Niall told him and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

“I feel so shit,” Zayn told him.

“Why?”

“Why?” Zayn said, “You wrote me a song, got fucking Boyce Avenue to perform at our wedding, put together a slideshow- all I did was show up.”

“That’s enough,” Niall told him, “I just- I wanted to make sure you know how much you mean to me. I’d  write you a hundred more songs and put together a thousand more slideshows for you, Zayn. I love you. And I need to make sure you know that.”

“I know,” Zayn nodded and looked deeply into his eyes. Niall nodded and Zayn nodded back at him.

“Can we go home now?” Niall asked.

“Yeah babe,” Zayn chuckled and stood, taking Niall up in his arms, bridal style. He carried Niall all the way out to the limo and then placed him down gently in the car before he got in himself.

As soon as they were settled inside, Niall crawled into Zayn’s lap again and they were asleep within a matter of moments. The driver had to come around to wake them up when he’d gotten them back to the complex.

“Would you be mad if we didn’t fuck tonight?” Zayn asked, his eyes already half lidded as he lead Niall back up to their flat. They were both way past the point of exhaustion and neither of them had the energy left for sex to be a plausible option. Niall didn’t even respond; he just mewled into Zayn’s neck, already half asleep himself.

When they reached their door, Zayn stopped Niall so that he could pick him back up into his arms and carry him over the threshold of their flat.

“My manly man,” Niall mumbled into his neck as Zayn carried him to bed and then gently set him down. “I thought you said we weren’t fucking tonight,” he said as Zayn pulled off Niall’s pants and undid his shirt.

“I know,” Zayn said, pulling off Niall’s socks before he started to undress himself, “I just wanted to undress you.”

“I like you undressing me,” Niall pulled on Zayn’s undone tie to bring him down for a kiss. Zayn kissed Niall as he continued to undress himself until they were both down to just their briefs and Zayn settled himself under the duvet and pulled Niall into his arms.

“Goodnight, Husband,” Niall murmured as he rubbed his nose into Zayn’s puzzle piece tattoo before he rested his head down on top of it, “Sleep well because we’re fucking all day tomorrow.”

Zayn let out a soft chuckle as he stroked Niall’s hair back, “Goodnight, Husband. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall breathed, just as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to update about once every two weeks over the summer but I started on a new fic while I was working on this chapter, then I had to start getting things ready for school, and then on top of all of that I got a new job. I wanted to finish this before I had to go back to classes but that's not going to happen. On the bright side, there's only one more chapter left. The downside is that I don't know when I'm going to get the time to sit down and write it. I already have a layout for what I want to happen and it won't be nearly as long as these last couple chapters have been so hopefully I can get it done before September starts. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter. I wanted to have this posted by last night but I had to work so I'm posting it now.  
> Also there's a lil Daddy kink this chapter so there's your warning.

“Good morning, Husband,” Zayn murmured as he came up behind where Niall was standing naked on the balcony of their suite in Amsterdam to press a kiss to his neck and pull him between his legs. Niall turned around to kiss him back and pulled him farther outside. Zayn raised a sleepy hand to shield his eyes from the sun but Niall put it back down for him.

“Come on my little vampire, bask in the sun with me,” Niall told him with a little giggle as he turned back around and wrapped Zayn’s arms around his waist so that they could look at the view of the city beneath them together.

“Come back to bed,” Zayn mumbled and pressed another long, enticing kiss to the back of Niall’s neck, “We’ve got four days to look at the city.”

“We’re not sleeping,” Niall told him.

 Zayn rutted his cock against Niall’s bare cheeks, “Not sleeping.”

Niall smirked and turned around to where Zayn was smiling back at him and pulled his hand to lead him back to bed. Zayn immediately went to work stroking himself off on the bed lazily while he waited for Niall to shut the door and pounce on top of him.

“You know we could’ve just done this on the balcony,” Niall told him as he replaced Zayn’s hand with his own and Zayn leaned up to start sucking down his neck and collar.

“Didn’t know you had an exhibitionism kink,” Zayn smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Niall giggled, “Definitely. Got a Daddy kink too.” Zayn knew he was joking but his dick started to leak anyways. “Ooo you like that one,” Niall bit his lip with a smile before he kissed Zayn again. “Do you want me to call you _Daddy_?”

Zayn involuntarily moaned out a ‘fuck’ as he bucked his hips up into Niall’s warm grasp.

“Do you like it?” Niall continued, “Do you like me calling you _‘Daddy’_?”

“Fuck, _Niall_ ,” Zayn breathed as he clutched a hand onto Niall’s back.

“You can’t come yet, _Daddy_ ,” Niall smirked, “I want you to fuck me first. That’s what you pulled me in here for innit? So you could fuck me?”

“Well stop fucking calling me that if you don’t want me to come,” Zayn growled as he threw Niall onto the bed.

“Stop calling you what, Daddy?” Niall smirked.

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn growled again as he put two fingers into Niall’s mouth for him to suck on while Zayn continued to bite and lick over Niall’s collar. Niall held his hand while he traced his tongue over the contours of Zayn’s long, skinny fingers, prepping them for himself before he pulled Zayn’s hand out and placed it down by his bum. Zayn went right in with both fingers, causing Niall to groan out at the sudden burn and prodding at his prostate.

“Fucking be nice, _Daddy_ ,” Niall pouted and then chuckled at the way Zayn’s face immediately contorted and he had to grab his cock in a death grip to keep himself from coming on the spot. Zayn stopped his thrusting motion to keep his fingers pressed right against Niall’s prostate and made painfully slow rubbing motions with his digits that made Niall shut his mouth and arch his back.

“Stop it,” Niall moaned as he keened back into Zayn’s touch.

“Why?” Zayn asked innocently, “This is me being nice. You wanted me to be nice.”

Niall had to let out a few short breaths before he could answer, “Stop teasing.”

“Teasing?” Zayn gasped, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _Zayn_ ,” Niall hissed as he wrapped his fingers around Zayn’s wrist to try and make him thrust his fingers again.

“Aw, what happened to ‘Daddy’?” Zayn smirked.

“Daddy’s being an awful little shithead right now,” Niall told him.

“Does Niall want Daddy to fuck him properly?” Zayn asked as he pulled out his fingers.

“Jesus fuck yes,” Niall told him as he opened his eyes again and all traces of blue were covered by his pupils.

“What does Niall want Daddy to do?” Zayn asked enticingly while he drizzled some lube into his hand and gave himself a few tugs.

“I want you to fuck me,” Niall bit his lip and ground his hips into the bed.

“Do you want me to be gentle or do you want me to be rough?” Zayn smirked and crawled on top of Niall before he started to press himself inside.

“Ah fuck I don’t care,” Niall breathed as Zayn pressed himself farther inside and hovered his face over Niall’s. Zayn immediately went to fucking into Niall hard and fast, pounding into his prostate relentlessly and leaving Niall yelling out a chorus of ‘fuck’s and ‘Zayn’s below him. But just when Niall had really gotten into the rhythm, Zayn had stopped abruptly and slowed his pace back to the tantalizingly slow motion he’d been doing with his fingers just minutes before.

“Fuck me,” Niall whined as Zayn just rolled his hips ontop of him, teasing his prostate again. Zayn bit down on his lip to quite him as he grasped for both of Niall’s wrists to hold them over his head with one of his own.

“Slow,” Zayn mumbled into Niall’s skin before he sank his teeth into his neck.

“Can you at least-“ Niall started but Zayn cut him off again as he sucked on the bite sharply.

“ _Bad daddy_ ,” Niall hissed.

“No, bad Niall,” Zayn told him as he did a sharp thrust into him with his hips.

“More,” Niall shifted to get more of Zayn inside him but Zayn’s balls were already pressed flush against his bum.

“What do you want?” Zayn muttered as he pulled away from Niall’s neck to look into his face and rub a hand down his cheek.

“You know what I want,” Niall frowned.

“Well tell me again,” Zayn rubbed his thumb over Niall’s jutted out lip, “And _nicely_.”

“Fuck me you piece of shit,” Niall laughed.

“ _Nicely,_ asshole,” Zayn told him with a warning smack to his hip.

“What, is Daddy gonna spank me if I’m not nice?” Niall teased him.

“I fucking might,” Zayn said seriously.

“Do it,” Niall challenged him.

“Fine,” Zayn said as he pulled out and stood over Niall. “Get up,” Zayn instructed as he sat down on the bed. “Now get on all fours over me,” Zayn told him and Niall obliged.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised him as he rubbed his hand over Niall’s bum before he pulled his hand back and smacked him.

“Fuck that hurt!” Niall yelped and reached a hand back to hit him but Zayn caught it.

“Don’t hit me,” Zayn told him gruffly.

“It hurt,” Niall whined.

“You’re the one that suggested it,” Zayn rolled his eyes but he rubbed his hand over Niall’s reddened skin before he kissed it. “Is it better now?” he asked in a patronizing tone.

“You’re not a very nice daddy. I think I need a new one,” Niall frowned.

“Really?” Zayn asked and dug his nails into Niall’s bum warningly.

“Yeah,” Niall said, “I’ll get me a new Amsterdam daddy.”

“Too bad you’re married,” Zayn stabbed his finger into Niall’s puzzle piece tattoo on his chest and pushed him over onto his back before he crawled on top of him again.

“He doesn’t have to know that,” Niall smirked as Zayn opened up his legs and pressed himself back inside of Niall to finish the job.

***

“ _Zayn_ ,” Niall whined as he rubbed his face into Zayn’s neck petulantly and squeezed on his hand. They were currently in their third art museum of the day (the Rijksmuseum to be exact) and Niall wouldn’t have minded had Zayn not already forced him into going to the Van Goh and Stedlijik museums as well. Stedlijik wasn’t too bad but Niall wasn’t a fan of the classic art at Rijksmuseum, not like Zayn was anyway.

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn hissed in a warning tone, like he was talking to a child not his twenty year old husband.

“Couldn’t I just meet you at a shop or something,” Niall frowned.

“Together,” Zayn said, “We’re on our honeymoon. We’re spending it _together_. Don’t you remember agreeing that today would be my day since you’re making us go to the Red Light District tomorrow?”

“Yeah but-“ Niall started.

“This is the last museum for today,” Zayn gave Niall a kiss on his cheek to settle him, “After this we’re going to get something to eat and then we’re going to visit some gardens, ok?”

“Zayn,” Niall whined again.

“ _My_ day,” Zayn repeated as he led Niall to another painting, “And I think you’ll like the gardens. It’ll be peaceful.”

“Peaceful or boring?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Things don’t always have to be loud and chaotic for them to be interesting, Niall,” Zayn sighed.

Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes again, “Like you?”

“I wasn’t talking about myself actually, but I suppose you could apply it to me if you wanted. Do you think I’m boring because I’m not loud and messy like you?” Zayn asked.

“No,” Niall shook his head, “But I think you’re a nerd.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head as he lead Niall to the next painting, “Just because I prefer actual mental stimulation over drinking while I watch footie or some shit doesn’t make me a nerd.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Niall asked.

“No babe,” Zayn let out a little chuckle, “You’re _very_ smart.”

“Don’t be sarcastic,” Niall scolded him, “I can be smart too.”

“I know you can,” Zayn told him.

Niall let out a little huff of annoyance as Zayn lead them to another painting.

***

“Where are we-?”

“Shh”

“Zayn-“

“Niall hush. Just trust me,” Zayn whispered as he led Niall down a dark corridor.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Niall asked.

“No but just trust me ok. Do you trust me?” Zayn asked and squeezed his hand as they continued to walk down the path.

“Yeah but-“ Niall started but Zayn cut him off.

“ ‘Yeah’ is sufficient babe,” Zayn let out a little laugh as he ran his free hand over the wall in search of a door. A couple steps later he felt the smooth cool of metal beneath his fingertips in contrast to the rough of the bricks and smirked to himself as he stopped them.

“What?” Niall whispered urgently.

“I think we’ve found it,” Zayn smiled as he grappled for the handle.

“Found what exactly?” Niall asked.

“This,” Zayn said as he pushed open the door to reveal a secluded garden. It was of moderate size and there wasn’t much to marvel at other than a fountain and an array of different flowers but the adventure of finding one of Amsterdam’s many hidden gardens was enough of a prize for them. Zayn held onto Niall’s hand as he paraded them through the garden to look around until they found a bench to sit down on. Though the journey through the corridor had been relatively quite (apart from the sounds of people walking on the floors above them and the traffic outside) the silence of the garden was startling.

“How did you even know this was here?” Niall asked, trying his best to keep his voice low to maintain the tranquility.

“I asked around at the hotel when we were checking in,” Zayn shrugged as he continued to look around at the flowers. “Do you like it?”

“It’s kind of beautiful,” Niall said as he looked around himself.

“Boring?” Zayn asked with a knowing smirk.

“No,” Niall shook his head, “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You don’t have to like everything I like babe,” Zayn shrugged.

“I know but I shouldn’t have called it boring. It’s important if it matters to you,” Niall told him seriously.

Zayn turned to study his face for a moment before he raised his hand to rub it down Niall’s cheek and he gave him a long kiss. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it.

“What?” Niall asked him.

Zayn looked down at his lap and then back up at Niall, “I don’t know.”

“What?” Niall bit Zayn’s thumb and bumped their legs which made Zayn let out a soft laugh.

“I just have a hard time wrapping my head around this sometimes. Like how I got so lucky,” Zayn shrugged and smiled at Niall again and Niall reciprocated it.

“Same,” Niall said quietly.

“It’s just- like I’ve never had someone care about me the way that you do. I didn’t even think it was possible for someone to love someone else that way that you love me but then again you’ve never been typical,” Zayn laughed.

“Well I hope you feel the same way!” Niall laughed and crawled to sit in Zayn’s lap.

Zayn rubbed his stubble against Niall’s temple before he pressed a kiss to it, “Course I do.”

“Good Daddy,” Niall muttered with a smirk and he felt the way Zayn shifted beneath him.

“That was so fucking hot this morning by the way,” Zayn told him with an enticing lick of his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a daddy kink?” Niall looked up at him with another curious smirk.

“I don’t,” Zayn chuckled, “Or at least I didn’t before. It’s just the way you say it. Like it doesn’t sound so weird and gross when you say it. It’s hot; dirty and hot.”

Niall smirked, “So it’s like another special first thing then, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked.

“Like I was the first person you made love to, the first person that fucked you into subspace, the first person that gets to call you _Daddy,”_ Niall smiled and kissed him.

“I suppose you’re pretty special,” Zayn giggled and gave him another kiss.

“You’re special too,” Niall said, “Tell me how you’re special.”

“You say it,” Zayn said.

“No. I want _you_ to tell me. I wanna see if you know it for yourself,” Niall pecked his jaw.

“Ok well I was your first boyfriend, the first boy you let fuck you and that you fucked, first person you made love with, the person you’ve got tattooed on your chest, your first husband,” Zayn smiled down at  him and Niall rewarded him with a proud kiss.

“Well I’d reckon you’re pretty special to me too than, hm?” Niall smiled, knowing that getting Zayn to say for himself why he was special to Niall would instill it in his own mind even more.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Zayn propositioned him as he brought a hand up to start combing through Niall’s hair. It was getting shaggy and Niall had started to get lazy with bleaching it since they’d been together but Zayn still loved it all the same, more even since it gave him more hair to tug on at night and play with in the mornings.

“I’m kind of just in the mood to laze around and watch movies in the hotel now, to be honest,” Niall rubbed his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles.

“No crazy adventures?” Zayn joked.

“Nope,” Niall said.

“You really are like a little child sometimes,” Zayn laughed.

“How?” Niall scoffed though he laughed too.

“I knew taking you to museums and a garden would tire you out and get you calmed down enough to just want to relax for the rest of the day,” Zayn chuckled.

“So you were plotting this then?” Niall gasped.

“No, baby,” Zayn scratched his scalp and Niall keened into his touch, “I just got lucky.”

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Niall rolled his eyes, not buying any of Zayn’s shit.

***

They went to the Anne Frank House after that and Zayn enjoyed seeing Niall get so engaged and genuinely interested in something historical for once. Then they spent the rest of that day and night in bed together, splitting their time between long kisses and foreign films that they barely understood but it was peaceful and they enjoyed it.

The next day was pretty slow as well- just some street shopping, a gondola ride, and a picnic in Vondelpark- so that they could conserve their energy for their night out in the Redlight District.

Zayn had made Niall lay down and take a nap with him when they’d gotten back to the hotel in the afternoon, but as soon as Niall woke up that evening he was buzzing with excitement for the night ahead of them. Zayn on the other hand had moaned and groaned that they should have another quite night in together but Niall wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Zayn whined as Niall had continued to badger him as he got himself dressed and threw clothes at Zayn’s head for him to put on.

“No you’re not. You have thirty seconds to get out of that bed or I’m throwing water on you,” Niall threatened him.

“Nooo,” Zayn whined.

“Then _get up_ ,” Niall growled and buttoned his jeans before he jumped on the bed ontop of Zayn.

“Niallll,” Zayn groaned.

“Zaynnnn,” Niall parroted and kissed him though Zayn barely reciprocated. Niall gave him a few more pecks and gathered Zayn’s wrists in his hands before Zayn finally peeped an eye open and started to wake up. “Good,” Niall smiled to himself when he’d finally gotten the job done.

***

Their first stop of the night was at a local coffeeshop called “Grasshopper” for pregaming. It was an interesting experience for them to be able to buy weed so openly and being surrounded by people already partaking all around them but they bought a few grams of varying strains, rented out a bong, and sat at a table in the back to smoke together in peace.

Their next two stops were museums but Niall had no complaints about these ones. The first one was the Hash Marihuana & Hemp Museum and the next was the Erotic Museum. They were obscenely stoned and obnoxious by the time they got to the Erotic Museum and were near falling on the floor with laughter at every exhibit they got to but they were having fun and took loads of pictures just in case they couldn’t remember the night in the morning.

The fun really began though, when they got to Casa Rosso.

There wasn’t really much that was illegal in the Red Light District, especially at night and the Casa Rosso was definitely no exception. As soon as Zayn and Niall walked in to the club, they were both handed penis lollipops and free condoms which made them laugh again. That night’s shows included half naked female dancers and then a show of a man dressed in a full leather suit with a ball gag in his mouth being whipped by a woman dressed as the devil. Niall had laughed and told Zayn they’d reenact it when they went back to the hotel.

And then a competition was propositioned. Apparently it was “Fuckurday” where every Saturday night the club held a competition for couples to come on stage and show the audience how well they fucked together. The winner would win 200 euros and free drinks for the rest of the night. As soon as the competition had been announced Niall had turned to Zayn with a devilish grin on his lips. Zayn laughed at him but Niall was still smiling.

“Niall,” Zayn looked at him seriously and Niall raised his eyebrows. “ _Niall_.”          

“Come on,” Niall said.

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn repeated.

“What’s the worst that could happen? It’d be fun,” Niall shook his arm but Zayn looked at him like he was crazy.

“No, Niall we are not fucking on stage in front of all these people!” Zayn said.

“Zayn, come on. What happens in Amsterdam stays in Amsterdam,” Niall tilted his head so he could look up at Zayn and bat his eyelashes right under his face.

“Niall,” Zayn repeated exasperatedly.

“Please Zayn,” Niall pouted.

“Fine,” Zayn said and Niall cheered and hugged him, “But I need at least 50 shots first.”

***

“This was a very shitty idea,” Zayn slurred as he and Niall watched one of the other two couples in the competition on the stage. The guy currently had the girl in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist while he fucked into her and Niall was mesmerized while Zayn was revolted. They were the only gay couple participating and Zayn thought it’d be a disadvantage but Niall had convinced him that it’d be an advantage. “It’ll set us apart from the other two,” he’d whispered in Zayn’s ear while Zayn had taken another shot of the vodka they’d be given for free for participating.

“What are we gonna do?” Niall whispered urgently when the guy had started to look like he was getting close.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked.

“I mean like are you fucking me or am I fucking you? Are we gonna do it fast or slow? Are we gonna talk? What are we doing?” Niall asked him but all of his questions were jumbled up by the time Zayn could process them so he just frowned in response.

“I don’t like this,” Zayn pouted.

“Zayn,” Niall sighed, “Babe, it’ll be just like when we’re alone.”

“It’s not that,” Zayn said.

“Then what is it?” Niall glanced back out to the stage and rubbed Zayn’s arm soothingly.

“I just- I don’t want to think about it. We shouldn’t have to think about it. It should be natural you know. I don’t want to put on a show for everybody and I don’t want all of these people to get to see you the way that I do. I should be the only one who gets to see you fucked out you know. Like that’s something special for me. I shouldn’t have to share that with a bunch of strangers,” Zayn rambled and crossed his arms in drunken frustration.

Niall looked at him fondly and put both of his hands on Zayn’s arms with a light laugh, “Babe, it’s ok. Just drown everyone else out, yeah? Focus on me. If you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“You’re up,” The guy from onstage had said as he passed by them and clapped a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Guess we don’t really have a choice now then, do we?” Zayn asked.

“It’s gonna be ok,” Niall told him as he gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed his hand to lead him on stage.

They both felt extremely small and exposed once they were out on the stage under the bright blue fluorescent lights even though they were still clothed. The crowd cheered for them but it did nothing to bring back all of the confidence Niall had before they’d walked out. When he turned to look at Zayn, Zayn could see the sheer amount of panic in his eyes and though he was scared too, he leaned and caught Niall’s lips between his own as he put his hands on Niall’s waist to calm him down. Niall looked at Zayn and Zayn nodded at him before they kissed again and Niall brought his hands up to start combing through and tugging at Zayn’s hair.

They shared another look before Zayn unraveled the tie of Niall's robe and he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Is this ok?”

Niall nodded as the crowd cheered louder but they started to sound more distant because all he could focus on was Zayn towering in front of him.

“Show me where you want me to kiss you,” Zayn whispered again and Niall smirked as he pointed to his jaw. Zayn pressed a long kiss to his jaw and sucked hard enough to leave a light, little purple bruise. He pointed his way down his neck, to his chest, and made lines across both hips, having Zayn squat down lower and lower which made the audience cheer louder and louder though they were still sounding farther and farther away the closer Zayn got to his dick. Zayn had made it a point to angle himself over Niall so that his cock wasn’t actually exposed until Niall had finally pointed at his crotch for Zayn to kiss. Zayn obliged and held Niall’s dick in his hand and pressed a long kiss to the head before he took Niall’s cock into his mouth and rolled his tongue all over the head of Niall’s dick before he took Niall down to his base.

Niall’s fingers immediately found their way into Zayn’s hair and he had to bite his lips to keep from crying at how beautiful Zayn looked with his eyes glassy and focused on Niall’s and his cheeks hollowed around his dick. Zayn debated on using the lube that they’d been given back stage to stretch Niall open but he just couldn’t bring himself to share something so intimate even if Niall had promised he was fine with it and how loud the crowd got every time his hands were on Niall’s ass.

When Niall could feel himself starting to get close, he pulled Zayn off of his cock and bent down to lock their lips in a kiss before he kneeled down to be at the same position as Zayn and crawled on top of him.

“What’re you doing?” Zayn muttered as he leaned back to support Niall’s sudden weight on top of him while Niall moved to suck down his neck and continued to tug at his hair.

“You wanna be on top?” Niall sing-songed into Zayn’s neck which made them both laugh as Zayn wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist and Niall rolled them so that Zayn was now the one on top. They continued to kiss sloppily in a mess of tangled lips, arms, and legs while Niall pressed Zayn close against him with his heels to the back of Zayn’s thighs and their cocks nestled together.

“Let’s get it done then, Daddy,” Niall whispered into Zayn’s ear when he’d leant his head down on Niall’s shoulder to take a breath and he felt how hard Zayn took in his next breath.

“Fucking shit, Niall,” Zayn whined as he bucked his hips down against Niall’s even harder to get more friction, “ _Don’t_.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Niall moaned again as he bit up at Zayn’s cheek, pulling him closer and closer with every roll of his hips and bite to Zayn’s lips. Niall snaked a hand down between the two of them to start jerking Zayn off and though Zayn tried to swat it away at first, he eventually gave in and wrapped his own hand around Niall’s cock to get him off.

It turned into a bit of a competition between the two of them to see who could get who to come first. Niall jerked Zayn off quickly with venomous ‘Daddy’s’ and ‘Fuck, Zayn’s dripping from his lips while Zayn played dirty right alongside him with ‘you like that?’ ‘Daddy’s making you feel so good’ and ‘come for Daddy’s’ while he varied his pace and the crowd watched on intently.

Zayn smirked to himself when he got Niall to come first a short time later after he whispered, “It’s ok, Ni. Come for Daddy. Come for me baby, let everyone see how good you are for Daddy Zayn,” and pressed a deep kiss to Niall’s neck and traced over the bulging vein with his tongue.  The sound of Niall’s cry and writhing beneath him pulled Zayn over the edge mere moments later and they both had to lie on the stage breathless for a few minutes while the crowd roared for them before they could even move.

“Fucking shit,” Niall breathed as he ran a hand through his sweat-slick hair and sat up.

“That was intense,” Zayn chuckled and pulled his robe back shut, passing Niall his while the other two couples came back onto the stage. Zayn stood first and reached down to help Niall up as the competition host reentered the stage to announce the winner.

“Well who had fun tonight?” He asked and the audience cheered and whistled. “Fuck, I know I did. Can I just say how refreshing it is that we didn’t get _any_ dud couples this week? Like all of these guys were _hot_!” The crowd cheered again. “But now it’s time for you all to choose who you thought was the hottest!”

“First up, we have the American Dream couple, Ken and Barbie,” the announcer said as he walked up behind the first couple: a tall, broad man who was too built to be Ken and his female half who had long platinum blonde hair and a gorgeous smile. The crowd cheered and ‘Ken’ egged them on by swooping Barbie off of her feet into his arms while she giggled and pressed her face into his neck.

“Next, we have the Dark Romantics,” the announcer said as he hovered his hand over the second couple. They were older than Ken and Barbie and Zayn and Niall. The woman had deep auburn hair and was adorned with devil ears and a tail while her partner had short black hair and leather shorts. The applause for them was about equal with Ken and Barbie though the Dark Romantics got more wolf whistles.

“And last but not least, we have the Fraternity Husbands,” the announcer yelled as he walked up behind Zayn and Niall. They shared a smirk before Zayn pulled Niall in close with a hand on his waist and gave him a peck. The audience erupted louder than they had for Ken and Barbie and the Dark Romantics  and both their smiles widened. People tossed their penis lollipops and lube and condoms up onto the stage at them in place of roses and they bowed.

“Well I think it’s pretty clear who our winner is,” the announcer put his hand on his hip and patted Niall’s back. The other two couples came over to shake their hands and they smiled and exchanged hugs like they were all long lost friends before the boys invited them to take bows as well.

“You know what, to fuck with it! You’re all getting free drinks for the rest of the night!” The announcer yelled and they all cheered together.

“But you two,” he pointed his mic at Zayn and Niall, “You two’ve gotta get your special winners pack!” Two women in catsuits emerged from the back carrying a huge check for 200 euros and handed it to them while a third woman plopped Fleshlight hats on their heads so they could prepare for their winners picture.

“Say penis!” One of the cats cooed as she backed up to take their picture. Zayn held up a thumbs up with a cheesy grin as he covered their bottoms halves with the check while Niall held Zayn’s face in his hands and kissed his cheek.

“You two are fucking adorable,” she said as she shook out the Kodak and handed it to them.

“Oh my gosh,” Zayn squaked when he saw how ridiculous they looked.

“This is fucking amazing,” Niall laughed as the announcer handed them 100 euros each and they walked off the stage.

***

They spent the rest of the night (and into the wee hours of the next morning) drinking with Ken and Barbie and the Dark Romantics. They came to learn that Ken and Barbie were actually Joe and Melissa and the Dark Romantics were Vaughn and Thalia. Joe and Melissa had come all the way from San Diego for a three day vacation to celebrate their 3 year anniversary while Vaughn and Thalia were a 15-years married couple from the area just looking for something to do that night. They talked while they drank their free drinks and eventually stumbled down from Casa Rosso to Prik, a gay bar Thalia had recommended. Melissa and Joe were surprisingly the most excited about the excursion as neither of them had been to a gay bar before and danced with the crowd on the floor while Zayn, Niall, Vaughn, and Thalia sat in the back and talked.

“Can I just say it’s fucking awesome that you guys have been together so long and still do things like this,” Zayn said and Niall smiled at how comfortable Zayn was already getting with them even if it was only because he was drunk and high out of his mind.

Thalia shrugged and patted Vaughn’s chest, “We’ve gotta keep it interesting, you know?”

“I hope we can be like you guys after fifteen years,” Niall smiled at Zayn and then back at Thalia and Vaugn.

“Well it’s not always just going out to gay bars and fucking in public. It’s work,” Thalia told them, “It can be hard sometimes.”

Vaughn nodded, “She’s a nagger and a hair puller.”

Thalia rolled her eyes, “He snores. And he was as vanilla as they come when I first picked him up.”

“I’m not anymore, as you can see,” Vaughn said, “She’s changed me.”

“For the better,” Thalia added and they laughed, “But anyways. A marriage is work but it can also be a beautiful art as well. Every marriage is unique, just like every piece of art. You’ve gotta find what works for you and toss out what doesn’t.”

The boys nodded like they were taking mental notes and Thalia glanced at a woman at the bar behind them. The woman smiled at Thalia and Thalia glanced back at Vaughn before he nodded at her.

“Well, boys it was nice meeting you if I don’t see you later,” she patted them both on their knees and then gave Vaughn a kiss, “I’ll see you at home.”

“Be safe,” Vaughn called to her back when she’d gotten up from the couch to walk to the bar and she blew him a kiss.

“What was that?” Niall asked as they watched Thalia make her way into the pink fluorescent lights of the bar and put her hands on the hips of the woman who’d been checking her out.

“We’ve an open marriage,” Vaughn shrugged while he watched his wife flirt with another woman in front of his face like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“But she’s your wife,” Niall let it slip before he could stop himself but Vaughn just shrugged again.

“I trust her. I didn’t at first but I’ve learned a lot being with Thalia. I know she’s not in love with these people that she meets. They’re rendezvous, escapades. I’m the only one she’s coming home to at the end of every night,” Vaughn explained.

“Well I mean we tried that once,” Zayn said, “But I wouldn’t want to do that now that we’re married.” He turned and looked at Niall.

“And it’s not for everyone. But like she said, after you’ve been together as long as we’ve been together, you need a change every once in a while. Her sexuality has always been something that’s important to her and I didn’t want to be the one to hinder it. I’d rather see her flourish and be herself and know that she’s happily coming home to me than trap her and keep her locked away in a house where she’s miserable,” Vaughn said.

“Do you ever-?” Niall started.

“Go out with other people?” Vaughn asked. Niall nodded.

“I have no need to. I used to at the beginning when I didn’t really understand the true meaning of it. I would do things with women, not because I needed to but in an attempt to make her jealous the way that she made me even though I knew that the things she did weren’t about me at all. But it didn’t feel good, being spiteful like that. Thalia needs that change; needs women or a new guy every now and then so she can still have me and feel free. I’m satisfied just having her.”

“How do you do it?” Zayn asked.

Vaughn shrugged again, “I don’t know, to be honest. Sometimes when I’m alone in bed waiting for her to come home, I ask myself the same thing or maybe even _why_ do I do it. But then when she gets home and crawls up into my arms at the end of the night, I remember none of that shit really matters.

You see boys; the thing about love is that it's not about possession despite popular belief. All this ‘ _my boyfriend’ ‘my girlfriend’ ‘my husband’ ‘my wife’_ , that’s what’s wrong with the way people see love nowadays. It’s not just about what makes _you_ happy. It’s about what makes _the both of you_ happy. It’s about making sacrifices for each other and letting each other breathe and grow. Sometimes you might not like what the other one does but if it makes them happy, let them fucking do it. In turn, if you know it’s gonna piss him off, maybe think long and hard about whether or not you should really do it but if it’s something you gotta do, go for it.

Love shouldn’t feel like a cage or a trap. Love is supposed to be what sets you free. The feeling of being in love should be the best high in the world. It should feel like you didn’t know what it meant to even live or breathe before you met them. I didn’t know what it meant before I met Thalia but she showed me. Yeah, she may sleep with women sometimes but I love that woman more than I love anything else on this planet and if that’s what she has to do to continue feeling free and alive, so be it.”

“That was fucking beautiful,” Niall let out in a breath when Vaughn had finished.

Vaughn nodded and smiled as he sipped at his drink and Thalia winked and waved at him.

“But I think it’s about time I start heading back home; I’m pretty wiped. It was nice meeting you boys and if you’re ever in the area again, you let us know. Stay in touch,” Vaughn gave them both pats on the shoulder and they exchanged numbers before he left.

“I’m a bit knackered myself,” Zayn admitted and pressed his face into the warmth of Niall’s neck.

Niall kissed his hair and rubbed up his thigh, “Aw babe, the night’s still young.” Zayn whined in his throat with a pout and Niall sucked his jutted out lip into his mouth, “Do you want to-“

“Hey! Hey!” A tall blonde man called as he approached them, studying the both of their faces like he was trying to recognize them. It took all three of them a moment before they realized who they all were. It was the same guy they’d had a threesome with last year at Nick’s party.

“Cade!” Niall yelled with outstretched arms as Cade walked closer to them and he enveloped him in a hug while Zayn just patted the back of Niall’s thigh like a child, “What are you doing here? Sit down.”

Cade sat down on the end of the couch closest to Niall while Zayn pulled Niall to sit almost entirely in his lap in a show of possession. “I’m here for a photoshoot! Decided to celebrate with a night out. Maybe pull a bloke or two,” Cade winked and Niall laughed graciously. “What are you two lovelies doing on this side of the pond?”

“Honeymoon,” Zayn told him and stretched out his hand to show Cade his wedding band.

“Congrats!” Cade beamed and slapped Niall’s knee affectionately. Zayn covered it with his hand and Niall shot him a smirk, “That’s amazing. You guys are fucking great together.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Niall asked and Zayn tightened his arm around Niall’s waist because they were supposed to be heading home, not partying with old flings.

“Nothing much really. Was just looking for a pull,” Cade smirked and Niall shot Zayn a look. Zayn sent him one back saying that they were supposed to be going back to the hotel to sleep but Niall pouted at him and rubbed his bum over Zayn’s crotch.

“Please,” Niall whispered to him and Zayn let out a sharp breath. “Please,” he repeated as he trailed his hand up Zayn’s thigh.

“Yeah please,” Cade parroted from the other side of the couch.

Zayn took in another breath and sighed, “ _Fine_.” A threesome during their honeymoon couldn’t really hurt could it?

***

“Bye hotel balcony. Bye plush white bed,” Niall frowned and waved as they were preparing to leave a few days later.

“Would you quit being dramatic and come on before we miss the plane,” Zayn scolded him and grabbed Niall’s bag and hand to drag him out like a child.

“I don’t want to go,” Niall whined petulantly.

“But we’ve got the boys at home and our house and your guitar,” Zayn told him. Niall continued to pout and furrow his brows.

“Babe would you please come on?” Zayn plead and Niall sighed as they finally made their way down to the lobby.

“Could we move here?” Niall asked.

“What?” Zayn retorted automatically as he handed their keys back to the clerk, though he didn’t even bother looking at Niall.

“I’m being serious. It’s great here. I like it here, you like it here. There’s loads to do. It’d be awesome,” Niall beamed.

“Niall,” Zayn said exasperatedly.

“Zayn, come on. Why not? I mean sure we’d be leaving the boys but they’d only be a plane ride away. This could be great. We can start things out fresh here. Get a new house, a real house instead of a dingy flat and we can get a dog like you’ve always wanted then maybe get a baby,” Niall smiled at Zayn.

“Are you actually being serious right now?” Zayn asked as he lead Niall outside.

“Yes!” Niall said, “I think it’d be fun.”

“I mean yeah but our whole lives are in England,” Zayn reminded him.

“Yeah but we can start a new one here, Zayn. A proper new married life with a dog and a house and a little baby crawling around whenever you’re ready,” Niall started to smile again and Zayn finally started to crack.

“That does sound kind of nice actually,” Zayn smirked, “I’ll think about it, yeah. And we’ll talk about it with the boys.”

Niall let out a little puff of air into Zayn’s shoulder, “ ‘m sure you can predict how that’s probably gonna go over.”

***

“You are not fucking moving to Amsterdam!” Harry shouted and crossed his arms. Niall and Zayn had talked it over since they’d gotten home and they both actually quite liked the idea. They didn’t have enough money for anything extravagant but they’d seen a few condos in their price range that they were both seriously considering. But they figured they should probably tell the boys before they made any actual arrangements.

“It was just an idea, Harry! Calm down,” Zayn shouted back.

“It’s a shit one,” Louis added.

“It is not! We both like it. We’ve kind of already started looking at places over there anyways,” Niall muttered the last part of his rebuttal.

“What the hell!” Harry yelled out in betrayl.

“Would you all please just calm down,” Liam said rationally, “It’s ultimately Zayn and Niall’s decision and shouting at them isn’t going to change their minds.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Louis mumbled.

“What?” Liam asked.

“I said ‘of course you’d say that’! You tried to do the same shit last year too!” Louis yelled at him.

“What happened to the brotherhood and all of that shit?” Harry asked.

“ _Calm down_ ,” Zayn repeated, “It’s not like we’re moving to America. We’re just thinking about Amsterdam. It’s literally an hour plane ride.”

Harry let out a puff of breath and shook his head.

“We thought you guys would be happy for us,” Niall frowned at the three of them.

“ _I’m_ not unhappy about it,” Liam argued.        

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis growled, “And how the hell could you expect us to be happy about this?”

“Because we’re growing up,” Niall told him, “We’re married now. We want to finish it off.”

“But you can do that _here_ ,” Harry said, hurt strong in his voice.

“Yeah but-“ Niall started but was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Ellie. They hadn’t talked since that night in the bar months ago so he didn’t know why she’d be calling and silenced the call. “We can do it here and we might, but we just thought Amsterdam could be a cool thing too.”

“But your families are here. Your friends are here. Your lives are here. You can’t just walk away from that,” Harry frowned. Niall’s phone buzzed again with a text from Ellie.

**E: Niall, I need to talk to you right now. It’s important.**

**N: Sorry El. Now’s not really the best time :( Can it wait?**

“Could you get off the fucking phone,” Harry scolded him.

**E: Please, it’s important.**

“Niall,” Louis reprimanded him when he still hadn’t gotten off the phone.

“Sorry,” Niall apologized as he put his phone down and looked back up at them, “Look, we’re sorry that you guys are mad but could you at least try seeing it from our point of view?”

“Did you guys even think about us in this, though?” Louis asked.

“We did,” Zayn said, “That’s why we’re telling you lot now before we make any final decisions.”

“Well what a great heads up,” Louis said sarcastically, “Cheers.”

Niall’s phone buzzed again.

**E: Niall, please. I wouldn’t be calling if it weren’t important.**

Niall’s heart started to race as he read the message.

**N: What is it? Are you ok?**

**E: Please just call me back as soon as you can.**

“Niall!” Louis yelled at him again and he got up.

“Where the hell are you going?” Harry yelled at his back as he started to walk to the door so he could be outside.

“I’ll be back in one second just,” Niall said as he walked outside and clicked on Ellie’s contact to call her she picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” She asked in a weak voice. It sounded like she’d been crying.

“Ellie? El? Did someone hurt you? Are you ok?” Niall asked and his heart started to race again.

“Niall,” She whispered in a small breath.

“Ellie, come on. Please at least tell me you’re ok,” Niall said into the phone helplessly.

“I’m fine, I’m ok but-“ She let out a little whimper and Niall’s stomach quivered, “Niall there’s something I have to tell you. I’ve been trying to hide it but I can’t anymore.”

“Oh God,” Niall said under his breath, bracing himself for whatever storm Ellie was about to bring. She was silent for a few moments apart from her soft sniffles and Niall held his breath anxiously as his mind went through every possibility of what her next words might be. “Come on El, out with it. Tell me.”

“Niall … I’m pregnant,” she said after a long pause, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Ok,” Niall whispered back because if he talked any louder he might’ve been sick, “But why are you telling me?”

“Because it’s yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Is the baby really Niall's? Will Zayn and Niall move to Amsterdam? And what the hell is going on with Louis, Liam, and Harry? All that and more will be answered in the third and final installment of the LMBETL series, "Don't Let Me Go", coming later this fall.
> 
> You guys honestly don't know how hard it's been keeping the end and the next story a secret. I've been waiting for the end so I could finally spill the truth tea. But as always, thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, messaging me on Tumblr and giving me so many lovely compliments. I hope you guys aren't too mad about the ending but I promise everything works out in the end. Thanks again and stay tuned!
> 
> (Also, I'm going to be working on a Zarriall/Ziam/Larry Catholic school fic during this break and probably while I write this next story as well so you guys can check that one out too if you'd like!)


End file.
